It's Hard To Love Someone Who Can Fly
by ArdenLemonade
Summary: All is well for Arendelle, but when Elsa Feels neglected by Anna, she feels she needs more companions then her sister, a snowman, a reindeer, and a mountain man who talks to him, and when she goes out for a walk in the north woods and is attacked, she gets just what she wanted. Maybe a little bit more. Adult content, Adult language, Semi graphic violence
1. Chapter 1

"Anna stop yelling, my decision is final no matter what you say. Or Kristoff. "Anna continued to protest despite her sisters' finalization on the matter of her going with Kristoff on his ice trips to other towns surrounding the capital of Arendelle.

It was three years after what many liked to give the title 'The Big Freeze', Elsa was still coming to terms with her new life and discovered something new about herself she never knew. Elsa did not like being alone.

As Anna paced in front of her big desk that was in her study that once belonged to her father but was now hers prior her succession of the throne, she tried to pay attention and access the situation from her baby sisters' perspective but couldn't shake the idea of being separated from her precious Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna snapped with a scowl. "Yes Anna" Elsa replied calmly.  
"Pay attention" The princess commanded.

"I know from all those stupid studies that you forced me to take that there is a whole world out there and I may not be able to see all of it but I at least want to try and even when they just kept getting stupider and stupider and stupider I wasn't sleeping through all of them to know that there is a life beyond Arendelle." Anna continued on without taking a breath which amazed Elsa but also didn't surprise her. "I mean... At least... Don't you want to see any of it?"

There was a 5 minuet pause that seemed to go on forever until Elsa took a calming breath before she spoke. "Stupider is not a word Anna but is suppose you can go with Kristoff"

"Oh yeah well- wait, seriously!" Anna turned to her in excitement. Elsa nodded a small grin forming on her face from her sister's determination. Anna was always the more adventurous of the two and now that she had both her Elsa and Kristoff the queen knew eventually she would want to fly away from the nest.

Anna ran around Elsa's desk and wrapped her in one of her most favorite thing in the world, a hug."Oh thank you Elsa, Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you."

Anna resumed her vigorous pacing this time with less wrath."Well let's see first I have to pack and then- wait I need a.. No no its only for two weeks. WAIT! I need to tell Kristoff."

Anna quickly ran out the room but quickly came back with a worried expression on her face.  
"Elsa are you sure you'll be okay all by your lonesome?" Elsa snapped out of her thinking at the question. "Huh... Oh yes, you go with Kristoff and have fun-"

"Love ya bye!" Anna interrupted and zoomed out the door way.

"Bye." Elsa waved to the now empty doorway.

"This will be just what I needed. No noise. I needed a little time to myself and I won't be kept awake by hearing their rampant-" She cleared her throat walking the halls."l-l love making."

She blushed at the thought. Sometimes she thought of what it would be like to make love…Or at least have someone as partner. Hell, she would even settle for a friend. The only friends she had was her sister, her sister's husband, a snowman and a reindeer, and they were only contacts she met through Anna.

She sighed and went to the courtyard below her office window.

"Oh Right Olaf." The blonde snapped her fingers at the idea then went in search for her cold creation. She found him instantly animatedly talking with the castle staff making them laugh and smile at his antics

(Even Olaf has more friends than you) she thought sourly trudging back to her office fiddling with her magic until it was time to say goodbye to Anna and that night she went to an empty bed and silence.

The next few days all blurred together for Arendelle's up. Get ready. Go do queenly business. Eat dinner. Go to bed. It would still be five days until Anna's return when Elsa was sitting in the dining room eating lunch when an idea struck her.

She would sneak out. Albeit it was her castle and she was the queen and could do whatever she pleased but thinking about it that way was no fun and not as exiting plus there would be no guards fussing over her.

So Elsa got up and managed to sneak out the castle without being noticed by many and headed towards the town square and to take her own little trip. She knew what a panic it would cause if the queen was nowhere found so she left a note stating her whereabouts.

Not to attract any unwanted attention she covered herself with a plain brown cloak and felt her delight she made it to the North Forest removed the cloak and began her walk. She felt safe enough with the security of her powers but as it grew darker she began to have a feeling of unease. She couldn't shake the feeling as if someone or something was watching her every move.

SNAP!

She whirled around in the darkness and squinted her eye to get an idea of what made the noise and saw a series of dangerous yellow, glowing eyes staring back at her.

Elsa knew at that moment she was being hunted.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran.  
There was a lot of them, at least twenty.  
Elsa could hear them howl in the distance probably alerting pack members of the easy prey they had just found.

(Shit shit shit shit)  
Elsa thought. Even alone the teachings of her mother that cursing was not something a lady should do especially a queen, ranged through her head so only in her mind did she have the mouth of a sailor.

She tripped. Of all the things she could do... She tripped, and while tripping put a nasty gash in her leg.

She cried out and tried to rise but knew she could not out run a large wolf pack with an injured leg, without seeing where she was going.

She was after all human. Even with powers.

The first wolf emerged from the underbrush and encircled her snarling while licking it's maw and making eye contact with her. With a flick of her wrist an ice spear impaled it from the ground up into its body. Her focus struggled to remain sharp with the blood loss making her dizzier by the moment.

She did the same with another and another and another. Until she had taken down six or was it seven? She didn't know all she knew was that more were encircling her and looked ready to pounce at once.

Then suddenly a giant dome made of was that ice? Surrounded her.

It wasn't her ice was it?

Confused and scared she reached out a hand and touched it.

This wasn't her ice. Her ice vibrated with life, while this ice pulsed with something else.

Her ice was an azure blue like her eyes, this ice was a blue she had never seen before. And with blue being her favorite color she knew almost all her shades of it. But this blue was... Periwinkle mixed with a light but dark flattering blue that looked like night and day skies combined.

Upon gaping at the color and texture ice she sat due to her leg pain which was bleeding.  
She took her hand and frosted over the wound which stopped the bleeding.

She was weary from her run, injury and vigorous fighting, and dozed leaning against the ice wall.

* * *

Elsa's eyes flew open upon hearing the noise. A few seconds of confusion of where she was and she remembered the dome of ice that wasn't hers... And the wolves.

She saw a figure standing in front of the ice. Instantly the ice dissipated and finally revealed her rescuer.

Her eyes slowly rose to reveal the most magnificent creature she ever saw.

It had the form of a wolf, with two beautiful angel like wings that looked so soft yet curved sensually even though they were clearly dirty. The upper body was the same shade of blue as the ice. The erect ears were blue as well, sitting atop a wolf like head that was white and had a gorgeous jewel embedded in its forehead. The underside of the creature was all white that led to a very fluffy tail that was slowly swaying back and forth.

Elsa couldn't help but squirm under the squinty of the intense gaze of the creature with eyes that were more striking than its ice.

Then it did the unexpected and opened its mouth and spoke in a voice that was heavenly and creamy. Not very feminine but definitely not male.

"Are you alright?"

That simply question put the young women's mind into an overload and she fainted

* * *

Elsa awoke thinking about the crazy dream she had but the thought halted to an instant stop as she looked up at the rock ceiling... Her ceiling wasn't made of rock, nor did she sleep with leaves or.. Or what is this... Fur.  
It was then that she realized that she was in a bed of leaves, sticks, dirt, and Fur.

She moved to sit up but quickly regretted the action as a sharp pain ran up her leg and she cried out.

"Oh no please don't move" the voice she heard in her dream said laced with the same amount of concern as the first time she heard it.  
She turned her head expecting a wolf creature but instead was greeted by another swoon worthy sight.

A person.

With concern laced on their face. They approached slowly with hands raised to show no sign of being a down and removed the blanket from Elsa's body and examined her leg.

Elsa took the chance of the distraction to look at this strange creature closely. Their face was round with adorable chipmunk cheeks that had huge dimples every time they flexed the muscles in their face she saw the hair was a mop of curls that twisted here and there, and the coloring was mystery blue (as she took to naming the Color) and white but not mixed together.  
Her eyes trailed down to their body and saw a swell at the chest.

(So it's a girl) she thought to herself.

The girl? Was wearing ice clothes like Elsa but her clothes had a more simple design being just a shirt and pants.  
Elsa cleared her throat and spoke.

"Where's the wolf?" Elsa looked around but didn't catch sight of the creature who she confronted first and when the girl looked up they made eye contact and Elsa once again fell in a trance captured by those indescribable eyes.

The girl tilted her head adorably to the side and stared at Elsa with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" She asked obviously confused by the question. Then her eyes lit up with knowing.  
"Oh those wolves that were chasing you, I killed them. Well not all of them just some." She answered with a nonchalant tone of voice.

Elsa continued to stare until her brain began to work again.

(*You should probably start with the essential questions.)

"Wh- where am I?" she asked cursing herself for stuttering.

"You're in my home, I carried you here after you fainted." The girl answered.

"What's your name?" Elsa questioned again.

The girl frowned slightly." I don't have a name."

"Well everyone has to have a name, for example my name is- GAAHH!" Elsa screamed mid-sentence feeling a shock a pain.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry." the girl instantly apologized.  
" I didn't know it would sting that much, but you were going to tell me your name." She said urging Elsa to continue on to distract her form pain.

"That's alright. Anyway my name is Elsa"

"Elsa" the girl repeated as if testing the name on her own tongue.  
For some reason it sent a shiver up Elsa's spine.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything. But... But what are you exactly?" Elsa said looking around the small den she noticed it was bare minus the small nest she was currently residing in.

"I don't really know what I am" She replied looking at the wall with raised brows.

Elsa noticed that when the girl stood full height that the top of her head would only come up to her upper chest. The girl looked a little nervous "Umm How's your leg feeling?"

Elsa smiled at her cute but timid behavior." Much better thanks to you." The girl perked up at this. The two took a moment to stare obviously admiring each other.  
Elsa realized she could stare at those eyes forever and wanted to but the rational side of her got the better of her.

(*Everyone in Arendelle must be worried sick about you. Got to get back home, but your leg. You could try to walk on it. How long has it been since I fainted?)

She glanced to the entrance of the den outside and saw that it looked to be morning.  
(Yup it must be chaos at home but how can we get home on my leg)  
She glanced at the girl who was shamelessly staring at her, and cleared her throat thinking that if she explained her situation she could maybe come up with some solutions.

"I need to get home as soon as possible to Arendelle."

The girl looked very confused and asked.  
"What's an Arendelle?"

"Well that's perfect" Elsa mused out loud to herself rubbing her forehead.

(Okay maybe take a different approach)

"Can you help me get back home please?" Elsa asked with pleading eyes.

The girl thought about it then replied happily "Sure, but how are we getting there with your leg?"

Elsa groaned and laid down with a had to get back home before Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven got ba- WAIT Kristoff and Sven.. Sven and Kristoff.. Sven pulls Kristoff on a sleigh. That's all she needed! She could just make one with her magic. But can this girl pull a whole sleigh on her own. Well she took out a pack of wolves so she must be strong. She didn't luckily weigh that much despite her love for chocolates. Plus she carried her there so what's the difference.

(Just make a little one) she thought.

Seeing the pros outweighed the cons Elsa did her best to crawl out of the den outside. And constructed a small sleigh, well more of a sled. Elsa turned to see the wolf creature she saw before emerge from the den. (So she really was that thing that saved me.) Elsa studied her once more than turned back to her work.

"Okay this is as good as it is going to get for transportation..." she trailed off. Looking to her gir- guide she snapped her finger and pointed to the spot beside her and said more authoritative then she meant "Come…please?"

Her guide instantly obeyed and trotted over and obediently sat down on her haunches and looked up to Elsa for further instructions.  
Elsa doesn't know why she did it but she doesn't regret it because deep inside... It felt good.

She went ahead and limped to the front of the sleigh and proceeded to strapping the guide into the make shift harness. The guide look at her with a blank face but still had a submissive energy around her and Elsa couldn't help but allow her mind to wander to less orthodox matters.

Elsa blushed at the naughty thoughts and shook her head. Where did that come from?

(It came from you stupid, and don't even try denying it.)

Elsa continued on to the seat of the sled and as best she could proceeded to cross one leg over the other... For certain... Reasons.

She cleared her throat and pointed to the direction of her home and said "It's that way...please"

And her guide began trotting while pulling the sled along in the direction of her home in silence leaving Elsa to her persistent but pesky thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just worry about her a lot you know" Anna leaned in and rested her head on Kristoff's shoulder, he smiled. "Well maybe we could help her, make her broaden her horizons a bit." Anna snorted and replied "What horizons? All Elsa ever does is work and fuss over us, I know she's the queen but... I mean she needs a life"

It was a few hours before they got through Kristoff's normal route through the mountain pass and made it to the town of Bradton.

It wasn't a huge town but it wasn't exactly small either, the people here were good and so was Sir Geallon of Ladon, he was a tall sturdy man with black hair, blue eyes with a thick black beard, who was authoritative yet compassionate and the Lord of Bradton.

He came from the Northern Inelands, was strong and tough as the place he  
still considered his home. He joined the Arendelle military and worked his way up with deeds of valor and courage to where he was now.

Kristoff and Anna were greeted by a huge bridge with 40 feet wooden gates and a plethora of guards standing watch.

"I wonder why such the paranoia." Thought Anna as she eyed the heavy security.

As if reading her thoughts Kristoff glanced at her and said "Lord Geallon still can't shake the aftershock of being in the military, but he means well enough. Keeps his people safe." and then raised an eye brow at the princess and said" I thought you might know that, since you're a royal and all."

Anna laughed sheepishly and said "Well during my lessons I kinda didn't really... Well I wasn't necessarily- "

"Paying attention" Kristoff finished for his wife. She swatted his shoulder with her hand but couldn't help but laugh herself from the true statement.

"Well yes." she said still grinning. But her grin soon wavered as her thoughts drifted to Elsa. Her sister had yet to find that special someone. Elsa was always busy making sure she and Kristoff were happy, she went absolutely insane over making sure Anna and Kristoff's wedding was perfected. Anna smiled at the memory.

* * *

 **Two years ago**

"Okay, okay could you make it so- No no NO! I didn't ask for marigold colored roses, I recall specifically asking for flaxen and daffodil." Elsa rubbed her hands over her face while groaning at the incompetence of the florist she hired while trying to chew out the decorator at the same time for getting the octagon lanterns... She asked for ovoid.

Then she spotted Kristoff rushing by and quickly ran over to him to ask if the color of roses looked off to looked perplexed and said "We agreed for yellow right?"

Elsa looked at him "Well technically we asked for flaxen and daffodil.." she trailed off.

Kristoff looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Yeah yellow."

"No we asked for flaxen and daffodil."

"Yeah yellow."

"But we asked for a certain shades of yellow"

"Yeah yellow."

"No Kristoff there are different shades."

"But... Yellow is yellow."

Elsa stared at him for about a minute.

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get dressed"

Kristoff obviously confused just as always went with it. "Sure thing Queeny."

They went their separate ways as Elsa rushed off to nag poor Kai's ears off about the cuisine for the banquet.

* * *

"You look just like your mother." Gerda gushed at Anna who was wearing her mother's wedding gown. The sisters agreed that whoever married first of two would wear their mother's wedding gown. Deep down both Elsa and Anna knew it would always be Anna, but Elsa wasn't fazed by the notion being too busy making final preparations and giving the hired staff an ear full.

Anna made one final twirl, the dress was all white with a yellow sash going through the middle, and her hair was the same as Elsa's coronation with the touch of the Queen with pretty yellowish flowers that were frosted over to bring a shine. Being satisfied with her appearance she couldn't help but feel so many emotions while looking at herself in the floor-length mirror: Happiness, joy, nervousness, sadness, fear.

She could pinpoint where every emotion was coming from. She loved Kristoff dearly and being with him made her feel indescribable feelings, she always wished the same for her beloved Elsa.

Everything was more than Anna could ever hope for. When she saw the church where she was to be wed. There where green and blue streamers that were the perfect combinations for the yellow roses that adorned the aisle and seats. She noticed that Elsa even went the extra mile and repainted the stained glass window with colors that screamed Anna. Anna nearly cried at her sister's devotion.

Standing at the beginning of the aisle Elsa joined her wearing a gorgeous yellow silken dress that had a shoulder strap slide down just below her shoulder, the other one was see through and clearly made of ice. Along with the ice flower that she wore as a broach with a little jewel in the middle, and ice heals with the same ice flower in the middle of them. Her hair was also put up but with a yellow ribbon keeping it in place.

"Wow, when I said I wanted yellow as the theme Elsa sure delivered." Anna mused happily at her sister's dedication to both her and detail. Olaf was wearing a little bow tie and got to throw flower petals as Anna and Elsa walked down the aisle, but instead of putting them on the ground he threw them at the guests.

As Elsa Walked her to her new life she noticed her cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene smiling proudly at her. She waved back with a bright smile. "Are you nervous?" Elsa asked in a hushed tone.

"I've been nervous all day, you get used to it" Anna said with a smirk. Elsa smiled back and reassuringly rubbed her arm.

Kristoff stood at the pulpit in a white suite with a sunshine rose in the pocket with Sven standing beside him as his best man... Well reindeer. Even some of the trolls came. And Grand Pabbie was marrying them.

As they reached the alter Elsa held on to Anna tighter trying to grasp the idea of giving Anna away to this man. Her world, her best friend, her baby sister, a person who she always thought as hers, given... away. Grasping the idea that she in a couple of minutes would be the last of the Arendelles. She knew this moment would come but did it have to come so soon? Could she prevent it? There was still time to say no. No.  
She wouldn't do that to Anna she that Kristoff was a good man and he would love Anna, protect her and cherish her.

Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff were a nervous wreck. They couldn't predict what the ice Queen would do at the moment. Whether she would call it off or go through with it. They could see the apprehension going through her eyes while she clutched to Anna for dear life as she was a life line.

Then the thick silence broke and she sighed and let Anna go both physically and mentally. Elsa looked hurt, but happy her sister was taking this leap. And she stepped aside and let the ceremony commence.

Grand Pabbie continued on until it was time to say the vows. Kristoff went first.

"Anna you are the craziest person I ever met. And when I first met you I thought you were insane. I still do, But when I saw what you did for your sister and the love you had for her I couldn't help but think ' Wow, I need a piece of that'. And I finally got it and I'm never letting go. You are my reindeer Queen and will always be the owner of my heart because I don't want it back."

Anna began to tear up but held it back as she said her vows.

"Kristoff I spent so much time looking for love and made a lot of mistakes about it that I regretted for a long time. But if I never made those mistakes I would have never met you. And for what it's worth I would make a thousand mistakes if it means I get to love you. All you ever done is given to me even your heart you gave without question. Although I could never make the sacrifices for you that you did for me, you gave me your heart and love and it's only fair that I give you mine in return and since I have no intention of returning yours I guess you'll have to keep mines as ransom."

They stared at each other transfixed and mesmerized and Grand Pabbie instructed Olaf on bringing forth the rings and Hey! He didn't drop them.

The exchange of the rings took place. Kristoff made her ring out of rock and Anna had his made out ice that wouldn't melt thanks to Elsa.

"You may embrace the bride" Grand Pabbie said. And Anna leapt into her new husband's arms and embrace him she did.

At the after party the guest and newlyweds danced and drank. Anna was enjoying herself until she noticed a very important absence from the celebration.

She ran to the outside garden and noticed the special someone sitting on a stone bench staring into the night.  
She made her approach. This of course did not go unnoticed by Elsa and she turned to Anna and asked "What are you doing out here? You should be in there with your husband." The word husband felt strained.

Anna smiled and said "I was going to ask you the same question." she took a seat on the bench next to Elsa.

"I was just getting some fresh air is all" Elsa said with an awkward shrug.

"Elsa I know you. What's wrong? And don't say nothing because you know I'll just keep on pushing".

Elsa realized the heist was up and gave up the charade of being care free.

"Well it's just I was just trying to stay out of the way of your special day is all."

Anna scoffed at the very idea. "Out of the way? Elsa do you realize that this wedding wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you?"

It was true when the council insisted that Anna marry for gain of the Queen Dom instead of love Elsa fought them tooth and nail until they relented when the queen promised to make up for the loss with her own marriage.

Elsa smiled sadly at Anna. "Well it's just I can't shake the feeling of losing you, and to be honest..." she continued on with a fragile voice. "You're all I have."

Anna hated seeing her sister like this especially on a day everyone was supposed to be celebrating.

"Elsa look at me" Elsa did. "You will never lose me ever. Yes I am married to Kristoff now and I am his wife, but you're looking at this all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're looking at it from the whole glass is half empty side when you should see our cup as overflowing. Don't... Don't look at it as if you're losing a family member. Look at it as if you're gaining one. And that family member is Kristoff."

The two sat in compatible silence for a while when Anna as usual was the first to break it.

"Ready to go back inside?" she asked hopefully.

Elsa simply nodded and followed her sister back inside to the festivities.

* * *

"Kristoff come on I've been waiting for what feels like forever to do this. Come ON!"

Anna dragged Kristoff to what would be their marital bed and even though he was a bit nervous he was still aroused by how eager his wife was to be with him and had to cover the bulge that was forming in his pants with his free hand.

As the couple made it to the door way of their bedroom Anna turned around and gave him a loving and passionate kiss. He kissed back and flicked his tongue against her lips and she cracked opened her mouth, that gave him the space he needed to enter eagerly exploring a small, sweet crevice that he explored many times before but still it felt like the first time.

Anna was a complete mess, and from previous embraces before with Kristoff knew exactly what that nagging feeling between her legs was and knew exactly what she needed and wanted.

He eventually dragged her into the dimly lit room and began working at her clothes and his at the same time, it was like he had four sets of hands. Anna had her fingers in his hair as he ran his hands up and down her waist eliciting a moan from her that drove him wild.

He picked her up and she gave out a surprised squeal as she was deposited onto the bed. He climbed over her with a gleam in his eyes she had seen before. But she stiffened at the remembering of how the first time would be painful.

Kristoff had been with women before he met Anna and she knew this too so, he knew how to please a woman... Well sort of.

But from the rigidness of her body he knew she was frightened. So he lowered his naked chest to hers, his erection pressing to her inner thigh and cooed and kissed her right cheek down to the column of her neck recalling what he heard from an ice harvester in a tavern once "If you truly want to please a woman make sure she is as slick as ice and always have a rhythm."

So he made it his mission to please his wife first by running his lips down to the valley between her pert breast and kissed the left one, teasing the nipple with his teeth and tongue earning a rewarding gasp from the red head below and gave its twin the same attention.

He then trailed down to where her hips meet her pelvis and ran his fingers through her fiery red curls and down to her sweet lips. He teased them with his finger and felt his wife lubricating herself preparing for intrusion.

All the while Anna was moaning and mewling and gasping from the new sensations she wanted something but didn't know what.

"Kristoff" she whined.

He looked with a soft smile and answered tenderly in a husky voice "Yes Anna?"

"Please" Anna begged but not quite sure what she was begging for.

"Mmm please what darling?"

"Just- just- aaahaa.. Just please" she couldn't even form sentences.

He chuckled "Okay."

Then he allowed his finger to enter her slowly, relishing at how tight a fit it was.  
He began to pump in and out until he added a second finger then a third and he had her going crazy and moaning his name over and over and over again.

Then he knew he couldn't take it anymore, so he aligned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

He covered up her gasp with his lips drawing out a moan from both of them.  
Kristoff had been with two women before this but none of them held a candle to the love of his life.

He began to fill her. And there was no pain just discomfort, no painful shrieks just moans filled with desire, and no judgment only love.

As they both neared their climax he began to go faster unable to control himself any longer and when they did reach their peak sparks and flashes filled their vision and words I love you were exclaimed.

Kristoff fell off of Anna and rolled over to the side as he brought her close to snuggle and fall asleep with.

Little did the two lovers know that Elsa was kept awake all night due to her chambers being only two doors away.  
And when she rolled to the other side she, just like almost every night, was greeted by empty sheets.

* * *

 **The present**

"Hey Anna wake up we're here." Kristoff gently shook her shoulder.

"Huh.. What?" Anna said snorting awake, she didn't even know she fell asleep they were in front of the Lord's house and seeing upon her fatigue Kristoff took his sweet princess in his arms and carried her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about midday before they made it to a creek. Guide bent down to take a drink and lapped at the water with her tongue and then turned to Elsa and asked "Do you want a drink? We've been traveling for quite a while."

Elsa eyed the creek and said "Well I am kinda thirsty."

"Ha! Yeah you have every right to be. We wouldn't want you getting dried up now would we?" Guide quipped playfully.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her Guide's calm but relaxing demeanor and went to stand up but Guide immediately stopped her, transformed to the more human like form, and rushed to her side in aid.

"Here let me help you. Walking on it won't do you any good."

As Guide wrapped those small but incredibly strong arms around her she couldn't stop the cold shiver running up and down her body, and Elsa was never cold. It was a sensation that she never even dreamed of feeling. It wasn't unpleasant but it felt strange. Being the very definition of winter and then to suddenly feel this... Is...

"What are you doing to me?" Elsa said without meaning to whisper quietly. Obviously her Guide had exemplary hearing, which surprised Elsa when she heard in an equally quiet tone

"I'm helping you." Guide whispered breathily in Elsa's face then smiled a smile that reached her big doe eyes then whispered "Why are we talking so quietly?"

Then Elsa whispered back "No reason."

"Should we stop then?"

"If you want to." With aid she was able to limp over to the creek and sat beside it. Taking in the lush, greenery of the forest.

"Aren't you going to drink?"

Snapping out of her stupor she nodded and cupped her hands and dipped into the cool water and drank.

While she was rehydrating herself Guide got a good look at her and felt an adoration for Elsa's looks and decided to question this interesting human.

Guide decided to ask the brain nagging question. "Can all humans make ice like you?"

Elsa wasn't the least bit surprised by this question and answered "Well no I'm the only one, I was born with magic."

"What's magic?" Guide asked eyes wide with wonder.

Feeling playful Elsa put her hand behind her back and waited.  
"Weeell." she drawled out. "It's like this!"  
She yelled quickly while throwing the sloppy snowball into Guide's unsuspecting face.

Guide shook her head vigorously laughing and giggling with joy. Elsa joined in listening to the whimsical, heavenly sound that was high pitched and musical.

When they finally calmed down sitting across from each other. Guide asked another question.

"So, what is the Arendelle that you want to get back to so badly, is it a person?"

Elsa finished her laughing and looked over at Guide.

"Well actually Arendelle is the name of the place I live in. And also my family name."

Guide looked even more perplexed then when the questioning began.

"Okay why would you name the territory where you live?"

"Well, so it can be mapped and reference to and found by other people."

"But why would you want others in your territory?"

"Well for many reasons, like trade, work, company of other people." Elsa saddened a little after mentioning company.

Noticing that this saddened Elsa, Guide decided to not delve into that specific complicated part of humans, and moved on.

"What is a family name?"

Elsa looked up and eased the tension of her eyebrows then answered "It's a name for a family. A name you share with people who are related to you."

"Well that makes sense...kinda." Guide thought out loud to herself.

"Are there other Arendelles like you" If there were she would have loved to meet them

"No" Elsa replied sharply making her Guide flinch and scoot away a bit.  
The action didn't go unnoticed by the Queen and she instantly regretted snapping because of her personal feelings at the poor creature who was taking time to help her and also saved her life, sheltered her.

"Well my sister used to be an Arendelle but she is a Bjorgman now."

"How come she's not an Arendelle anymore?"

"Because she married a man named Kristoff Bjorgman and now shares his name."

"I used to see Humans get married in the woods, I just wrote it off as some strange mating ritual, even stranger than ducks and they're strange."

Elsa laughed at that. "Any more questions?"

"Yes what's your sister's name?"

"Anna. Maybe when we get to Arendelle you could meet her, she would be amazed by you."Guide recoiled at the idea of entering a human territory.

"Maybe, but humans are dangerous I've seen what they do to animals and each other."

Elsa could understand Guide's fear of humans destructive behavior because Guide never had been exposed to the wonderful things humans had to offer... Like Anna.

"Are you hungry?"

She snapped out of her thoughts "Oh yes please, what are we having?"

Guide looked to the woods "I'll find us something, you stay here if you need help just call and I promise you I'll come." Guide transformed into the wolfish form and trotted off into the forest.

Elsa didn't quite know what to make of this, but she couldn't help but feel some security.

Twelve minutes later and Guide came walking back with two hares in her jaws.

"Wow that was quick." Elsa exclaimed impressed.

Guide beamed with pride, and was quite a sight, puffing chest, lifting those angel wings, and all prance presenting the two hares to Elsa.

Elsa completed the performance with a clap.

Guide froze her hare, bit into it and drained the blood which was left untouched Guide was only interested in the meat, and began to devour it.

Elsa watched fascinated by the odd eating habit. "Hey can you bring me stones, and underbrush along with wood please."

Guide stop eating, and thought. She didn't understand it but she'd do it.

Guide returned shortly with the items and gave them to Elsa.

Elsa set to making a fire, sure she never made one but she read about it so how hard can it be? Twenty minutes later and the inexperienced Queen discovered it was very hard. Amused by her struggle Guide grabbed the stones from Elsa and caught a spark first try.

Elsa was speechless for a couple of seconds then sputtered how's and where's and how comes.

Guide answered "I watch humans even when they don't know it." and set to making another nest like back at the den and helped Elsa lay down.

Elsa asked "Aren't you going to sleep too?"  
"Nope, I'm going to watch after you." Elsa's heart swelled at this.

Recalling the first day they met and how she felt as if she was being watched and just assumed it was the wolves.

"Were... Were you the one watching me when I got to the middle of the forest?"

Guide just shrugged " I was watching you way before that, as soon as you stepped foot in the forest actually."

"But how?" Elsa gasped

"I'm extremely vigilante, I originally thought you were a hunter but as soon as I saw you I knew better."

Then Elsa asked a question she now desperately wanted to- No needed to know the answer to.

"Why did you save me?"

"When I saw you in trouble I couldn't help but think..."

Elsa waited for Guide to continue her heart pounding in her chest from the exertion of her curiosity."It would be a terrible sin to let something so beautiful leave the world before its time."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose and out of habit Kristoff rose with it. The Lord Geallon received them and understood that Anna was tired from their journey.

He looked over at his little red headed lion with her untamable morning mane and smiled, and kissed her cheek.

He got up to dress and decided to go check on Sven in the stables, even though he grew more accustom with big fancy houses, but still was most at home in a stable with the scent of animals and hay.

He eventually found a way out of the gigantic house and made his way to the stables and greeted the stable hand and thanked her for taking care of his buddy.

She left him alone to his thoughts.

He grabbed Sven's brush and started working out his knots in his fur and began thinking about his family.

He adored his wife but he was still concerned about her slight obsession with Elsa. Since they had been married it felt like Elsa was just piggy backing on Anna and his relationship. She was always with them and always took care of them with love and devotion. He knew he loved Elsa, but instead of loving her as a sister as what was expected he loved her more like a mother.

Elsa gladly took the roll as mother of their small and strange family, and he was glad she did he never had a maternal figure that he knew of until Elsa, and it felt wonderful whenever Elsa embraced him. At first he was nervous that she wouldn't accept him in the family, but since Anna was always taken care of by Elsa like a daughter he took the most natural place as son.

But he still worried that Elsa would spend her whole life taking care of them. Just like Anna he dreamed of the day Elsa would find Mr. lucky and be happy.  
What would happen when he and Anna had kids of their own, would Elsa mother them too.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Sven's bellowing.

"What is it big guy?" Kristoff cooed.

Sven let out another groan and licked Kristoff's face and nuzzle his shoulder he laughed and patted Sven tenderly. After caring for his reindeer companion Kristoff walked back to the manor and one of the maids stopped him.

"Master Bjorgman." she addressed.

He would never be able to get used to people calling him master.

" Yes? "he answered politely

"Princess Anna and Lord Geallon are having a brunch on the pavilion."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Master Bjorgman."

He walked away but quickly turned around to ask her a question

"A..Where is the pavilion located?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

She turned and smiled and gave him directions "Go the way you were just going and turn into the hall with the double doors and open them, then look for a glass door that leads outside and walk through the garden and you should see them."

"Umm maybe I should have jotted all that down." He gave a short laugh.

"Don't worry Master you look like the intelligent sort." she winked at him and he blushed and quickly got away from her heading towards his destination.

After taking many detours he finally found his wife and the Lord. They were laughing and looked to be having a good conversation.

Anna looked up and her face lit up at the sight of her reindeer king as she sometimes called him.

"Kristoff what took you so long?" she asked as she bounced over to him.

"I got lost, Lord Geallon you should post a map for unsuspecting visitors." he laughed so did Geallon. Then he sat down with them and prepared a plate of breakfast items.

"So now that both of you are together I wanted to ask for advice on a delicate matter."

Both Anna and Kristoff nodded with understanding signaling him to continue.

"Well it's about Elsa."

Anna stiffened at this but the Lord didn't notice and continued on.

"How do you think she would feel about a marriage proposal or even courtship?"

Anna frowned slightly "From who?" she asked even tenser then before.

The lord chuckled at this. "Well from me of course."

Anna opened her mouth but was swiftly interrupted by Geallon defending his statement.

"Now I know there is a slight age difference."

Anna scoffed. "Slight? Try 22 years."

The Lord continued on determined to at least to be heard. "Well Elsa is twenty four years of age and is past the age of marriage, and I would still make a formidable husband."

Anna had a blank face with something else behind it.

"Lord Geallon.." she started slowly." You are forty six years old."

"Thank you princess I know exactly how old I am."

Sensing the growing tension Kristoff intervened speaking with finalization in his voice. "This is probably something you should discuss and bring to the Queen."

Everyone present seemed to agree with this solution.

Lord Geallon's wife, Marrise left him without any children to be his heir. He married her not because he loved her but because he thought it would be beneficial. It was not. She died of fever without giving him any children, not even a daughter.  
He needed woman back in his life, someone who could provide him with many children and many heirs to his riches, he was still quite fertile and Elsa being gorgeous and young were pluses for him. If he ever married her he would make sure she at least bared him 8 children. He knew he would enjoy being married to the Queen because making children was a lot more fun than having them, at least in his mind since he was a very, very traditional man it would be Elsa's responsibility to provide her husband with children.

A maid neared with a letter in hand and handed it to her Lord and backed away leaving him to read it.

It was Addressed from Arendelle and written by Councilman Tarerish Medrell, he opened it and read.

 _Lord Geallon of Bradton_

 _I hate to inform you of the dire situation Arendelle has found itself in. As of three days ago the Queen Elsa of Arendelle has been missing. The last anyone has seen of her was the head maid Gerda who saw her dining for lunch and arose from her seat and headed to her Chambers. We currently do not know the nature of her disappearance. I ask that you inform Princess Anna of the predicament, we have sent out search parties who are in search as you read this.  
All I can ask of you Lord Geallon is that you pray our Monarch is returned to where she belongs unharmed._

Lord Geallon looked across to the silly couple and decided that the best way of Informing the Princess would be to let her read the letter herself. Currently she was laughing at the sour face from her husband because she fed him a lemon.

Geallon cleared his throat gaining the young couple's attention.

"Yes Lord Geallon?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked at him expectantly and he handed her the piece of paper that would change the mood drastically.

She took it and began to read and slowly as she progressed her face became uncomfortably placid, but her eyes held many emotions and all of them were negative.

"Shit." She broke the tense silence in a way much too vulgar for a princess, but explained their situation perfectly with one word.

She abruptly got up and ran back into the mansion, with Kristoff hot on her trail with the paper in hand.

The Lord got up and briefly followed suit into his home as well.

When Kristoff found her she was rapidly packing and look at him face still amazingly calm but held an edge to it. "Go prepare Sven and the sleigh" she ordered and he knew better than to protest but he wanted to know why this small piece of paper had changed his wife's mood so suddenly and went over its contents.

Kristoff's eyes widen at the new information of Elsa being in possible danger.

That put a spark in his step as he ran to immediately the stables.  
But upon getting outside he saw his gear and Sven ready and harnessed to his sleigh.

Geallon came and put a hand on his shoulder and said reassuringly. "I had it prepared when you went to the princess." he smiled sadly.

Anna came and Geallon had staff put her luggage in the back of the sleigh. She said goodbye along with Kristoff and soon they were practically racing back home.

* * *

Elsa sat there in shock at what she just heard, numerous questions where flying through her mind at once. As the crickets filled the night with their song.

She decided that it wasn't an appropriate time for any of them and eyed the dead hare sitting next to her... She didn't know how to skin an animal either.

Guide was resting on her fore paws and was watching. She had kept her distance from the fire, instinct telling her to flee. Guide had seen a few forest fires, so Guide set to relaxing and stared at Elsa instead of the flames.

Elsa sighed and realized she would need Guide's assistance once more. "Guide"  
She called.

Guide instantly stood and basically ran to Elsa's side. She transformed for the advantage of having opposable thumbs.

Elsa look impish and asked "Could you maybe skin the rabbit for me so I can cook it?" She even batted her eyelashes for effect. She realized how out of character she was acting but felt like the results would be worth it.

Guide nearly fainted at the sight. Elsa enjoyed the reaction thoroughly.

(If we're going to get that reaction let's maybe make a habit of it.)

"S-S-Sure" Guide stuttered.

(Oh this is stupendous) Elsa thought smiling enjoying the reaction further to a simple gesture.

Elsa went ahead and made a skinning knife for Guide out of her ice, or what she guessed what one looked like.

"No thank you." Guide said while making a small incision with a particularly long nail or claw.

With the close proximity Elsa did something bold and reached out and she touched the angel wings of Guide who didn't even seem fazed by the touch and continued cutting.

The dirty white wings were as soft as they looked and Elsa couldn't get enough of the feeling of them and continued to explore.

Guide turned her back to Elsa to give her better access. This delighted Elsa and she continued. Guide let out a sigh of satisfaction and this encouraged the Queen to continue further. She eventually left Guide's wings to her hair, it was surprisingly soft in a shaggy sort of way.  
Then she noticed that even when Guide change from form to form her blue ears, white wings, and white and blue tail remained in any form, but the tail seemed to come and go.  
She rubbed Guide's ears that flopped like a bunny when she began to message them.

Guide seemed to stop her cutting and leaned into Elsa's touch.

"That feels good huh?" Elsa cooed enjoying the intimate moment.

Guide simply nodded and replied lazily" Yeah"

But then Guide remembered that Elsa still needed to eat so Guide picked up the rabbit gave a quick hard tug, and the fur slipped off like a sleeve. Guide gutted the rabbit for Elsa assuming that if she didn't even know to skin then she probably never gutted before either. Guide even went the extra mile and cut it in strips for her.

Elsa gratefully took the rabbit strips and made a pot out of ice she willed it not to melt and it did.

(*Gods, I really need to start practicing more with my powers or maybe I'm just weak from my injury, my ice never melted with fire before) she thought frustrated and slightly embarrassed.

Guide didn't seem to care and from a distance flicked her wrist and a Pan that looked like the one Elsa had made previous appeared over the fire stool.

And it didn't melt.

Elsa cooked it and soon learned something she already had a haunch about.

She held her nose as the second strip of brutality burnt meat slithered down her throat. She threw the rest into the woods and watched as a fox sniffed at it and ran away. Elsa's face fell. "Well that helps my confidence a bunch." she said sarcastically to herself.

Guide melted the pan.

Elsa turned to Guide once again and said "Thank you"

Guide smiled and said "you are most welcome". And transformed, shook out the fur a little bit and took vigilante watch of standing guard like a dragon keeping watch over its treasure.

(That's attractive.) Elsa's apparently naughty side of her said.

(*what? No it's not) thankfully her refined and more rational side argued.

(Yes it is and you know it, it is nice to have someone taking care of you, your always taking care of others so what's the harm.)

(*Yeah well taking care of people and the family generally comes with the whole Queen and older sister package.)

(I never said it didn't. But it would be a good idea to enjoy this a little bit longer... Maybe enjoy our little rescuer as well)

"Stop it!" Elsa accidentally said out loud.

Guide looked over and asked "Stop what?"

Elsa blushed and came up with the worst excuse ever. "Oh I was t-t- talking to the..." she trailed off looking around for a.. Just a ... Just a anything.

Guide turned around and waited patiently for Elsa to answer.

"THE BUGS!" Elsa yelled upon coming up with something extremely loud for no reason and winced at the noise.

Guide looked up listening to the echo of Elsa's scream completely calm and unfazed by the noise. Then she looked around Elsa's body and saw no signs of any creepy crawlies, all the insects and bugs were attracted to the light the fire provided instead of Elsa.

Guide decided to be helpful either way. "Do you want me to make another dome for you?" Guide asked.

"No no no.. You've done enough for me already. J-j-just go back to what you were doing I'll be alright."

"Okay." Guide said while turning back around to resume watch.

Elsa got comfortable and closed her eyes but then heard.

"Nighty night Elsa." she grinned at the cute saying and repeated.

"Nighty night..." she trailed off then whispered tenderly "My precious Guide"

Guide smiled upon hearing the term of endearment.

And Elsa smiled too, already knowing of Guide's superb hearing, couldn't bring herself to care and for what felt like forever she fell asleep smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa stirred feeling something cold and wet... And squishy on her upper leg, this caused the Queen to jerk awake shooting whatever was touching her with a powerful burst of her magic.

She snapped out of her panic state when she heard a thud. And what she saw made her blood run cold.

There tossed across a few feet away was Guide slumped on the ground motionless.

Painful memories resurfaced in the Queen's mind

"Catch me!" Cried little Anna

"Hold on" little Elsa cried.

She felt the same pain, and the same panic she felt when she had hit Anna both times, not because she knew Guide was her only means of conveyance but over the past two days and a half she came to really care for the majestic but still strange creature.

Her eyes filled with tears and she let out a choked sob.

All that came to a halt when she noticed movement. Guide's slumped body was shaking repeatedly. Guide turned over giggling and had a golden smile on with huge adorable dimples showing. The smile instantly vanished when Elsa's state was noticed.

Guide got up and rushed over to Elsa smothering her with worried questions.

"Are you okay? Is it your leg? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Was I to rough with your le-"

Before Guide could continue Elsa put a single digit on Guide's lips halting the gentle interrogation and wrapped her arms around Guide's small body still sobbing but with relief.

" I-I- I thought I hurt you." sobbed into Guide's shoulder.

"Whaaat?... No. I'm okay, I mean it scared me but when I felt your magic hit me it tingled a little bit, but then I got this sensation all over my body... And.."

Guide paused and Elsa heard her talk in a voice she never heard her speak in before. " I want to feel it again."

Elsa shivered at the husky tone. Guide pulled back from her embraced with questioning eyes and asked "Why would you think that you hurt me?"

Elsa sighed knowing that as her and Guide's relationship progressed the truth would have to come out sooner or later.

"When I was younger I accidentally hurt my baby sister Anna.."  
And so she told Guide of the experience and what it did to her. She didn't say the whole story of the 'Great Freeze'. Those other parts can wait till later.  
She braced herself to be probed for answers and details or the I'm sorry's, or you didn't deserve that's to come but they never did.

Guide simply nodded in understanding and said " Well I checked on your leg and re-bandaged it with my ice and we should be in Arendelle in about three hours."

Feeling Guide's breath on her lips and she realized how close they were.

Guide seemed to notice as well and cleared her throat and stood and helped Elsa to the sled but Elsa stopped her.

"Um Guide is there any water around?"

"Oh are you thirsty?" Guide said stopping.

"No but I wanted to.. Well I wanted to wash myself." Elsa said not knowing why she was blushing.

" Umm I guess that would be alright."

Guide led her to a small body of water with a little waterfall.  
It looked clean and Elsa was grateful for that. But then another thought made her blush intensify.

(* How are you going to get in the water without Guide seeing you naked)

(Do you really not want Guide to see you in the nude. I mean she could even wash your back for you .)

(*Ugh! Seriously have you no self respect.)

( Anna! Your baby sister gets more action than you in one night than you ever did in your whole life, and the practice of self-love does not count.)

Elsa was at a battle with herself. Yes she was a regular for the practice of self-love and quite often since Anna and Kristoff got married.  
It temporarily filled that void of loneliness she still suffered from. To help herself get off she didn't think of a handsome strong knight or prince. She simply thought of a person who understood her without judgment, and being able to withstand her magic was a huge perk. The person never had a face or physical structure just simply a mind that she loved. Elsa wasn't attracted to manly men who had facial hair and that in general were bigger than herself. If she ever married a man like that, when they go into bed she would not be in control over the situation, just thinking of it made her panic. Kristoff was a very good man but not her type. She didn't even know she had a type.

(I think Guide fits all of your qualifications. I mean you just shot her this morning and she enjoyed it which is very sexy by the way. Why not go for it?)

Elsa winced at the thought of striking Guide. Kind, sweet, caring Guide.

(* Have intimate relations with someone you barely know, that's a genius idea)

( I never said relations, all I said was go for it.)

(*For once I agree, I do believe Guide would suffice for a suitable partner. But we must go slow.)

(...Fine...)

After both sides of herself settled down from the inner war between themselves she came up with an idea.

Elsa lifted her hand and created a crouch for herself.

"I think I can take it from here." she said leaning away from Guide's support and onto the cane.

" But-but I have to protect you." Guide protested clearly uncomfortable with letting Elsa out of sight.

Elsa huffed. Turned to Guide and tried to explain.

"Guide." Elsa stopped taking a a breath. "I know you want to protect me but you really don't want to see me naked do you?"  
Elsa asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer whether it was yes or no.

" Yes.. Yes I do." Guide said bluntly with what would appear to be a irritated expression.

Elsa's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
"Wha-What!?"

"I don't want to let you out of my sight." Guide said still irritated that Elsa wasn't understanding.

(Why are you protesting!?)

(* I thought I was done with you)

(Yeah right, you'll be done with me when I'm dead and a oh yeah you'll be dead too)

(*The only way you'll be done with us I'm afraid Elsa, since we are you, is if you shoot yourself with a musket)

Elsa sighed "Don't tempt me" she grumbled to herself.

"Okay guide I need you to cover your eyes. You don't have to leave me alone but you can't look at me. Agreed?"

Guide thought about it, ears and nose twitched as the terms of agreement were considered.

Guide looked to Elsa "Agreed."

Guide covered her eyes with her hands.  
Elsa made sure Guide was completely blind before she removed her ice trousers and shirt, entered the water, and began to wash.

(Why don't you ask her to join you?) Naughty Elsa asked sneakily.

(*Shut up.. Just shut up)

Anna burst into Arendelle castle with a loud bang and yelled threateningly  
"WHY HAS MY SISTER NOT BEEN FOUND YET!" at the group of council members huddled together.

"I'm sure they're doing everything within their ability Anna"  
Kristoff said trying to placate his fuming wife.

Anna gave him a dangerous stare and he shut his mouth less she turn her fiery wrath upon him.

A brave councilman named Joghen stepped forth " Your highness, house master kai-"

He was interrupted by Kai himself who approached the princess holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Princess Anna I was searching the Queen's study when I found this beneath her desk it must have fell there, it isn't much but it does give us a clue about the Queen Elsa's disappearance."

Anna snatched the paper, Kai stood there unfazed by the young woman's dangerous temper as he was used to it since the day she came literally screaming angrily into this world confirming her presence to its inhabitants.

The note said

Master Kai I decided to go for a walk in the Northern woods. I will return in few hours for Supper.  
Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Anna looked up and angrily said to herself "Well obviously this is a lie because she's fucking missing!"

Everyone in the room gasp at the vulgar language of the princess except Kristoff and Kai.

"If she ran to the North mountain again I swear I'll -" she made a choking action with her hands

Kristoff gulped, she grabbed his collar and tugged him along to the stables. All of the castle staff followed procedure and steered clear of the angry princess.

Kristoff unhooked Sven. " sorry buddy you'll rest when we find Elsa alright boy?" he said giving the animal a carrot.

Anna grabbed her horse, Carrottop and mounted her. Then Olaf came running from inside looking the saddest she had ever seen him.

"Anna, Anna!" he called Waddling over.

Anna softened for the snowman who was clearly upset with Elsa being gone.

"Yes Olaf?" she said tenderly

"I'll help look for mamma too" he offered

Anna smiled at this.

Kristoff spurred Sven forward. "Olaf you should stay here and wait just in case Elsa comes back."

Olaf saluted him chuckling " I'll wait by the window now, oh wait I need to go there now she maybe coming back". He ran back to the castle

Anna and Kristoff spurred their mounts to the direction of the north woods.

"You know Anna, Elsa probably just got lost on her walk I'm sure she's fine." He offered her a small smile.

Silence

Not just any silence. Anna silence.

Anna took every chance to talk and when she was quite that meant only one thing.

There was going to be hell to pay.

Because his wife, Princess Anna of Arendelle was a force not to be taken lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

With Elsa clothed and actually feeling clean, Guide helped her to the sled and went to strap herself in the harness and took off at a trotting pace.

"Hey Guide?" Elsa called.

"Yeah?" Guide answered without slowing down.

"You don't have to go so fa-" she stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind." she said quietly but loud enough for Guide to hear.

"Yup!" Guide responded popping the p and continued on.

Elsa was at a crossroad on one hand she wanted to stay with Guide in the forest, in Guide's territory, but she knew that it was impossible. She was the Queen of Arendelle and a responsibility that important could not be outweighed by her own desire. Had it really come to that? Did she see really see Guide as a...desire?

(Of course you do.)

Elsa groaned. "Not now I'm not in the mood." she mumbled

(Do you realize that you just told me... which is also you to go away? You just told yourself to go away. And that you also just stated that you are not in the mood to talk to yourself. Are you comfortable with that? I'm not)

(* Hey could you give her a break? I mean she is trying to solve a moral dilemma.)

(But she just told me to go away... I am her)

(*Well yeah but... You talk too much and you're pushy... And a pervert.)

(You just insulted yourself and the one you're trying to defend... Which I guess is also yourself and me as well.)

(*You're really over complicating this.)

(I am just trying to see the logic in all this. There is none to see. Let's just think about this for a minute. Elsa told herself to go away. You just told me to lay off of her, to basically lay off of myself and you. You also insulted me... Us and then defended us. There is no us it's just me.)

(*I have a headache now, you gave me a headache. And I am done talking to you.)

(you gave yourself a headache and I'm done with you too.)

Elsa finalized the argument. "I'm done with both of you" she groaned because of the headache she now was plagued with.

Elsa didn't realize how much time passed they had about an hour and a half to go before they reached the edge of the forest and near Arendelle.

Guide came to an abrupt stop sniffing the air, twitching her ears and flapping her wings.

Alarmed by the odd behavior Elsa asked "What's wrong?" eyes darting to and fro looking for any kind of danger.

Guide didn't answer but shifted, took off the harness and walked around the sled, picked up a stick and shoved it into the ground two feet away. A bear trap snapped its jaws making Elsa jump while breaking the stick in two.

She shifted back into her wolfish form feeling more at ease like that.

Then Guide sniffed at the air again frowning. "Someone just entered the forest.. Two of them."

Elsa frowned slightly" Are they hunters?"

"No, I don't know for sure but they don't belong here."  
Guide turned back at Elsa with something Elsa never saw in her before her. Guide's body went rigid and stiff as she thoroughly examined the new situation they were in."

Guide felt uneasy. At first when Elsa came waltzing into the forest she was going to spook her into going back but as Elsa was attacked by wolves that changed everything. But these people were not being attacked and did not belong in HER territory. She growled and if Elsa were not present, had the right mind to run off and inspect these intruders but right now she had someone else to put first. The smart thing to do would be to head towards the humans because maybe they could assist the Queen, but unlike the fire that was a natural hazard that Guide's instinctive voice told her to be weary of, this was something different. Something unnatural something more feral. More urgent. More.

All of Guide's instincts told her to run as fast as she could. She turned around to do so but then looked to Elsa and her instincts agreed with her. She could not leave this alluring, angelic being behind at the mercy of possible hunters.

All Guide ever saw was hunters kill and destroy beautiful things. All humans ever did was destroy beautiful things and clear them from this world. And Elsa was indeed a beautiful thing. They would try to destroy Elsa. And she would surely perish. Guide could not let happen.

Her inner voice told her to take Elsa and escape so that's exactly what Guide did. She ran to the sled slipped on the harness and turned abruptly and ran.

It said to never come back. She never will come back. Guide ran as fast as her legs would go tripping but not caring. It never felt fast enough.

"GUIDE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Elsa yelled out but receiving no answer. Having no choice she made an ice shield in front of the sled protecting her from the rapid passing foliage.

XXX

"What was that?" Anna asked

"I'm not sure" It sounded like screaming. Like a person.

Anna gasped "Maybe it's Elsa" Anna snapped the reins of Carrotop and took off in a sprint.

"Anna wait!" Kristoff cried out making Sven follow.

"Come on" she yelled back to Kristoff.

Elsa had enough and made an ice wall a few feet ahead.

Guide saw this and eventually stopped in front of a running creek.

Not even panting probably because of the rush of adrenaline that was still pumping through her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Elsa yelled out in her queen voice, not caring about her mother's lessons.

Guide said nothing.

"I mean at least warn me about what is going on in your head."

Again was greeted by silence.

So they sat there, each waiting for a different thing. Elsa waited for answers.  
Guide was waiting for the wall of ice to disappear.

"Kristoff look!" Anna pointed to the trail of ice leading in a direction that led deeper into the forest.

"Well it's summer so this must be Elsa's." He said, trying to stop Sven from licking it.

"And if Elsa is using her powers that must mean she's in trouble." Anna rationalized.

They once again sprinted off following the trail. But why would Elsa be running away from Arendelle? They both wanted to ask this but there was no point asking each other a question they both didn't know the answer to.

Little did they know this ice wasn't the ice of the Queen of winter, but something much, much more dangerous.

Guide heard something off in the distance and growled.

This terrified Elsa, she never heard it before. Guide's growl resembled nothing of a wolf's. This sounded like death, danger, anger, and winter had somehow produced a child that was Guide's growl.  
She turned to Elsa making eye contact, her eyes were wild, alive.  
She slipped out of the harness and raced off. Elsa knew they had just made a silent promise. If Elsa needed help she would call and Guide would come.

Guide stalked through the forest. She wasn't confronting anything. No she was hunting down the threats that would harm Elsa and tracked them.

Anna and Kristoff were trampling through the bushes following the ice trail and it led exactly where she hopped it would.

There sitting by the creek in a... Was that a sleigh? Mini sleigh? Was her sister waiting for something unknown, but that didn't matter.

Anna felt too many emotions to sort through them all.

Kristoff felt relief and joy that his sister in law was safe and found.

Anna grasped the first emotion that surfaced. Anger.

She marched over to Elsa. Elsa smiled and before she could even get one word out or embrace her missed sister, Anna smacked her across the cheek.

Unfortunately for Anna Elsa's devoted protector witnessed the action after hunting her and Kristoff down, unbeknownst to them.

Guide growled. No roared in anger as the humans to no surprise stayed true to their nature.

They would try to destroy Elsa. And she would surely perish. Guide could not let happen.

For Guide it would be an unforgivable...

She attacked from the sky and pounced only seeing red.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was moving in slow motion for Elsa as she saw Guide attack her sister.

"Anna!"

Kristoff and Elsa screamed at the same time.

Anna ducked just in time to avoid what would have been a lethal injury from the attacking creature. Kristoff and Sven ran to grabbed Anna and in the process Guide leapt for Kristoff scratching him across his mid-section. He cried out from pain and fell to his knees. Guide then shot out a blast of ice that was so cold even being near it was painful and numbing, so Anna and Kristoff scrambled away. He took his pick axe out that was strapped to his back and as Guide attacked again and he managed to slice her shoulders and she recoiled.

Elsa felt completely helpless. She knew she couldn't walk on her leg so she thought up an idea quickly before the people she cared killed each other. And from spending time with Guide she knew that Guide had no problem with killing.  
Guide would kill without flinching, and she would kill with Anna, Kristoff and even Sven, if Elsa didn't stop this up.

As Anna knelt towards Kristoff who was clenching his stomach. Guide slowly circled them eyeing her prey as they were now vulnerable and in the perfect position to allow her to deal the final blow.

Elsa knew that Guide's next attack would be to end the life of her family. Running on nothing but fear Elsa stood up ignoring the sharp pain shooting up her leg.

The Queen limped closer to the small but dangerous battle taking place before her.

She knew what she had to do. She couldn't talk to Guide when she was like this.

So she waited for Guide to deal the deathly attack.

At the final second Guide leapt and Elsa took action.

Guide was faced with an ice sphere.

Perplexed and angry Guide let out a viscous growl scratching and blasting the ice sphere with her own cold wrath.

Elsa struggled to keep the protective shield in place to protect her family, but Guide was powerful and keeping her at bay was difficult. Guide's blast were fueled by anger and fear. Elsa could see Guide was frightened and thought the only solution was to eradicate the threats. But there was something else in her eyes it wasn't just fear for herself, Guide feared for Elsa's safety. Elsa took a calming breath.

"G-Guide" she called trying to juggle both protecting her sister and calming down her scared companion.

"Guide!" she called in the same voice she used when she gave Guide her first command to come.

Guide stopped her attacks and looked to Elsa, eyes still dangerously glowing.

Elsa stared her in the eyes and said calmly. "Stop...please"

Guide said nothing. Seeing this as an opportunity Elsa let her guard down of the sphere and let it settle. Then she went to explaining.

"Guide, this is my family. Remember I told you about my sister and her husband, Anna and Kristoff, well this is them. Please don't hurt them." she said limping to make her way slowly to Guide's side, and began to stroke her ears and head the way she knew Guide loved.

Guide shook her off. "If they're your family then why did they try to hurt you?" she asked accusingly, eyes narrowed.

Elsa shook her head slightly "Anna was just upset she probably thought I ran away again and... Was upset."

Guide still looked unconvinced" So she struck you because... She hit you to punish you?" Guide seemed to asking more so herself. "But-but from what I hear you're the dominant of your family, why would she dare to punish you?"

Elsa nodded in understanding that Guide didn't really understand the dynamics of having a family. "Well sometimes when your emotions are too much to bare you grab a hold of the one that seems most right and react accordingly."

Guide nodded to Elsa's relief. Elsa knew Anna and Kristoff would be scared when they came out, so she would have to prepare herself and Guide.

Elsa cleared her throat, and Guide who was watching the spherical looked up at her.

"Guide, when they come out they are going to be very, very scared. They might fight, they may try to run. They'll probably yell." She knelt on her good leg towards Guide and smiled at her.

"But no matter what happens I need you to stay calm and try be as friendly as possible okay?"  
She tilted her head eyeing Guide, who recoiled at the idea of being friendly to someone who had hurt her angel.  
Wait was Elsa her angel? She looked at Elsa still frowning and then came to a final decision. Yes Elsa was her angel, an ethereal being that she must protect. At that moment Guide decided to keep safe the greatest treasure this world will probably ever know.

Upon seeing Guide's look of apprehension Elsa tried a old trick and batted her eyelashes at Guide "Please." she begged.

Okay. Guide decided to listen and to Elsa's surprise put two paws on her shoulder generally pushing her to the ground and showered her jaw line with licking affection.

(Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Gods Gods. Guide!)

(* Calm your lady bits. She probably is just reassuring herself from the trauma she just went through.)

(Yeah... But still this feels so good. Let's make a pack to never wash around our jaw again.)

(*You are disgusting)

(Well that means that yo-)

(* No, we're not doing that again. That is not happening... Ever.. No)

Guide, to Elsa's disappointment eventually got off and sat down on her haunches, Elsa sat up, sitting next to Guide as the pain in her leg made itself known.

She lifted her hand and took a with a flex of her wrist released her sister and brother in law from their icy protection.

Anna was still kneeling with Kristoff as he leaned against Sven. The princess's eyes widen at seeing the savage beast that tried maim herself and her husband sitting next to her sister, who was also sitting? What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she running?

She opened her mouth but it was clamped shut by the mountain man's burly hand. Sven bellowed clearly uncomfortable. Kristoff patted him comfortingly.

He took a breath. And spoke quietly trying not to stir the supposed animal.

"Elsa, would you please explain why you are sitting next to whatever that thing is? And also what... Is... It?"

He questioned slowly, and had to hold in a yelp as his feisty red head bit his hand.

"Anna, before you speak allow me to explain before you speak and everything will be okay, alright?" Quickly.

Anna crossed her arms and grumbled "Fine, but I'm still mad at you."

Elsa gestured to the ground for them to sit down. "This could take a while."  
She said with a smile then turned to Guide.

"Lay down." Elsa commanded, Guide immediately obeyed sitting against her leg, still tense from the confrontation.

"What the hell?" Kristoff exclaimed, clearly even more confused about the beast that attacked them acting so submissively to the ice queen.

Elsa began "When you and Kristoff left for the ice trip, I realized how boring it was without you two around."  
"Aww" Anna cooed." You missed us."

Elsa smiled at her sisters' sensitivity.  
"Yes very much. So I decided to go out for a walk in the forest."

"Alone!" The couple said in unison.  
"Why would you go by yourself?" Anna questioned.

"Yes I know it wasn't the best idea. But I had faith in my abilities. But then I was attacked by a very large pack of wolves." she raised her hands to calm them.

Kristoff tensed at this. Elsa continued on explaining.

"I ran in panic. I tripped and wounded the length of my leg." she gestured to her right leg.

"Well I killed a few of them, but there were at least twenty two, and they encircled me getting ready to pounce on me. Then out of nowhere I was encased in a ice dome. I basically fell asleep, woke up and saw Guide and fainted."

Anna and Kristoff looked at Guide hoping that what it was and the reason why it attacked them would be mentioned soon.

"Guide carried me back to her den and patched up my wound. Then she helped me travel back home."

(Yeah. They don't have to know about the strong sexual tension between you and Guide.)

(* Surprisingly I agree.)

For once Elsa agreed with all of herself.

"Okay that is very sweet and fantastic and all, but that still doesn't explain why it attacked us and what it is."

Anna tapped Kristoff's shoulder and eye gestured to Guide and said. "Ah Kristoff. She." Anna corrected pointing to Guide.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa said gratefully.  
" And to answer your questions, Guide can be a little over protective, she thought you and Kristoff were going to hurt me." she reached over and stroked Guide's ears, who purred gratefully but still kept her eyes on the strangers.

"And as of what Guide is, Well I don't know and neither does Guide."

"But how can you not know what you are?" Anna asked turning to Guide  
who completely ignored her, Elsa answered instead. "No one never told her, she's been alone." Elsa said able to sadly relate.

"Sooo what do we do now?" Kristoff asked to no one in particular.

"Hugs of course." Anna said getting up to embrace her sister but immediately stopped as Guide growled at her.

Elsa gave Guide a look that says 'Calm down' she did exactly that.

"Whoa." Anna said clearly impressed."You really got her under control."

(You got that right)

Elsa blushed then cleared her throat. She motioned for Anna to come forward, along with Kristoff and embraced them.

Guide moved aside and watched transfixed by the odd human behavior.  
They slap each other, then hug each other?  
What the what? This makes no sense. Guide shook her head as a new train of thought took its place in her conscious.

Pessimistic thoughts of how Elsa was being taken away from her leaving herself to her drab existence filled Guide's mind making her once again shake her head. She didn't want to see Elsa go but would she follow the humans to their territory.

Guide had to think about it. She had never seen humans do anything good. She never knew beauty and a human being could coexist together, the only thing she had ever seen humans coexist with was her own possible sin and their own righteousness of following their nature to destroy, it was their purpose and it had to be fulfilled. For this Guide could not hate them for being what they are meant to be, she was simply weary of them. For Guide believed that if a creature did not follow its function or purpose it was sinning. Guide did not follow the custom of right or wrong. Just simply rectitude and sin, for one could be right and still sin. Sin to Guide meant a being did not following its purpose. Yet Elsa who was a human mysteriously combined with beauty itself, she was an angel who sinned without choice. And if her being this was not her choice Guide must protect her. This pulchritudinous abnormality. Guide for all of her life did not know her function, until the day she killed for Elsa, and at that moment she knew. She was meant to protect Beauty of this world. Preserve it. To be its personal guardian whether it was Elsa or something else, but Guide was still plagued with doubt.  
Would she really leave the only place she knew was safe? For this... For her? The longing was too hard to bare when Elsa was not by her side. Even though it had only been four days, Guide had completely forgotten how to survive without her. No. It would be too painful. It would be... A misdeed.

At that moment Guide had made her decision.

"Well now that you're found can we please go home for some hot chocolate I've been having cravings." Anna said in desperation.

Kristoff's eyes bulge out of his head and Elsa laughed knowing what was going through his mind.

"Don't worry Kristoff, Anna is always craving for chocolate." she said patting his shoulder.

He relaxed. "And maybe take care of Elsa's leg and my stomach" He said as if it was an afterthought.

"Yeah and that too. But first chocolates." Anna quipped. Sven bellowed and slurped Elsa, who sputtered with surprise and disgust. But even though he was big hairy and smelly...kind of like Kristoff, she still missed him and tenderly rubbed his nose.

They all laughed, happy to be together at last. Kristoff picked up Elsa and grunted in pain, Anna insisted on helping Elsa to a bigger sleigh Elsa took time to construct for the three of them and Kristoff hooked up the reindeer.

There she went. Guide felt a pang of pain going through out her whole body.

"Hey what about your bird-puppy thingy?" Anna asked Elsa who was seated in the ice sleigh. She turned to Guide and saw the pain etched on her face.

"Guide." she whispered.

Upon seeing Elsa with her family and joy was the happiest sight ever that made Guide giddy but also gave Guide pain.

She knew what she had to do, so she morphed into her more human like form and a surprised squeak sounded from Anna, Kristoff just stared. The surprises never end he thought.

Guide walked over to Elsa face solemn and she spoke up.

"Well I..." her words failed her and Elsa knew that this wasn't the time for speaking and desperately grabbed at Guide who did the same with equal vigor and desperation. Neither made tears, fearing that the salty water would blur the view of each other.

Elsa held on and let of a tiny bit of magic into Guide's body, Guide did the same and Elsa finally knew what Guide was talking about when she first struck her. How it felt to be filled with someone else's magic was a pleasurable experience.

They let go. It felt like the most difficult thing Elsa ever did and she had done alot of difficult things.

(Say something to stop her)

Guide turned and jumped out of the sleigh, then spread her wings out preparing to take flight.

(*Tell her to come with you.)

She began to flap them and took off in a single bound and zoomed away, Elsa stared at the now empty sky unmoving

"Thank you for saving our dumb sister!" Anna and Kristoff yelled. Elsa ignored the insult and instead remained stoic to the situation.

(*Damn it. You let her get away)

Anna noticed her sister's internal turmoil and wrapped her arm around her shoulders as Kristoff set the sleigh in motion.

"You look upset. Why didn't you ask her to come with us?"

(Because you're a fool)

Elsa smiled sadly. "Because she belongs here. I couldn't take her away from that."

(So now you're an idiot and a liar, good job.)

Anna nodded, rubbing Elsa's shoulder. "Well at least you're going where you belong." she smiled.

(* As much as I hate talking down to people, I have to say you are an imbecile.)

Elsa slumped down and laid her head on Anna's shoulder.

Guide hovered in the air watching her angel ride away.

She knew she had done the right thing no matter how much it pained her. Guide nodded listening to her instincts as she landed on a cliff side waiting and watching. Always watching.

* * *

Elsa and her family neared the edge of the forest, and as the road grew closer she felt a peculiar feeling that wasn't unpleasant, very familiar but she didn't know what it was.

Eventually they got back to castle and Elsa received a full two hour lecture from Gerda. A thirty minute warning from Gerda's husband, Kai the house master, a two hour visit to the infirmary along with Kristoff, and a four hour chocolate time with Kristoff, Anna and Olaf who ecstatic that his mamma was home.

When it grew late everyone said goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

Elsa entered her room with the assistance of a cane in one hand and a bottle of bitter pain medication in the other.  
Her bed was empty and the room was silent. She walked over to her night stand and set down her bottle. Then walked over to the window and opened it, from her short time in the forest, she had grown used to falling asleep to the sounds of the night, like the crickets.

And she once again went to sleep alone.

Little did the Queen know was what Guide did to her and that from this moment, she would never be alone.


	9. Chapter 9

As Elsa sat down at the round council table, she couldn't focus on their bickering. Frankly she didn't care. All she could think about was the stupid mistake she made two days ago. She had told Anna and Kristoff... And Sven, to not tell anyone about Guide, for her own safety besides no one would have believed them anyway. She spent the last two days hermiting away in her office. She stayed sane with the help of frequent visitors to keep her company or scold her about staying up too late working. She didn't really see a reason to go to her chambers, all she would return to was an empty room, an empty bed, and an empty heart. Lately she had taken up sleeping right in her study, sure it wasn't as comfortable, but she was okay with that.

"Well as long as it is settled as soon as possible. Now moving forward to the matter of the Southern isles' letter." Councilwoman Helen addressed to the whole room.

Elsa snapped out of her stupor upon hearing the name of the country that managed to produce the treacherous man whose evil actions turned back on him for the good of the QueenDom, and its Queen herself.

Councilman Malcolm spoke up adjusting his spectacles he sometimes wore for his headaches, but still was embarrassed by them. "Now apparently the South Isles' aged King Haåvord, died peacefully in his sleep as of last week."

"In that kingdom? Are they sure it was peaceful?" Elsa said sarcastically. Some of the council laughed, others not so much even though they knew that the Queen's accusation was not far off, every country knew that in The House of the South, as it was often titled, all took care of their own. Unless their own got in the way of power, then they really took care of their own but in a more... Morbid manner. Even the women, a southerners took care of each other, one way or another.

Councilman Malcolm cleared his throat and continued on. "The eldest of his sons, Fridtjof, was crowned king and would like to come to Arendelle and reconcile any bad blood between the two Houses."

All eyes of the room turned to the Queen, which would have been uncomfortable for her, but whenever an important decision arose this was a normalcy which she was used to.

"Before I make a decision, I would like to hear from all of you, your own opinions of the matter at hand." Elsa replied.

"I think it takes some consideration, but in my opinion I think it would be a new beautiful start for our nation your majesty." Tarerish Medrell clarified. He was bald and had no hair whatsoever, with squintish eyes, all he wanted was for his Queen to be happily married with a child in her belly. And that child would be a product of love, whether it belonged to a king or a pig farmer, that's all Elsa's parents ever wanted for her to be accepted by a husband despite her powers, and before their departure Tarerish promised he would search for a suitable husband for their daughter. Their deaths did not change that promise. He hoped that King Fridtjof's letter would also have a hidden romantic nature to it as well.

"Well I think it would be a wise idea to invite the new king. The South Isles have a new beginning and moved on and are asking us to do the same." Councilman Malcolm was gruff but very level headed and Elsa trusted his advice. He had red hair with a thick red beard. He wasn't swayed by emotion or gain, he only liked going on concrete facts and logic.

Akì Bødile was a mysterious man. He had blonde hair and a smooth face and dark eyes, no one knew his wants or intentions, and he only voiced his opinions on serious matters. The only reason Elsa allowed him to stay is because he was a close adviser of her father, king Adgar, and many took his silence as grief for his ruler's death. He never gave her father bad advice and so she allowed him to stay.

"Well yes new beginnings are very important for a domain's prosperity, but we must enter the situation with caution." Joghen said. He was a frail man, but still young in his late thirties with thinning brown hair, but looked older than what he was.

Councilwoman Ada looked to be in deep thought, she was cousin to Helen and they looked to be twins both had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, the way to tell them apart was that Ada was older and wore her hair long. Helen was younger and wore it short. Ada's council was cherished the most, she was the one who trained Elsa when her parents died on how to be a wise Queen. She balanced logic with moral, sympathy with justice, and to Elsa's delight, humor with seriousness. And like councilman Akì only spoke on important matters and let the others prattle on the others.

Then Ada got the thought she wanted to go on and voiced it. "I agree with all of you. It would be foolish to blame an entire kingdom for one moronic fool's deeds."

Elsa snickered but quickly regained queenly composure and listened.

Ada continued. "Her majesty's powers may cause a scare to the other kingdoms, and denying the South a visitation may raise suspicion. So I would advise to allow them to come but with caution and awareness, we must be ready for anything my Queen."

Elsa sat there satisfied with her council's responses. It would be an obvious choice.

She cleared her throat standing as the meeting ended with her decision. "I will take in accordance all of your advice. Councilman Tarerish please reply accepting the South's offer to visit. This meeting is concluded."

She turned and left for the gardens. She had to inform Anna immediately.

When she arrived at the Gardens she spotted Anna on top of Kristoff holding him down while Olaf tried to put a crown of flowers atop his head.

When Olaf saw Elsa he smiled. "Quickly mamma, help Anna hold him down." he said running from side to side following Kristoff's head as he trashed it about.

"Alright little guy, Anna hold him still." Elsa ordered as she set to icing him down.

"No, no no. Elsa please don't do this. Don't help the little monsters!" he begged as he felt something cold creeping up his legs.

Olaf immediately went to setting the very pink and embarrassing crown atop his head.

"You look like a princess." Olaf chirped

Kristoff took it off and put it on Olaf.

"Now I'm the princess!" The snowman exclaimed excited. Then he ran over to Elsa pointing to his head.

"Look!" he kept pointing. Elsa smiled at him.

"Yes I see" she cooed. "Why don't you go show Sven with Kristoff while I talk to Anna?"

"Come on Kristoff let's go show Sven that I'm a princess." he said tugging at the mountain man to follow.

Anna turned to Elsa while dusting the grass off her skirt. "What do you need talk about?" Anna sat on a stone bench making room for her sister who sat down next to her.

"Well... The king of the Southern Isles died. And his eldest Fridtjof was crowned and would like to bury all strife between our kingdoms by visiting Arendelle." Elsa hoped Anna wouldn't be upset.

But Anna just nodded. "I guess it's about time we filtered the bad blood between our kingdoms." she said with understanding and maturity. Elsa felt bad, she should have more faith in her sister. Anna matured more with age and marriage she no longer was the child that existed three years ago. She was now a twenty one years old woman who thought before she spoke and acted...most of the time...sometimes...not really. But she tried to make a practice of it.

"When will he be here?" she asked the older queen. Elsa shook her head.

"I don't know. The response letter hasn't even been sent out yet so.. Yeah I don't know." Elsa responded.

"So how are you doing?" Anna questioned.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Alright I guess, my leg has got better I don't have to use the cane anymore."

Anna bumped her, looking at her with knowing eyes "You know what I mean. Aren't you going to go get her or something?"

Elsa kept a placid face. "I don't know what you are talking about"

Anna glared accusingly "You shouldn't make it a habit of lying to me, you're awful at it."

Elsa smirked. "Or maybe I'm good at it and you're just too clever for me."

Anna leaned against her sister rubbing her face into the crook of Elsa's neck. "Mmm. I think your explanation is way more accurate."

The tender moment was interrupted by Kai. "Elsa." He only addressed both royals by their first names in private.

"Yes?" Elsa asked upset that Anna moved and sat up.

"Lord Geallon is here he says he has an important matter to discuss with you"

That's odd. She wasn't expecting anyone this afternoon. He probably just came because she returned from her disappearance.

Anna's face paled. She knew why he was here, Elsa looked at her with concern, but she jumped up and grabbed hold of Elsa's hands.

"Elsa I have to go find Kristoff, but please don't make any decision without talking about it with us first. Please." She begged quickly.

Elsa looked at her wondering what all this was about and why Lord Geallon triggered it but agreed.

"Promise?" Anna asked.

Elsa took Anna's hands in her own reversing the positions.

"I promise." Satisfied, Anna rushed off to find Kristoff.

Leaving Elsa still confused.

Kai informed her that the Lord was in the castle study. She thanked him.

Upon entering she saw him seated by the window and he rose and bowed. Then he grabbed her small hand and kissed it.

His hands felt like sand paper being very course and ruff from being in battles, his beard was prickly and it made Elsa wince at the uncomfortable feeling of it touching her skin.

He straightened. "Queen Elsa you would not believe how relieved I am of your safety." he said and Elsa could tell he was being genuine.

She smiled. "Thank you very much my Lord."

He scrunched his face. "Nonsense there is no need for titles. Just call me Geallon."

"Only if you call me Elsa."

"Agreed. Please let's sit." His hand gestured to the two chairs that were placed by the big window of the study.

She obliged. Geallon scratched at his beard in thought then leaned forward.

"Now Elsa. I would like to present an offer to you. Which is the nature of my visit."

Elsa sat up interested in what this offer could possibly be.

"I would like to ask permission to court you for your hand in marriage." Geallon said proud of his way of presenting this.

Elsa's whole world froze as she imagined the whole idea. If she couldn't even take the feeling of him kissing her hand how could they even... The very thought sent a disgusted shiver throughout her body. So that's why Anna said that and acted that way. She knew what he was going to ask this.

(He's old and gross. No)

(*That's not nice. He's a good man)

(I really can't bring myself to care. It's not happening.)

(*You don't have to be so rude. It's not like he's asking us to have his children.)

(... Yes he is. Hey I have an idea let's go to the North Forest and.. I don't know maybe find Guide and have her babies)

(*I am not completely against that idea, but it would be rude to outright say no to him. Just because he's courting us doesn't mean we have to marry him.)

(Aha! But that would be leading him on and I gotta say that that is cold.. Very cold.. Even for us. And we're like the goddess of winter.)

(*And what does that make Guide because she's just as powerful as us?)

(A God. And what do gods do to goddesses?)

(*I'm not answering that)

(Don't have to. We all know the answer to that question.)

Elsa once again was inclined to cross her legs.

(* Alright how about a compromise.. We agree to the courtship only for good measure, but we can go visit Guide in the forest.)

(I am satisfied with the results of this conversation)

Coming to a final decision Elsa nodded then looked to the man that was sitting nervously across from her.

"I will agree with your offer Geallon. However understand that it is just courtship and nothing is finalized."

Geallon beamed with joy and loudly clapped his hands. "Thank you your majesty. Thank you."

Elsa had told him he could take up residence in the castle until the courtship was over, she had walked to her personal study and had Gerda summon Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa sat on the couch between Anna and Kristoff.  
"I agreed to let Lord Geallon court me, but it's only for good measure and I'm not going to marry him." Elsa spoke calmly

Anna let out the breath she was holding in. "Oh thank goodness. I don't think I could take my sister being married to a man old enough to be our father."

Kristoff looked relieved as well. He got up and requested for some tea and coffee for himself to be brought to them. He sat back down draping his hand across Elsa and Anna on the back of couch.

Olaf came busting into the study and jumped on Elsa's lap and went on to tell everyone jokes and stories. Elsa was happy to have private time with her family but something or someone felt like they were missing.

Guide sat in a tree going over the events of today. Elsa made the decision to let a miscreant's related blood come into her territory, Guide would have to keep an eye on that. Then she gave a possible mate the permission to court her so they could produce offspring, this male was still capable of doing as such but was still aged and the number of years he would be able to boast this privilege were numbered. For some reason this was Guide's least favorite thing that took place today, the rest of her Angel's day seemed to be going smoothly.

When Guide embraced Elsa for the last time. Guide instilled a part of self-knowing and consciousness so she could watch Elsa and do what she was meant to do. Guide learned that her 'magic' as Elsa had called, it was an extension of herself and she could use that to her advantage. When Elsa struck her with her magic a part of Elsa was going within her and she loved it, she didn't know if Elsa knew her magic could do this. Probably not. That's why sometimes when Guide's emotions grow out of control her magic did the same. The ice was who she was.  
Guide learned she could do this accidentally with a deer she killed. She wanted to know its location and so she reached out with her magic and as she killed the deer she felt its pain, knew its life, but also learned that the deer knew this was how it was supposed to be and then so did Guide.

Back at the castle it grew late. Anna and Kristoff took Olaf out to dinner which was sweet and Elsa was once again left alone but oddly she didn't feel alone.

All she could think about was Guide.

(Guide is so attractive.)

(*I have to agree with you on that.)

Guide was attractive. She had the cutest face even when she was angry. And when she smiled her huge dimples only made her all the more adoring. She was rugged but still soft. And her mop of hair was somewhat endearing. Her height was perfect for her she was very short, but not too short. Sure if Elsa wanted to kiss her on the lips she would have to bend a little but her size was perfect. Elsa wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. What it would feel like to hold her. What it would feel like to embrace her. And what it would feel like to make lo-

Elsa went to the old habit of crossing her legs but when she did, she squeezed them together, and it didn't placate the tiny throb, it made it worse but it felt good. So she kept on squeezing her crossed legs, until she couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her chair and practically ran to her chambers.

(*Okay if this is happening then we have to be subtle. We can't leave a trace.)

Elsa agreed with herself. And she took a sheet and shoved it into the crevice that was beneath her door. Then went to her bed and sat down.

For the first time since she had touched herself, she had a face to go with her fantasies.

She removed her ice dress and laid down and imagined what she wanted Guide to do to her.

Guide would kiss her passionately and trail them down the column of her neck to the valley between her breasts.

Elsa took her hard rosy pink nipple between her fingers and pinched drawing out a gasp from herself.

Then she imagined Guide taking one into her cool mouth suckling.

She let out a whimper as she trailed her hand down her naval and then to her pelvis.

As she continued in her fantasies Guide rubbed her nose through Elsa's pubic curls soaking them with her salvia, blowing a layer of frost on her.

Then taking her index teasing Elsa by running it along the length of her now moistened folds, grabbing one between her fingers and tugging slightly.

"Guide.." Elsa moaned in need.

She couldn't take it anymore and inserted her index finger and moaned at the feeling scratching slightly at her walls.

In her mind, Guide was straddling her with her finger still inside of the queen and began to thrust with sweat coating her forehead.

The idea of Guide herself, could send Elsa into a euphoria. Elsa's moans grew louder and she had to muffle them by turning over into the pillows. She increased the tempo, and pulled out and pinched her little bundle of nerves drawing out another yelp from herself.

"Guide Guide Guide Guide Guide Guide." Elsa breathlessly chanted.

Fantasy Guide had enough and decided to put Elsa out of her fingers still inside, she used her powers and released a burst of magic.

"GUIDE!" Elsa screamed out into the pillow. Liquid exploded from her womanhood, this happened every time she reached her peak, she wasn't sure why.

She rolled over onto her back and pulled her single digit out. It was coated with her juices she wiped it on her sheets, she'd clean up tomorrow.

She grabbed her blanket and covered her naked form. It was strange, every time in the past when she touched herself she normally felt alone and small, but this time she felt cold, safe, and she didn't feel alone.

Deep in the Forest Guide was sitting by her other den, she had them throughout her territory encase she needs to stay in that area for some reason.

Guide lifted her Head from resting on her fore paws, ears folded back on her head.

"Well that was interesting." Guide said intrigued by what had just transpired with her angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa sat at her desk pretending to be busy, which is something she normally didn't do but desperate men, call for desperate measures. Lord Geallon's courtship was a lot harder to deal with than Elsa thought.  
This morning it was sweet words, and he brought her a bouquet of flowers, it was slightly embarrassing but she choked it down. Now once again she was hiding away in her office.

(I thought we were going to go see Guide today)

That was right they were supposed to go see Guide today. And Elsa didn't need to hide anymore anyways, Geallon was out hunting hoping to catch something for Elsa. How prehistoric. But still, Guide, all of a sudden Elsa felt giddy and jumped up from her chair and headed towards the door.

Elsa felt like she was skipping and as she turned a corner she bumped into her baby sister causing both of them to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Anna whined rubbing her rear.

Elsa stood up and went to help her up sticking out her hand which Anna gratefully took.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I thought I was the only one who ran through the halls." Anna said well naturedly.

Elsa's face flushed, Anna wouldn't allow her to go to the North Forest a second time not after she got lost.

"Well I was just... You know heading... Somewhere." Elsa said lamely.

Anna saw right through her as usual.  
It's not that Anna had a built in lying detector, it's was just that Elsa was a terrible liar.

Anna folded her arms and gave Elsa her signature 'I can see past your shit' look.

Elsa sighed. "Okay, okay. I was going to the forest again.

"Do you have a particular fetish where you like being in trouble or something, because maybe I'm just crazy but it feels like we've already been through this?" Anna said rubbing circles in her temples.

(Think of something quick. Make up an excuse. Lie. Kick her and run. Anything.)

"Well would you like to come along?" Elsa offered.

(What the hell! I gave you a list of things to do, letting baby sister tag along was not one of them.)

(*Why does it matter if Anna comes?)

(Because we agreed to go to the forest and seduce Guide, how are we going to do that with our kid sister?)

(*First of all, we never agreed to seduce Guide, it was just a visit.)

(And what do think would happen during the visit?)

(*Friendly chat?)

(You stupid bastard. But who knows, maybe she'll say no)

Anna smiled." Well at least you won't be alone. I'd love to come!"

(FUCK!)

"Alright well I was heading out now. So are you ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna gave herself a once over "As I'll ever be"

And so they began to walk towards the town square and then north to the forest.

(This is gonna suck.)

(*Do you even know how to seduce people?)

(Yeah.)

(*Well I don't know how to and we are the same person so...)

(I know how to!)

(*Mmhmm. What's the first step?)

(Well you have to.. Have to.. Grab the person first.)

(*Uhuh. That's rape.)

(It's not rape if they want it.)

(Okay no. You see the privilege of talking you just lost it. Out the window it goes. You're not allowed to speak until we find Guide and even then.. I have my doubts.)

The two sisters walked hand in hand, people in town waved excitedly to them and Elsa gave the children a magic show that lasted for thirty minutes. They awarded her with oohs and aahs. And the baker gave her and Anna a big box of chocolate cookies.

"Oh wait Anna, I want to pick up pieces of chocolate for Guide to try. She's never tried them before." Elsa said walking over to the chocolate shop and picked up a box.

Eventually they made it to the edge of the forest.

"So how are we going to find Guide?" Anna asked

At the moment when Guide left her in the sled to go hunt down her sister and Kristoff, Elsa still felt that the silent promise they made was still alive and if Elsa called, Guide would come.

Guide was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that Elsa was coming back. She couldn't even hunt she was that excited. All Guide could focus on was Elsa, even hunting played to be difficult as the blonde raided Guide's mind absorbing all concentration.  
Guide was running, well more like frolicking through her territory. She lowered her nose to the ground to see if she could catch wind of her angel but caught the scent of something else and before she could take off into the sky, it was too late.

"GUIDE!" Elsa called again but like all the other attempts she made in the past hour no answer.

"Maybe she's not in this area. You did say she liked to roam around." Anna said trying to make light of situation.

"Yeah maybe that's it." Elsa said, not even trying to hide the disappointment in her face and voice.

Anna rubbed her shoulder. "Come on I ate all the chocolate and the cookies and I'm hungry, plus we should probably get back before we cause another panic."

Elsa looked around. "Well maybe we could circle one more time around the-"

"Elsa" Anna warned. Elsa's shoulders slumped.

"Well try again tomorrow." Anna said grabbing Elsa's hand and leading her out of the forest.

"Besides I bet lord Geallon is waiting for you." Anna said winking.

"Oh stop it please." Elsa said cringing.

Anna laughed. "Is it really that bad?"

"No. I mean it's just he's so... himself and he's really a nice man but, he's not my type."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a type."

"Neither did I."

When they made it back to the castle it was dusk and time for dinner. Anna and Elsa went to their rooms to make themselves presentable. The court, the citizens, and her council would be joining them. They wanted to celebrate the safe return of their queen. They wanted to do it as soon as she returned but waited for her leg wound to heal instead. Geallon upon her return said he had a gift of the hunt for her that would be a true spectacle for the whole Queendom to see.

Elsa wasn't too excited, he was probably just going to present a stag or a wolf.  
She wasn't too fond of the sight of dead animals or a dead anything.

She decided to wear a simple dress that was the colors of her Queendom, green, purple, yellow, and her own touch of blue. It wasn't revealing, and she braided her hair and wrapped the braid in a bun.

Anna followed her example of style, but instead of using a braid she used yellow ribbons.

When they were done they teamed up against Kristoff as usual to get him to wear something appropriate for the dinner.

He wore a matching suite to his wife's dress.

When the trio went for dinner, Kristoff decided to escort both of them. He had two arms, and there was two of them, convenience. Olaf took Elsa's other hand and she allowed him.

When they entered some of the court smiled while others whispered. Some believed that the royal family's relationship with one another was anything but orthodox. But the royal family could care less. They were happy that's all that mattered.

There would be a small dance before dinner with music. Olaf ran off to probably cause unintentional havoc somewhere to someone.

Geallon of course walked up to Elsa with purpose before she could take her place on her throne. There were only two, one that was in the throne room of course that was for trials or making legal decisions, or greeting others from other kingdoms, and then there was this one that the Queen sat in for events.

"Your majesty" Geallon said with an over exaggerated bow.

She smiled politely. She wasn't in the mood, she couldn't find Guide and could only hope they had better luck tomorrow.

"Lord Geallon." She addressed formally.

He offered his hand "Would you do me the honor of being the first dance of tonight?"

Elsa really, really didn't want to.

(Lie. Say your leg hurts. Say no.)

(* we can't do that.)

(Correction we can. You just don't want to.)

Elsa smiled and took his hand.

(Idiot.)

She shook the thought away. He was a very tall man, with a strong build. But the way he squeezed her hand and waist hurt. He was just so excited to be holding her.

"Are you excited about your gift?" he asked glowing with pride.

Elsa fought to not roll her eyes. "I couldn't possibly imagine what it be"

"I think you'll like It." he said with confidence.

When the dance ended he asked for another but she declined politely and retreated back to her throne.

Kai stepped forward halting the festivities and announced. "Lord Geallon of Bradton, would like to present his gift to her majesty Queen Elsa."

Geallon thanked him and stepped in front of Elsa's throne.

"Your majesty when I went out to the forest today I was not expecting what I found nor did I know what to make of it."

He looked around the room and spoke loudly. "It was beautiful, it was rare, and it was mystifying." he turned to her. "Exactly like you." she blushed as the court awed at them.

"Many men would purpose with a ring proclaiming their love. But I proclaim mine with something alive, something fierce yet beautiful. What I hope we could one day be together."

(Oh god. He's going to propose with a bear. Get your No's ready)

(*Ready)

"Bring the animal forth!" he yelled.

His hunting assistants obeyed.

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight.

So did Elsa but for an entirely different reason. Her eyes filled with tears at the morbid sight.

And when their eyes finally met in what seemed like forever all hell broke loose and ran wild.


	11. Chapter 11

There in front of her was not her Guide, it was a nightmare.

A loud murmur began filling the room along with a cold chill.

All the while Geallon stood proud of getting the reaction he wanted from the crowd.

"It was quite a challenge capturing it but we managed. I don't quite know what it is but it fought like hell." Geallon chuckled.

There caged and chained before Arendelle's queen, was her own savior mangled, in a Judas spiked collar that had four iron bars connecting it to the cage making its victim completely unmovable. Guide's wing was severely crooked, probably broken, covered in marks that looked to be a sick cross of burns, cuts, and bruises

Guide looked up and connected her eyes with Elsa's. Anna pushed past all of the dinner guest trying to see what all of the commotion was about and gasped at what she saw, Kristoff came up behind her and held her to his chest, and she turned around and silently cried at the gruesome sight.

"As you can see the beast is so dangerous we had to take precautions, does it please you your grace?" Geallon said worsening the situation unknowingly.

Elsa took a long awaited breathe and replied calmly. "Does it please me?"

She stood up from her throne and walked up to the cage encircling it, an ice trail following along with her. Geallon's hunting assistants backed away in fear.

"Does it please me?" she asked again with more emotion in her voice that Geallon couldn't read, ice began to creep up the walls.

She turned to her guests hands folded in front of her, standing in a stance that only a queen should ever be the one to hold.

"I guess the only way for anyone present to understand is if I tell you all a little story."

The crowd quieted listening intently to their queen.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl, and she was dreadfully lonely. Everyone around her were able to make friends easily, yet she did not. Now one day she went into the forest not in hope to find companionship, but hoping that she could clear her head. Now it began to grow dark and being only human she turned to go home.. But, not without being attacked by creatures of the night. She ran, then she fell over a turned up tree stump and got what would have been a fatal wound. Then she was surrounded, the creatures came into view, teeth yellow and dripping wet ready to kill. When they prepared to pounce the girl was enclosed, blocked from their viscous attacks. Weary from her panic she slept and when she awoke she thought she was dead because surely angels did exist on earth. The angel carried her to heaven and saved her from bleeding to death, then carried her back to earth where her family resided. The girl returned looking for her angel but she was nowhere to be found." Elsa's eyes roamed over the whole room then walked over to her throne standing beside it, by this time the whole room was covered in ice.

The guest shivered, but that wasn't her concern.

"Excellent story my queen." Geallon praised clapping his hands.

"I wasn't finished." Elsa said harshly but remained calm.

The clapping stopped quickly.

"The girl's angel had been captured by man and tortured for being bewitching and was almost kept as trophy."  
Elsa then looked to Geallon but addressed the whole room.

"For those with the intellect to understand you should have already guessed that the girl in my little story was me."

Geallon smiled. "Well done your majesty, well done. If I may ask where this 'angel' is so that they may be rewarded."

Elsa pointed to Guide still caged. "There they are, and it appears that you already gave them the reward you saw best for saving me, your Beloved queen's'  
Life."

Geallon paled, he turned to the cage and stood there for a moment. The turned back to the clearly furious monarch.

"Your-you-yo- Your majesty I... I wasn't aware, you didn't exactly specify how you escaped from the forest."

"No I didn't. I thought that by keeping my rescuer's identity a secret that she would be safe that was clearly my mistake." Elsa said regretting her actions.

Geallon bowed again unsure what to do.  
"If there is anything I can do to repent for my actions my queen please name it."

Elsa looked to Guide again. "Well you could start by removing Guide from that awful device and cage."

"Of course my queen." Geallon gestured for his hunting assistants to hurriedly unchain Guide.

"Not them. You." Elsa ordered sharply.

"Yes your majesty." Geallon set to opening the cage door but paused as Guide growled viscously at him.

"Guide. Please let him take off those awful things from you." Elsa asked loudly but gently.

Guide calmed her growl down to a low rumble but allowed her captor to remove the restraints, Geallon set to removing the cuffs from Guide's paws.

"Your majesty are you sure you wish to release the beast in here?" Joghen questioned fearing for everyone's safety.

Elsa ignored him and his ignorance and signaled for Geallon to continue.

Geallon gently removed the Judas spiked collar. Guide held completely still knowing that one slight movement could send the spike penetrating into her neck.

Once freed Guide limped out of the cage and transformed into her human body.

Everyone gasped and began whispering.

"What is it?"

"It's a demon."

"No you heard the queen, it's an angel."

They all murmured theories and accusations

Guide was breathing heavily, then before her head could hit the ground Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were at her side, eyes threatening to spill liquids.

"It's going to be alright now angel, it's going to be alright, I won't let them hurt you anymore okay." Elsa said quietly, silently crying tears pouring onto Guide's soft face.

Guide let out a strangled chuckle and licked the tears off of her lips. "The only true angel that's in this room is... You." then fainted from her injuries.

Elsa held her to her chest, rubbing her head against Guide's.

"It's okay... I've got you."

And she was never letting go. Again


	12. Chapter 12

Guide's consciousness slowly came back to her and when it did she was hit with a massive headache.

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal that she was in a room colored blue, a weird room. There was a bunch of weird, unusual...things in it.

Guide sat up, then sniffed. ELSA! She smelt Elsa on everything, Guide began rolling within the sheets relishing in the amazing smell.

Then she decided to go find Elsa in this strange place. She took off the sheets and sat at the edge of the bed ignoring the sharp pain throbbing through her sides and back.  
She stood up only to fall back down on the bed again. Guide decided that it would be better to stand on four legs than two and changed her body.

She limped over to the cracked door and pushed her head through, taking in details of the large cabin or a highly decorative cave. She lowered her head to the ground or at least assumed it to be although it showed no evidence of being such, at least it was down.

Guide wobbled down the hall until she eventually came to another cracked door that poured off Elsa's scent as much as the room she woke up in. She heard voices and listens to see if one of them belonged to her angel.

"But your majesty please, think about this. We don't know what she is or what she's capable of she's a danger to us all." Maester Halvdan argued. He was one of castle's appointed scholar Maesters that mainly resided in the education hall Elsa's grandfather built during his reign.

Elsa sat not amused by all the visits from her council members, lords, and some of her Maesters convincing her a numerous amount of suggestions.

Joghen wanted her to set Guide free somewhere far away. The Maesters wanted Guide to be sent to them for testing and evaluation, the same thing they wanted to do to Elsa when she was little but her parents refused. Some lords accused Guide of being a demon and said she should be burned and sent back to where she came from. Elsa swiftly reminded them that she and Guide were quite similar shutting them up immediately. Other lords believed Guide was a good omen, an angel, or a god and should be was extremely close to agreeing with them, then quickly dismissed the idea even though she liked it. Councilman Malcolm thought that Guide would be an amazing military advantage and suggested that they try to find another one like her to breed with to increase the population of whatever she was. Elsa liked Malcolm, but hated this idea as much as she hated her gloves.

The queen sat up and straightened. "Maester Halvdan, I appreciate the offer, but I can't let you do to her what you tried to do to me for the sake of knowledge." Elsa said sternly as she waved a dismissive hand.

He let out a sigh and stood, when he opened the door Elsa saw Guide sitting on her haunches head tilted to the side, ears floppy.

Elsa stood up in a hurry and rushed over to Guide and gently struggled to scoop her up.

Master Halvdan cleared his throat and left in a rush.

Elsa carried Guide to her desk and nuzzled the top of her head, comforting her assuming she was scared, while cooing her in her lap with worry and relief.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Elsa mumbled into Guide's head.

Guide was very, very pleasantly surprised by the burst of affection coming from Elsa. Elsa was surprised to, but it just felt so natural. And so Elsa just went with that, what felt natural. Guide looked up to Elsa and was in awe of her beauty, her mouth open and probably dripping with drool, mystery blue eyed pupils expanding showing more color. Elsa smiled admiring the view

After Guide snapped out of her haze, folding her ears back.  
"Umm I-" She coughed. Her voice was husky from not drinking. "I was just looking for you."

"Why?" Elsa said her face straightening.

"Oh to find you." Guide answered.

Elsa laughed at the obvious answer she received. Elsa realized that if she asked Guide a question, Guide gave a very straightforward answer. "No, I umm, I mean why did you want to find me."

Guide kept her gaze. "Because I wanted to see you." once again Elsa was answered with honesty.

But then the light atmosphere changed to one more serious.

"Guide?" Elsa had to know what occurred.

"Yes?" Guide answered.

"What- how were you captured, from what I saw you were always so vigilante when it came to danger."

"Well I was distracted..."

"By what?"

Guide didn't answer.

"Guide, what distracted you?" Elsa asked more sternly.

"Well, I... It was you. You distracted."

"Me?" Elsa said with disbelief.

Guide nodded solemnly.

(*Dear gods, it's our fault Guide was captured.)

(Guide was thinking about us.)

(*Is that all you got from the conversation?)

(Guide was thinking about us.)

(*Guide was shot, tortured, and mutilated for the sake of sport and all you care about is that we were in Guide's thoughts?)

(Guide was thinking about us.)

(*I'm talking to the wrong person.)

(You got that right, only psychos talk to themselves.)

(*Oh now you decide to come to.)

(Guide was thinking about us.)

(*I hate you)

(I hate me too)

Both of them broke out of their daze when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked moving her face from Guide's head.

The person entered without stating identity.

"You know you're supposed to answer that question by saying your name."

"What's the point? You're gonna see me when I come in anyways." Anna said taking a seat on Elsa's desk instead of one of the two chairs in front of it.

Guide looked at Anna and Anna looked at Guide. Then she broke the staring contest with a giggle.

"I can see why Elsa was so obsessed with you, you're a little cutie." Anna said forcing Elsa to blush.

"Lord Geallon wants to see you. What are you going to do with him?" Anna asked making a growl erupt from Guide.

"Well I was planning on canceling the courtship." Guide let out a contented grunt resting her muzzle in the crook of Elsa's arm.

"And what are planning on doing with her?" Anna asked pointing towards Guide.

Guide lifted her head up and looked to Elsa for an answer. Elsa sighed.

"Well the least I can do is let Guide stay here until she's healed."

"You don't owe me anything Elsa." Guide said slightly offended.

"Guide it's my fault you were hurt. It's my responsibility to-" Elsa paused. "I want to help you."

Guide nodded "Well in that case I'll stay."  
Then took her place back in the crook of Elsa's arm.

"I'll talk to Lord Geallon when Guide isn't present, I don't want to make her uncomfortable." Anna nodded with understanding then looked at Guide.

"Well now that that's out of the way I believe you and I haven't been properly introduced." Anna stood up and addressed Guide.

"Hello my name is Anna. Anna Bjorgman." she stumbled getting off the desk.

"So you're the Arendelle that's not an Arendelle anymore because you married the big smelly guy." Guide said bluntly not moving her head. Elsa was very comfortable to lay on.

Anna flustered. "Well I got married because I love him"

Guide nodded. "That's good. And I'm- well I'm me, I don't really have a name."

Elsa looked shocked. "Of course you do."

Guide shook her head. "No I don't, I told you already I didn't."

"But-but your name is Guide." Elsa said.

(*Maybe we should have given her a name a bit more... Namey)

(You think asshole)

"Wait I just thought you called me that so I'd know you were talking to me." Guide said as it began to sink in. She had a name. All this time she had a name and she didn't even know it.

Her name was Guide. And for the first time in her life she could say this sentence.

Guide looked to Anna mouth gaping.  
"My name is Guide."

"My name is Guide" Elsa smiled as Guide's excitement grew.

"My-my name is Guide!" She said loudly then transformed and struggled on her two feet.

"MY NAME IS GUUIIDDEE!" she screamed.  
Anna and Elsa laughed and Guide turned around and limped over to Elsa and stood on her tip toes and gave her a hug. Elsa slowly return it.

Kristoff walked in to see what the noise was about and Guide turned to him face dimpled from smiling. "My name is Guide!" She said happily.

Kristoff not sure as usual what was going on with the sisters just clapped and said cheerily "Congratulations."

Guide smiled at this. Then looked behind Kristoff and saw a... walking snowman?  
By all the things Guide had witnessed from humans especially Elsa, she couldn't bring herself to be surprised.

The snowman walked up to Guide and gave his signature greeting.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warms hugs, but also kisses as well."

"Hi Olaf! I'm Guide!" she said still excited and seemed to be testing her name.

"Hi Guide, I'm Olaf!"

"I know!"

"And I like hugs and kisses!"

"I know!"

The two just stared at each but then simultaneously hugged.

Elsa watched the sweet exchange between the two and then gave Anna and Kristoff a knowing look.

"Hey Guide?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you exactly?"

Guide chuckled. "Well Olaf I don't exactly know what I am."

Olaf chortled. "Neither do I. I don't know if I'm a man that's just cold or snow that likes the heat... Or sand... I'm also considering sand."

"Well that's interesting." Guide said and the two began examining each other.

"Maybe you're a bird. Or a puppy." then Olaf gasped "Maybe you're what I am."

Guide stopped her examination. "Well what are you?"

"I don't know." Olaf chirped. "Hey let's go show you to my buddy Sven he'll love you."

"Okay" Guide agreed not quite certain what or who Sven was, but if he was a friend of Olaf's then he must have to be a great whatever he was.

Guide transformed and attempted to trot after Olaf who was already racing through the door, and tripped then whimpered in pain but got back up and headed towards the door.

Like a flash of lightning Elsa was up and once again sweeping Guide into her arms.

"And where do you think you're going hmm?" she cooed bouncing Guide lightly up and down.

Anna and Kristoff had to suppress a giggle, they knew Elsa was motherly, they just didn't know it was this extreme. Especially with her bouncing Guide, rubbing her belly and cooing her. Or maybe this wasn't motherly affection Elsa was displaying. Anna's heart felt ready to burst at the thought that her loner sister had finally found a potential lover. Anna winked at Kristoff, and he knew that look very well, it was time to put on their matchmaker hats.

Guide looked perplexed, Elsa was paying attention right?

"Umm to meet Sven." noticing Guide's lack of following Olaf returned and approached.

"Guide, you do know how to follow right? If not I can teach you just follow me!" Olaf said.

"Oh um Olaf." Elsa called still holding Guide.

The snowman turned around. "Yes mamma?"

Guide halted all thought for minute. Mamma? Well that explains why she warmed up to him so quickly, pun intended. But wait. Who did Elsa mate with? Guide would wait until they were in private to ask.

"Guide is injured and needs to rest but I promise as soon as she's better I'll let you show her all the wonderful things Arendelle has to offer."

Olaf's eyes brightened at the idea. "Well someone has to visit Sven, might as well be you two." he said bounding up to Anna and Kristoff tugging them to the stables.

Elsa chuckled. "Well I better get you back to bed."

Guide just continued to lay limp as Elsa carried her back to the room she woke up in.

Guide was placed gently on the bed.  
"You wait here I'll be right back." Elsa said exiting, but poked her head through the door pointing a finger at Guide.

"Don't move." She warned.

Guide transformed and played with her thumbs until Elsa got back.

When she returned she had a small box in hand. She sat down beside Guide on the bed and opened the box.

Guide's eyes widen at the contents.

Why would she bring her this? Guide held back a gag as she saw Elsa lifted a small brown piece into her mouth and chew it as if it was a the most delicious thing on earth.

Humans eat those! Guide had complete horror on her face and Elsa took notice.

"What's wrong Guide?" she asked. Maybe Guide was in pain and needed more medicine.

"What-why...how" Guide didn't know how to form the question.  
Elsa smiled and brought a piece to Guide's mouth.

What is she doing?!

Guide flinched back. Now Elsa was really confused.

"Whose droppings are those?" Guide asked not sure if she really wanted know.  
Elsa was even more confused until she took a moment.

Elsa looked at the box then at Guide then back again, and she couldn't help the hysterical laughter erupting from her throat. She realized that for someone foreign to human society chocolate did resemble droppings in a way, and when she calmed herself she turned to Guide.

"Guide this is chocolate it's not droppings, it's just imported cocoa beans, milk, sugar, and little bit flour." Elsa explained.  
Guide was able to calm herself. Thank goodness. But what if it was a trick to suck her into human customs? No Elsa would never. Would she?

"Here you try one, it's one of my favorite foods" Elsa said aiming a piece at Guide's mouth. She waited for Guide to open.

Guide opened carefully just in case it was a trick. And Elsa popped it in before Guide could second guess.

When it entered Guide's mouth it was like deer and berries had a baby that tasted nothing like them but was even better, and you didn't even have to hunt these.

Elsa smiled seeing Guide enjoy them.  
"Welcome to temptation."

"You already brought me to temptation the day I met you." Guide said to herself.

"What was that?" the queen asked grabbing a piece for herself.

Guide swallowed and without having a filter for her mouth repeated.

"I said you already brought me to temptation the day I met you."

Elsa almost choked on her chocolate and looked at Guide.

"You are really blunt." she simply with understanding.

Guide shrug. "I like to think of myself as sharp."

Both of them laughed at Guide's lame attempt to joke.

And they sat there for the rest of the day eating and Elsa teaching Guide how to joke even though she was no good at it herself.

Kai took special care to make sure no matters disturbed his queen for the day


	13. Chapter 13

As Guide slept across Elsa's chest her hands were twitching as she held Guide who was snoring.

(*She's cute when she snores)

(Looks like ours is a snorer.)

Elsa blushed. Sure she could get used to going to sleep listening to the sounds of Guide trying to imitate a piglet.

(You know she can't go to sleep in those clothes their probably stained from Her wounds, we should change her into something more comfortable.)

(*No. That is inappropriate. )

(Since when have I ever expressed that I care.)

(*well)

(Exactly.)

Guide rubbed her face into Elsa's side.

(She so wants us.)

(*She's sleeping, besides no having intimate relations with someone we barely know)

(Okay I understand that)

(*Thank you.)

(So we get to know her then we bed her)

Elsa's face burned and the hot feeling traveled all through her body to what she considered her problem area. Her breathing increased.

Guide's nostrils flared and she began sniffing at her comfortable pillow. Guide had smelt this scent before but it wasn't as sweet as Elsa's. Guide sat up groggily and sniffed at Elsa. The queen's hot blush intensified and not just on her face.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence.

Guide thought Elsa was gorgeous and amazing, and she knew Elsa liked her. But did Elsa look at her as a potential mate?  
Guide had no clue the most she had ever been exposed to in the matter was accidentally coming across animals mating in the forest, but this was entirely different. This was a human and humans did everything strange, this was a situation that Guide had to watch carefully and evaluate to see how it plays out.

They were saved from awkward stuttering by a knock on the door. It was Gerda.

"Your majesty will you be having dinner in your room again or will you be joining Princess Anna, master Kristoff, and lord Geallon in the dining hall?"

Elsa had to think about whether to bring Guide to the dinner or leave her in here. It would probably be best to confront the lord sooner rather than later about the touchy subject.

Elsa took a breath and looked to her window, the sun had just set and it was growing dark.

Guide sat up in her clothes that were still stained from her wounds, and looked to Elsa.

Elsa knew that Guide should probably come, Geallon still thought of her as an animal, even though he apologized vigorously. To bring Guide would show him that she was not a savage animal, but Guide probably had no idea how to behave at a table or to use utensils.

Elsa turned around facing Guide.  
Perhaps she could use Guide's injuries to handicap her from making any mistakes, if Guide sat still while Elsa fed her Elsa could keep her from embarrassing herself.

"Guide, could you do me a favor?" Elsa said sitting at the edge of the bed.

Guide's ears perked and she joined Elsa at the edge. "Of course anything."

Elsa smiled at Guide's devotion. "Join me for dinner."

Guide shrugged her shoulders, she was hungry anyways "Sure."

Elsa smiled. Then she looked down at what Guide was wearing and deemed it inappropriate. Guide, despite her ability to make clothes like Elsa, would not be able to make something appropriate to wear. None of Elsa's clothes would fit.

Elsa helped Guide stand and tried to figured out how to dress her without seeing her naked.

(I don't see what you're complaining about, I bet the view is fantastic.)

(*For once can you not be a pervert.)

(For once could you not be a prude.)

Elsa then realized that she could create under clothes for Guide and then have her remove the night shawl. After she made them she asked Guide to remove her current clothing.

After that she set to making clothes appropriate for the dinner. Elsa put out her hands and began her work.

Guide noticed the strange clothing but didn't complain as she felt Elsa's powers tickle her skin.

When Elsa finished she was quite pleased with herself.  
Guide had a light blue shirt on with a darker blue blazer that had ice buttons to keep it in place, her kerchief matched her pants which were a dark blue with light strips going down the outside of her legs. Her pants were held up in large baby blue bow that was tied behind her back but could still be seen in the front, Elsa gave her ice slippers that had faint snowflakes embed on them.

After looking at herself in the reflective surface that Elsa called a mirror Guide turned to look at Elsa with her lips slightly pursed and eyebrow raised to her hair line.

That reminded Elsa that Guide's mop of hair would have to be taken care of as well.

Gerda came in to see what was making the queen tardy from dinner.

"Your majesty dinner is ready to be served, and you know that when Anna is hungry she does not like to be kept waiting."

Elsa knew Anna must be raising hell from having to wait for her meal, especially with an empty belly.

Elsa sighed. "Gerda could you do me a favor please?"

Gerda narrowed her eyes, the only time Elsa asked for a favor from her or her husband was when it was a task outside of her job description.

Elsa continued treading carefully. "Can you please take care of Guide's hair for me please?"

Gerda laughed. "Is that all. You just go on so the princess doesn't die of starvation and I'll take care her hair for you."

Elsa smiled grateful and turned to Guide.  
"You behave yourself and listen to Gerda do you understand me?" Elsa demanded.

Guide nodded her head she had seen a glimpse of Elsa's temper and would not like to see it again.

Guide nodded and followed Gerda into Elsa's bathing suite.

Elsa prepared herself in one of her ice dress of her own and put her hair in a single braid, and headed to the dining hall.

Upon entering the hall Elsa saw Kristoff just sitting playing with his glass, and Anna pouting like a child probably from her hunger, she got cranky when she was hungry, well she was cranky most of the time but more so when she was hungry.

Geallon stood up and walked up to her and took her hand which she did not offer and gave it another uncomfortable kiss.

Elsa sat down and Anna hurriedly grabbed her fork not caring that it was the wrong one and before she could even get a piece of fish in her mouth Elsa decided to mess with her sister further and cleared her throat. Anna looked at her irritated and put her fork down.

"We still have a guest that isn't present Anna."

Anna scoffed and folded her arms.  
"I don't see why I have to starve just because Guide is playing tardy." Anna said dramatically.

Kristoff laughed and held her hand.

"Your majesty how's the beas- your little guest recovering?" lord Geallon had to correct himself, but Elsa still heard it.

"Why don't you ask her yourself lord Geallon." Elsa said seriously.

"It's coming to dinner?" Geallon asked  
Before Elsa could reprimand him there was an entrance to the room saving the lord from the now irritated queen.

Gerda came and bent down to whisper in the queen's ear and Elsa stood up and exited through the double doors.

"She gave quite a fuss, but with a little stern word I managed to whip her into shape." Gerda said with pride at her accomplishment.

Guide's bangs were curled into a large bouncy curl and the rest of her head was done in a classic taper that shined with the light, she also had a snowflake shaped pin on the side of her head that was colored mystery blue.

Elsa eyes widen and all she wanted to do was to rub her hand through the blue curls but she knew Gerda would have a fit, so she restrained herself.

Elsa knelt down to Guide with a smile of appreciation. "You look great but Guide when you go in there don't touch anything Okay? If you want something let me know."

Guide nodded her large curl bouncing with the movement.

Elsa grabbed Guide's arm escorting her to the table.

Upon entering the room Guide stiffened to a stop. Her whole body went rigid. Elsa sensing the tension squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around."

Guide smirked a million piece diamond worth smirk and Elsa felt her knees buckle at the sexy look Guide was pulling off without even trying or having knowledge of.

Guide chuckled. "Oh how quickly our roles have reversed."

Elsa smiled. "Well you are out of your elements here don't worry I'll help you."

Elsa gestured for a server to put a chair next to hers at the head of the table. He hesitated, the only time this happened was is if Elsa married and her new king or prince consort would sit there. Elsa gave him a stern look and he quickly set to the task.

Elsa pulled out the chair for Guide and helped her sit in it properly. Then took her place next to Guide.

Geallon stared on in jealousy uncertain of how the queen could show favor to this.. This animal more than him and he was the one courting her.

Guide awed at all the shiny things present on the table and all the different smells invading her nostrils, some smelt delicious others not so much.

Elsa chuckled when she took notice that Anna was already eating with a full plate, her sister saw and stuck her tongue out at Elsa then continued eating.

Kristoff set his plate that could be compared in height of the north mountain. Geallon followed his example.

Elsa set a plate of a variety of different foods for Guide to try. Guide picked up a spoon and Elsa allowed her to examine it. Guide twisted left and right then licked it. Guide liking how smooth it felt on her tongue put it in her mouth and began to suck.

Elsa never felt envious of an eating utensil until this night.

Elsa cut a piece of salmon with a fork and fed it to Guide who accepted and yummed at the taste.

Geallon could not believe it, the queen was rumored to be cold and distant but here she was acting as if the only thing in the world that mattered was this creature. She even gave it a high honor of sitting beside her. What was this thing that had the queen eating out of its hand? Metaphorically.

Elsa cut up numerous of things and feed them to Guide, who she learned did not like lamb hash neither did Elsa really.

Guide grabbed a fork, Elsa scorned and took it away putting it out of reach. So Guide used her hands and grabbed a piece of maple glazed chicken and poked at Elsa's lips until she opened her mouth and closed her lips around Guide's digits and lightly suckled, moaning at what Guide thought was the maple but was actually for another reason. Guide's lips parted slightly as her breathing increased and her eyes hooded, she never felt like this before. She wanted to do something to Elsa but couldn't quite figure out what.

Anna was tapping at Kristoff's shoulder who was busying himself with eating, until she kicked him and he looked at her ready to complain but noticed that she was moving her eyes in the direction of his sister.

He looked up and his eyes nearly came out of their sockets at the sight of Elsa sucking on Guide's fingers, eyes closed and moaning. He and Anna looked to each other, yup their suspicions were confirmed.

Lord Geallon however was not pleased at the sight. He was so furious that he wanted to cage the little beast again and do something ten times worst then what was done already, but he hid it well.

Elsa grabbed Guide's wrist and slowly pulled her fingers out but then slowly pushed them back in and repeated until she confirmed that Guide's fingers were cleaned.

When Guide's hand was returned to her she didn't even bother to clean off her fingers nor did she hide her tongue when it was imperceptibly hanging out of her mouth while she was panting.

(Oh my gods let's just skip dinner and take her on our bed)

(*I do have to admit it is becoming challenging when things like that happen.)

Elsa had to agree. The burning in the pit of her stomach was almost unbearable and she had to take a clearing breath in and out.

Guide wasn't fairing any better and her mind was a mess trying to figure out what was going on. She felt that her instincts knew what she wanted...needed, but refused to tell her. It was a tugging feeling and it was pulling her towards Elsa.

The two straightened, still hot and bothered by each other's presence, at the cough that sounded from lord Geallon.

Elsa sighed. It was time to talk.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your majesty I hope that there is no harsh feelings towards me and my hunting assistants, like I said many times before we had no knowledge of what-Who she was." Lord Geallon sounded like he was pleading a case before a court.

"Lord Geallon because of your ignorance is why I decided to proceed without punishment to you or your hunting assistants, however I'm afraid that I have to inform you that our courtship is cancelled." Elsa said, even though her eyes were on Geallon Elsa still knew what Guide was up to... just Guide didn't know that Elsa knew what she was up to.

Guide looked to a glass of water amazed by it, how did humans make water stay still? she grabbed it and swished it around a little bit, then took her hands and put them in the glass laughing at the funny noise it made. Elsa patiently took it away and put back on the table without turning away from the Lord.

Guide saw Elsa picked up a glass of reddish water? She knew it wasn't blood because she would have smelt it. Guide waited until Elsa put the glass down and grabbed it. She brought it up to her nose and took a whiff of it and her nose scrunched up. It smelt... Devoid of smell. Guide didn't know it was possible, what humans did to this water to make it like this. Guide saw Elsa drink it and everything Elsa fed her today was delicious so she took a brave gulp and swallowed.

Guide's throat burned, her chest felt like it was on fire, her eyes watered up and she fell into a violent coughing fit. Elsa turned and saw the glass in Guide's hand and took it then picked up Guide and began patting her back like one who was burping an infant.

She knew that this was a lesson that Guide had to learn about not listening to Elsa and touching things when she didn't know what they were. This was the same lesson that Elsa learned when she was five years old and she took her mother's drink.

Guide let out an adorable combination of a burp and a hiccup. Then relaxed into Elsa's hold. Anna didn't know what to call the sound. A herp.. No... A biccup. Yeah that's a good word.. That never existed until Anna decided to make it.

Lord Geallon couldn't take it anymore.  
"Your majesty I ask that you reconsider our courtship." he said in a raised voice but didn't care.

Elsa sat down still holding Guide. She liked holding Guide. "I already reconsidered it, and I realized I can't go through with it. It would just be a waste of time, and yes you are a good man but I could never be able to marry you."

The Lord's face fumed red with anger. He banged his fist on the table spilling his wine, and he abruptly stood up, the tense sudden move caused Guide to change and ignore her injuries as she jumped across the table snarling and bite down on the Lord's arm not piercing skin just holding him until Elsa decided what to do.

Elsa stood calmly and walked over to the kneeling lord as he struggled in Guide's hold.

"My decision is final. You may stay until you are ready to leave but our courtship is over and I do not wish to hear any more of the subject that I deem no longer in existence." Elsa nodded her head towards Guide. Guide understood the signal and released Geallon then limped over to Elsa and rubbed her head against her leg. Elsa smiled and patted Guide's head.

Lord Geallon stood with a scowl on his face. "Never mind your charity Elsa I want nothing to do with you or your castle I'm leaving tonight."

He walked to the door and turned around. "Mark my words that demon." he pointed to Guide. "Will be the downfall of this Queendom." then left slamming the door.

"What a bitch." Kristoff said breaking the silence. Elsa and Anna couldn't help but laugh.

When dinner was finished they went into Elsa's fire lit personal study and Guide finally got a good look around until Olaf came in and began playing with her ears.

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were sitting in front of the fire on the carpet.

Guide was playing tug of war with Kristoff's hand lightly.

"You know Elsa Guide has got a nice pair of jaws." Kristoff said as he lightly put Guide on her back hoping to get his arm back, but she was not relenting.

Anna scooted over and began to rub Guide's belly, Guide immediately let go of her prize. She'd get it back later. Her leg began to shake as Anna rubbed harder.

"Oh yes someone likes having their belly rubbed. Is it you do you like having your belly rubbed?" Anna spoke to Guide as one would an infant.

Guide hummed in response and rolled onto Anna's lap. Anna began a full body rub and Guide sat up and licked at her chin. Anna giggled then looked at Elsa.

"Elsa she's so adorable, let's keep her." Anna begged while Guide began rolling on the carpet.

Elsa smiled at her sister happy that Guide was getting along with them.

"Of course we're keeping her why wouldn't we." Kristoff said as if it was common knowledge, with Olaf sitting in his lap.

Then it hit Elsa. She felt like her family was now complete. That missing something or someone was Guide, it was always Guide.

Guide got up still with some difficulties and walked over to Elsa and sat in her lap then began lapping at her neck with her tongue. She loved the way Elsa skin tasted.

Elsa held completely still as she felt her neck moisten.

Then as soon as it began it stopped. And Elsa got up and sat down on the couch that Kristoff was leaning against, who Anna had curled up against him, who had Olaf laying against her. Elsa then laid across the couch putting her feet up.

Guide jumped on the couch and laid her head on Elsa's belly. Elsa smiled lazily and began stroking her ear just the way she liked it while her other hand was playing in Kristoff's hair which was making him doze.

Then Guide saw that this... Family was different. Humans were meant to destroy as was their function. But this family went against that and knowingly became sinners. Guide realized that it wasn't just Elsa she was meant to protect but all of them.

Guide inhaled Elsa's scent and closed her eyes, Elsa cracked an eye open knowing that Guide was now asleep due to her little piglet noises.

Elsa fell asleep listening to the lullaby that she longed for but did not know it, a lullaby that Guide without knowing sang to her. Guide slept without the knowledge that she gave Elsa a gift.

Later that night Guide dreamed for the first time in years.

Elsa heard Guide mumble something in her sleep that had her thinking most of the night while she slept. "And they that decided willingly to become sinners became more pure than then the righteous."


	15. Chapter 15

The castle was in chaos preparing for the arrival of king Fridtjof.

"Anna I need you to do me a favor for today." Elsa said standing in front of her study window.

"Alright, but you know it's gonna cost ya."Anna said, Elsa knew exactly what it was going cost her. With a huff and a roll of her eyes she reached into her drawer and grabbed a key then unlocked another drawer and grabbed a key out of that one then unlocked a final drawer with a box and created a key with her magic and unlocked the box and gave Anna a chocolate square, then put it all away.

"Wow seriously?" Anna asked not surprised by her overprotective security.

Elsa shrugged. "When people like you are lurking about one can't be too careful."

"Whatever. What you want?" Anna said offended that her sister would think she would try to steal from her, well she would if it was chocolate, and it was, but it was still the principal of the matter.

"I need you to keep Guide away from king Fridtjof during his visit." Elsa said.

"How come?"

"Because I don't think it would be a good idea for the Southern Isles to know about Guide." Anna nodded.

"Well I can see why you would think that. Their practically ruthless for power." Anna sat on Elsa's desk.

Elsa looked up at her then laid her head on Anna's lap, Anna began petting her sister's head, weaving her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know what this visit will bring Anna, all I know is that councilwoman Ada said be ready for anything." Elsa said with uncertainty.

"Well I can show Guide around Arendelle for a bit, Olaf wanted to do that anyway so he can come along while you handle the king." Anna said.

Elsa thanked her and Anna left looking for Guide. She already had a list of activities set up in her mind and with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf Guide would be so distracted that she wouldn't even be able to say her name.

Little did Anna know that not even an army of attacking Olafs could keep Guide distracted from her platinum blonde angel?

Anna found Guide with Kristoff who was trying to teach her how to play cards and was growing frustrated because he was being beat by someone who never held a card in her entire life.

Luckily Guide was already dressed for their activities with a simple ice shirt and trousers. Anna knew she couldn't go overboard with her today even though Guide was healing fast she still had her broken wing which was wrapped up.

"Hey you two, mad because Guide's beating you reindeer boy?" Anna taunted.

Kristoff sighed. "I taught her how to win, I just forgot to teach her to lose."

Anna looked over his shoulder. "It looks you're doing a good job of that already."

Kristoff swatted at Anna. "Oh shut up."

Guide looked to be in concentration with the tip of her tongue sticking out. Then showed her cards to Kristoff and Anna.

"Kristoff I only have two kings and two queens should I pick up more cards." Guide asked innocently.

Kristoff threw his cards on the table and pouted.

"Good job Guide you beat Mr. Grumpy." Anna congratulated Guide who smiled.

"Well I'm going to find Elsa, Kristoff you can play with Anna maybe you can beat her." Guide said good naturedly standing up.

Kristoff scoffed. "You wouldn't be so cocky if you had different cards."

Guide looked confused. "But we didn't."Then turned to leave.

"Oh wait Guide!" Anna called not forgetting her assignment for Elsa.

Guide turned around."Yes?"

"Elsa wanted you to... To familiarize yourself with her territory, so I was going to show you around." Anna said, it wasn't a lie, Elsa did want Guide to have a look around.

Guide thought for a minute, well Elsa if wanted this then she'd do it.

* * *

Elsa was dressed and ready to meet the king in her throne room. She had on the first ice dress she ever made with her hair swiped back and the rest of it in a braid.

Trumpets sounded as two guards stepped in. "Presenting King Fridtjof Westergaard of the Southern isles!"

King Fridtjof was a tall man with a bulbous nose with brown hair that went down to his mutton chops, with green eyes that demanded authority, probably from being the eldest.

"And Prince Frøya Westergaard of the Southern isles."

Elsa had to do a double take, the letter said nothing about bringing a prince. Then she saw him.

Frøya had black curly hair and the signature Westergaard sideburns that all the men from that family sported, he looked exactly like Hans but with black hair, maybe better looking, with eyes that looked to be clear.

He smiled and walked by his big brother's side in a lazy gait.

When they made it to Elsa's throne they bowed.

"Welcome King Fridtjof and prince Frøya I hope your travels fared well and I give you my regards about your father's passing." Elsa greeted politely.

"Yes they did Queen Elsa, and thank for receiving us with such a warm welcome and as for my father it was expected he was very old but lived a fulfilling life."Fridtjof said, he turned to his brother.

"This is prince Frøya, the six of the thirteen of us and the family's pride and joy, all though he can be bit of a scamp." Elsa could hear the genuine love in Fridtjof's voice for his baby brother.

"It's an honor being here your majesty and may I say you're just as beautiful as people say." He said in a flirtatious voice, but by the smirk on his face Elsa could see he was just toying with her.

"A scamp indeed." Elsa quipped making the king laugh while rubbing Frøya's shoulder.

"Well I shall have my servant Pauline escort you to your rooms and I shall meet you in the castle gardens for lunch." Elsa said standing up.

The king and prince followed the servant to their guest rooms, and Elsa made her way to the gardens. Well meeting the king of the south along with the prince went more pleasant then she expected.

* * *

"GO GO GO SVEN FASTER!" Anna yelled as Sven was pulling them fast across a crop field.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to tell him what do?" Kristoff yelled steering him.  
Guide looked to Anna and saw her and Olaf waving their hands up and copied their actions.

Guide felt the wind hitting her hands and face and felt her blood pumping through her veins. Suddenly instincts took over telling her she needed a run it had been five days since she had been able to have a good run.

She transformed and jumped out of the sleigh and ran next to Sven her legs burned from her scars and her sides hurt but she didn't care this is what she was and she loved it.

"Thata girl Guide!" Kristoff, Olaf, and Anna cheered. If Guide's wing wasn't broken she would took off but the pain reminded her that she would have to be patient.

Kristoff didn't see the bump in the field and Sven tripped causing the sleigh to lift off of the ground and flip over readily about to go into a barrel roll. Guide with god like speed turned around and sent a shield of ice around Kristoff and Sven, the ice snapping Sven's harness. She made a gust ice with her other hand pushing Olaf out of the sleigh before it could fully tip, then jumped up onto the reindeer using him as a ramp, running and made her way to Anna grabbing her and pulling down to the ground and out of the sleigh.

Kristoff and Sven fell to the right out of the impact area. While Olaf lost some of his body parts and nose, And Anna with Guide on top of her stayed low.

The sleigh crashed into a tree and made it fall. Being sturdy it would only need a new paint job, and a few repairs.

Everyone stayed still panting, recovering from what would have been a fatal accident crash.

"Do you make it a habit of saving lives?" Anna asked breathlessly.

Guide smirked. "Only when there's lives to be saved."

"Is everyone okay?" Kristoff asked still unable to move from the ice.

"Yeah we're fine" Olaf said.  
"Could do me a huge favor and find my umm, my body."

"Yeah maybe Guide you could melt your ice away from me and Sven please." Kristoff asked politely.

"I'll help Olaf, you get the boys." Anna suggested. Guide got off of her and set to defrosting Kristoff, while Anna put Olaf back together.

"Well" Kristoff said getting the feeling back in his legs. "That was an adventure. Who's up for the next one?"

Everyone raised their hands and Sven bellowed with agreement.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in the Gardens when she noticed Fridtjof and Frøya approaching.

She stood and allowed them to kiss her hand she hated the tradition her hands were sensitive, probably from her magic.

Once they sat the servants brought out lunch and tea.

"So Elsa I was thinking-" Frøya started but was interrupted by his brother.

"God help us all." Elsa laughed these two loved teasing each other.

"Anyway I was thinking, lots of countries would pay for your ice in bulks, ever thought about that?" He asked curious. If he had that power his family would probably make him sell ice, hell they would use him for military power.

"I would prefer to only use my powers for emergencies." Elsa offered.

Fridtjof put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Good very good, don't listen to any idiot headed ideas he may try to feed you during our visit."

Elsa laughed, she was actually enjoying the two royal's company.

Fridtjof sniffed up and leaned forward. "So I know you probably hear a bunch of rumors about how ruthless and power hungry my family is and I can tell you..." He paused "There all true."

Elsa was surprised by his honesty.

Frøya laughed at her expression. "Yes but let's confirm one thing my, brother, my king... My friend..did not kill our father. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if one of my other family members did, but I know for sure that Fridtjof did not."

Elsa believed him. She could tell that these men were alot of things but liars are not one of them.

"I don't believe in using lies and deceit to gain power, I believe in honest bloodshed in an honest fight and power coming from within yourself. That's what I teach my brothers, some listen and follow while others do not." Fridtjof said in a gruff voice.

"Elsa?" Elsa listened intently to Fridtjof.

"I need to ask a favor from you. I wish to allow my wife Laurine and two twins Keth and Kennette to stay here in Arendelle that is the true nature of this visit." Fridtjof said and Frøya nodded. Elsa didn't know he was married, the king probably kept it secret for his family's safety.

"May I know why you ask this of me?" Elsa said.

"Yes, as you know there have been political power struggles and my family maybe in danger but for the first time the threat is not from within and soon all countries will be in the same peril." Fridtjof warned.

Elsa thought about it and without looking at her options she nodded her head yes.

Fridtjof and Frøya look relieved."Excellent. Thank your majesty, I owe and don't worry this won't make us allies or anything, but I will owe you." They stood concluding the lunch and Elsa put out her hand and instead of kissing it Fridtjof and Frøya gave her a firm handshake pleasantly surprising her.

Before following after his brother, Frøya leaned in to Elsa's ear and whispered."You may not wear your emotions and feelings on your sleeves your majesty, but you do wear them in your eyes. Be careful of that. You're revealing may just be you're undoing." he pulled back and winked.

This put Elsa in alarm. It didn't sound like a threat, it sounded more like… a warning.

* * *

Guide followed Kristoff, Anna and Olaf into a tavern called the Tapping Shrew. Guide offered to wait with Sven feeling uncomfortable with the noise of humans and strange smells, but they insisted and entered into the bar.

There was men and women acting boorishly and as if they had no common sense.

Guide felt very out of place.

"Hey sweetheart. Come over here the both ya!" some man slurred swaying, to Anna and Guide.

They ignored him and went to the bar. Kristoff ordered a drink which he and Anna shared, they gave Olaf an empty cup and he pretended to drink. Kristoff ordered Guide a fruity ale.

She sniffed at it and stuck her tongue in it experimentally. It tasted good. She took a sip, then another, she felt fuzzy but liked IT, and another her vision began to blur, and another she felt weird, it's like when she ate those strange little mushrooms she found by a lake. Kristoff said something about hooking up sleigh to the Sven so the little redheaded lion could go home to iceberg. It made sense in Guide's mind.

As she and Anna waited a guy walked by touched Anna's rear end purposely and Guide stepped in stumbling over an invisible obstacle.

"Hey" she slurred "You- You can't... Do whatever it was you just did." It was difficult to talk for some reason. The man turned around and Guide had to crane her neck all the back to meet his face.

Anna stepped between the two. "I'm sorry about my friend she's never been in a tavern before and I'm sure if you knew who I was you would never do that."

The man's face lit up in recognition and he gave a courteous bow. "Of course your highness, my apologies."

As Anna led Guide to the door. Guide turned. "STUPID HUMAN!"

The man turned around and yanked up Guide, who punched him in the face, he dropped her clutching at his broken nose.

He swung at her and she ducked then staggered and bumped into another tavern guy and the man who was aiming for her hit him and so began the rough bar fight. Guide didn't know who she was punching but she didn't want to use her powers this was fun. Guide felt an adrenaline rush, and jumped out the tavern window and ran she didn't know where but she ran. Kristoff and Anna looked over the crowd of fighting men to find Guide but couldn't. They ran through Arendelle worried about Guide calling her name it was dark and Elsa would want them home.

Guide ran. She ran into the forest and kept running until she saw something in the distance it looked like a giant iceberg, she ran towards it and kept running, her lungs burned but she liked it.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she ran off!?"Elsa was now pacing in front of Anna and Kristoff, they had their heads down.

"What would let you think that it was remotely okay to take Guide to tavern of all the places in Arendelle you two choose a tavern. I mean I don't even know where she is i-.."

Elsa paused when she had a shaky feeling then began wagging a single finger.

"No I know where she is."

She left the room with a huff and came back with a warning.

"Don't think for one moment we're down talking about this."

Kristoff and Anna nodded while Olaf tied their hair in a single braid.

Elsa ran down the hall. She knew where Guide was. As cliché as it was Guide was at her ice castle.


	16. Chapter 16

"GO AWAY!" Guide titled her head smiling, she could sense Elsa in this...snowman?

"Hey!" Guide slurred. "I-I'm- I am friendsss with Elza"

Marshall turned around at hearing the name. "Mamma?"

Again. Guide couldn't believe it, how many kids did this woman have?

 _Next I suppose she'll have an army._ Guide thought. Then there was movement in the window and Guide saw at least a hundred of tiny little Olafs. Without arms... But even bigger smiles on their faces.

"I thought to soon." Guide mumbled to herself.

If Guide was sober she would have hundreds of questions dancing through her head but right now she was piss drunk and had one stupid idea that she was going to act on.

She looked to the little snowman and exclaimed. "Come on then. Come out and say hello!" she shot a layer of ice surrounding her. The little snowman awed and then disappeared from the windows.

Suddenly the doors to the ice castle burst open revealing alot more of them then Guide originally estimated scrambling out of castle towards her.

They picked her up with their heads and led her inside, even Marshall was transfixed by the stranger and her abilities and followed them inside.

But Marshall couldn't help but think. If Guide made winter too, and she was a friend of momma, then maybe Guide was the father momma promised to them.

"My name is Marshall, are you our father?" Marshall stared down at Guide sitting atop the snowman who were all cramming to touch her.

Guide had to think of a paternal name for herself that she could relate too. She had heard a lot of them when hunters brought their offspring to teach them how to be human. She thought of one she really liked.

Guide looked up with a grin and lifted her hands up like she had witnessed Anna and Olaf doing when they were happy.

"Just call me papa!" She yelled causing Marshall and all the little snowman to cheer loudly. Marshall picked her up and patted her head making Guide drunkenly giggle.

"Hey everybody settle down now, papa has to ask you a question." Everyone silenced themselves listening to what their father said.

"Can you take me to the highest point in this place? I'll show you all a trick that papa can do." all the snowman knew that would be the balcony.

Elsa stopped her ice horse in front of her castle and ran to the top of the stares hoping that Marshall didn't hurt Guide.

"Marshall!" Elsa called. But no answer.

Marshall carried Guide to the entrance of the balcony since he couldn't fit.

Guide went to the edge and tossed her leg over so she was sitting on the railing she laughed, since she now had a bunch of little ones she would have to teach them how to fly.

Elsa came racing up the stairs and her face shone with horror at the position Guide was currently in. Guide's wing was still broken and if she jumped, especially drunk, she would probably die.

"Guide!" She cried desperately.

Guide turned around and smiled.

"Kids your mother is home." She Slurred.

Elsa knew if she was going to get Guide safely off the balcony then she would need to stay calm herself.

She took a deep breath. "Guide, what are doing?" even though it was pretty obvious she needed some way to start the conversation.

"I have to..have to teach our little ones too fly because.. Because I have too."

(Our little ones?)

(* Not now)

Elsa looked to Marshall who nodded.  
"Pappa was going to show us all a trick."

Pappa? Oh gods. Elsa promised them a father like who Kristoff and Anna's children would have, but she didn't know that they would remember, that was two years ago.

"Okay Guide your wing is still broken I need you to ge-Get down from there."

Guide frowned. "No humans can ever break me. NEVER!" she said as if it was law.

Elsa had to think. Then she got one stupid idea it was stupid, but at least it was an idea.

"Guide, before you teach our children to fly we should have a... family dinner." Elsa was approaching as fast as she could without alerting Guide.

Guide turned her head.  
"Family dinner?" she mumbled.

"Yes a family dinner." she was almost there.

Guide looked around. "Well there's nothing to eat so I'll go catch something."  
Guide then began tilting towards her death.

"Guide no!" Elsa ran and wrapped her arms around Guide who began screaming and thrashing.

"NO! NO! HUMANS CAN'T BREAK ME NOT AGAIN, I'LL NEVER BE BROKEN AGAIN, NOT AGAIN, I CAN FLY, I CAN ALWAYS FLY AWAY!" Guide yelled in panic so Elsa held Guide to her chest and began rubbing her ear, as Guide continued to mumble and sob into her chest. This is the first time she had ever seen Guide cry and Elsa hoped it was the last.

"I won't break again. I'll never break again. I can always fly away. Always fly away." Guide mumbled, sniffling.

Guide looked up, her nose was dripping wet and her eyes were full of tears.

"If I can't fly in the sky then I'll fly in you Elsa."

Elsa's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Guide what are you talking about?"

"You can't keep me from flying no matter how hard you try."

Guide grabbed Elsa's face and slammed their lips together painfully.

She had seen many humans do this before and right now she knew that this was what she wanted, what her instincts were telling her she needed.

Elsa's mind, for the first time since she met Guide, was completely silent. No thoughts, no thinking. Just her and Guide  
Standing here failing at kissing.

Their mouths were bleeding from their rough conjoining, but they didn't care.

Guide went limp from exhaustion, falling asleep in Elsa's arms. Elsa smiled but kept on kissing Guide.

She carried Guide up another flight of stairs lips still joined, and entered a room that was her bed chambers. She lowered Guide to the bed and then she decided to stop kissing Guide for now.

She went down stairs to talk to her plethora of snowmen, then went back upstairs to spend the night in her ice castle, she changed her dress, cleaned up their mouths, then she laid down next to Guide who was snoring and fell asleep to her favorite lullaby.

The next morning she woke up and began feeling for Guide in the bed but felt an empty space. She shot up and hoped that Guide didn't wake up and try to fly again.

She ran down stairs to hear laughter she followed the sound and found Guide playing with the snowman of the castle with her ice.  
Elsa smiled apparently her little Guide didn't suffer the after effects of drinking.

Guide looked up and saw Elsa and waved. Elsa waved back.

Once Guide got off of Marshall and ran over Elsa hugged her affectionately, Elsa was still giddy about their kiss and wanted to talk about it as soon as possible.

She grabbed Guide's hand and led her through the corridors of the castle. Guide was trying figure out what had gotten into the queen, but went with it.

"So how do you feel about last night?"  
Elsa asked as her and Guide walked to nowhere in particular holding hands.

"Well pretty happy I guess, does this mean I have a free pass to this place anytime I want?" Guide said with a lopsided grin.

Elsa chuckled. "I guess it does, but how do feel emotionally about this?"

Guide thought about it. "Well I suppose I always kinda had a haunch about it, but I never asked."

"Well I just wonder what it means for us. "Elsa said stopping in front of a little courtyard she made.

Guide frowned. "It doesn't have to be that difficult, you know we come up here, dinner, spend time together, bed." She chuckled at the last part.

Elsa blushed, she didn't know that Guide would be this anxious, well now that she thought about it she didn't know a lot about Guide.

"I was thinking tonight actually." Guide said.

Elsa gasped catching her attention, she wasn't ready for this.

(Of course you are.)

(*No...No Elsa will solve this on her own... Without you)

Elsa shook her head, she wasn't ready.  
" Guide this is going to fast let's just wait a couple of weeks maybe. We can go slowly."

"But what's the big deal."

Elsa scoffed. "The big deal, Guide do you know how sensitive of a topic this is?"

Guide shook her head. "Well I don't see what the problem is I mean they like me well enough."

"They? They who?" Elsa asked.

"Our snow children, speaking of which we have to name them."

Wait. Guide should have known Elsa was talking about their kiss. What if?

"Guide... Do you- What do you remember from last night?" Elsa asked her stomach was twisting in knots.

"Well I remember running here, meeting an army of armless snow Olafs, a giant Olaf, floating into the castle, having a bunch of children suddenly, Marshall carrying me upstairs and then..."

Guide paused. Elsa was a nervous wreck inside and was frightened.

"...I was flying." Guide sounded confused by the last occurrence.

Elsa's little world, that she was imagining since last night of her and Guide together, crumbled.

"You..don't remember."


	17. Chapter 17

"Mamma! Pappa! Aunt Anna is here with Carrotop!"  
Marshall called interrupting Elsa and Guide's conversation.

Guide smiled and went to meet Anna in the front.

(We could kiss her again)

Elsa felt like crying, it wouldn't be that easy. Guide was drunk last night and crying, the kiss was a painful, disgusting mixture of snot, tears, and blood and some of it got in her mouth, it was her first kiss and she shared it with someone she cared about. But that someone didn't remember.

(*What if you kiss her again and she says no?)

That was a risk Elsa wasn't ready to take. Then there was what Guide yelled about being broken again. Elsa didn't know if she was talking about Geallon hurting her, or something from her mysterious past.

Elsa found Anna looking at Guide play with her snowman laughing because Guide was leading the little ones into attacking Marshall.

Anna noticed Elsa and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Anna can I...can I talk to you?"

Anna looked to her. "Sure. Come on."

Anna walked into another room with a table and sat down. Elsa sat next to her.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Last night Guide was going to jump from the balcony, but I stopped her, and we..." Elsa bit her lip.

Anna gasped catching on. "You guys made drunken love?" Elsa snapped her head around.

"What? No. Anna where is your mind...never mind I don't want to know. But no we didn't." Elsa said in a hurry flustered.

Anna snapped her fingers. "Damn it."

"Anna!" Elsa said sternly.

Anna laughed at her sister's embarrassment.

"We only kissed, but Guide doesn't remember it." Elsa's eyes fell to the table.

Anna grabbed her hand. "Why don't you just tell her?"

Elsa looked up at Anna. "Because what if she didn't want it."

Anna nodded. "Did you want it?"

Elsa sighed, she did want it, but she also didn't want Guide to completely forget it." I- yes I guess but maybe not... I don't know." she was so confused.

Anna expected any relationship for Elsa to have to be complicated, since her sister wasn't experience with it but what made it more difficult was that Elsa's love interest was just as clueless as her.

"Maybe before you decide anything just think about it, because honestly Elsa you don't know anything about Guide and I'm not saying this to deter you because I think you and Guide would be good for each other, but you two barely know anything about one another."

Anna was right the only thing Elsa knew about Guide was that she lived in the forest, is special, saved her life, and is overprotective, a lightweight, and she snores. But that wasn't who Guide was it was just a part of Guide but it didn't define who she really was.

Elsa knew that if this was ever going to work she would have to find out who Guide was. Maybe not what she was because even Elsa didn't know what she herself was, although knowing what Guide was would be a perk.

"Your right Anna. I need to know who Guide is and Guide needs to know who I am."

Anna smirked. "I don't think she'll be disappointed when she finds out."

Anna, and Elsa traveled back down to Arendelle castle. Elsa on an ice horse and Anna on Carrotop, and Guide much to Elsa's protest ran besides them.

Once they arrived to the castle, Elsa and Guide entered her chambers. Guide jumped on Elsa's bed and sat on her haunches as Elsa prepared to go to dinner with King Fridtjof and prince Frøya.

"But why can't I come to dinner with you?" Guide asked after Elsa said she couldn't attend.

"Because I'm meeting with the leader of another country, and my council." Elsa explained while brushing through her hair and tied it into a bun, while sitting on her bench in front of her vanity.

"What does that have to do with me coming to dinner?"

"Because I don't want him to know about you."

Guide whined causing Elsa to turn around but when she did she wished she hadn't, Guide's ears were down, her bottom lip was jutting out, and her eye's iris and pupils were expanded at impossible widths taking up most of the room in her sclera.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat and her breath came out ragged. Guide jumped off of the bed and sat down next to Elsa's leg and rested her head on her knee whining looking up at Elsa.

(Okay let her come to dinner.)

(* No she has to stay secret)

(But look at her wittle face.)

(*I see her "Wittle face" and the answer is still no.)

(She's coming.)

(*I can't believe you're falling for this. Just because of a pouty face)

(I'd kill if she asked me to if she was wearing a pouty face.)

(*I'm pleased to see you're honesty about your morality.)

(Thank you.)

(*... But she's still not coming.)

(Ahh come on!)

(*No. I'm putting my foot down on this one)

(We don't have feet...)

(*You know what I mean.)

A pathetic whine broke Elsa out of her argument she was having with herself.

She smiled sadly at the pouting Guide and rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry Guide but it's for your own safety, how about we have a special dinner just for you when the king leaves hmm?" Guide licked at Elsa's fingers which tickled.

She giggled, but stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Your majesty dinner will be ready in three minutes."

Elsa stood and Guide whined following her to the door. Elsa turned around and looked down at Guide.

"Stay here okay, I'll be back in about.. Three hours, you stay in here."

Elsa made an ice lock over the door and secured it with a key, then walked away becoming more relieved that Guide's whines and cries died down.

(Yeah nothing says I care about you like locking her up so she can't be seen.)

(* It's for her own good.)

(Please you and I both know that Guide will one way or another get out. And you know what.. I'm not going to be modest about being right, I'm gonna rub it so hard in your face it'll imprint.)

When Elsa entered the room Frøya was dazzling Anna with his charismatic personality, making Kristoff jealous.

And Fridtjof was waiting patiently talking to Malcolm. The rest of her council was listening with interest. When they saw the Queen enter Elsa realized how overdressed she really was. She was wearing an ice dress that was deep blue and going down becoming white that led to a cape draping down to the floor.

Fridtjof was in a Southern military uniform that was a deep purple and adorned with medals, and Frøya was wearing a dark green classic Southern prince suit with medals but not as many as his big brother.

Everyone stood up in respect for their queen except Kristoff who was still pouting, when Anna sat down she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek making him smile a little bit.

"So your majesty, King Fridtjof was just telling me of the agreement you made with him about his family. Were you planning on discussing it with your council at all?" Joghen said hiding his irritation.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Well it was my decision to make and I am the one who decided not to bring it to the council table. It is a matter of sensitivity and needed to be dealt with as such." Elsa said with authority.

Guide tried and tried to get the door open but it didn't budge, she tried the balcony but no luck, she kept thinking that Elsa was in danger. If it wasn't safe for her then it sure wasn't for Elsa.

She looked around the room even the window was frozen shut but it didn't look as secure as the door.

She grabbed the handle and pushed it, and kept pushing at it. The window opened with a clang shattering some of the glass, she looked out and saw a very small ledge. She change her clothes to a shirt and flexible pants with her ice. She stood up on the ledge and tried to keep her balance, then she dropped to a lower ledge nearly slipping but grabbed hold of a crack in the wall. She was an excellent climber from living in the forest, and all she had to do was get to the open window that was to the hall.  
She made one more leap down and gripped the pane her feet supporting her on the wall.

She climbed into the hall and snuck her way to the dining hall, careful not to bump into any servants, especially Gerda. Gerda was a good women and she held the title of being the only person Guide was ever afraid of.

Salmon was served with a side dish of lentos soup with basil.

Ada and Malcolm were talking about the winter gala the Queendom held every year during the first two weeks of the winter solstice.

Elsa felt a tug at her dress underneath the table, she looked down with a calm face and saw Guide smiling up at her. She waved a dismissive hand then turned back to the conversation.

WAIT GUIDE! She looked back down and sure enough Guide was sitting in her puppy body as Olaf called it panting with her tongue out, from her climb.

Elsa panicked and looked up trying to appear inconspicuous. Guide began nuzzling at her thigh affectionately. Elsa had to bite her lip.

(Oh my god this is too rich to not be eaten! I want something... actually make that somethings.)

(*Fine.)

"What in do you think the main colors should be your majesty?" Councilwoman Helen asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Uh.. I think.. Mm..white?" Elsa stammered.

"Excellent! See Malcolm the queen and I share similar taste, good taste." Helen said smugly.

"A-Uh- AAAH!" Elsa yelped. Guide accidentally rubbed her nose to Elsa's inner thigh, Elsa pushed her head away roughly causing a bump under the table.

All eyes of the table turned to the monarch's strange outburst making Elsa blush crimson.

"Iagreewedohavesimilartastegreattaste..."Elsa said in one sentence then slowed down to a slothful pace."Very..good..taste...we share."

Helen nodded with slight concern etched on her face.

Guide tried to push her head through the crack that was between the blonde's body and the table to get a taste of food she smelt. Guide squeezed her head through forcing Elsa to push her back down with the heel of her hand.

Elsa realized how determined Guide was to get a taste of salmon and took a big piece between her fingers, but before she could throw it to under the table King Fridtjof looked to her and she paused.

He was very perplexed why the queen was using her fingers instead of a utensil.

"I... dropped my fork." Fridtjof looked at the fork that was lying next to Elsa's plate. She picked it up and dropped it on the floor.

"I dropped my fork." she repeated.

"Amen to that." Anna said throwing her fork on the floor and picked up her bread and took large bites.

Frøya and Kristoff looked at each other and did the same with their utensils and began eating with their fingers excited that they didn't have to use common manners.

Using the distraction to her advantage Elsa took her entire plate and titled it under the table slipping its contents into Guide's mouth.

Guide then grabbed Elsa's heal with her mouth and began tugging, once it was off she shoved face in it inhaling, Guide's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the heavenly smell.

Elsa tried to reach for it but to get it she would have to leave her seat and she couldn't do that without raising suspicion.

Then sadly for Elsa Guide decided to leave her prize for a new one.

Fridtjof was talking to everyone at the table. "So that is how my great, great aunt died that the cave maiden's tale was based on, it was tragic.

Elsa let out a very loud laugh that sounded throughout the room. All of the dinner guest were trying to understand what the queen thought about the tragic story was so funny.

Little to their knowledge was that Guide was licking at and between Elsa's toes and feet. Every time Elsa moved her foot away Guide would follow, until in frustration Guide held it down with a firm paw laying down on her belly continuing to lick at Elsa's curling toes.

Anna looked at Elsa wondering what had gotten into her. Elsa stared back with pleading eyes, then discreetly pointed under the table, Anna then looked and popped back up holding a hand to her mouth trying to not to laugh at Elsa's predicament.

Then Elsa got a plan on how to get Guide from under the table without anyone seeing.

"Would anyone like to see some new additions to the ballroom Anna why don't you show them?" Elsa suggested with a certain tone of voice that helped Anna catch on.

"Oh yeah umm follow me please!" Anna said in fake recognition. She ushered everyone out of the dining hall.

Elsa sighed in relief, now she could deal with the little imp under the table, when she went to retrieve her shoe Guide vanished and of course Elsa's heel vanished with her.

Elsa groaned. Then stood up and hobbled after the the southern royals and her council.

Fridtjof saw the queen enter then looked down at her noticeable bare foot.

"What happened to your shoe if I may ask?"

Elsa put on a fake smile clearly upset. "It melted." then walked outside to gardens lopsidedly.

Kristoff followed her. She was leaning against a tree.

"What happened to your shoe?" Kristoff asked casually.

"Guide stole it." Elsa said in a monotone voice.

Kristoff snickered but stopped when Elsa looked at him.

He tried to cover it with a fake cough.

They stood in silence until Kristoff looked down at her feet then forward, then down at her feet then forward again. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"Why didn't you just make a new shoe?"

Elsa groaned, she didn't think of that. She hit her head against the tree for her stupidity making a nasty red knot on her forehead that began to bruise as she and Kristoff returned inside. This time with both her feet in shoes.

Everyone asked what happened to her head and she decided to complete tonight with honesty. She hit herself with a tree.

She'd hear rumors probably of her unusual behavior tonight, but right now she was ready to go to the sanctuary of her chambers.

Guide was in a shit ton of trouble when Elsa got a hold of her.

But when Elsa returned to her rooms Guide was nowhere in sight. Elsa gave up looking for her, she was tired so she changed into her night gown and climbed into bed.

Guide was smartly hiding out on the balcony with her prize from her little adventure.

She went inside and found Elsa sleeping on her side on her bed beneath the thick comforter. Guide hid the shoe under the vanity, shook out her fur then jumped onto the bed.

She rubbed her snout under Elsa's arm and Elsa lifted it up allowing Guide access to her cool body, then wrapped her arm around Guide's chest.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Elsa mumbled.

Guide chuckled then snuggled her muzzle into the crook of Elsa's neck and inhaled.

"Yeah...I know...I know."


	18. Chapter 18

"Well according to my resources King Fridtjof has been sending out his younger brothers to other kingdoms to create marital ties, he's been quite busy since his departure two weeks ago." Joghen inquired.

"Well this is a concern, where has he sent his brothers?" Malcolm asked.

Joghen took out a long piece of paper and cleared his throat.  
"He sent the second prince Marius to Weselton to the Duke Knute's granddaughter, Lady Igrite, the fourth prince Oddmund in Daneses, to King Lorens' daughter princess Margarete. The ninth prince Ragnvald to the Gildishe Isles for Queen Agnetha's niece Lady Anita. And finally the eleventh prince Benedikte to Yahne, for Duke Rhines' sister, Lady Birgitta."

Elsa nodded her head, Guide was laying down on her feet, this had been a normal occurrence whenever Elsa had a meeting or was working in her office she loved to curl her toes in Guide's soft fur or scratch her belly with her foot and Guide loved it just as much as Elsa, for the past two weeks they had been inseparable.

"Do you know when the king's children will be here?" Elsa asked.

Helen took out another letter. "I took the initiative of offering Queen Laurine and her son Keth and daughter Kennette a place to stay in my manor, and sent the arrangement to the queen and she thought it would be a very lovely idea and accepted the offer they should arrive in one week."

The queen smiled at Helen. "Thank you Helen that was very generous of you to offer your home so willingly, I'm sure queen Laurine and her children will be of pleasant company."

Helen gave a respectful bow to Elsa.

Malcolm coughed rather loudly gaining the attention of the room. "If we may your majesty move onto more urgent matters, like the Southern king spreading his family seed, there has to be a reason for this behavior and it is imperative that we find out."

"Your majesty, if I may?" Tarerish asked politely, Elsa gave him the signal to continue. "Since we are in the harvesting season of fall and winter shall be upon us sooner than we think, I have been delving into possible candidates for suitors appropriate for you my queen and I must say the search was rather fruitful, I even found a willing suitor from Your cousin's Queendom, Queen Rapunzel's own high Lord, I invited all of the suitors to the winter gala, Queen Rapunzel and her consort have received their usual invites, along with other domains as well."

Elsa was currently frozen in place for three years she had prepared for this, for three years she asked for advice from her council on the matter and for three years other matters arose that took priority over it, and now that she actually found someone she cared about the subject once again rears its ugly head.

Elsa looked down at Guide who was looking up at her sensing her discomfort but not the reason why.

Elsa cleared her throat before speaking. "Well I'm guessing that there is many papers and scripts for me to look at, Malcolm, Joghen please investigate the south 's odd behavior, Helen, Ada, please prepare your house and other things for Queen Laurine and her children's arrival, Tarerish.." Tarerish looked to his queen.

"Please when something as important as my own marriage arises, do not hesitate to ask my opinion." Tarerish knew what she meant, and made a note of it.

Elsa knew she needed a moment to not think about the meeting, so she went to her bedroom, instead of her personal study since that was the room she did her best thinking in, Guide of course followed along.

She laid down on her bed. Guide jumped up and laid down next to her. She sat up and maneuvered Guide into her lap.

"Oh Guide what I'm going to do?" She rubbed her face into Guide's shoulder blade.

"We can go for a walk, play in piles of leaves with Sven, Go to sleep, go play with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, you could scratch underneath my bandage."

All of Guide's suggestions sounded wonderful, except the last one.

Then Elsa remembered that Guide was due to go see the castle physician to get her bandages changed for her wing.

So Elsa took Guide to see Doctor Lauritz in the infirmary, who helped her when she first was injured. Doctor Lauritz was a pleasant old man he wore glasses for his age and had grey hair on the side of his head and a grey beard. He was the man who delivered the queen and princess and who kept both Elsa and Anna's health up to par so Elsa trusted him with her Guide.

"Ah good afternoon your majesty, I was wondering when you would show up. Hello Guide." he waved and smiled.

"Hello." Guide smiled and greeted, she liked the doctor he was very gentle.

He had Guide transform into her human body because it was more familiar to deal with and began her checkup.

After he evaluated her wing he took Elsa into another room.

"Well your majesty I have good news."  
He smiled.

"Guide's wing is fully healed, I wouldn't fly on it just yet but I would recommend exercises, stretching it for three days then give it a shot. But as for the bandage it can come off now."

Elsa wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Guide's recovery, yes she wanted Guide healthy but if Guide knew she could fly again would she settle for staying in the castle? Would Guide settle for anything less than the sky? The sky wasn't even her limit. She could go where she wanted to go and do what she wanted to do. Guide wasn't held by any obligations and definitely no responsibilities. The only thing that held her down was her injuries, and now that they were gone she had no limitations. Elsa couldn't stop her from flying away, all Elsa could do was beg her not to go and though she was sure Guide would stay, would she be happy? Guide was no different than a bird, built to fly, happiest when doing what she was made to do. So Elsa got a selfish thought and out of mere desperation acted on it without thinking.

"Doctor can..can Guide stay in her bandages a little while longer?"

The Doctor frowned. "Well there would be no reason for it, she's fully recovered and the bandages would just be irritating."

Elsa began thinking harder. "Could you wrap it up in a brace or something, you know since it just healed I don't want it to... To... For Guide to hurt it in anyway so..."

The doctor nodded. "I do have a little something, well actually a big something. It's for adult males arms but since Guide is so small I suppose it would fit her wing."

He pulled out a big brace. "I guess I'll go put it on and give her the good news."

Elsa grabbed his shoulder. "I can... I'll give it to her."

The doctor wagged a finger at Elsa. "Your excited I can tell, well go ahead then I have medicine shelves to refill." he sat down at his desk piled high with papers and bottles.

Elsa closed the door and went to Guide's stretcher. She stopped shortly, but continued on with purpose, she put on a sad smile.

"Guide the doctor said that, well your wing hasn't really recovered fully...yet."

Guide's smile fell to a small frown. "But-But I did everything he told me to. I even took the nasty stuff and it doesn't even hurt anymore." Getting Guide to take her medicine was like trying to give a cat a bath.

Elsa grabbed Guide's wing and began to put it in the brace. "Well I know that's because of the medicine and you've been doing such a good job of taking it, but it's what's best for you."

Guide nodded slowly still sad that her wing was broke. Elsa led her to her study and sat on the couch and pulled Guide in front of her.

"Hey it'll be alright, we still have dinner, with the others in the stables that will fun right?" Elsa asked rubbing Guide's arms up and down.

Guide shrugged still upset. Elsa pulled Guide onto her lap and enveloped her into a hug petting her then gave her head a kiss.

"It's okay Guide, I got you..." Elsa mumbled into her head.

"...and I'm never letting go...because you're all mine."


	19. Chapter 19

"Guide.. Guuuiiide...GUIDE!" Guide woke up with a yelp and fell off of the bed.

She smiled at hearing Anna laugh hysterically.

She poked her head above the edge of the bed and raised an eyebrow at the still laughing princess.

"I'm hoping that there was a reason for this rude awakening." Anna smiled and wiped her eyes cleaning away any tears that strayed.

Anna shook her head no and ran out the room into the hallway. Guide jumped over the bed and zoomed after her.

Unfortunately for Anna four legs were faster than two and Guide jumped on her back causing her to fall to the ground giggling.

She rolled over and Guide attacked her face with as much slobber as she could muster up from her mouth.

"Guide eww! No stop! Please! Gross! Eww!" Anna then counter attacked Guide by tickling her sides.

"Wait I'm late for meeting Olaf!"

Guide rolled over laughing, and Anna finally broke free and ran to the kitchens. Guide huffed at the redhead who had the nerve to wake her up and then abandon her.

"I'll play later Guide!" she called behind.

She had been practicing making chocolate treats for Kristoff for when he returned but she wasn't very good at it. She used Guide as a taste tester, but after she gave Guide a mild case of food poisoning Guide avoided the east wing whenever Anna was in there, so Anna turned to Olaf who didn't have a stomach she could poison.

Since Guide had taken residence in the castle she spent a lot of time exploring every crack and cranny of the grounds. Elsa was busy preparing for the winter gala and Guide never seen her so particular about shades of color that all looked the same. Kristoff was on an ice trip, so Anna decided to stay and keep Guide Company.

Guide took a deep breath and looked around. There was nothing to do. It had been eleven days since she was prescribed to the forsaken brace and her wing was cramping, but Elsa insisted that she wear it because she said it was for her own good.  
Elsa had been acting funny since then, she became more..more... Guide couldn't think of the word, adorning? Towards Guide and when she looked at Guide it was like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. Elsa had become more affectionate.

Guide trotted off in search of Elsa, she was bored and getting irritated.

She found Elsa in a big courtyard surrounded by a garden bent over a table looking at sashes of white as if they were different colors, she looked and saw Guide and waved her over.

Guide transformed so she could stand to reach the table and walked over.

"Guide I need your opinion on something." Guide looked down where Elsa was pointing.

"Do you like the crystal off white or Medici ivory, or the um egg white?"

Guide looked from sash to sash confused they all were white, but she knew the wrath Elsa inflicted upon those who didn't know their colors or shades.

"Um I like... That one. "Guide said pointing to the white one. They all looked the same but the queen seemed pleased with her choice. Then Guide remembered why she came to find Elsa.

"Medici ivory" Elsa mumbled.

"Um Elsa?" Guide asked looking out from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes?" Elsa said scribbling on a little brown book.

"Would you like to play with me? I'm bored." Guide said hopeful that the answer was yes.

Elsa sighed. "I can't Guide, I'm busy, maybe later." As much as she would love to spend the rest of her days catering to Guide she had a country to run.

"But you always say that then you get busy again." Guide whined, folding her ears back.

"Guide I know, but I need as much time as possible to prepare the gala." Elsa began rubbing her temples feeling a headache approaching.

"Fine." Guide said grabbing her tail twisting it and walking off.

Elsa looked up from her book. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk" Guide didn't turn around.

"Where?" Elsa inquired.

"In town. Where the food is."

Elsa dropped her book. "Guide, There's food in the kitchen and you didn't ask permission."

Guide turned around and gave Elsa a sarcastic shrug, then walked away.

(*When did she learn sarcasm.)

(Probably Kristoff.)

Elsa trailed after Guide. "Guide no."

Guide turned around once again." But why?"

"Because I said so. Now is not a good time. I'll take you on a walk later." Elsa went to leave but Guide continued to argue.

"But you always say later, I won't be long I promise."

Elsa had enough of Guide's protest, now her headache was attacking full scale.  
"Guide I said NO!" she yelled irritably.

Guide looked hurt and taken back by Elsa's tone. Elsa immediately regretted snapping at Guide and approached calmly.

"Guide, I know that this is difficult and I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should have, but it's for your own good. You could get lost, or hurt I couldn't live being the reason for that happening to you again. Just go get your lunch from Gerda then go take a nap I should be done by then okay?" she kissed the top of Guide's head then went back to her business.

Guide sighed knowing that Elsa meant well and it was for her own good wasn't?

Guide went into a main hallway and looked out a window. Missing the freedom of beyond the castle walls.

She looked at the sun. Maybe if she only left for an hour. Besides Elsa wouldn't notice her absence. She put on her usual ice shirt and trousers.

Guide ran towards the front corridors of the castle and exited through a small window. She landed in a bush and bounded for the open gate.

As soon as she stepped through the gates and over the bridge she got a tingly feeling throughout her body but ignored it.

As soon as she entered the market she was hit with so many sounds and smells it was more overwhelming then a dinner table.

A burly salesman smiled at Guide recognizing her as the 'Queen Savior' and said she was famous, he gave Guide cheese, fish and, bread then sent her on her way. Guide spotted the tavern but stayed away, there drinks made her act silly.

She skipped down an alley, but stopped when there was a woman sitting there in dark, dirty clothing that had two lumps in it, rocking back and forth.

Guide stared at her and sensing no threat approached but with caution. When she looked up her eyes widen and she saw the food Guide was carrying.

Then Guide saw the two lumps move. Two human offspring poked their heads out and licked their lips eyeing Guides gifts.

"Are you- are you hungry?" Guide asked. The little humans looked up to their mother and she nodded yes. They approached Guide slowly. Guide crouched down trying to seem less threatening and gave the children her food.

They gave her a small smile. "Thank you." they said in unison, then began devouring the food. But the mother still had to eat and what would they do about tomorrow.

"Wait here." Guide ordered then exited the alley.  
She looked around looking for signs of a solution.

Then she saw it, a male human walked up to the stall full of meats and gave the man who chopped the meats shiny...Guide had to think of a word for it. Mini suns she decided was a good word, well words.

Guide went up and asked the vender for some mini suns.

"I don't know if I sell those." the vender said scratching his head.

"Those." Guide pointed to the gold pieces locate in a bag that was in his hand.

The man looked at his hand then laughed because of Guide's signature honesty and gave Guide twelve coins.

Guide ran back to the alley and found the women and children. She handed them the mini suns that were cupped in both hands.

"Here you go. Don't know how much that is but it seems to be a lot."

The women hugged Guide then ushered her children deeper into the alley.

Guide shivered as she felt that weird feeling again but shook it off.

Elsa was sitting down going through the list of foods and quantities. She had a massive headache.

(I hope your headache continues for treating Guide like a prisoner.)

(*No we're doing this for Guide's own good.)

("No we're doing this for Guide's own good" what?)

(* No we're doing this for Guide's own good ma'am.)

(Very good. Maybe when the five weeks are up you'll learn not to contradict me.)

(* We locked the door and the window I don't know how Guide got out.)

(mmhmn and you didn't listen to me when I said we should take Guide did you? No you said don't fall for the pouty face and now look at you.)

"Guys, Guys, guys please I have a headache." Elsa addressed to herself then went back to reading.

Guide was sitting at the fjord looking out into the water and beyond. She wanted her flight back but knew that she couldn't fly..yet.

"I just gotta be patient." Guide said to herself. She felt someone approaching and stiffened.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. It didn't sound like everyone else voice it said its words differently.

"Sure." Guide said. For some reason she trusted this voice, she didn't know why but she did.

"Do you know how long I've been searching for you." that put Guide on alert.

The voice laughed forcing Guide to finally turn.

It was a man. A handsome man. Guide stared at him, he had had dark dirty blonde hair, and grey eyes, he had a stubble, and he wore a uniform that Guide didn't recognize. He was the first man Guide was attracted to.

He smiled. "I can see you're still not much of a talker."

He spoke as if he knew her. Guide raked her brain for any answers but everything was all a jumble. He was familiar Guide has seen him before, but didn't know where or when.

"I came to give you word of advice. There are those who want you. Those who want more of you and those who want to control you. You do not belong to them. Nor do you belong to her." He turned back to face the castle, Guide followed his eyes.

"There's only one place you truly belong and it's not here."

When Guide turned around the man was gone.

She didn't understand.

"You called, Elsa." Kai opened the door and peaked his head through.

"Yes, summon Guide for dinner please we'll be eating in here" Elsa said not looking up.

Kai looked uncomfortable then entered the room.

Elsa looked up. "Well Elsa, Guide has not been found since this afternoon, one of the guards reported seeing her leave the castle grounds...skipping."

Elsa's eyes went dark. "I.. Specifically told ...her to keep her little ass put."  
Kai flinched the queen never cursed.

The room began to chill but when Kai looked into Elsa's eyes they seemed to be much colder than any magic the queen could muster.

Elsa stood. "I swear I could beat the shit out of her!" Elsa sneered in complete anger.

Elsa brushed past Kai. Anna was about to knock on the door to see if Guide or Elsa wanted to try her chocolate covered strawberries but had to quickly jump out of the way as Elsa slammed open the door to her study and went marching down the hallway a trail of icy magic following after her muttering to herself.

The only words Anna could make out was  
" for the second time...fuck her...damn lunch...find...tie her to the bedpost..."

But Anna wasn't sure since Elsa didn't curse, that was her thing.

Guide was still sitting at the docks pondering what had just happened. She heard something and turned around but didn't see anyone. Then she had the feeling that she should go back to the castle and got up to leave.

Something attacked her back causing her to fall over, she transformed and growled at the unseen threat.

Then out from behind a wooded barrel was a cat. It hissed, raising its back fur. Guide snorted but respected that this was its territory and trudge back towards the castle. She saw the women who she helped earlier come out of a building with a small cart of laundry that belonged to other people, she smiled and waved at Guide who nodded back wagging her tail.

Then Guide felt a tiny little sting, like a bug bite in her neck.

Before she could scratch at it her view of the world went black.


	20. Chapter 20

He stood at the docks smiling at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Did you bring her?" He frowned at the question.

"No why would I bring her here this is an operation that must be treated with respect and care."

"What about the other one, you know I want her unharmed."

"She is unharmed, a little stunned, but unharmed."

"When will we introduce them?"

"As soon as possible, I want their bond to be strong and lustful, we have our best chances then."

"How do you know that she's capable of doing what we want?"

"Made it my priority to know."

"Are they related?"

"No."

"What if 'she' interferes?"

"She wouldn't know how to handle her, she doesn't have the knowledge I have and she'll never have it, she'll remain ignorant."

"Then when you get what you want, you will hold your end of the agreement or I'll hand you over to them without a second thought."

"I'd have to, they'd come and destroy everything if I didn't."

"Very well."

"Tell me why do you care so much?"

"Because it was not meant to be, I'm a suspicious man and I believe in the prophecy."

"Ha. I always took you as such, but why move so quickly, there's a risk you know."

"There's even bigger risk if I don't. There's always a risk but I don't know how long she can control herself."

"Why not voice your opinion."

"I try not to make a habit of it, I just act on my opinion myself, its the only way it will be done properly."

"Is it because you lost them?"

"Let's get something straight we're not friends, we're not allied together, I will not try to save you if they come, to be honest I'd rather watch you die, you're insane and I will never trust you."

"Of course."

"What I'm doing, I'm doing for the world, you, you're doing this for yourself. She doesn't trust humans and you will never earn her trust like what you did to your other one that I don't even know is pure blooded. I. Don't. Trust. You. So don't even try to manipulate me like your other little broken toys, nothing is engraved in stone for you so don't act like it" He walked away from the docks.

"Hehe, I wouldn't want it any other way."


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa and Anna entered the guard House hurriedly, all the guards and soldiers present bowed in respect for the royalty.

Anna insisted that she accompany Elsa to find out where Guide was taken, and Elsa didn't even try to protest against it.

"Your majesty, your highness, to what do I owe this great honor of your presence."  
Captain Amund said descending from the stairs that led to the meeting rooms.

Elsa smiled politely and Anna waved.  
"Captain Amund I must speak with you in private please." Elsa said gesturing to the door that led to the library.

"But of course." He opened the door and gestured for them to enter.

When he locked the door and pulled out chairs for them Elsa refused she couldn't sit at a time like this.

"Guide is missing and we need your help to find her." Anna beat Elsa having a quicker mouth than her sister.

Captain Amund creased his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head. Elsa knew that she would have to clarify.

"Guide is the girl who rescued me, and helped me find my way home from the North Forest, she's went missing for I don't know how long and I don't know who or where took her, or if she's lost, but I do know she went to market." As Elsa gave him the details anxiety began to sink in and her breathing increased. Anna grabbed her hand and Elsa squeezed.

"I believe I heard of this little savior, huh trying to steal my job." Amund said well naturedly.

"Yes well she's very important to me-to us and must be found." Elsa corrected herself forgetting that Anna, Kristoff and Olaf cared about Guide just as much as herself. She felt a tiny tinge of jealousy but shook it off then brought her focus on the important matter.

Amund nodded his head. "I can take a team and investigate in the market to begin with."

"I'm coming to and no I won't be in the way." Anna said.

Amund looked to Elsa who simply nodded her head no.

"Well let's get started." Amund clapped his hands.

Elsa and Anna followed Amund who sent men to knock on the doors of the store vendors of the market hoping find answers.

"Well she came to my stall asking for Shiny suns or little suns or something like that. Anyway she was asking for my gold coins, I appreciated the honesty and integrity so I gave her twelve coins then she ran to that alleyway." The butcher said pointing to an alley.

"Thank you." the soldier then told Amund the newly acquired information, he order some of his men to look around it.

Anna walked up to a house and knocked on the door, a man answered and his eyes widen at who was knocking on his door he gave a groggy bow from being asleep making Anna giggle.

"Have you seen a... Little, short person with blue and white hair short in the back curly in front and has the biggest, most cutest dimples, white wings, blue and white fluffy tail, and um short, mystery blue eyes as the queen likes to call it was probably wearing a shirt made of ice pants too...um and-" The man interrupted Anna's rambling with gentle laugh.

"You had me at blue and white hair, you mean the queen savior."

"Well yeah her name is Guide." Anna got hopeful.

"I gave her some food, then thanked her for saving our queen and she went on her way exploring the market a little skittish though mostly of people... Although I did see her sitting at the docks while I was packing up shop, a man approached her then sat down, they seemed to be talking of some sort. That's all I know. Is she missing or lost?"

Anna nodded sadly taking note of everything the man said.

"Well maybe I can help in the search, I got hounds, best tracking dogs I've ever seen." He kindly offered.

Anna shook her head no excitedly then to the man's surprise gave him a hug.

"Thank you, I'll make sure your rewarded for your efforts." then she ran off to tell Elsa and Amund.

Elsa was currently talking to a woman who was giving information.

"She fed my children, gave me gold and inspired me of an idea. I've been searching for a job but none have been opened so I used the gold she gave me and bought a cart and soaps and oils, asked the man at the tapping shrew if he and his family needed help with laundry and I got a job. I saw her walking from the docks and waved hello, then she fainted and two men came and put her in a black bag. Loaded her onto a horse and rode away with her, I was going to report it to the guards but the gates were shut for the night."

Elsa's heart dropped. "Do you know what direction they went in?"

The women nodded "They took her towards that old warehouse that is used for storage of the city."

"Thank you...?" Elsa dragged out.

"Hadda my queen."

"Thank you Hedda."

Elsa ran to find Anna and Amund. When she turned a corner she collided roughly into a soft mass causing her to fall on top of it.

"Oww..." Anna whined.

They made eye contact.  
"We really have to stop making a habit of this." Anna said wincing.

Elsa chuckled and as she stood helped Anna up.

"Did you find out anything?"  
"Did you find out anything?"

They said unison then shook their heads.

"Let's just go find Amund."  
"Let's just go find Amund."

It happened again making Elsa put her hand over Anna's mouth.

"Stop that." she said then removed her hand.

When they found Amund he was talking to a woman who shook her head no then closed her door.

"I hope you had better luck then I have." He said.

"People have seen her but that's about it."

Anna gave out what she learned first then Elsa.

"Well I say I take a few men and move towards the warehouse."

"I'm coming as well." Elsa said making Amund open his mouth but he closed it thinking.

"Your majesty I need someone down here in town leading the investigation further."

"Anna can lead it, she's good at being nosey." Elsa said as if it was a fact.

"Excuse me, rude... Not that I'm agreeing with her because I'm not, but I do think that it would be a good idea." Anna said folding her arms over her chest.

Amund had his men prepare horses and Elsa created an ice horse and decided to put on something more fitting and easier to maneuver in. She put on a form fitting shirt and trousers with knee length boots.

Anna whistled at Elsa's tight clothing, then hugged her before she mounted.

"Be careful please."

Elsa hugged back. "You too."

"Hey I'm in town surrounded by guardsmen and soldiers what could happen."

"The opening of the new fjord, you were surrounded by guardsmen and soldiers and popped your collar bone."

"Okay that wasn't even my fault it was Olaf's, just bring Guide and yourself home in one piece."

Elsa kissed her freckled cheek then got on her mount.

Then rode off following after Amund and his team.

It was quite. It was dark.

The silence was making Guide panic. In the forest there was always noise.

Guide couldn't see and the air she was breathing was empty.

"We are going to kill you. Very slowly and painfully, you should have stayed with your mistress dog, should have listened to her." A dark voice said.

Guide's ears twitched, she had something circular over her mouth, and she had coverings over her eyes.

Guide began to create ice, but the voice interrupted.

"If you do that she dies." Guide stopped, he sounded like he was lying and Guide knew he was, there was no other person in the room, but rather be safe then sorry she stopped.

The voice sounded threatening but not sincere, they didn't mean what they were saying.

Guide knew she wasn't going to die. Until she felt cold metal press against her throat cutting slowly into it, then again she could be wrong.

Elsa and Amund finally arrived to the large dark warehouse. There were two black horses standing in the front.

Amund signaled his men to surround the building then dismounted along with Elsa.

He signaled to the Queen.

"Maybe taking the front door isn't the best idea."

Elsa nodded in agreement then looked up and saw an... opened window?

Whoever was holding Guide captive was either really stupid or wanted to be caught.

Or maybe they just didn't care and wanted to kill Guide.

That thought triggered Elsa to work quickly. She made stairs leading up to the roof, she and Amund climbed up and looked through the window.

When Elsa saw the man in black about to slice Guide's throat. She blasted the roof opened and jumped down, Amund followed after her.

They tumbled down onto a pile of snow. They quickly stood up and Elsa aimed her hands towards the man with the knife.

The soldiers entered at hearing the noise and a trigger happy scout shot at a second man coming from behind a crate. His Comrade smacked the cross bow out of his hands in frustration.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?" Elsa questioned, the man ran towards her flailing his arms ready to attack but slipped on ice she created beneath his feet.

Elsa approached and not having time for any foolery created an ice spike in hand and directed it towards him.

"Who are you and why did you take her?" She was careful not to mention Guide's name.

The man eyed the spike pointed at his neck, then abruptly sat up impaling himself through his throat and began coughing up blood that filled his mouth.  
He slid off of the spike due to his weight and fell back to the ground, his blood darkened the ice he was laying on.

He rather die than talk?

Elsa dropped the spike and stepped over the kidnapper, leaving him to Amund, and ran over to the chair Guide was tied to and cut through the ropes with an ice knife.

When she removed the strange gag and blindfolds. She hugged Guide so tightly she heard a haggard gasp.

"Guide I thought I lost you, why would do this to me, I-I oh gods." Elsa started sobbing as the realization that if she arrived a second later Guide's throat would have been slit.

Guide returned the hug then began babbling. "Elsa I promise I'll never go against your word again, I promise. I'll listen. I'll obey you. I promise." Guide then began whining and licking at Elsa's neck, in her ear, and at her chin, Elsa felt a shock of arousal when she felt Guide's tongue brush against the corner of her mouth.

She groaned quietly and tilted her head giving Guide better access to her neck, when Guide began nipping she had stop her before she lost it and took Guide right there on the chair.

Amund cleared his throat, then handed Elsa a cloth to clean up the blood on Guide's neck from her cut, she noticed some of it got on her. They were so close that they even cut Guide's neck almost ending her life, Elsa felt so much dread and so relieved at the same time.

"Keep pressure on this okay?" Elsa ordered Guide putting the cloth to her neck.

Guide nodded and Elsa picked her up leading her outside to her horse. They rode in silence Elsa was holding Guide from behind because she felt very uncomfortable riding another animal even if it was made of ice.

"Oh my god are you okay? Did they hurt you? Are you in any pain? Did Elsa get em? Who were they?" Elsa left Guide to Anna, Gerda, Olaf, and Kai who smothered her in attention, questions, and affection, to speak with the captain when they arrived in the main foyer of the castle.

"Thank you for helping us find Guide I don't know what I would have did if I lost her." Elsa said, grateful to the captain and all the citizens who helped them.

The captain yawned then chuckled. "I suppose the best form of appreciation would be letting me get some sleep."

Elsa laughed, it was about four hours after midnight and everyone was tired.

"Yes you deserve it."

"I'll send you the filing of the incident in a couple of hours your majesty Good...morning." The captain left for the guard house.

Everyone then went to bed tired from the event, all except Elsa and Guide who were lounging in bed, Guide was laying on Elsa's chest in a light blue button up night shirt with a collar and shorts.

Elsa's fingers stroked across Guide's neck and the bandage. She took a deep breath.

(I can't believe we almost lost her.)

(*Neither can I.)

(This proves my point.)

(*What point?)

(Keeping Guide prisoner is kinda selfish and I would know... I'm selfish.)

(*We are not keeping her prisoner, if anything this proves my point. If she had just stayed put none of this would have happened.)

(Well there at least is a small silver lining out of all of this)

(*That we finally saved Guide's life in return of her saving ours.)

(I was going to say we've gained her total devotion, but that works too.)

Elsa smiled at the happy thoughts of having Guide's devotion.

Then she sat up, Guide followed suit and Elsa grabbed her head and peppered her face with kisses causing Guide to squeal with delight.

Elsa pushed Guide back onto the bed kissing her everywhere but her lips. When she stopped her and Guide stared at each other, Guide had a charming lopsided grin on her face forcing a fire to kindle in Elsa's groin.

"It's way past your bedtime little... Snowbug." Elsa tapped Guide's nose trying out the name.

Guide frowned. "But my name is Guide, not snowbug."

Elsa giggled. "I know it's a sweetheart name."

Guide's eyebrows lifted. "What's a sweetheart?"

"It's someone who has a special place in your heart and mind that can never be replaced." Elsa explained, putting a hand on her own chest.

Guide's eyes expanded, and copied her action. Then she put a hand on Elsa's chest but accidentally put her hand on Elsa's breast.

Guide paused then flexed her hand squeezing Elsa's breast fascinated by the soft flesh through Elsa's night gown.

"Oooh." Elsa moaned, Guide looked up stared at her.

"Then that means you're my sweetheart." Guide said laying her head down on the pillow.

Elsa smiled and laid down, putting her hand over Guide's that was still on her breast.

"And your mine little snowbug."


	22. Chapter 22

"Good morning my snowbug." Elsa said tapping and pinching at Guide's little nose.

Guide snorted and scratched at it rolling over getting more comfortable then continued snoring.

Elsa laughed and kissed Guide's shoulder she was feeling playful and decided to mess with Guide further.

She flicked at her floppy ears, they were only pointed when she was alert, and they twitched.

Then Elsa began rubbing her sides and her hips.

"Mmm Elsa... Stop it." Guide swatted at Elsa.

Elsa's mischievous hands moved to Guide's soft fluffy hair. She stretched and maneuvered the blue curls then moved to the white.

"Guide it's time to wake up."  
Guide groaned she was almost as worst as Anna. Almost.

"A little bit longer." She begged.

Elsa's heart melted when Guide turned over. "Please."

"But we have so much to do today, and we have to get washed and dressed." Elsa said trialing a finger up Guide's arm.

Guide grabbed the finger. "I like it when you touch me. A lot."

Elsa blushed. "Yeah? Well I like touching you.. A lot."

"Do you like it when I touch you?" Elsa felt giddy and nodded.

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up.

"Who did you mate with?" Guide asked, Elsa sat up wondering what Guide was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"  
Guide sat up as well.

"Well you have Olaf, Marshall, and all our little ones back in the ice castle, and they're all your offspring, so who did you mate with?"

Then Elsa understood. "Well I actually have never...mated, Olaf, Marshall and our little ones all are products of my magic."

Then it clicked with Guide "like your ice horse?"

"Yes like my ice horse."

Guide smiled. "But that would make him or her your child too."

"Mmm in a way." Guide let out a sweet chuckle and kissed Elsa's ear.

(I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!)

(*It is becoming torturous.)

(Especially with her adorable bed head.)

Guide did suffer from bed head, her curls would point out in every direction, but Elsa loved it. The blonde just kissed Guide's nose and got up.

"Elsa do I have to wear this."  
Guide whined holding up the suite Elsa made for her it resembled the first she wore except instead of a blazer Guide wore a full jacket with a bow tie that Elsa thought was the cutest, she even put ice ribbons on her socks. Guide didn't like socks they were irritating.

Elsa nodded fixing her own hair.

Guide groaned and went to put on the outfit.

When they were finished Elsa gushed over Guide. "See how nice you look, it's perfect."

Guide pouted as she followed Elsa to the meeting they would have about Guide's kidnapping.

The council were already standing by their seats waiting for Elsa to arrive.

When everyone was seated Guide got on her knees to sit at Elsa's feet but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Guide looked up and followed Elsa's eyes to a chair that was next to her own.

Guide huffed and sat down.

"Now then based on the evidence that was presented to the council and was looked over thoroughly I believe... That this is Not a matter of importance." Joghen said impatiently.

"Well I do, I deem this matter important enough to look over and discuss, so that is exactly what we'll do." Elsa said curtly.

Joghen sighed and handed the papers to Helen.

"Well based on the evidence the. Ruffians that took Guide had a motif of killing her why we don't know." Helen turned to address Guide.

"Guide did they say anything to you like why they abducted you."

Guide shrunk in her seat. Elsa grabbed her hand under the table and she calmed.

"He said that they were going to kill me slowly, painfully." Elsa felt her anger boil from Guide's words.

Helen nodded. "Anything else?"

Guide shook her head no, she didn't want to voice the last part, it probably wasn't important anyway.

"They- They sounded as if they were lying though, I could tell."

"Well obviously from your newly obtained injuries they were not lying." Malcolm said fumbling with his spectacles.

Elsa nodded but something kept bothering her. "There was something about the rescuing, it was too easy, almost like we were set up for success."

"What do you mean my queen?" Joghen asked now interested.

"Well the infiltration was exceptionally elementary, the kidnappers' experience was...inconsiderable. Everything just flowed together." Elsa said looking at the table, this kept bothering her since.

A silence spread over the room until Tarerish spoke up. "They could have been skinners."

Everyone in the room except Guide looked startled by the word.

"Skinners have been banned and the very last of them disposed of since the reign of King Adgar and Queen Iduna." Helen said disturbed.

The name even got under Elsa's flesh and crawled in it, Skinners were crazy fanatics who went around killing animals to the point of extinction. They flushed out every member of the species they believed their gods choose by aligning the stars and wiped them out completely.

Elsa remembered watching her father stress over finding the last of the skinners' hideaway.

"Well it's not impossible for the kidnappers to be skinners, it would explain them trying to kill Guide, and maybe Guide is the last of a species they targeted. "Malcolm said.

Elsa looked at Guide who was just sitting peacefully playing with her fingers, Elsa was thankful she didn't understand what they were saying.

"Either way the threat has been eradicated and we can move on. If of course we are all pleased with the conclusion." Joghen asked.

All the council nodded, then looked to the monarch who nodded as well.

Guide looked up having the suspicion that someone was watching her and was right, she looked to Elsa not sure what they wanted from her, Elsa moved her head yes, and Guide looked around quickly nodding, then slipped from her seat to beneath the table at Elsa's feet. Elsa took off her heels and gave Guide her usual belly rub.

"Now then your majesty as you know about the Southern isles sending off its princes, there have been reports of unidentified ships grazing their waters." Joghen said.

"What kind of ships?" Malcolm asked gruffly.

"Naval ships." Joghen answered.

"Naval ships without flags.. That does not make any sense." Helen said pondering to herself.

"Could they be testing ships of the south, they could be seeing how they fair in their own waters." Elsa offered.

Joghen shook his head. "I have seen the south try out their ships they always wave their own sigil."

"Well that is the South's business not ours." Malcolm said being the voice of logic.

"I have received a letter of great importance addressed to the queen." Tarerish said.

Elsa turned her attention to him.  
"It's from the King of the West coastal kingdom of the Rød Vann house, King Brynjarr Rød Vann III, it's a courtship proposal."

Well this was a surprise. The west coastal kingdom had its faults they were hasty and strong, little was known about the Kingdom and those who dwelt in it.

"I'll consider it, invite them to the gala, and we'll see how this unfolds, now moving forward to prep for tax-" Elsa began but was interrupted by Guide who popped up from under the table.

"I have to go meet Anna to greet Kristoff with her chocolate surprise." Guide explained.

"You be careful, and don't wonder off by yourself, and be back to me in at least two hours." Elsa went over the new rules. Guide nodded then bounded off.

Guide transformed into her wolfish body and ran towards the stables.

"Hey Guide" Anna greeted bouncing up and down next to Olaf who stopped to hug Guide tightly.

"Hello. Is Kristoff back yet?" Guide sat down on her haunches looking up at Anna.

"Nope" Olaf answered letting go of Guide

Guide looked at Anna. "Why are you bouncing?"

"Huh I didn't even notice." Anna stopped, still smiling. "I'm just excited that my baby is coming home."

This really confused Guide. "You have a baby?"

"What?" Anna looked down then back up. "No I mean Kristoff...THERE HE IS!"  
Anna raced after Kristoff along with Olaf.

He jumped out of his sleigh and picked her up and spun her around. Then he lowered her to his chest and kissed her.

In Guide's mind images of her and Elsa kissing like that surfaced, of Elsa holding her and rubbing her and Guide felt warm, really warm. She stood up and her tail began to wag back and forth. Then all of the sudden it was like lightning bolt struck her pelvis. She whined and began pacing all the warmth in her body concentrated to that area.

She didn't know how to stop it. She transformed and began breathing heavy.

Kristoff holding Anna approached with Olaf on his heels.

"Hey Guide." he greeted happy to see her.

"Hel-hello Kristoff." Guide's voice cracked.

"Oh Kristoff I have some chocolates I want you to try." Anna led Kristoff to her bag.

Guide walked up to Sven and scratched his nose he licked her face making her chuckle.

"Guide are you okay? You don't look so good." Kristoff asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got to go lay down."  
Guide began to walk away, as Anna handed Kristoff a chocolate.

"Her chocolates gave me something called food poisoning by the way" Guide said casually over her shoulder.

Kristoff dropped the piece making Anna yell protest that it was when she first started, and something else about raw chicken falling into the pot.

Guide ran to Elsa's rooms and entered the bed chamber locking the door.

She started pacing, she felt the sweat forming on her head and neck.

The problem was coming from between her legs. She put her hand on the area and pressed. The action caused another shock making Guide jump. She repeated it until it became irritated.

She took off her pants and under shorts she wasn't afraid of her body but she was in discomfort.

The cool air hitting her sex felt good and relieving. But the feeling returned and so did thoughts of Elsa.

Something glistening caught Guide's eye from under the vanity. Guide reached under it and pulled out Elsa's shoe she stole.

She sniffed at the footing and smelled Elsa. The shock turned into a throb.

Guide laid on the bed clutching at the shoe, then she began to cry the throb was horrible and she couldn't take it.

She sobbed for what felt like hours then fell asleep. When she woke up it was dusk.

There was a knock on the door and entered Gerda.

"Dinner is ready, I was sent by Elsa earlier but I told her you were sleeping." Gerda smiled.

Guide rubbed at her red eyes.  
"Could you tell Elsa I'm really tired and not really hungry, she knows how much I love my sleep."

Gerda nodded and left Guide, for the first time since they've met she couldn't face Elsa, she was afraid that awful feeling would return, she placed the shoe back in its hiding spot.

She walked over to the window and opened it. She stood on the ledge then began to climb. Guide had to get as close as possible to the sky so she climbed to the roof. Then she heard singing.

"I got my dreams and I got my hopes, they keep me alive. When I'm sad I forget my dreams and I forget my hopes. And When I'm lonely I turn you into my dreams and into my hopes, and then you love meeee."

It was a pretty sound and Guide wanted to know where it came from. She looked over and sitting on the roof a child who looked like a girl with her black hair tied up, and green eyes.

"Hello." Guide said. The girl gasped but smiled at seeing Guide.

"Hello." The girl spoke funny. Guide had to ask, she wasn't sure.

"Are you a girl?" the girl frowned.

"No I'm a boy." Oh.

"Why don't you come sit with me?"  
Guide accepted the invitation and sat next to boy.

"My name is Guide." Guide said settling into her spot.

"My name is Didiér."

"You talk funny. How come you talk weird?" Guide asked bluntly.

"I have an accent." Didiér said.

"What's an accent?" The boy laid back.

"An accent is a dialect that someone speaks in because they are from faaaar away." Didiér waved his hand into the sunset.

Guide followed his gesture.  
"Where from faaaaar away are you from?"

Didiér looked saddened. "France."

"Why are you here?"

"My mother had to send me because they couldn't have boys where we lived, only girls."

"How come?" Guide laid back with the boy who shrugged.

"I don't know. It was because of her job."

"What job did she have?"

"She made men happy. She didn't like it though and when I offered to help she said no. She had a lot of pain. Eventually her boss found me and hit her a lot then she put me on a boat so I wouldn't get sent to a laborer, and I ended up working in the kitchens here."  
He sounded sad and began tracing his finger in the dirt.

"I want to go back to her, I miss her."

Guide followed his tracings. "Then why don't you."

Didiér sighed "She'll get hit again, and I don't like seeing her in pain."

"Maybe she'll get a new job." Guide offered.

Didiér perked up at this. "Oui. Maybe."

"How old are you Guide?"

"I don't know."

"How old are you?" Guide asked.

"I'm Eight years old."

"Where's your mere?" The boy let his hair down, it came to his ears.

Guide titled her head.

"I mean your mother."

"I don't know."

"Can you fly?" Didiér looked at Guide's wings.

"I got wings don't I?" Guide raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then show me." Didiér got excited.

Guide shook her head now remembering Elsa's warnings.

"I can't."

"You said you could. You either can or can't." Didiér accused.

"I hurt it so I can't yet."

"Say how'd you get up here?" Guide looked down she didn't know humans could climb this well.

"I'm good climber." Didiér said proudly and got up and got on a beam balancing.

"Guide?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna be my friend."

"Sure." Guide smiled she felt proud of her friend, he was a good climber.

The delivery cart of fresh wheat arrived. The man got out and looked around then up.

"Boy! Get your ass down here Right now!"

The loud boom startled Guide and Didiér.

Didiér loss balance and fell to the side towards the ground.

A protective Instinct of Guide arose and Guide broke free out of her brace and flew downward off the roof towards Didiér.

She flew past him, opened her arms to catch him from his lethal fall.

He landed in her arms with a thud and held on to her neck. She flew them back onto the roof.

"Are you okay?" Guide asked looking him over.  
He nodded. "I've fallen off of this roof tons of times."

"Still you have to be careful."

"Hey I thought you said you couldn't fly." Didiér narrowed his eyes.

"I can't fly, that's why I'm in this bra-" Guide stopped mid-sentence as it just sank in to what she did. She flew. After all this time she finally had her flight back.

"OH DIDIÉR YOU'RE WONDERFUL. I CAN FLY. YOU GAVE ME MY FLIGHT BACK THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Guide transformed then pushed her muzzle through his legs and he slid to her back.  
He grabbed her fur as she approached the edge of the roof.

Then took off. The air felt like life brushing her fur. She breathed in then headed higher into the night sky and flew among the stars. Didiér cheered, he was probably the first French boy in Arendelle to fly. Guide felt like she was being reunited with family swooping over the clouds she kept going then slowed flapping her wings. Guide looked down and saw how small the world was compared to the sky. Now she had the best of both the worlds. She had Elsa and now she had her wings.

She eventually returned to the castle and landed in front of the kitchens. "Bonne nuit mon ami." Didiér said getting off.

"Yeah and to you too."Guide said making Didiér laugh.

She took off and decided to surprise Elsa. She flew to Elsa's study window and transformed then pushed it open.

When Elsa turned around from her book shelf she screamed then realized it was Guide.

But wait how'd she get in her? Where was her brace? Elsa started to panic.

Guide looked elated. "Isn't it wonderful? Elsa I can fly again my wing is all better. I can fly again!"

Elsa shook her head and tears started to form then she ran out the room.

Guide didn't understand what had made her cry.

Guide flew out the window and the window of Anna's rooms was opened so she squeezed in. There was funny noises coming from the bedroom door.

She peaked in checking to see if everything was okay and saw Kristoff who was moaning on top of Anna who was also moaning. From the scent of the room and the movement coming from under the blanket, Guide concluded that they were either in a mating ritual or actually mating.

Guide decided not to interrupt knowing that creatures can be very aggressive when in heat so she quietly closed the door and exited.

Guide looked all over the castle grounds for about three hours for Elsa but had no fortune. Then Guide got an idea to look for her at the ice castle. Guide flew outside and in the direction of the mountain.

Flying was a lot quicker and Guide arrived at the castle to find Marshall outside playing with some of the snow buddies as Guide named them.

"Pappa!"Marshall and the snow buddies excitedly greeted Guide.

"Pappa needs your help Okay. Did you see momma come up here?" Guide asked hurriedly.

"Yes but she didn't stay and play." Marshall answered. A blizzard began to pick up.

"Well where did she go?" Marshall pointed past the castle to the very top of the mountain.

Guide ran over and sniffed at the Ground and air, the blizzard worsened. Guide flew up using more strength and stamina to fly in the storm.

"Elsa!"Guide called. Looking down.

Finally she saw a figure standing on the edge of the mountain it was the eye of the storm and most calm.

Guide flew towards that and entered. She landed behind Elsa.

"Elsa?" she called softly.

She saw Elsa's shoulders shaking. She approached and went in front of Elsa.

Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing, Elsa's knees collapsed and she fell to them.

Guide wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh Guide do you know how horrible I am?" She sobbed.

"No... I don't." Guide answered honestly.

"I-I-I took your flight away from you." Guide paused. No Geallon did, unless Elsa still blamed herself.

"No you didn't Elsa, Geallon did."

She sniffed. "No I did. Your wing wasn't broken for as long as i said it was."

Guide stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"When I put the brace on you it was because I was afraid that you would fly away and leave me so I put it on."

Guide had to think about the information she was being fed. She had every right to yell and abandoned the blonde, but she couldn't. Elsa was the one anchoring her to the ground. Up there she was alone but down here she was in beautiful company.  
She knew Elsa felt horribly for doing it but, she was still human. Guide would never hate something for following its function. She cared about Elsa, adored Elsa, cherished Elsa, treasured Elsa... She breathed Elsa. Every thought was Elsa. Elsa was her sky, whom she wanted to fly in all day and all night. For all eternity.

"Oh Elsa, my angel, my air, my sweetheart, my sky...my beautiful thing." Elsa sobbed even harder at the names she had been given by Guide.

"I left because I couldn't watch you fly away from me." Guide cupped Elsa's face.

"Well lucky you... The only direction I will ever fly in is straight towards you."

"But why?"

"Because when I fly, I only fly towards the sky."

Guide brought Elsa and her lips together in a passionate, sweet, inexperienced kiss.

When Guide used her wings, they helped her fly and she cherished them. But while she was kissing Elsa, Elsa made her soar and for that reason she loved her.


	23. Chapter 23

Elsa and Guide laid on her couch in her study kissing passionately and moaning.

Elsa was on top of Guide straddling her, who was rubbing her back. Elsa had one hand gripped tightly in Guide's hair and the other gripping her waist keeping her still. Elsa learned that Guide was squirmy when she got excited and need to be held down to stay put.

Elsa bit the corner of Guide's mouth making her yelp, then shoved her tongue into her mouth and began exploring.  
It tasted so good Elsa got drunk off of the taste and moaned loudly. Elsa coaxed Guide's tongue into her own mouth allowing her to explore and when Guide finished their tongues went into a battle. Guide immediately surrendered giving Elsa the dominance she craved.

Guide entangled her fingers in Elsa's blonde locks. When Elsa came up for air Guide attacked her neck and began nipping and sucking everywhere.

It would leave marks. "Guide...mmm..snowbug...please...stop...I... Oh Guide." Elsa couldn't think straight nor did she have the strength to tell Guide to stop it. She pulled Guide's head back roughly exposing her neck. It was her turn. Guide was moaning quietly but loud enough for Elsa to hear, Elsa also felt a vibration and a purr like noise coming from Guide's throat.

All Elsa wanted to do was unbutton Guide's trousers, shove her hand in and go treasure hunting.

"Elsa how come your unbuttoning my pants." Guide innocently asked. And Elsa stopped her suckling and sat up. She did begin removing Guide's trousers. She pushed her bangs back with a sigh and sat up, Guide followed suit.

After their kiss on the mountain. Guide and Elsa rode the ice horse to the castle and went straight into Elsa's study...and ended up on the couch.

"I was so selfish Guide. I still am i-I just want you all to myself." Elsa said looking into the fire of the fireplace.

"I know. But I kinda like it." Elsa turned to Guide.

"I kinda don't mind you keeping me all to yourself. I'm all yours anyways." Guide nuzzeled Elsa's neck purring. Elsa grabbed her shoulders.

"Where..where you just purring?" Guide frowned.

"No."

"Yes."

"Uhu"

"Ahu"

"Nope"

"Yep."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were"

"No how."

"Yes how."

"Nahah."

"Uhuh."

"Elsa."

"Guide."

They stared each in the eyes, then began laughing. They leaned in once more loving the new privilege and kissed.

Elsa moved her lips against Guide's and Guide copied.

(Hahaha...i win. So why don't we take Guide upstairs and umm cut the string if you know what I mean.)

(* Unfortunately I do. Once again not having-)

(Intimate relations with someone you barely know got it... Damn you bastard. Guide is ours and if we want to pound her into a mattress then we can!)

(*Finished.)

(Yes.. Your turn.)

(* okay...No)

(I hate you)

(*I hate me too.)

Elsa pulled back and Guide laid her head on her shoulder.

"Guide?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about your past."

Guide stiffened. Her past wasn't something she visited often. It wasn't scary, it was just there. Ever since she entered Elsa's world she began to doubt it.

"You don't have to. I won't force you to. It's just I think it would be appropriate if we knew about each other's past."

Guide nodded. "I could tell you mine first." Elsa offered. Guide nodded again.

Then Elsa went into a detailed description of the event called 'The Big Freeze'.  
Silenced stretched out over them. The  
Story explained a lot about Elsa, Anna, Kristoff,Sven and Olaf. Guide smiled at knowing where they came from.

It was her turn. Elsa laid her down with her head resting in her lap to play with her ears to soothe her. Guide took a deep breath then began.

* * *

( **Years ago** )

A small little pup laid beneath a fallen tree. It had woken up here with no memory of what occurred before this. It was stuck. Then it heard a voice humming and peeped out to see what it was, it was a strange creature wrapped in white. The creature had a silver thing it dipped into the river that sat bellow the tree roots. The small pup wanted a closer look but regretted moving because it fell.  
Its little paw got stuck between two tree roots and it hanged from it. Every time it moved it cried in pain. The little creature looked up and dropped the silver thing spilling water everywhere, then it jumped from rock to rock across the river. When it made it to the dangling pup it grabbed its small muddied body and pulled its paw free. From the moment the pup was held by the creature she trusted it instantly without question. They looked into each others eyes and knew they were meant for one another.

The little girl ran the pup home to her little farmhouse. It wasn't a wolf because it had wings and it wasn't a bird because it had fur, but it was something and it needed her help. When she entered the farm house that was deep in the woods she ran upstairs, it was full of foliage and other animals she shared it with. The small pup was placed in her nest she made.  
"Stay put." the girl spoke raising a finger then went back downstairs. When she returned she had a silver bucket full of water and a brown bag. She took from the bag a little clothe and she dipped it into the water then turned her attention to the little pup, then picked it up and wiped it with the cloth. The pup began to whine.  
"Hush you. Shh little one. I can't help your paw with you all dirty now can I?" She cared for the pup. Wrapped its paw and laid down in the nest with it by her side. "My name is Arianne, my little friend."

A year passed and the pup grew and every day she taught her little friend new things. Like what berries are okay to eat and ones not okay. What animals are okay to play with and ones you should avoid.  
"Look around the forest little friend everything has a purpose, a function. When they follow that purpose they are righteous and good but if a creature does not follow its function or purpose it is sinning. There is really no such thing as right or wrong, only rectitude and sin, for one can be right and still sin my little friend and be wrong yet be positive, and to sin means to not follow your purpose."  
"What is my purpose?" The pup asked.  
Arianne smiled "It will make itself known to you."

More time passed, and the days just blurred together for little pup. She learned so many things and wanted to keep learning and learning. One day she found Arianne rubbing the petals of some flowers, singing  
"When the sun comes out you leap at me to play and said Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away. When the rain water hits you, you embrace me and say Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away. When the time sadly comes for you to leave me, I say Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away."

She sang that song every night to the little pup but the little pup never knew what it meant.  
"What is a beautiful thing?" Arianne smiled.

"A beautiful thing, well it's something that is pure, doesn't cause harm, unless harm is caused to it is lovely to look at. Does not belong in this world but choses to stay, its presence is a gift."  
The pup look at Arianne.  
"Then that means you're a beautiful thing." pup said making Arianne playfully scoff.  
"No I'm not a beautiful thing." Arianne said  
"Yes you are." pup protested. "You are my beautiful thing."  
Arianne smiled.

Pup was exploring through the forest and happened upon some strange creatures that looked like Arianne in a way.  
But before pup could say hello someone pulled her behind into the bushes.  
Arianne shushed her and dragged her back to the farmhouse.  
"Why couldn't I say hello?" Pup asked confused.  
Arianne sighed. "Because those were humans."

Pup titled her head. "What are humans?"

"Humans are beings that destroy beautiful things."

"But why?" Pup wanted to know more.

"Because it is their purpose."

"How can they do that?"

"Humans and beauty cannot coexist." Arianne sounded saddened then continued on.  
"They destroy. It's all they do. It's all they know."

"I don't think I like humans." Pup was frightened and Arianne knew this she picked pup up and hugged her.  
Pup rubbed her face into Arianne's chest, but then asked another question.

"How do you know what humans are like?"

Arianne smiled. "Because my little friend, I am a human.

Pup's eyes widen." But you don't destroy."

"I know I choose to abandon my function the day I saw what I was supposed to become, and knowingly became a sinner."  
Arianne sat down in front of the farmhouse with pup still in her lap.

"Humans killed my father, my baby brother, and older brother. They defiled my mother and two sisters then killed them, then set this very farmhouse ablaze. I escaped because my mother hid my in the wall, it's the safest place I know."

Pup now understood that not everything in the world was safe, from its other inhabitants.

(Four years later)

Four more years passed and they were in the middle of the summer but a snow storm took place. Arianne woke up to a noise of her past that she feared greatly. She sat up in her nest, and looked down to the snoring pup. She shook pup awake and told her to be quiet. She then took pup over to the wall and shoved her in. Pup insisted that she come in as well but there was no room.

Arianne hopped that it was just her imagination but it wasn't she looked out the dirty window and saw soldiers atop horses, and others pitching tents.

A man with a crown on his head atop a horse shouted orders at his men. "We're in no man's land there will be no shelter from the storm for at least one hundred and eighty miles from here." he looked to four of his men. "You four go into that house and see if you find anything."

The men stormed into the farm house Arianne attempted to hide, but they found her, pup watched from a hole in the wall as they drag her away. She wanted to help but she was frozen in fear.

The four men took the young girl into the tent of the king but was stopped by his adviser, Akì Bødile.

"What is this?" he sneered.

"We found this girl in the farmhouse, we wanted to know what the king wished to do with her."

Arianne struggled against their hold but one of the men gripped hair tighter.

Akì Bødile waved a dismissive hand then turned back to the table.

"King Adgar has no time for forest wenches."

The men dragged Arianne back to the farmhouse. Pup watched as they smacked her, ripped her white dress and drew weapons. They laughed wickedly, slowly her white dress became red. They took turns doing horrible things to her. She screamed in pain and Pup felt so helpless she began to cry as her snow white angel became painted red. Then when they were done with her they stabbed her in the stomach causing her to fall to floor, when they left the farmhouse Pup busted from the hidden door and ran to Arianne sobbing, Arianne waved her back into the wall in fear of the men returning.

"No. please. Fly away. You can always fly away. Don't let them find you, they can't break you like they did me. They can't...don't let them find you my little friend, fly." Arianne said in a panic.

Pup cried "Shh, it's gonna be okay, you'll be alright, I'm so sorry I didn't help."

Arianne knew she was going die and needed to make sure Pup was far away before that happened.

"No My little friend they would have hurt...you too... You know humans only destroy beautiful things... So I guess you were right I was beautiful, but not anymore...they...destroyed me..."  
Arianne's breath was coming out haggard and her vision began to blur, she had to hurry up.

"You're still my beautiful thing." Pup replied in a broken voice, then became angry. "I hate humans. I hate them."

Arianna put a weak hand over Pup's.  
"Never ever hate something for performing its function. You cannot hate something for doing things it was created to do."  
Pup nodded still sobbing.  
"But you're still my beautiful thing." Pup insisted.

Arianne gave a small smile. "Yeah well I'm going to take your word for it. But my little friend, now you have to go out and find another beautiful thing. Promise me that when you find it you won't let humans destroy it. Promise me."

"I promise."

Arianne's breath came out in little short puffs.

"Fl-F-Fly my little frie-" Before she could finish the sentence she left.

Pup sang her a lullaby with an added verse. "When the sun comes out you leapt at me to play and said Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away. When the rain water hits you, embrace me and say Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away. When the time sadly comes for you to leave me, I say Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away. When you say that you're not, when you say that you're not, I say beautiful thing beautiful thing...don't fly away."

Pup cried and laid next to Arianne's body for days repeating Arianne's lullaby. The soldiers moved on but little pup didn't fear them. She would have remained in the farmhouse with Arianne but she had promise she needed to fulfill. And left. She kept walking and walking.

All Guide could remember was walking and falling, then flying and it was all a blur.

* * *

( **Present** )

Everything made sense now. But Elsa couldn't get out of her head how her father was involved. She caused a blizzard when he left and accidentally took her gloves with him.

"Guide I was the one who caused the blizzard, that was ten years ago. I was only fourteen. If I hadn't caused it then my father's men would have never stopped at your farmhouse." Elsa confessed.

She couldn't believe how cruel Akì was.

"If you hadn't caused the blizzard I wouldn't have met you. I would have never be able to fulfill my promise to Arianne." It felt weird Guide hadn't said her name since that night, and it brought tears to her eyes. Elsa kissed at her eyes wiping away the tears and rubbed her cheeks.

Elsa smiled and looked down at Guide, Guide laid down the on the other side of the couch and Elsa followed.

"I don't deserve you." she lent down and right above Guide's lips. "But I'll take you." she whispered then tenderly kissed Guide.

(Okay now that we know more about her, let's fuck!)

(*Shut up)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n if you search some of the names they correspond with the character there you go. And I don't own any Disney characters or thingies so yeah. I have no ownership of anything Disney. So enjoy this long ass chapter.**

* * *

Elsa woke up giggling. Something or someone was tickling her toes. She looked down and noticed the big lump in the blanket.

She put her head under the comforter and slid further down in the bed, she saw Guide licking her toes, and her favorite places to lick that were located on Elsa. Her forehead, her toes, her armpits, her neck and her mouth.

Guide crawled up to meet Elsa with a kiss.

"No, no, no. You are not going to come from just licking my toes and expect me to kiss you." Elsa refused covering up her mouth.

"I don't see what the big deal is, your toes are clean, plus they smell good." Guide said dreamily. Then took a deep breath of Elsa, she smelt extra good this morning.

(Maybe Guide has a foot fetish.)

(*Possibly.)

Elsa sat up giggling removed the blanket then frowned. She got up and ran to her washroom.

Guide wondered what that was about then looked at the area Elsa was sitting on. It was red. Guide smelt at it, it was blood. Elsa was bleeding, heavily. Elsa was injured.

Guide got up from the bed and ran towards the door of the washroom.  
"Elsa, can I come in." Guide knocked.

"No you cannot Guide and don't even try." Elsa answered her voice was muffled.

Okay, Guide decided that the best thing to do would be not to panic, because if she panicked then Elsa would panic.

But Guide couldn't help it, she panicked, running back and forth, then jumped over the bed and ran into Elsa's lounge and out into the hallway. She pelted to Anna and Kristoff's room.

She banged on the door. "HURRY UP COME, QUICKLY ELSA'S DYING, SHE'S GONNA BLEED TO DEATH IF WE DON'T HELP HER!" Guide screamed at the top of her lungs.

Anna and Kristoff opened the door looking down at Guide with questioning looks.

Guide began to cry. "Guide what's wrong?" Anna asked kneeling down.

"It's Elsa she's dying in her washroom, she's injured and gonna bleed to death if we don't help her." Guide sobbed.

Anna's face paled. The trio ran as fast as they could to Elsa's bedroom. Anna felt awful hoping that her sister was okay. Guide was a wreck as all the realities of what might happen plagued her mind.

The door to her washroom was locked so Kristoff used his burly shoulders to open the door.

"Aaah!" Elsa yelped in surprise as Anna, Kristoff, and Guide piled through the door.

"What is going on?" Elsa asked standing in a new night gown.

"G-Guide said that you were dying and in trouble." Kristoff explained, he didn't know about Anna or Guide, but Elsa looked fine to him.

Elsa stared at Guide with a weird look on her face, wondering where Guide got the preposterous idea that she was dying from, unless Guide knew something she didn't.

"Guide you said she needed our help you can't rattle me like that." Anna scolded running her hands over her face.

Everyone looked to at Guide. Guide didn't understand. The bed. She'd show them the big blood stain in the bed.

"Come on I'll show you that Elsa is dying." Guide led them out towards the bed chamber and pointed to the bed.

"Wait the bed is dying or is it gonna murder Elsa?" Kristoff asked completely confused.

What! Where'd it go? "But. But it was right here honest, if. It's gon- it disappeared." Guide was breathing heavily, she didn't understand.

"Guide are quacking on us?" Anna asked. Guide didn't know what ducks had to do with Elsa but ignored the question.

"Wait, Elsa take off of your clothes." Guide said tugging at Elsa's gown.

Elsa frowned. "No. I'm not taking off my clothes. Guide what has gotten into you?"

"THERE WAS BLOOD RIGHT HERE!" Guide pointed at the now clean bed.

That's when Elsa understood, and Anna and Kristoff began to catch on as well.

"Elsa was bleeding and she got blood right here I saw it with my own eyes." Guide pleaded someone had to believe her.

Then everyone really caught on. All their faces probably turned redder than Elsa's blood.

"Oh my." Anna said breathlessly.

Kristoff was silent. He had been living with these women for a long time, but he never got used to the idea of what they went through every month. He didn't sleep with Anna in the same bed when she was bleeding, he slept on the floor.

"And it smelt good." Guide sadly continued.

Guide please stop, Elsa was screaming on the inside. Her whole body pink.

Anna and Kristoff turned to her in the awkward silence. No one said anything.

Anna spoke up and knelt towards Guide. "You see Guide sometimes women-" but then couldn't take this seriously and began laughing, she always thought she would have this awkward conversation with her own kids.

"Sometimes wome-" Guide was perplexed what joke was Anna trying to tell her, but couldn't.

"Okay okay, I'm good now Guide..." she trailed off rolling to the ground.

Guide turned to Kristoff. "What joke is Anna trying to tell?"

Kristoff shook his head. "It's not a joke." his voice was trembling from his own trauma. In his mind a mean voice kept telling him that Elsa, was on her bleeding Cycle.

"It might as well be." Anna was still laughing then got up holding her stomach.

"Elsa I can't do this, sorry. Come on reindeer boy." Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and led the still shocked man out of the room, chuckling.

Elsa breathed in. Then sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to her. Guide sat down.

"Guide, I'm not dying." Elsa confirmed looking over to Guide from the corner of her eyes.

Guide, relieved then gave that golden smirk. "Well good, because I'm not done with you just yet."

Elsa smirked back. "Oh really?"

"Yup" Guide popped the p.

"And what things do you have planned." Elsa asked.

"You'll have to stick around and see." Guide laid her head on Elsa's side. "But Elsa why were you bleeding?"

"Well I bleed every month Guide it last for seven days."

"But why?"

"It means that I'm not pregnant and able to have se- able to mate and have babies." Elsa explained, for some reason it didn't feel embarrassing.

"Why does it smell so good?" Guide continued to question.

"Well...probably because you can smell how fertile I am." Elsa rubbed Guide's head.

Guided didn't know much about reproduction, she knew it took two, one mounted the other, and babies came afterward.

Elsa sent Guide to Gerda for her breakfast while she got dressed and to come back later to get ready.

Elsa looked out her window today was the first snow fall, the docks were full of ships from different lands. She knew Guide would want to see but that was a big no. She would have to greet them in her throne room, then have a big welcoming dinner and social dancing, tomorrow was when the gala began she also knew that she couldn't lock Guide up, she would just get out and come back to Elsa anyway. It seemed that even if she didn't call Guide came. Christmas was after all the visitors left and the gala ended. She couldn't wait till she could share it with Guide the traditions and food, she would love it. And finally mistletoe was something she could partake in, she also planned a little Christmas surprise for Guide.

Elsa got up and dressed in a long sleeveless ice dress that clung mercilessly to the curves of her body, it started light at the bottom then grew dark blue as it went up, the ice seemed to move with the light, she made a shawl to cover her shoulders, matching heels that followed the color scheme, and for her hair she made a dark blue ice rose that got put in her hair which descended to flowing blonde locks she left down.

She did her makeup accordingly not to impress the visiting suitors but so Guide would have eyes for her and only her, there would be a lot of beautiful women at the dinner and she would make sure to keep Guide on a tight, tight, tight leash. Elsa trusted Guide, it was the women she didn't trust. Guide was innocent, naive and also belonged to her she wanted to keep it that way.

She went over the top for Guide's clothing. She made a suit that was dark blue matching her own, she attached a chain to a pocket watch and put it in Guide's pocket, Guide couldn't read it but it was still a nice touch. She created another dark blue rose to match the one in her hair, and put it in Guide's front pocket. She made sure Guide's dress shoes matched. Guide brought Gerda back with her to help get her dress.

Elsa left before they returned and waited in her study for Guide to be done.

Gerda got her dressed then slicked Guide's hair back against her head except for a rebellious curl that lived by its own rules and fell freely over Guide's face.

Guide entered the study but was stunned by the sight before her. She didn't even want to compliment Elsa because she was afraid to fall short of words to describe her. So she used one word that meant everything she had to say.

"You look. Pure." Elsa was writing down a note for later and smiled at the unique compliment.

"Well thank you Gu-" She looked up and like always when it had to do with Guide wish she hadn't at least until she finished speaking.

Guide looked so suave and sexy and yet she was so casual with about it. Her aura shouted innocent, and charming, but held a mischievous side that was hidden yet visual.

Elsa wanted to rip open the suit and feast on the delectable essences she knew it was hiding beneath.

Gerda bowed and left the two alone unaware of the inappropriate thoughts her queen was having.

(Okay who is up for running Guide upstairs right now to pork her.)

(* I swear your vocabulary grows every day.)

(Thank you I'm so glad you noticed, I've been practicing.)

Elsa stood up and walked over to Guide. Guide offered her arm like she had seen Kristoff do for Anna and Elsa accepted it.

"Ready?" Guide asked as they walked over to the throne room.

"Nope. You?" Elsa asked popping the p.

"Nope" Guide did the same.

When they entered the throne room everyone turned and stared at them. Guide transformed not worrying about her suit it was made of ice and would form again when she changed back. Anna was talking from person to person dragging Kristoff along.

The audience in the room gasped and the crowd parted as Elsa and Guide strutted side by side with confidence that everyone in the room felt.

Elsa sat at her throne. Guide took her rightful place laid down by her feet with her head up and resting against Elsa's leg.

The first kingdom was announced. "From France king Adam and Queen Bell le belle et la Bête, heir prince Benoît, prince Édouard, and princess Marcelle."

The royal family came and gave their respects to the queen. Their children marveled at Guide who was shy.

"From the far Eastern kingdom of Agrabah. Sultan Abd al Hakim and Sultana Bahilu al Hakim. "

Elsa gave the young couple regards for their parents pacing Aladdin and Jasmine, who died of age, but legacy still continued.

"From the Kingdom of DunBroch in the Highlands of Scotland King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Princess Merida, and the princes Harris, Hubert and the Queen Elsa's suitor Hamish."

Hamish stepped forward and gave the queen a kind smile. He was tall and extremely built and had thick, red, curly hair like his other triplets, but couldn't have been no older then seventeen. All three of them were identical with nothing but mischief in their eyes, and Elsa knew they would play tricks with her in the future.

"From the coast Switzerland King Eric Hochstrasser Sjöjungfru, Queen Ariel Hochstrasser Sjöjungfru, Princess Melody Hochstrasser Sjöjungfru."

The rumor surrounding the Hochstrasser Sjöjungfru family was quite farfetched, but Elsa choose not delve into it until the family confirmed the truth.

"From Russia Czar Dmitri Nikolaevna Romanova and Tsarina Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. Prince Ярослав or Yaroslav, and Princess Вероника or Veronika."

The young prince Yaroslav ran to Elsa's throne stepped up the four steps and took from his pocket a biscuit. He offered it to Guide who hesitated but eventually walked to him and licked it out of his hand. Then slurped at all the crumbs on his cheeks making him squeal and giggle. Guide allowed him to take a feather from her wing. His family laughed with Elsa and the audience awed at the tender moment. He petted Guide's head then ran back to his family to show off his big white feather. Guide walked back to Elsa and took her place, licking her muzzle.

"Prince Randulv from the East inlands." A prince strides up, he had short brown hair with a beard and a smug appearance, as if he already knew Elsa would choose him as her husband. He wore his kingdom colors grey and brown. He gave an exaggerated bow and when he came back up winked at Elsa, who rolled her eyes. Guide was unimpressed.

Then came the next suitor. "Prince Naakve from Kornesh." A man with blonde hair and brown eyes with a mustache, in a pale and orange suit came forward, he had a gentle face and and a humble demeanor. He bowed to Elsa keeping his eyes to the ground. Elsa gave him a kind smile appropriating his humility.

"King Ramborg of Børesh." This man was big. Just big. With a strong face. And black hair. He was too bold. He walked right up the steps to Elsa's throne, everyone gasped at the outright behavior. Guide stood up growling loudly standing in front of Elsa her fur raising and wings unfolding, he ignored her and grabbed Elsa's hand and kissed it Guide snapped at his arm. He snatched his arm away but Guide was quicker and ripped his sleeve off ruining his clothes.

"Damn mutt." He said. Elsa stood up and smacked him hard across the face for his audacity and disrespect.

He smiled at her. "I think you and I will get along just fine." He said to Elsa.

She fumed, Guide was still growling.

He walked backwards then held his place at the edge of the stairs not moving leering at Elsa obviously looking at her body up and down enjoying the view. Elsa smirked devilishly and looked down at Guide and nodded towards Ramborg. Guide roared and lunged after him bearing her saber front teeth, but at the very last second retreated.

Ramborg grunted and fell backwards down the four stairs, flustered. The room laughed and he stood amongst the crowd, with nothing injured but his pride.

Elsa felt a rush. Sure she had her ice powers but with just a snap of her fingers or a nod of her head, She could sic Guide on anyone she pleased. Especially on Pompous princes and kings, this would definitely come in handy for the future.

She turned and sat back down, Guide sat on her haunches next to Elsa, alert in case anyone wanted to try anything.

Kai walked in and announced dinner was served in the grand dining room. The guest ushered out.

Kai approached the Queen and whispered in her ear that the west coastal kingdom was delayed from snow fall and would arrive tomorrow.

When everyone left Guide changed back and sat on Elsa's lap. Guide kissed her, massaging her lips.

"Mmmm." Elsa moaned into the kiss. Guide pulled back smiling.

"How did you know I needed that?"

Guide wrapped her arms around Elsa. "Magic."

Before they could continue Elsa looked past Guide to see Kai smirking.

"Dinner is ready to be served my Queen."

Elsa let out a breath. It was dinner time.


	25. Chapter 25

Elsa told Guide to stay in her human form for dinner, they had went over table manners vaguely when Guide was still in the brace, but didn't go into details, Guide couldn't sit in one place for too long without misbehaving.

She talked to Kai making sure her cousin was okay, he replied that like the west coastal kingdom they were delayed by the weather, Elsa was still worried but continued on to dinner with her queenly mask.

There were different round tables around the room for the guest with an assortment of food, except Elsa who sat at the Queen's table, it was long and in the middle of the room.

Anna sat at Elsa's right, she was in a pretty crimson, silk dress, and Kristoff sat next to her in a handsome brown suit.

Guide trailed after Elsa to sit down but an attendant stopped her gesturing to the table that seated citizens of the city. Guide was okay with that as long as Elsa was in her view and she was.

So Guide went to the table and two girls separated, giggling at her, pulling out a chair for her to sit between them. They were upper class ladies, their families were financially beneficial to Arendelle's economy.

Guide smiled and sat down. They got a little touchy but Guide didn't look deep into it. They were pretty and Guide liked them.

The one with blonde hair spoke. "My name is Handine." she put out her hand for Guide to kiss but Guide shook it instead, making her chuckle at her obliviousness.

Then the brunette joined in. "I'm Imerentse." she didn't put her hand out instead she rested it on Guide's thigh.

Guide was excited from meeting new friends and introduced herself to them enthusiastically. "I'm Guide."

"We all know who you are Guide." Handine said flirtatiously. She put her hand on Guide's shoulder. Imerentse pushed a bowl of soup towards Guide.

"Have you ever tried hazelnut soup, it's sweet but robust. I hear it's Queen Rapunzel's favorite."

Guide shook her head no and Imerentse picked up a spoonful and offered it to her she opened her mouth swiping her tongue over her lips, it was good.

Imerentse rubbed her hand up and down Guide's thigh and gave Guide apple pieces, Guide didn't know why these girls were so keen on feeding her but she didn't mind, she loved food and utensils were just stupid.

"Your suit is spectacular Guide, you look very dashing." The blonde complimented.

Guide smiled, these girls were really sweet. "Thank you. I think you both look pretty." She complimented back and was rewarded by honey on a spoon, it got on the sides of her mouth but she didn't care, it was yummy.

"Are you my friends?" Guide asked with her mouth full looking back and forth between the two girls.

"If you want us to be." Imerentse put her hand on Guide's shoulder and squeezed. Guide nodded then continued licking the spoon and finished. She opened her mouth for more food.

Elsa noticed the chair to her left was empty, where was Guide? Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Guide being hand fed by two pretty young girls, Guide was eating honey and fruit meat. One girl had a hand on her shoulder and the other ones hand was under the table. Elsa's eyes turned into icicles as she fumed. She decided it was time to start tugging on that tight leash, never letting it loose.

(Freeze the whores)

(*Now don't get to angry just calm down.)

(I bet she's fingering Guide under the table right now)

(*Still... Go get our Guide...NOW!)

(Guide belongs to us, no one else. Sharing is not one of my strong characteristics.)

Elsa agreed and felt like freezing the slut's hand off, and the trouble would be worth it. She stood up and walked up to an attendant to tell Guide to meet her in the hallway, she couldn't approach the bitches she would turn them into ice sculptures if she did.

"I gotta go now." Guide said getting up. Elsa needed her.

"Awww well we'll see you during the dance." Handine winked.

Guide walked into the hallway and saw Elsa.

"Yes Els-" before Guide could finish the sentence Elsa smacked her so hard on her cheek that she fell to the ground.  
Elsa yanked her up and slammed Guide against the wall pinning her hands above her head with one hand. She used her other hand to hold Guide still, who was shocked, and slammed their lips together in a lusty, aggressive kiss. Elsa bit Guide's bottom lip roughly causing it to bleed.

"Ow." Guide yelped but was silenced by Elsa pushing her tongue into her mouth.

Then Elsa pulled back glaring at Guide with passion, jealousy, desire, and lust.  
"You sit next to me and only me or so help me, I will drag you upstairs and beat the shit out you." said Elsa with something unsafe laced in her voice. Elsa's eyes held something as well, it was more dangerous than hate, but more passionate then desire and sweeter than love.

"B-But th-T-the man sa-said I couldn't si-s-s-sit at the tab-table w-with you." Guide stuttered.

"What man?" Elsa said still holding Guide.

"The I think they're called a attendant." Guide said thinking.

Elsa's anger was redirected to the staff's incompetence. She gave Guide one more bruising kiss then tenderly kissed her cheek.

When they entered the room again Elsa gave Guide a piece of ice to put on her bruising cheek, and a handkerchief for her bloodied lip, then pointed to her new permanent seat.

She took the attendant aside and dismissed him. Then sat down and looked over to see Guide gobbling up chicken with a disregard of manners, Guide noticed Elsa looking at her and gave her a smile.

The bruise on her cheek would serve as a reminder of where she belonged. Elsa continued staring at Guide's cheek and felt aroused for some reason.

Then she turned and saw Anna shoving some hash in Kristoff's face.

All was as it should be.

Dinner ended and everyone entered the ballroom. Music was playing and everyone began to dance and converse about the extravagant event. Anna began to teach Kristoff another dance with difficulty. Guide was about to walk off to find Handine and Imerentse but was stopped by Elsa who grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked not looking away from her guests.

"To find Handine and Imerentse." Guide answered.

Elsa frowned then turned to Guide. "Were those the girls who were feeding you?"

Guide nodded her head. Elsa then turned back to the dance floor and began walking towards her throne with Guide in tow.

"I don't want you associating with them anymore." Elsa said with indomitability.

"What's associating?" asked Guide.

"It means being around them."

"But why?"

Elsa sat at her throne and leaned in close to Guide.

"Because they want to steal you from me. "Guide's eyes expanded. She didn't know that, she remembered the last time someone kidnapped her and stole her away from Elsa, she didn't want that to happen again.

Prince Randulv practically skipped up to Elsa and bowed.

"Your majesty, I was wondering if you would allow me to give you the honor of dancing with me." He raised and smiled a toothy grin.

Elsa was repulsed but she knew she had to.

"Stay here and do not move." she ordered Guide.

Then stood up and took the prince's Hand. He led her to the dance floor and put his hand a little low on her waist.

"I understand why you entertain these other buffoonish suitors but I must admit using the dog on King Ramborg was absolutely virtuoso, I loved it." Randulv praised.

Elsa kept her mouth shut knowing if she opened it her kingdom would have its regrets.

"Ah you're speechless, I am sorry I can't help doing that to people especially women, nevertheless you will grow accustomed with It." he said looking around.

"May I cut in." a thick accent spoke, Hamish who was at least two feet taller than Randulv interrupted.

Randulv snorted then leaned into Elsa's ear and whispered. "Don't forget to find me, again." then walked away.

Hamish looked after him. "Thee lad be uh wee talking pish baw bag bampot dickheed."

Elsa didn't know what he just said but it sounded like an insult.

Hamish took her hand and began the dance.

"Haló you majesta. I just want to brighten the view up a lil bi, I be guid with a'm tint of our proposal bua Hou's it gaun for ye?" He said casually.

Elsa had to take a moment to translate the dialect. He said he fine with marrying her or not either way he was content.  
"To be honest Hamish I have no interest in marrying any of the suitors, including you, but I would like to us to be friends."

"Thenk ye uncoly! Nae problem wit that, A'm fine wit Pure a'm! Guid luck then it be." He said as the dance ended.

He walked back to his brothers but turned and waved to Elsa "Guid cheerio the nou!"

Elsa waved back guessing what he just said was goodbye.

King Ramborg snuck up behind. Elsa did not like him at all he was big and well big. She never liked big men.

"Hello your majesty." he greeted slyly.

"Mind taking a walk with me in the garden?" If he wasn't a king Elsa would have guessed him a rapist.

"I think you lost that privilege King Ramborg." she said holding her head high.

He chuckled. "About my behavior earlier I was just testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Yes I wanted to make sure you weren't some brat of queen everyone made you out to be, I wanted to know why you hold so much respect from your subjects."

Elsa shook her head. "I hold so much respect because I earned it and kept it when I became queen."

"Well it's just instead of having responsibility for your actions you ran away during your coronation. But now I see that girl is gone and now has been replaced with a woman I wish to marry." he explained.

"You have no right to judge me on events that happened three years ago, and I suggest you put your bravado away before you trip on it and hurt yourself." Elsa turned a heel and walked away from Ramborg leaving him in the middle of the dancing.

She walked outside and took deep breaths.

"He tried to get under my skin as well, actually more like skirt, I wouldn't trust him if I were you and I'm not but I still don't trust him."

Elsa turned to see Princess Melody Hochstrasser Sjöjungfru sitting under the gazebo at a table, sipping a small drink.  
She was a pretty young women, at age twenty.

"Hello princess Melody." Elsa smiled.

The raven haired girl swatted her hand in front of her face. "Nonsense don't use formalities. Just call me Melody."

Melody pointed to the chair next to her. "Join me please?"

Elsa sat down next to her. "Who were you talking about before?"

Melody put her cup down "Oh yeah Randle or Randy or whatever."

"Randulv." Elsa corrected.

"Yeah him."

"He's just such a...such a... I don't." Elsa Sighed.

"Egotistical, man-whorish, bitchy, asshole." Melody said. Elsa laughed, she liked this young women.

"Yes exactly that." silence stretched out.

"So..." Melody began. "You probably heard rumors of my family and the happy little mermaid tails of true love."

Elsa nodded. Melody smiled. "Well I could tell you the truth, I need someone to talk to, and you need a distraction so."

Elsa knew that it was all true she did want to distract herself from the chaos the night brought.  
"I would like that please." she said politely.

Melody began her story.  
"Well my mother Ariel, wasn't the princess daughter of a Greek god named triton, nor was she a mermaid. She was just a regular apprentice to an antique collector and abusive father who killed her mother while drunk. She wasn't allowed to speak and whenever she did he would beat her. So she sang, he allowed that because it soothed his shakiness when he worked. One night he came home in a drunken rage and almost raped her. So far away in Switzerland the Swedish prince fell ill and the king offered a great reward anything the savior wanted who could cure his beloved son. Back in the little town the next morning Ariel met a witch by the sea at the docks of the little town. The witch sensed the poor Ariel's sorrow and asked but one thing, if she would kill the prince of Switzerland she could be free. Ariel agreed desperate for salvation. So the witch turned her into a siren so she could lure the prince to a watery grave. She swam for Switzerland. Meanwhile in Switzerland an alchemist stepped forward but in order to create the medicine to save the prince he would need the prettiest tongue. So thousands of maidens of the kingdom lost their tongues but none of the tongues worked. So one night the king was on the balcony of the prince's bedroom as he laid in bed dying. He loved his son and didn't want to lose him. Then Ariel arrived at the balcony in the water that sat below and began to sing to draw out the prince. The king heard the beautiful voice. The prince heard it as well in his coma and fell in love with it, the king ordered his knights to seize her and take the pretty tongue. So they saved the prince and casted the siren back into the ocean. A horrible storm picked up one day, years later, and the prince noticed a girl in the water. So he dived down to save her and nearly drowned, but she saved him. He told her his name was Eric and was so grateful that he visited her every day bringing gifts. He spoke to his father about the siren, and the king laughed and said "What good is a siren without her voice." Eric asked why she didn't have a voice and his father told him that he used her tongue to save him. Eric ran back to the siren and gave her a true loves kiss, the boy and prince spirit died in Eric and instead a man and a king were born. Since she finished her assignment her legs returned to her and Eric married Ariel, for she came to end his life and she succeeded in killing a prince, but saved the life of king thrice."

Melody ended her story and Elsa enjoyed it.

"Telling fish tales again my voice." King Eric asked.

Elsa now understood the strange sweetheart name the Hochstrasser Sjöjungfru used for each other.

"Just enlightening our host on the truth papa." the young women replied.

The king smiled. "Queen Elsa I hoped you enjoyed her little fish tale." he teased, his daughter who he was quite proud of.

"I did, but I should probably get back inside. Goodnight King Eric, goodnight princess Melody and thank you for everything." she stood up and they said goodnight, then went back inside.

She walked back in to see Guide in the arms of her sister. Guide looked tired and swayed along with Anna to the slow music.

Elsa for the first time she felt jealousy towards Anna and it burned, but it felt like it was always present just stronger, and more violent.

She walked up to Kai to ask him to announce her retiring. He did and Guide and Anna separated.

"Anna where is Kristoff?" Elsa asked wanting a distraction for her sister away from Guide.

"He got sick from too much lamb brisk." Anna looked to the clock. "I'm actually going to go check on him now good night Elsa." Anna kissed her older sister's cheek. Elsa hugged her goodnight.

Then Elsa led Guide from the ballroom to her chambers. She was angry and irritated. Guide could tell kept her mouth shut.

Elsa washed and changed into a short gown that came up to her knees.

Guide cleaned herself then made ice shorts and a short sleeved shirt then climbed onto the bed.

Elsa looked to Guide who was sitting on the bed. She got into the bed then crawled on top of Guide straddling her. Guide gulped. Elsa kissed her bruised cheek then gave attentive kisses to Guide's lovely lips. She continued to give Guide little pecks until she felt Guide's lips begin to pucker then deepened the kiss.  
She lowered her body down to Guide's and ran her fingers through her hair.  
Elsa remembered why she was doing this. She moved to the column of Guide's neck and left love bites, marking it for herself. She didn't care who saw tomorrow and suspected her.

Guide moaned spurring Elsa on, then she rolled over and grabbed Guide's body pulling it to hers tightly.

"Goodnight Elsa, thank you for protecting me from those girls." Guide said snuggling deeper into Elsa's embrace.

"You're welcome, snowbug." she kissed Guide's head in pure affection.

Guide's snoring began.

"My snowbug...my snowbug...my snowbug." Elsa went to sleep with those words on her lips.


	26. Chapter 26

It was three hours past midnight when Elsa awoke. She rubbed her arms around in the bed and felt that it was devoid of an important presence. She bolted upwards and her eyes scanned the room for any sign of Guide.

(*What if someone took her.)

(No Guide would sense if someone else was in the room.)

That was true, maybe she went to the water closet? Elsa got up and checked but she wasn't in there. She searched her washroom, the lounge, and the book closet but Guide wasn't in any of them.

Elsa put on a robe and went out into the hall, she looked around then saw a light coming from Anna's room and the door was cracked, she went to see if Guide was in there for some reason. Maybe she was playing with Anna or something.

Guide was sitting on Anna's bed, after last night she thought it would be appropriate to make Elsa's family aware of her and Elsa's...She didn't really know what to call it.  
Anna was sitting with her legs crossed and Kristoff was laying down on his side of the bed still sick.

"Anna I just wanted you and Kristoff to know that I kissed Elsa before...a lot and umm that I like kissing her...a lot and she likes to kiss me." Guide explained twisting her fluffy tail.

"I already know about you and Elsa." Anna clarified calmly.

Guide tilted her head. "You did? But, vhow?"

"Ehh. You two didn't really... You weren't really discrete about your feelings for each other. But I just have to know Guide because Elsa is my sister, not that I don't trust you but... Do you love Elsa or even care about her?" Anna asked in a serious tone.

Guide had to think, the only person she had ever loved was Arianne, and she knew what it felt like. When Arianne was still alive Guide secretly made plans that when she got older she would mate with her so they could start a family in the little farmhouse. Elsa came to mind. Guide always knew when Elsa was aroused because she could smell it, and that seemed to happen whenever she was around. Did Guide truly love Elsa...? Yes she did. Guide decided that she loved Elsa. She also made another decision as well.  
Guide wanted to mate with Elsa. Guide wanted to be with Elsa. Guide would love to breed with Elsa to procreate offspring.

Guide's eyes seemed to brighten and she turned to Anna.

"Anna?"

Anna smiled noticing the change in Guide's eyes. "Yes Guide."

Guide took a deep breath. "I...I love Elsa."

Anna looked relieved. Guide continued with her confession.

"And I would love to mate with her so we could breed offspring."

Anna's face fell. "Wait...wha...wait...Guide" she was so confused why would Guide. She didn't even know how to respond to that. Guide looked proud of herself and puffed out her chest and fluffed out her wings.

"Guide that's... I'm happy for you...i guess." Anna whispered the last part.

Then saw Elsa enter slowly into the room.  
Guide turned around and to Elsa, she was joyous she had to tell her the good news.

"Elsa I have something I need to tell you!" Guide said loudly, Anna shushed her not trying to wake up the Kristoff.

"Oh sorry... Elsa I have something to tell you." Guide said close to a whisper.

"What is it snowbug?" Elsa asked tenderly grabbing Guide's arms, her face radiated with care for her Guide.

Anna looked at Elsa more than a thousand times but never saw that look on her face before, Anna stopped Guide before she could open her mouth. "Guide this something that you should say in private."

Guide nodded grabbed Elsa's hand and led her back to the bedroom. Elsa sat in the middle of the bed and Guide jumped up after her.

Guide took a deep then spoke looking Elsa straight in the eyes.

"Elsa... I love you..." Elsa was completely aghast she was not expecting this at all. Her brain stopped working and Guide took the silence as a cue to continue.

"I wanna mate you so we could have children together."

(YES!) Elsa was speechless.

Guide looked to her expectantly. Well since she was the one to voice it she made the first move.

She gripped Elsa's shoulders and pushed the still confounded women on her back. She knew animals did it the other way but she didn't know how to do that fancy stuff. Based on seeing Anna and Kristoff she knew humans had to be under a blanket so she grabbed the comforter, straddled Elsa, and put it over them. Elsa snapped out of her haze. Guide bent down and kissed her tenderly, she moved to the side of Elsa's neck and moaned.  
Elsa had given in she wanted this, Guide wanted this, so what was the harm.  
Guide began to hump at Elsa's pelvis but she was doing it backwards. Elsa didn't even know that was possible but Guide was doing it. The clumsy fumbling helped Elsa calm down from her arousal.

"Are you ready Elsa, we-We're going to ha-have... Even more little ones to take care of." Guide mumbled into her neck.

Elsa shook her head, they couldn't do this. There were too many things pining against them. She wasn't even ready to be a mother, and doubted whether Guide was either. Probably not. Guide was still very immature and from what Elsa knew was a virgin. Guide wasn't doing this because she was ready, she was doing this because of the strange idea that when you loved someone you procreated with them and that was it. Guide didn't know that intimacy was for other things as well. Elsa understood now. Guide didn't even know how to do it.

Elsa sat and Guide was forced to sit up with her. Guide was confused.

"Do you want to be on top because I'm alrig-."

"Guide I can't have se- mate with you." Elsa interrupted.

Guide's face became detached. "Why not?"

Elsa took a deep sigh. "Because I can't, I have... There's too much against us Guide."

Guide's face was the same but Elsa began to see pain build up inside of her blue orbs. "But I love you."

"Yes well Guide, I lo- I care about you a lot, but when you love someone this isn't the first thing that you do. We just started...this and it's too soon, plus I don't know how my Queendom would react if they knew I was pregnant, I have a bunch of suitors here, it's just...too much. "

Guide nodded. "Okay." then got calmly down off of the bed.

"Guide where are you going?" Elsa desperately pleaded as she saw Guide head for the window, terror began to rise in her body.

"I just want to sit on the roof for a little while." Guide answered stepping onto the pane.

Elsa relaxed and decided to give Guide a little space.

She went back and sat on the edge of the bed.

An hour passed. Elsa got up and went to the window. She opened it and made ice platforms to step on when she got to the edge of the roof she peeped up.

Guide was sitting there with her shoulders shaking, sniffling, and kept bringing an arm up continually wiping her face.

Elsa felt so guilty for making Guide cry like this, it hurt even worse that some of the reasons she gave Guide, Guide didn't really understand.

When she returned to her room, she sat and waited for Guide to come back down. The sun came up and Guide entered through the window.

Her eyes were red, puffy, her cheeks were tear stained and she had bags from the lack of sleep.

She didn't look at Elsa and went into the washroom.

The two got dressed in silence. Then went down to greet the guess who were in the gardens for a brunch.

Elsa wore the same dress that she made for Anna's birthday just longer sleeves, Gerda took the initiative because it was snowing outside to make Guide a suit that was grey with fluffy grey cotton around the neck and sleeves. Guide didn't put up a fuss about wearing it. It was a nice winter suit, and Elsa thanked Gerda.

They finally arrived to the gardens and Guide turned to Elsa.

"I'm gonna go find Anna." Her voice was croaky.

Elsa nodded as Guide walked deeper into the garden. Then there was a loud voice yelling at the entrance.

"King of the West coastal kingdom of the Rød Vann house, King Brynjarr Rød Vann III!" A man stepped through the door and Elsa turned to look at the door and saw the king.

He was tall, and some would say... well, all would say he had the perfect physique. He had thick black hair that was cut short and straight. His face was strong and even Elsa had to admit was gorgeous, he had a short, clean, well cut beard. But what really caught attention was his eyes. They were brown, but were so dark they looked to be black. His eyes were hiding something that made him mysterious.  
He wore the colors of his kingdom which were dark gray and black. His kingdom was located near a salty coast and had buildings made entirely out of stone including his castle. Rød Vanns held the title of being the best sailors and ship captains from their ragged, cold, and dangerous waters.

He walked to Elsa and bowed deep. Then rose up and met her eyes. Blue met black and it was tense. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a deep voice that was so smooth it could lull a person to sleep.

"Queen Elsa I apologize for my tardiness but the snow is worse back home and we were delayed still that is no excuse, I hope it caused no inconvenience." His face was serious.

"No it's quite alright, my cousin Queen Rapunzel was delayed as well so I understand." Elsa offered.

He smiled showing his perfect teeth. "Of course. Thank you. I am going to go make sure my things are settled, but I shall be back for the gala games I promise."

Elsa nodded and he went back inside. She had no idea how she felt about him. He was nice but, she decided she had to get to know him more.

(* His voice was so smooth.)

(Yawn. Guide's voice is so much smoother with a slight crackle to it, and her morning voice. Oh gods her morning voice.)

Elsa saddened at the thought of Guide and her heavenly voice.

Tsarina Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova walked towards Elsa with a smile.

"Hello Queen Elsa." She wasn't as heavily dressed as the other guest from being used to the colds of Russia.

"Hello Tsarina Anastasia, I hope you're enjoying the gala and your stay." Elsa greeted halfheartedly.

The Tsarina studied Elsa's face and she didn't even notice.

"I know that look, lyublyu trouble." She quipped.

Elsa looked at her, she understood Russian. Did so really consider Guide her lover though.

Anastasia laughed. "Is it your little bodyguard, oh what is her name, she's prelestnyy by the way."

Elsa's eyes widen was she really that obvious with her feelings for Guide.

Anastasia continued the one sided conversation.

"And no you're not wearing your emotions on your sleeves, I just saw you two walk in, Guide loss that little pep and you were staring after her like a lovesick stable boy for a princess." Elsa blushed then cleared her throat.

"Well I suppose there is no true reason to hide it, I-I made her upset and now we're not really communicating as much as we normally do." Elsa said gravely.

Anastasia linked arms with Elsa and led her to a path.

"I went through the same thing with Dimitri." Elsa needed answers and advice from anyone, so she took advantage of the blessing before her.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Anastasia grinned. "Well Dimitri found me exploring my family's abandoned palace."

"What were you doing there?" Elsa was truly curious

"Well to tell you that I would have go back a long time ago."

Guide found Anna standing near a table jumping up and down hugging a little male brunette and squealing, Kristoff brought Sven to the displeasure of the other guests, except the one bigger female brunette who was giving the reindeer a thorough rub as Olaf sat on top of him. Kristoff sat down when his stomach began to hurt again.

Guide transformed, flattened her ears and kept her tail straight out.

When the little Brunette saw her he screamed, jumped out of Anna's arms and raced straight for Guide.

Guide froze as the boy came and suffocated her in petting, pulling, oos and aaahs, lifting up her paws, yanking her tail, tugging her ears, tapping on the jewel in the middle of her head, flapping her wings, and lots and lots of squeezing.

Anna, Kristoff, and the brunette approached the rumble.

"Guide this is my cousin Rapunzel, and the little rambunctious one is Conner her son." Anna introduced.

"Conner sweetie, please settle down."  
Rapunzel reprimanded.

"Awww." Conner booed and let go of Guide's poor tail, Guide felt bad so she put her head through his legs and put him on her back.

"Well you're the famous Guide, well at least I know you're brave and have the patience of a priest." Rapunzel praised putting a hand on her hips.

"FLY UP, FLY UP, FLY UP!" Conner grabbed a fist's full of Guide's feathers on each of her wings lifting up roughly.

Guide winced. "I don't think your mother would appreciate it if I took off with ya." she turned to Rapunzel.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you." Rapunzel smiled at Guide's politeness and rubbed her head.

Rapunzel, Anna, and Kristoff sat down talking, and Conner decided to completely leach on to Guide along with Olaf, she didn't mind, she liked his energy.

They took to a game where Olaf and Conner would dig a hole in the snow, put Guide in the hole then attempt to bury her, then walk away, come back, and dig her up again.

Elsa and Anastasia were laughing at what her departed sister Olga said about her picture Anastasia drew of her looking like a pig riding a donkey.

Elsa screamed because someone had come up behind her and lifted her in the air spinning. When the offender let her down she saw that it was her cousin in-law Eugene.

He was laughing as she hugged him.  
"You little imp, I was so worried you and Rapunzel wouldn't make it."

"Yeah well we wouldn't miss this shindig for some lousy o'l storm... By the way was it yours?" He teased.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I can do more than some lousy o'l storm."

"Whoa don't freeze me goddess of winter." He mocked a bow.

Elsa turned to Anastasia and introduced them.

"I should probably go find Yaroslav and Veronika, who knows what they are touching and breaking..." She trailed off and went in search of her children.

"My queen. May I escort you to the games?" Eugene offered up his arm and Elsa took it, he walked her along the path back to the celebration.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. It was king Fergus.

"I be Gruin stret of thi pish bam hoedy, let the gents bud heads in front of thee lasses." He exclaimed.

Guide tilted her. "I did not understand any of that."

"It's time for the gala games!" Conner yelled and ran to his mother.

"It's time for the winter games!" Olaf cheered and followed Conner.

Guide followed behind them and found Anna looking worried and Rapunzel was rubbing her shoulder.

Guide transformed and gave Anna a hug.  
"Anna what's wrong?"

"Kristoff was supposed to represent the Arendelle house in the gala games but he's still sick, and Elsa can't because you can't compete twice in a row and she competed last year."

"Did she win?" Guide asked.

Anna shook her no. "But she came in second place."

"Why don't you compete Anna?" Guide asked.

Anna scratched the back of her neck. "I-I'm not... Let's just say I'm not the most athletic princess in the world. Elsa is, so was father and mother, but I seemed to get skipped in the gene pool." she lifted both her hands up. "But I'm okay with that, I hate getting sweaty. But it's tradition."

"I'll compete." Olaf offered, but Anna told him that it wasn't for snowman although he was an official Arendelle and sent him off to Sven knowing that there would be violence.

Apparently humans fought for show.  
Guide could somewhat relate, she had seen animals compete in the wild but that was to show off for females.

Guide looked to the right and saw Elsa enter with a young strong looking male, probably a suitor.

Guide was still upset, but she thought about it. She was kinda pushy with Elsa last night, maybe Elsa wasn't interested...yet. Elsa was attracted to her, but attraction wasn't enough, maybe Guide had to prove herself worthy enough to mate with, and with all these suitors competing this could be a good opportunity.

"I'll compete for Arendelle." Guide offered.

Anna squeaked. "You will? Oh thank you Guide this means so much to me."

All the different domains had customs to offer the gala, activities that were in their lives for generations. The first activity was DunBroch's and that was a brawl between the different domains to prove which fighting style was the best.

Everyone ventured around the arena that was set up in the snowy field that was used to let the castle horses graze in during warmer months. A stage and different structures were set up by the servants and volunteers.  
Then the competitors were announced.

"Representing house DunBroch prince Hubert,representing house le belle et la Bête prince Benoît, for house Al Hakim Sultan Abd.. And for their very first year participating in Arendelle, King Brynjarr Rød Vann III for the Rød Vann house."

Randulv scoffed. He wasn't impressed.

The announcer continued. King Eric for house Hochstrasser Sjöjungfru, Czar Dmitri for Nikolaevna Romanova, Prince Randulv, Prince Naakve for Kornesh, and of course Lord Ramborg. Representing Corona Was prince consort Eugene Fitzherbert. The crowd cheered.

"And representing Arende-" Anna walked to the announcer and whispered something in his ear. "Oh uh..it appears Master Kristoff Bjorgman will not be competing due to illness..."

Elsa whipped her head away from Eugene and looked to the announcer. If Kristoff wasn't competing then who was representing Arendelle. Dear gods, she hoped it wasn't Anna.

"Whelp duty calls." Eugene said standing up from his seat.

"Princess Anna has hereby declared Guide a temporary Arendelle for the gala and will be representing the house."

WHAT! What was Anna doing? Elsa looked to her baby sister who winked at her.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS, YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO COMPETE AGAINST AN ANIMAL!" Randulv yelled.

"What's the matter lad afraid to be beat be wee lass!" Hubert insulted, shutting Randulv up.

"The competitors please step forward."  
All representing stepped up to the announcer and stood in a line.  
Each put on a royal symbol of their houses.

Anna gave Guide Arendelle's, it was a three leafed golden crocus that had green and purple in the background. Guide examined it then put it in her mouth but Anna yanked it out.

"Each of you have six minutes to prepare for the first activity. The brawl"

Elsa ran up to Guide and Anna. "What are you doing Anna, Guide doesn't know the Arendellian fighting style, not to mention she's never held a sword before, she'll get hurt."

"Arendellian fighting isn't that hard, you just have to be graceful and patient and Guide is both of those things." Anna quoted their father about patience and grace.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "With a sword and shield. Guide's never held a sword in her life."  
Anna made an o with her lips, she forgot that part.

"Kristoff could teach her." Anna offered.

"It doesn't matter She's not competing."

"Yes I am." both Elsa and Anna turned and looked down at Guide.

"What?! No you're not." Elsa said resolute.

"Elsa this is important for Arendelle and your family's honor." Guide repeated the word she heard some people saying.

"Guide what do you honestly know of honor?" Elsa questioned.

"I know that it's important to humans...and it's important to your father Elsa." That was the very first time Guide ever mentioned her father.

Elsa sighed. "Fine but for this match you'll need to wear to this." Elsa flicked her wrist and made a little armor over Guide's clothing, it was azure blue, smooth and light. Then she made a gorgeous sleek blue chain mail hood, and crafted a matching close helm and made big holes for Guide's eyes and put it over the chain mail.

Guide didn't like it. It wasn't view obstructing it was just... Weird.

"Don't take this off." Elsa instructed. She wanted her snowbug safe.

Guide looked over at Ramborg and saw him practicing with a large great sword.

Guide hated metal, so she used her powers to create a blade of ice that was the perfect size not to thin but not thick and clunky. Elsa made the handle giving it swirls that curved around it and embedded into the blade, it was stunning and still looked strong and deadly, the weapon was sensual and Guide liked it. Elsa and Anna led Guide to the dirt circle they'd be fighting in that was fenced by wood but still visible to see through for the fights. Elsa and Anna went to get Kristoff and told Guide to stay there.

Guide held the weapon in hand awkwardly. Brynjarr walked up in black armor and took it making Guide growl.

"Point this end..." Brynjarr pointed to the blade. "..At your opponent and hit them until they yield. Then hold this part moving it like this." he demonstrated techniques, then handed it back to Guide and leaned down and whispered.

"Watch me fight carefully." then walked off.

Elsa came back and dragged Guide behind a Curtain.

Elsa kissed Guide, then hugged her. "If it becomes too much promise me you'll run away."

"I promise." Guide said. She had to do this to woo Elsa into mating with her, and maybe one day loving her there would be no running away.

Rapunzel found Elsa and the two walked to find Anna together.

Horns were sounded and it was time.  
The crowd all sat down in the seats and Elsa sat on her event throne that was brought outside with Conner in her lap. Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel sat around her with a full view of the fighting area.

The first two fighters came forth. Dmitri fought with a shashka, which was a slightly curved blade, Guide studied him, he was strong but only had quick movements when he saved up energy and it was only a short time before he slowed again. Naakve was quick but not strong he fought with a short blade and his hand, trying to grab Dimitri and stab him.  
Dimitri won.

The winner got to choose their next opponent. Dmitri thought about it. Then voiced his choice.

"I choose Guide of Arendelle." Elsa stiffened.

Guide got pushed into the arena by Eugene who wished her Luck. Brynjarr took interest and watched intently.

Dmitri shook Guide's hand and wished her to a good fight. He took his fighting stance while Guide just stood there. Elsa gave Conner to Rapunzel and sat on the edge of her seat.

The fight began.


	27. Chapter 27

Dmitri lunged forward towards Guide, but she simply moved to the side, Dmitri stumbled from the fast action.

Guide's arms remained at her side with her blade in one hand. It was clear she didn't know what to do.

Dmitri got up and went behind Guide and kicked her in her knees making her fall to the ground. The crowd laughed taking Guide for a joke.

Dmitri hit Guide in the back repeatedly, not trying to hurt her but trying to make her yield.

Guide kept falling, until she rolled to side with her signature speed and copied by kicking Dmitri in the knees. When he tried to get back up she kept hitting him in the back sending him to the ground. Brynjarr told her to keep hitting until they yielded so that's what she did. Dmitri knew Guide wasn't going to let him back up so this could go on for hours. It only lasted for about ten minutes until everyone heard Dmitri say " I yield." some cheered some accused Guide of being a cheater, but there were no rules against what she did. Guide learned from Eugene that only the first victor got to choose their opponents the rest would just move on in the match.

The next match was between Sultan Abd who fought with a scimitar and Prince Benoît who fought with a light artillery saber.

Benoît was very particular about his movements, if it wasn't perfection then he didn't move, and Abd couldn't stop moving, he did twirls and twist and flips, he was like an acrobat. Abd won the fight.  
The crowd cheered for the tan prince and he moved on.

He now went up against King Eric and his weapon was a long spear. King Eric looked like he was harpooning Abd who had no advantage because no matter how much he flipped and moved the long spear would find him while still keeping Eric away from his not as long scimitar. Abd yielded when the spear was pointed at his neck.

Lord Ramborg defeated Eric by using his great sword to cut the spear in two.

Brynjarr was next and he had a double bladed sword and black armor, Hubert wasn't as experienced with his father's sword as his father or sister Merida, but this fight seemed to be the longest.

Elsa noticed Brynjarr kept looking back at Guide who was absorbing every move he made. Then Elsa knew, between the little glances between the two, the nodding, Brynjarr's careful movements, he kept taking Arendellian fighting stance, he was fighting the way warriors did in Arendelle, he wasn't fighting to win, he was teaching Guide how to fight. After about an hour of lessons Brynjarr defeated Hubert. Hubert thanked Brynjarr stating that he learned something as well.

Now it was Guide's time. She was to go up against Lord Ramborg. Elsa did not like this. Her poor short, small, petite baby who only had an hour and a half of lessons was now going up against a giant who was brutal and savage when in a fight.

Brynjarr taught Guide as much as he could, now it was up to her.

They went into the area, Guide did the best she could to copy Arendelle's fighting stance. Ramborg laughed at Guide and took his stance.

Elsa secretly used her magic to thicken Guide's armor and helm and sharpened her sword.

Ramborg made the first jab, Guide twirled out of the way. Then put some distance between them. Ramborg ran towards Guide and smacked her head viciously sending her down.

The crowd gasp they heard her neck crack. Ramborg brought the flat of his sword brutality against Guide's back. Then he picked her up by her tail and flung her across the ring. Guide stood and jumped up high and then banged her blade against his head knocking off his helmet. He punched her in her ribs and there was an audible crack. Guide yelped and fell onto her back.

Elsa was on the verge of tears, she didn't understand Guide promised to give up if it was too much. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and Rapunzel grabbed the other one.

Ramborg stepped on her collar bone making it pop out then lent down.

"When I marry the ice bitch you'll be the first to go." He spit on her wing. Then Guide snapped. He threatened the two most important things in her life. Elsa and her wings.

Guide's pupils turned to slits. Guide grabbed Romborg's ankle and squeezed with all her strength forcing the metal to cut off the circulation in his foot. He cried out in pain and removed his foot from Guide's chest. Guide got up and gently placed her blade on the ground.

Elsa didn't understand what she was doing. How did she expect to win without her weapon?

Guide didn't care about winning at the moment, she looked back to see Elsa watching her, she smirked then took off her helm, Elsa didn't understand what Guide was smirking for.

Guide fluffed up her wings and raised her tail trying to make herself look bigger. She was fighting for the right to breed and she be damned if she was going to let some overstuffed lord take that away.

Guide ran for him and Ramborg braced himself for impact but at the very last second she rolled between his legs, turned around and kicked his butt sending him forward. Elsa and the crowd laughed.

Ramborg turned to Guide and let out an irritated grunt. Then he slashed for her again. He missed. He tried again and again and again, but had no fortune. He grew tired of her games and raised his sword high and lunged it into Guide's shoulder but Guide blocked the blow with her hand. She gripped the sword and yanked it out of his hands and snapped it in two.

Ramborg was in shock that sword was in his family for generations it was an heirloom that was used every gala, but now it was destroyed.

Guide jumped up and grabbed his neck and began to squeeze dangling, he gasped for air and fell to his knees.

"Yield." Guide ordered in an aggressive voice that Elsa never heard her use before.

"Yield!" she ordered again.

"I-i-I yield!" Ramborg said it once and he was not going to say it again if she didn't hear then he would rather die.

Lucky for him Guide heard him and he passed out from the lack of air. Guide transformed, stood up on his body and threw her head back and let out a strong powerful howl.

It was a mating call and it was calling for Elsa.

Elsa had never seen her do this before the sound set her lower body on fire, it was so beautiful, musical, ethereal, yet strong and powerful.

Guide got off his body and stalked out of the arena. The crowd was silent as servants fetched Ramborg who was still passed out.

The next fight was between Brynjarr and Eugene who had a double axe. Eugene fought well but Brynjarr was more experienced and won. Eugene was thankful he didn't win he didn't want to go against Guide and returned to his wife and son who were still sitting with Elsa.

Randulv was now about to fight Guide who put her helm on and grabbed her blade. Randulv was using two maces and had one in each hand.

Guide kept teasing Randulv with twirls and twist, making him miss his target and then got behind him and kicked his rump, it was like a bull and a fighter. Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, and Conner cheered. Then Elsa noticed the new grit that Guide was fighting with. She was showing off, just playing around with Randulv, she was trying to prove something Elsa could tell.

Guide won and Randulv sulked away.

Now the crowd was excited it was time for the two champions to face off. Brynjarr and Guide.

The two competitors bowed to each other then began.

Brynjarr jabbed at Guide with one side of his sword, Guide avoided the stab but got hit when he used the other side and hit her.

Guide realized that she needed to be extra agile because this weapon gave Brynjarr the advantage of two attacks at once.

Guide and Brynjarr's blades clashed and they pushed against each other, Guide jolted to the right and sent his blade into the ground then she squeezed through the hole his arm made and kicked at his elbow.

Brynjarr yanked his blade out from the ground and swung at Guide who did a half twist flip in the air for avoidance. Guide jumped at his neck and nearly cut his shoulder but he leaned back so she instead cut off a little bit of his hair. Brynjarr twisted his double sword behind his back then threw it up in the air and caught it. Guide copied the move and spun her sword in one hand and threw it up then caught it. Brynjarr chuckled, he had the perfect short name for her.

He swung at Guide then Guide swung at him and in an entanglement of limbs Guide pressed her blade against his throat, he looked down and Guide looked down as well and Brynjarr had one side of his blade against her belly. Guide's grip slipped and Brynjarr changed their position putting his sword against her chest.

Brynjarr knew Guide could keep fighting but he wanted this to end so she could attend to her injuries, fighting only made those worse.

"Yield." he said in a voice not haughty or smug, but gentle and concerned.

"Please?" He looked at her pleasingly.

"I yield." Guide said loudly.

Brynjarr won.

He dropped his weapon and picked Guide up and placed her on his shoulder then spoke loudly to the crowd.

"PRESENTING THE MIMIC WARRIOR!" The crowd cheered including Elsa.

Elsa and an on field nurse wrapped Guide's ribs and chest. Elsa tried to bribe Guide out of the games but Guide was to determine to accept.

There were a few more activities left, next was the archery contest, Hubert won, while Guide came in last place. Brynjarr showed her how to use a bow and she figured it out still she was very slow with drawing and releasing.

Then there was the agility test the contestants had to run through an obstacle course. Guide naturally left the other houses two laps behind. Eugene held second place being used to running on buildings away from the law when he was a fugitive.

The foot race was next. Guide ran in her human form way ahead of everyone, then Brynjarr followed her in second place and Eugene in third.

A horse race was the next activity. Elsa and Anna brought Guide White Vladen who Elsa won with last year to ride. But Guide shook her head no.

"I don't feel comfortable riding another animal." Guide said.

Elsa spook with the announcer who's name she found out...was Announcer and he said to make it fair Guide could use her wolfish body to run.

Randulv was confident he would win on his chestnut horse, he was a very experience rider.

He laughed when he saw Guide shake out her fur.

"Hey house Arendelle, where is your horse?" Ramborg taunted upon his grey and white Clydesdale horse.

Brynjarr rode up on a black stallion he named Ebon.

Eugene rode on Maximus who he promised to introduce guide to later. Dmitri rode a grey horse named polka. Abd rode a white Arabian stallion, Hubert borrowed Angus from his sister. Eric was riding a white horse named Scuttle. Benoît was riding a pale and blonde horse named Philippe, Naakve was on a pale horse.

The race started. Guide raced off in front of the stomping horse not wanting to get stepped on.

Randulv spurred his horse trying to trample Guide.

Elsa's heart leapt in her throat as his horse kicked Guide forcing her to fall back into the stampeding horses' hooves.

Guide tucked her wings in and she bolted to the front and raced so fast she became a blur to the crowd. She crossed the finish line first then Maximus second and Randulv third.

The crowd cheered and Elsa got off of her throne noticing Guide limping on her front paw from being kicked.

"Guide are you okay let me see." Elsa knelt down and grabbed Guide's paw making her whine. It was a little bit swollen and very red.

Elsa kissed her head and wrapped it up in a bandage made of ice since it had a fever. Guide looked up then licked at her cheek.

Elsa giggled. "No more rough housing for you snowbug you've already been banged up and tossed around enough."

"Okay, okay." Guide nuzzled her chin.

"Lucky for you the only event left is an eating contest."

During eating contest Elsa last year had to forfeit, because she had to run into the bushes and vomited. The eaters had to eat hagesh pigs stomach smothered in gravy made from deer, and pheasants. They didn't have to eat fast they just had to eat alot. Guide had no problem with this she was a very big eater as long as it was something she liked.

Elsa helped Guide to the table back in the gardens where everyone else was seated.

The eating began, about ten minutes in, Brynjarr and other contestants slowly gave up, Eugene gave up after them, the pig's stomach and gravy was disgusting.

The only two left was Hubert and Guide. Guide had eaten thirteen bowls and Hubert ate the same. Guide kept going and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Where is she putting it all?" Queen Bell asked Elsa who just shrugged in question. She had no idea.

"She has two stomachs." Merida quipped the answer. But Guide was just little guy with a very big appetite.

Hubert tapped out, but Guide kept on going. By the time she was finished she had eaten forty seven bowls and beat King Fergus' record of forty two.

The crowd cheered as Announcer stepped forward.

"The scores have been tallied and third place goes to house Rød Vann." their banner flag was raised it was a black ship on red waters with a black and grey background.

"Second place goes to house Corona." Anna hugged Rapunzel, as the yellow sun with purple background was raised.

"Then the championship winning of the winter gala games this year is house Arendelle."

There was a roar of cheering and the royal family all hugged Guide.

Brynjarr congratulated Guide along with the other participants except Randulv and Ramborg.

Guide was seated in a chair so big that her feet couldn't touch the floor.

Then councilman Tarerish stepped beside the chair.

"Secret givers of the gala has organized a gift to be presented to whoever came victor and that Guide would be you. Enjoy." He waved his hand and a bunch of girls in revealing outfits brought gifts such as silks, gold, and jewels on plates while dancing promiscuously. A beautiful strawberry roan mustang was brought forward as well.

Guide stiffened and her breath hitched. Men whooped, and Elsa was fed up.

The dancing girls danced and rubbed Guide who was very uncomfortable. Every time she tried to get up they pushed her down. Then when two girls mushed her cheeks with a kiss, Elsa slipped away.

Guide was picked up and placed in-between a table that had a banquet and then the celebration began.

Everyone was dancing, laughing and drinking. Eugene was bragging how he let Brynjarr win. Brynjarr shoved him then laughed.

Guide wasn't drunk but she was on the cusp of it so she stopped drinking and only had water.

Elsa slammed the door closed to her bed chambers. Why was it so hard to keep Guide?

(Because she's so damn sexy and charming that's why.)

(*I wish there was some way to make her ours officially.)

(Maybe there is.) Then she got an idea.

Elsa rushed to her mini library that was her book closet. It was small and comfortable with a small couch, table, recliner by the window and a warm fireplace, and all the walls were bookshelves full of books and ledgers.

She skimmed the covers then found what she was looking for. It was a book of house she looked at the glossary and turned the page. She coughed from the dust but found what she was looking for.

Elsa returned to her lounge and looked out the window to the gardens she spotted Guide giving a back ride to all the children present.

Elsa turned around and sat on her couch, then began working her magic to create multiple works that would hold Guide to her and keep her there.

"Guide you will be mine..."

She lifted up her first creation eye level.

"...always mine...forever...mine."


	28. Chapter 28

"Elsa? Elsa? Are you in here? The winter gala is still goi- Oh! There you are." Guide entered the room to see Elsa was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Hello Guide." Elsa greeted calmly.

"Hi, I really like your cousins, and king Adam, And Merida, and Ariel,a-and Melody. Oh yeah! Look at what Brynjarr gave me." Guide dug in her pocket to show Elsa her gift.

She handed Elsa a smooth, black stone. "He found it in a cave back in his kingdom. And did you know he's an explorer." Guide said with admiration.

"No I did not." Elsa answered calmly and put the stone on the table.

"Well we should get you cleaned up." she stood up and headed for the washroom.

Guide looked around. "Where's Gerda?"

Elsa looked over her shoulder. "With Kai enjoying the winter gala."

"But who will give me my bath?"  
Guide asked.

"I am." Elsa said simply.

Guide entered the washroom, it had a marble tub filled with steamy water and silver faucets and with soaps and oils lined up for use.

Elsa was standing there with a towel draped on her arm.

Guide felt shy suddenly. Elsa sensed this and approached slowly.

She trailed her fingers down and began to unbutton Guide's shirt. Guide stiffened.

"Shh I've got you okay?" She whispered comfortingly.

She removed Guide's shirt and put it on the sink counter. Then she grabbed the hem of Guide's under shirt and lifted it over her head.

Elsa's eyes gorge on Guide's petite breast, but she controlled herself. Then she took off of Guide's trousers and her under shorts. Elsa looked at her Mystery blue pelvis curls and wanted to run her tongue through them.

Guide walked over to the tub and Elsa gazed at her round, pale globes. Guide got into the tub and tried to open a bottle of soap and it slipped into the water.

(*She has no idea we just eye molested her.)

(Aren't you proud of how patient I'm being?)

(*Yes a while ago you would have assaulted her by now. I'm very proud.)

Elsa felt accomplished as she walked over to tub and grabbed the bottle from Guide and opened it.

She was about to pour it on the rag but stopped herself and poured it in her hand instead. She began lathering Guide's wings making her groan as Elsa worked out the knots.  
Then Elsa's hand slid down to her chest and she began feeling Guide's breast.

Guide began to feel uncomfortable. Gerda never touched her like this, she turned around to face Elsa. "Umm Elsa? I can take it from here."

Elsa frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just Gerda never lets me wash by myself and now is my chance." Guide explained.

"Okay well let me know if you need anything okay?" Guide nodded.

Elsa got up and went into her bedroom to change her now wet panties.

Guide finished and put on her usual nightwear and entered the room where she found Elsa sitting reading a book.

Elsa smiled and put the book down and walked over to Guide with slow careful steps.

Guide felt uncomfortable. Tension filled the air.

Eventually Elsa arrived and stared down to Guide with a certain look in her eyes.

Guide felt like prey because she was being hunted and Elsa was the predator.

"Well I..I guess I'll go find Anna and Rapunzel." Guide walked backwards and Elsa followed the movements.

Guide turned and cracked open the door. Elsa put her hand on it and pushed it closed.

"Guide...why don't you stay here and keep me company." Her voice was low and even.

Guide gulped as she felt a hand move down to her chest to feel her rapid heartbeat.

"Snowbug..You're frightened." Elsa stated gently.

"This will be so much easier if you don't struggle." she whispered in Guide's ears and picked Guide up and laid her down on the bed then climbed over her and kissed her.

Then Elsa unbuttoned her shirt and opened it, then she kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Please don't do this Elsa." Guide begged.

Elsa ignored her and took a pale mound into her awaiting mouth. Guide inhaled sharply as Elsa began to suckle and play with her nipple with her tongue and palmed its twin.

She went down to Guide's navel and headed south. When Guide realized where she was going she closed her legs and tucked in her tail.

"Oh no no no no no no you don't." Elsa reprimanded and roughly pulled Guide's legs apart while moving her tail aside.

Elsa aligned their pelvis and Guide began to sob.

Elsa tried to stop Guide from crying but didn't succeed and grew frustrated, she raised her hand and struck Guide in the face causing her eye to swell and turn purple. Well that didn't help. She kissed Guide's eye then her lips.

"Please Elsa don't force me, don't make me please I..I'm not ready."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, nor am I making you, all you have to do is hold still and try not to squirm." Elsa lubricated her finger with her own juices then moved them to Guide's flower lips.

She slid her index finger up and down the length of it then took one between her fingers and tugged a little bit. Guide let out a haggard breath.

(*We shouldn't be doing this.)

(Shut the hell up. I've been waiting long enough. We're doing this now!)

Guide yelped as Elsa pinched the fold put her hand over Guide's mouth and frosted her lips shut. And made an ice knot tying her hands together.

"I can't have you making all that noise now can I? You'll distract me." then she took a breath.

She waited for this moment, dreamed of this moment, touched herself to this moment and now it's finally here.

"I love you Guide."

Then she felt it. Guide screamed as it felt like a bunch of tiny needles were in her feet then spread to her whole body.

The offending penetrating appendage reseeded then entered again.

Elsa watched transfixed by her finger as it disappeared and reappeared in Guide's flower.

"Oh Snowbug you're so sweet and tight. I-I- I can barely fit. Oh baby girl. Oh gods."

Elsa bit her lip as she twisted her finger. Then pulled it out to taste Guide, her eyes closed and she hummed appreciably at the taste.

Guide took the distraction as an opportunity to try to roll off of the bed but Elsa stopped her.

Elsa used her weight to pin Guide down then flipped her onto her belly.

Maybe Elsa was just like any other human. But Guide knew that she wasn't a beautiful thing she only protected them and that Elsa wasn't trying to destroy her. Maybe Elsa was just trying to make Guide hers. Guide did see this coming, Elsa's arousal whenever she was with her, Guide asking Elsa to mate, Guide trying to prove herself to Elsa, and the mating call. Guide knew Elsa was possessive. This was probably just nature taking it's course. Elsa is the sky and being such gave her the right to take Guide as hers, this was Elsa's form of flying. Guide loved Elsa and if this is what Elsa wanted then Guide would give her this a thousand times over.

Guide began to relax, her eyes dilated and her ears dropped, she stopped fighting and did what Elsa had craved and desired for since they met.

Guide submitted.

Elsa bunched her dress around her hips and sat up. She closed her eyes and willed her magic to create something that will satisfy her need to claim Guide as hers.

She looked down and saw a nine inch ice phallus form and attach to her pelvis. She touched the head and felt a shock of pleasure course through her entire body. The tip began leaking liquid and she swiped her thumb over the head.

She began to give it tentative strokes until Guide shifted and then she remembered why she made this. Elsa lifted Guide's hips and put a pillow underneath for leverage.

She continued stroking and got on her knees to mount Guide and led the tip to Guide's folds. She eased the tip in and Guide gave out a strangled noise. Elsa allowed her to adjust to the feeling then began feeding inch by inch into Guide's sheath.

Elsa breathed heavily, to her it felt like Guide's flower was trying to squeeze the life out of her shaft.

"Oh Gods!" Her voice cracked. She kept easing in until she felt a thin barrier stop her advancement.

This veil was the only thing between her and making Guide hers and it had to be gotten rid of.

Elsa pulled out completely then rutted roughly back into Guide's warmth.

Guide shrieked loudly as she felt as if someone was ripping apart her stomach. She tried to crawl away from the painful feeling but was yanked back by Elsa.

(Get your little ass back here.)

Elsa kissed Guide's shoulder blades and worked her way down to her lower back and to her wings.

"Shh, I know it hurts but the worst part is over snowbug okay?" Elsa cooed and began playing with Guide's tail.

The feeling became too much and Elsa began thrusting and found a rhythm. She thrusted faster hypnotized by the way her hips molded into Guide's rear. She palmed the supple cheek and let out a loud moan.

Guide's cries died down to little grunts. Elsa gripped her hips to stop her from squirming and picked up the pace of her thrusting.

She felt her climax coming and her movements became liquid as it neared.  
She willed her magic to not procreate so she wouldn't have to pull out.

"Guide Guide Guide Guide Guide Guide Guide Guide Guide Guide." She chanted as sweat began to collect on her head and she bit her bottom lip humming loudly.

Guide let out a high pitched yelp as she felt cool liquid spurt into her flower. Elsa's thrust slowed down as she emptied herself into Guide's opening.

She rolled over breathing heavily. She removed Guide's bindings and gag.

Guide turned over and hissed her lower body was sore and sensitive, she looked down and noticed blood coating her pelvis. She looked to Elsa.

"I love you Elsa." Elsa smiled.

"I love you too Guide."

Then Elsa sat up. "I made you a present."

Guide smiled Elsa didn't have to get her anything.

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please" Guide asked.

Elsa got up and walked to the closet.  
" I made them for you when you were receiving your prizes at the gala."

She brought over a box.  
" I had to ask Gerda to get me the materials to fuse with my magic."

"It's in here?" Guide pointed to the box.

Elsa nodded. This was Guide's first gift and Elsa was glad she got to be the one to give it to her.

Guide opened the box and lifted it up. What the heck is this?

Elsa sensed Guide's confusion and answered the un asked question.

"It's a colla- A necklace." She quickly corrected herself.

It was a light blue collar with a Blue ice crocus dangling from it to serve as a license.

"It's my official sigil. I use it to sign and seal important laws and decrees. So when people see you wearing this they know not to touch you because they know you belong to me the queen and now they can see that." Elsa explained.

She took it and unbuckled the latch. The buckle was made entirely of pure gold and the license was emblazoned with real diamonds making it shine.

"Can I put it on you?" Elsa asked holding it up.

Guide nodded and turned around and felt it go around her neck.

When she turned around to show Elsa, the queen leaned over and kissed her bruised eye tenderly.

"You look...amazing." Elsa gushed at her.  
"But I want you to wear one of these every day because that will protect you." Elsa clarified.

Elsa leaned forward and grabbed Guide's face between her hands. "Now that you're mine I'm going to spoil you royal, and you have another surprise tomorrow. Only the best for my baby."

Guide nodded then yawned and laid down. Elsa turned the lighting off and laid down next to Guide pulling her in.

"Guide you're mine." Elsa mumbled into her neck.

"I know Elsa." Guide replied softly.

"I love you Guide." Elsa pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too Elsa." Guide laid down next to Elsa who enveloped her in an embrace, her ice shaft still visible, it would disappear when she fell asleep. Guide's snoring began.

"Elsa, me and Rapunzel are having a little fun in my room do you and Guide wanna join us."

Guide's snoring ceased and her eyes opened.

(DAMN IT!)

(*Handle this Anna is disturbing our little one's rest and she's sleepy.)

"Rapunzel and I." Elsa corrected to herself.

Guide looked to Elsa her eyes were droopy and tired.

Elsa sighed. "Anna?" She called.

"Yes" Anna's muffled voice replied.

"Guide is tired from today and I just got her to...relax... Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Goodnight I love you." Anna yelled.

"Love you too." Elsa replied then kissed Guide's Forehead.

"Goodnight snowbug." Elsa said contently with a yawn.

"Goodnight my sky... I can't wait until it's my turn to fly in you "Guide whispered the last part and Elsa couldn't hear it.

Guide felt different now that she was fully claimed by Elsa. Elsa was an angel who committed dark deeds, but Guide still loved her. Her angel was a sinner, yet she was still more pure than the most righteous of men. Guide was very happy and fell asleep smiling despite the pain of her eye and her now deflowered body.

Now for the first time she could truly say she belonged to the sky and the sky alone.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n for this chapter you are going to need google translate of Norwegian to English...you'll know when. Thank you for reading, enjoy.**

* * *

The winter gala ended and the domain leaders left. Randulv and Ramborg asked to stay longer to have a better chance for the courtship but Elsa refused.

The only royals to remain was Rapunzel, Eugene and Conner for Christmas, and Brynjarr.

Elsa accepted Brynjarr's courtship proposal because he got along so well with Guide and was very kind.

The morning after, Elsa woke up singing and gave Guide a message due to her sore body.

Elsa made sure she was wearing her collar before Guide put on a simple shirt with a blue vest and blue trousers. Elsa wore a dress that resembled her coronation dress. Then they went down to breakfast.

As Guide entered the room with Elsa Anna frowned at her eye.

"Guide what happened to your eye?" Anna asked concerned.

Guide looked at Elsa who took her seat, and began eating.

"Oh you know, just me being me." Guide said with a smile.

"What's with the fancy collar?" Eugene asked, eating his breakfast.

"It's a necklace and Elsa made it for me." Guide replied.

Kristoff chuckled. "A Guide? That's collar."

"No it's a necklace. And it was a gift." Guide's irritation began to grow.

Everyone left it alone. They all knew that whatever the queen said to Guide it was law unless Elsa changed her mind. Brynjarr stared at Guide, he was disturbed by the collar and the black eye.

"So Queen Elsa are you busy for the day?" Brynjarr asked, hoping for some time alone with the queen.

Elsa looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry Brynjarr but I'm going to be busy all day long preparing my house for Christmas."

Brynjarr nodded. "Well I'm an excellent planner perhaps I could be of assistance we could this together."

Guide had her mouth full of eggs. "I cud hap." Guide still had no idea what Christmas was but she wanted to help Elsa.

Elsa looked at her sternly. "Guide do not talk with your mouth full please."

Guide swallowed the repeated. "I could help."

Brynjarr smiled down at her then rubbed her head. "Of course you can."

Then he looked to Elsa for an answer.

"Well I suppose with the three of us we could get the work done faster." Elsa said eating her egg benedict.

"Oh yeah Rapunzel, Eugene, do you guys wanna come with me and Kristoff for our Christmas rounds?" Anna asked bouncing in her chair.

"Kristoff and I." Elsa corrected loudly Anna ignored her, she knew her sister couldn't help it.

"Mmm okay, Eugene?" Rapunzel looked to her husband who appeared deep in thought.

"I'll have to check my schedule." Rapunzel swatted his arm then he ruffled her hair making her whine.

"Alright well then it seems everyone has an important job I suggest we get to it but.." Elsa turned to Guide and smiled at her sweetly.

"Could you go into the gardens and pick me some flowers please." She batted her eyelashes and Guide got bashful hiding her face then peeping between her fingers.

Brynjarr had never seen something so adorable. Guide got up and headed for the garden.

Elsa turned back to everyone at the table. "Alright I told you all what I have planned for tonight and I need it to be perfect."

Guide was exploring into the gardens for the perfect flowers for Elsa.

"Flower picking Lady Guide?" Guide turned around and saw councilman Tarerish walking slowly over.

"Oh I'm not a lady, I'm just me." Guide said humbly.

"Oh I doubt that, by the way lovely...necklace, it looks quite expensive and by the sigil I would assume it came from the queen herself." he inquired.

Guide looked down at her necklace. "Yes, Elsa gave this to me she actually made me more than one."

Tarerish looked impressed. "Well that is something. Umm may I confide in you Lady Guide?"

"What's confide?" Guide asked.

Tarerish looked around then leaned closer to Guide and spoke in a hushed tone.  
"May I tell you… A secret?"

Guide beamed, she loved secrets. Guide nodded her head and Tarerish continued.

"The queen normally doesn't consort... Muck about with people, and for her to give you that necklace, invite you into her bed, to fuss over you day and night, makes you an incredibly important, special, unique person to her. Probably just as important as Princess Anna."

Guide's eyes widen she didn't know all that.

"It may be soon that she, the queen will solidify your position." Tarerish walked away back inside the castle.

Then Guide saw a little flower fall to the ground. But this wasn't like a flower Guide had ever seen before it was shaped like the moon when half of it went away. Then Guide remembered what it was called. Maybe she could give it to Elsa.

"A crescent moon." She whispered to herself. Guide walked over and picked it up gently then looked up from where it fell.

It was the man she met at the docks, who she knew but didn't remember.

He was sitting on the roof leaning against a wall. He made eye contact with Guide and slowly shook his head no. Then he spoke.

"They're coming, they are all coming from the land where the sun never rises and the moon is Queen, and when they find you...all captures shall perish in the light and dark of twilight."

Guide simply blinked her eyes but when they opened he was gone. Again.

Guide was so confused. Who was this man? And who was coming? What captures?

Guide looked at the flower it kinda had a soft glow around it.

Guide turned and screamed.

The man was standing right in front of her.

"Put this..." He touched the petal of the flower. "In her hair when 'SHE' arrives. If it opens, then the prophecy shall be fulfilled and she lives, and if it doesn't, then she is a falsehood and shall..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"And shall what?" Guide needed to know.

The man smirked. "Just keep watching the Queen...little Lei."

Guide had a feeling that he wasn't referring to Elsa when he said Queen.

She looked up at the cloudy sky.  
Then looked to the man.

But of course he was gone...vanished. Not even a scent, he held no scent, he didn't even leave footprints in the snow.

Guide looked at the glowing flower and decided to not give it to Elsa. She grabbed a bunch of bluebells then ran inside.

She sprinted down the hall, she had to put this in the safest place she knew.

She ran into Elsa's rooms and put the bluebells on the table.

She walked hurriedly to Elsa's vanity and grabbed her treasure from under it.

She delicately put the little crescent flower in Elsa's heel then encased it in a thick layer of ice so it looked like a globe.

She put it back in its hiding space and took the bluebells to Elsa.

She found Elsa and Brynjarr in a room full of books sitting down at a large wooden table while hovering over a large piece of paper with charcoal pencils scribbling down things. Guide put the bluebells on the table.

Guide stood by Brynjarr and began to jump up onto the table because she was to short too see the paper, but Brynjarr picked her up without turning away from the table and put her in his lap.

Elsa looked over and saw, but she didn't care Brynjarr wasn't interested in Guide like that, he mildly flirted with Elsa but kept it appropriate. Elsa decided she really liked him he was sweet and funny, but knew when to be serious, pretty laid back but took charge when need be. But Elsa's favorite quality of him was how gentle he was with Guide.

Guide looked at the paper. It was the family lounge area with a tree growing out of the ground and stockings hung over the fireplace, with a bunch of twinkle things around the room.

Guide grabbed a charcoal pencil but didn't know how to hold it so Brynjarr took her hand in his. His hand dwarfed hers but he was soft when he showed her how to hold it. Guide drew a terrible quality picture of Elsa with wings in the middle of the room.

Elsa smiled and Brynjarr laughed.

Guide looked at the notes they wrote down and pointed at them. "What are all those scribbling lines?"

"Those are words snowbug." Elsa answered.

"Well h-How do you know?" Guide tilted her head to the side.

Brynjarr pointed and explained the reason and existence of letters.

"I wanna learn how to read." Guide proclaimed.

"Well maybe Brynjarr could teach you after all he is a scholar." Elsa teased not looking up from her writing.

Brynjarr scoffed and hit the top of her head with the pencil making her giggle.

"We can both teach you...together." his voice was dark and smooth.

"Are going to behave for Julenissen, Guide?" Brynjarr questioned.

"Who's Julenissen?" Guide looked to Elsa.

Elsa explained the tale of Julenissen and what he does every Christmas for good children. Elsa told Guide he was real, she wanted Guide to believe in him for her first Christmas. Elsa was so happy to be able to give Guide so many firsts.

"Is Julenissen Kristoff's father?" Brynjarr laughed at the question so did Elsa.

They could see where Guide would get the connection, the sleigh, and the reindeer. They would have to tell Kristoff that one.

Elsa explained to Guide the Christmas traditions and customs.

Guide was so giddy she was bouncing up and down in Brynjarr's lap Elsa loved seeing Guide like this.

Brynjarr and Elsa left Guide to the table as she drew pictures of the things she learned of Christmas thinking she was helping. She basically destroyed their notes and designs but they didn't care, as long as she was happy.

They walked through the library looking at books and volumes.

"Guide is amazing." Brynjarr said.

"Yes she is." Elsa agreed.

"Thank you Elsa for allowing me to spend Christmas with you and your family."  
Brynjarr said thankful.

"You're welcome Brynjarr but won't your family miss you for Christmas?" Elsa asked.

Brynjarr sighed and put his hands in his pants pockets.  
"I don't have a family. It's only me and my younger brother."

Elsa frowned. "Well he's your family."

Brynjarr shook his head. "No...No he's not. "

"Why don't you consider him family?"

"He's an idiot, he's wicked, foolish and he hates me."

"Why does he hate you?"

"Because I'm a bastard. I'm older but I'm a bastard, he thinks the throne should belong to him... But if he had it he would torture the kingdom and all those around him. My kingdom is very powerful and I think I rule it well, but in the hands of my brother. It would cause destruction and chaos."

They walked back to the table and saw Guide with two pencils protruding out of each of her ears and had one up each nostril of her nose.

"Elsa look it!" Guide yelled smiling.

Elsa and Brynjarr sighed heavily, then looked at each other.

They had a feeling that this would be a very interesting holiday.

That night Kristoff walked into the stable where Olaf and Guide were feeding Sven carrots.

"Guide come quickly Elsa needs your help with something." He said waving his hand for Guide to follow.

Guide and Olaf followed Kristoff inside the castle towards Elsa's throne room.

"She's in there." Kristoff confirmed.

When Guide pushed open the gigantic doors the room was filled with what looked like the whole kingdom of Arendelle. There was a long aisle and at the end of it was Anna who was dressed in a green and black dress, Rapunzel in a champagne colored dress, Eugene in a matching suit and Conner in a black suit. Brynjarr was wearing a west coastal grey and black navel uniform.

Elsa was wearing the same dress and cape she wore for her coronation and her hair in the same style.

Olaf ran towards Conner. Kristoff come up behind Guide and Sven lifted her up with his antlers.

Elsa waved her wrist and Guide was dressed in a dark blue, suit and a almost blackish blue shirt, with small crocuses designed into the suit jacket that blended but was still visible.

Sven began walking down the aisle with Guide still nudge in his antlers and Kristoff beside her.

As they arrived at the end of the aisle to Elsa's throne Sven gave a little toss of his head making Guide land on her rump the crowd laughed. Elsa held in her hand her royal scepter and orb.

"Kneel Guide." She ordered calmly.

Guide stood before her and knelled.

Then Elsa spook in a voice regal, loud and strong.

"Guide min venn, min beskytter... min kjærlighet. Du har vist deg å være bedre enn de fleste menn har noensinne vært i stand til å hevde å være. Du har vist seg å være perfekt. Jeg kan aldri gjengjelde deg for å fortelle om kjærlighet og hengivenhet du har prydet meg med. De fleste jeg kan gjøre er å gi deg mitt hjerte og hengivenhet."

Elsa felt a tear escape her eye, but she continued on.

"Det ville være en ære hvis du, min søte, vakre engel, min søte og vakre ting... ble en offisiell Arendelle, og mitt...min offisielle følgesvenn. Aksepterer du?"

Guide glanced up and saw, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff nod their heads rapidly.

"Jeg godtar, min himmel engel." Guide said loudly.

Elsa radiated with happiness. "Then rise,Rise nå Guide Arendelle, as my, Queen Elsa Maregrethe Anne vinter Of the Arendelle House Offisiell Companion."

Guide rose and a golden pillow was brought forth by the priest, sitting atop it was a small crystallized tiara with the symbol of Arendelle, a crocus, embedded in the middle created completely out of  
Sapphire.

Elsa handed her scepter and orb to the priest and picked up the tiara and turned then she slowly placed it onto Guide's head.

Elsa turned her to the crowd and said loudly. "Guide of Arendelle the Queen's companion!"

The audience repeated that over and over again cheering.

When Guide turned around the jewel located in her forehead was glowing.

The royal family gasped but took it as a good sign, then they all gave her a group hug.

That night when everyone went to bed, Guide stayed awake and went onto the balcony. It was snowing lightly and the quarter moon was out, it seemed closer than normal.

Guide smiled at what she had accomplished. Her jewel didn't stop glowing.

Guide finally had a family and felt like she belonged...so why did it feel like someone was calling to her...longing for her to return to them.

Guide shook off the feeling and returned to Elsa in bed, thinking that her only purpose was to protect her new family.

Little did she knew that her purpose was far greater than she could ever imagine.

And every night in the sky...

It was drawing closer.


	30. Chapter 30

"Why did you do it Tollak? Why would you do something so foolish?" Fridtjof barged into the study where his younger brother hermit himself.

Prince Tollak had thick light brown hair and sideburns, he wore spectacles because of his near nearsightedness. He was the fifth of the brothers. He was sitting at his desk with a magnifying glass and looking at an old ledger.

"Whatever do mean brother?" Tollak asked not taking his eyes off his task.

Fridtjof calmed. "Look I know you are trying to help with protecting our home and I understand that you think that this is best... But honestly kidnapping the Queen's personal pet, then almost killing her in the process, hiring skinners is not the answer. Have you gone mad?!"

Tollak looked up. "No I have not gone mad. I didn't do it, why honestly would I kill Guide when I need her alive. When we, our kingdom needs her alive."

Fridtjof scoffed. "You want her. I don't need her, my kingdom does not need her." he pointed an accusing finger then turned and walked out.

"Oh you will, my brother...my king...my friend." Tollak stood up and walked to his window.

Tollak rang for his servant. "Yes my prince?" the servant girl asked bowing

Tollak gazed out the large window at his kingdom and home. He touched the frosted glass and watched his fingerprints appear and immediately disappear from the cold.

"Tell Rahel to come here please."

The servant bowed then left out the room. Ten minutes later the servant girl returned with Rahel who was dressed in a red dress that flowed out to her knees.

Alot of the men lusted after her in the castle, she had soft chocolate brown hair that was as shiny and soft as silk and large hazel eyes that could pierce a soul if she wanted. Her face was soft and she had light freckles dusting her upper cheeks, her aura was innocent but she could wrap any man around her finger if she wanted with the simple action of batting an eyelash. She often did this unintentionally to most men and even women whom she met.

"Yes father?" she had a musical voice, as she entered the room.

Tollak turned to her and opened his arms up for her to embrace him.

She walked around the large desk and gave him a sweet hug.

"We are going to travel to Arendelle today." Tollak explained, putting his chin on top of her head.

Rahel lifted her head up in question. "Why are we going there? Wait! Is it for the new friend you promised me?" she got excited.

"Yes, yes it is. I made you a promise to end your pain, and I attend on keeping it." He began rubbing her back in small circles, then he cleared his throat.

"Well you must go get ready and pack, our ship will be ready in one hour." He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and then pushed her towards the door.

She skipped out the room then popped her head back in.

"By the way father, thank you." she closed the door when she left.

Tollak looked down and saw the crotch of his pants protruding, he sat down with huff at his desk."My gods I am fucked."

* * *

Rahel turned a corner running then bumped into a wall.

When she landed on the ground she looked up and Saw the second eldest prince Hjalmar glaring at her.

"Watch where you are going you abomination." He sneered.

Hjalmar looked like a combination of the youngest Hans and the eldest Fridtjof. He had brown hair and sideburns with dark green eyes.

There was a laugh coming from behind the corner. Make that two laughs. It was the prince twins, Kasper and Kevin. They were the seventh and eighth in line, nobody knew who was first though because they were mixed up in birth. They had handsome faces and ginger hair that was orange and a mixture of brown.

They were the goof offs of the Westergaard family, always playing pranks on everyone always getting into trouble, but their family, including their king Fridtjof loved them dearly.

"Hey Jal got bored of doing important stuff for Fridtjof so you decided to come and play a game of tumble with our little Rahel." Kevin teased as Kasper picked her up and held her bridal style.

Hjalmar huffed angrily and stalked off he didn't have time to play with the castle jesters and the castle pet.

"You okay love?" Kevin rubbed his face into her neck and inhaled.

Ever since their older brother Tollak found Rahel since they were little children, the two twins would shamelessly flirt with her. She was gorgeous and they even tried to have relations with her but they got a rough kick in the pants from Tollak and Fridtjof so they stuck to heavy flirting. Rahel didn't mind it though, she knew they truly cared for her and she felt the same.

Rahel nodded her head then put her arms around Kasper's neck as he held her.  
"Father is taking me to Arendelle to introduce me to my new friend."

Kevin gasped in fake surprise. "No kidding eh!? Well that is something."

Rahel nodded her head to confirm."Mmhm and we're leaving today, so I gotta go pack before our boat leaves." she began to squirm out of Kasper's grasp.

The twins followed her as she walked up the grand staircase, the Westgaard castle color them was red, green, and white, as was their national colors.

"We could help you pack if you want?" Kasper offered. Some considered Kasper more timid then Kevin and nicer but he still played pranks and jokes whenever he could.

"Alright I suppose you could help me." Rahel said heading towards her room.

It wasn't big, but was filled with nothing but green, that was her favorite color.

They set to packing her clothes into a trunk.

"Are you bringing Coeby?" Kevin asked holding up the old, worn stuffed hound dog.

Rahel looked up and snatched him and placed him on the bed gently petting his head.

"Of course Coeby is coming with me but he doesn't go into the trunk." She explained.

"Can we come? It'll boring here with you gone." Kasper frowned.

Rahel shrugged her shoulders. "You would have to ask Tollak, he's the one in charge of the trip and it's his ship."

"Okay here's what we'll do." Kevin sneakily closed the door so no one would here, then turned and explained his plan.

"We'll get ready, pack our stuff then when Tollak objects we give it to him."

Kasper and Rahel looked at each then back at Kevin.

"We give what to him?" Kasper asked.

"You know, the ' But we already packed' and the ' But we really wanna go' routine." Kevin ended with a smile. His plan was genius.

"If that works for you." Rahel went back to packing.

When it was time to depart, Kevin and Kasper put their plan into action but sadly got rejected by Tollak was too distracted with his thoughts to care about their antics.

When they got on the ship Tollak went into his cabin and requested Rahel accompany him.

He sat down at the desk and Rahel sat down in a chair in front of it.

"I know you are excited for your friend my dear but I want to make sure you don't forget your...function." Tollak stood up and circled around the desk then sat down half way on it.

Rahel shook her head. "No I remember your lessons father, I know my function...but will. What's my friend's name?"

"Guide." Tollak confirmed.

"Yes Guide... Th-That's a good name. Will Guide know her function and purpose?" Rahel was a little uncertain.

Yes she was happy to not be alone anymore, but what if Guide didn't like her.

"Even if Guide doesn't know her function it will come to her...and the urge to follow will be so strong she won't be able to resist." Tollak stood and took out his private notes careful to not let Rahel see them.

"Alright well I know what must done father... Nooo messing about." Rahel repeated what she was taught ever since she was a child.

"Will we be back home by Christmas? It's in two weeks and eight days." Rahel confirmed.

"I know when Christmas is, and if whether we return back home by then is entirely up to you."

Rahel nodded in understanding.

"Now you are dismissed." she got up and walked along the deck.

The twins were below deck drinking with the crew. Rahel climbed with ease into the crow's nest and looked beyond the water then up into the night sky with longing.

It had been so long, but it was forbidden.

She looked back to the water. Maybe when she and Guide met things would change.

"I can't wait to meet you Guide. Maybe...you can't wait to meet me either." she said into the night.

Rahel tucked in and went to sleep in the crow's nest, dreaming of Guide.


	31. Chapter 31

Guide was laying in the garden beneath a large tree in the snow. The sun was out and it felt nice against her fur. Brynjarr was giving her combat lessons as well as teaching her to read and said she was an excellent pupil. She was very fond of him and he was good friend.

A servant approached her and she cracked one open peeping at him.

"Master Guide Queen Elsa had requested your presence in the throne room we have visitors from the South."

No matter how many times she told the staff not to call her master they never listened. The only staff members who didn't call her master was Gerda, Kai, and  
Didiér who she moved from the kitchens into the castle so they could be closer. They had a routine of always going onto the roof and watching the sunset together.

Elsa was sitting on her throne as prince Tollak and his two younger twin brothers introduced themselves. Tollak explained that he was checking up on his sister in law and niece and nephew Elsa understood and welcomed them into the castle to stay as long as they needed to.

Brynjarr was Christmas tree hunting with the others so they would be introduced at dinner.

Guide came trotting in, scratched behind her ear then sat by Elsa's throne in her own little bed seat. Anna called it a dog bed but Elsa explained that it was a throne chair just for Guide. It was plush and comfortable with two blue gigantic pillows in it.

Tollak was in awe of Guide, she was magnificent better than he imagined.

"I brought my daughter your majesty but she seems to have wondered off on our way here, I do apologize for her absence." Tollak graciously apologized.

Elsa lifted up her hand. "It's quite alright I'm sure raising children is a difficult task." then she looked down at Guide who was sleeping.

"Guide, my dear could you go and find Tollak's daughter please?" Guide opened her eyes then got up and cat stretched.

"Here this is her head bow maybe you could sniff her out or something." Kasper lowered the bow to Guide's nose and then she set off with her nose to the ground and tail raised looking for Tollak's daughter.

Elsa looked after her and could tell by her lack of enthusiasm that Guide had just waken up, Guide loved her sleep.

Tollak was staring at Guide as well. "She is incredible."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Yes she truly is."

Guide followed the trail into the front court yard. Then it just stopped.

Guide looked around. She heard rustling, she twitched her ears to tune in on the noise, and then someone pounced on her back sending her tumbling in the snow.

When Guide got back up on her paws she turned growled at the intruder but instantly stopped.

It...it was ...the intruder had gorgeous sleek, silky brown fur. Her tail looked so soft. She was bigger than Guide and had pretty hazel eyes. Her wings were big, and the feathers were a lighter, milky caramel.

She appeared friendly. She leap like a deer in the snow a little closer to Guide. She seemed downright enthusiastic for some reason. She pranced up to Guide who was as stiff as a statue, standing straight.

She sniffed tentatively at Guide's muzzle. Guide's nose twitched as their muzzles touched.

Guide was at a crossroads. This intruder was invading Guide's territory, well Elsa's territory but Guide resided in it so she protected it. But this intruder looked exactly like Guide, which means they were the same.

The intruder moved her muzzle down Guide's neck sniffing and nosed her collar, then moved to Guide's chest. Guide snapped out of her daze.

The intruder held still and allowed Guide to smell at her in return, she smelt like sweet peaches. She kept pushing her chest to Guide's. Guide backed away but the intruder followed her.

Their eyes met for a few moments then the intruder gave Guide a long lick in her face.

Guide was surprised, then the intruder pelted off in a different direction kicking up snow. Guide ran after her. She was fast and Guide had to actually try to keep up.

She ran through the castle corridors weaving between pillars. Then made a sharp turn into the gardens. Then disappeared.

Guide panted looking around for the intruder. She sniffed the air and ground.  
Then slowly walked deeper into the garden looking from bush to bush.

Then she pounced. The intruder landed on top of Guide with her paws pressed up against her chest.

"You're Guide aren't you?" Her breath came out in puffs of smoke from the crisp air.

Guide nodded. "What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Rahel."

"Rahel." Guide repeated testing it. Rahel began sniffing at Guide again moving down her belly.

She got a little too close to Guide's business for Guide's liking.

Guide curled her tail and rolled to her side. "You can't smell me there." Guide said indignantly.

"Why not?" Rahel creased her eyebrows.

Elsa gave Guide a little talk of personal boundaries when Guide got a little too comfortable with Anna and Rapunzel... that and a black eye.

Guide got up and sat on her haunches "Well because... That's my personal business."

"Oh."

Guide looked over Rahel once again.  
"What are you?" maybe she knew what Guide was as well.

Rahel got into a play bow. "I'm a VakkerSkyulv!" she quipped. She pawed at Guide and wagged her tail.

Guide copied her actions, this got her excited and she ran circles around Guide. Guide began running with her and they began to play in the snow chasing each other. Guide nipped Rahel's ear and held it in her mouth tugging, Rahel laughed.

Elsa was walking with Tollak into the gardens, the twins wanted to go exploring in town.

Elsa stopped mid step onto the path. She saw a big brown dog attacking Guide who was on her back nipping at its legs.

"Guide!" She screamed in fear, both their heads popped up.

"Rahel!" Tollak scolded.

Rahel's ears folded back and she let out a whine, then got off of Guide. She tucked her tail between her legs and slowly came in front of Tollak.

Guide followed and stood by Elsa. Elsa didn't understand, the dog was Tollak's daughter, she looked exactly like Guide, and she even had wings.

She began to sputter."I-i-i-I don't...understand what...how...Guide." she looked down at Guide.

Tollak sensing the Queen's confusion turned to her. "I found Rahel as a small pup in the woods, I raised her as my daughter ever since. I brought her in hopes of getting her out of castle back home and used to the world."

"Do...do you know what she is? Is she the same as Guide?" Elsa questioned.

"I don't know what she is exactly so I took the liberty of naming her species VakkerSkyulv, she has extraordinary abilities. I have taken research and figured that they are a sub species of humans." Tollak made certain to not mention his more in depth research.

"Soo... That's what Guide is." Elsa said kneeling down and began rubbing Guide's head and chest, who purred at the feeling.

Tollak turned a stern eye to Rahel." I thought I told you to not run off like that. What if you had gotten lost?" he reprimanded.

Rahel whimpered. Guide nudge her side comfortingly.  
Tollak smiled.  
"It appears Guide has made a friend."

"Indeed." Elsa said distractedly, she was still soaking in the information.

Elsa and Tollak spent two hours sitting in her personal study as Tollak shared experiences of raising Rahel, while Guide and Rahel played on the floor.

Olaf walked into the room and screamed."Elsa you got two bird puppies." he ran over and began petting Rahel.

"Ah this must be the Olaf I've heard so much about." Tollak quipped crossing his legs.

Elsa nodded looking at them play. She was happy Guide wasn't alone in the world.

"Queen Elsa I was wondering if you could watch Rahel for me while I visited my sister in law and her children tomorrow." Tollak asked.

"Yes of course I'm sure Guide would enjoy that." She got up, went into a cabinet and got two small glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

She poured a glass for herself and Tollak and they sat watching Olaf gush over how cute Rahel was.

Tollak excused himself and took Rahel to the guest rooms to prepare for dinner.

Guide and Elsa were getting dressed for dinner. Guide wanted for some reason to impress Rahel, so she put on a white shirt with gold cuff-links and a shiny navy blue vest, and white dress pants. She chose a crystal white collar that had a blue bow tie attached to the front with a little gemstone on the middle of the bow.

She wet her hair and slicked it back then allowed her rebel curl to bounce over eye.

Elsa wore a sleeveless light turquoise dress and her hair in a braided bun.

Elsa came out from her washroom and carelessly stared at Guide smirking. Guide looked sexy tonight and suddenly Elsa didn't want to go to dinner.

Elsa approached Guide who was sitting on the bed tying her white shoes.

"Hey snowbug." Elsa greeted in a seductive voice. She bent down and kissed along Guide's throat and bit the column of her neck.

"Elsa." Guide half moaned and half whined, clutching Elsa's biceps.

Elsa pushed her backwards on the bed and climbed over her. Their lips danced passionately together and Elsa inserted her tongue into Guide's mouth tickling its caverns.

Elsa moaned into the kiss and began rocking her hips against Guide's. Guide copied the action and they moaned at the feeling it created.

Heat pooled in Guide's tummy making her toes curl. Elsa pulled back calm and collected like nothing had even transpired.

"We will have to continue this later snowbug or we'll be late for dinner." she smirked.

Guide was panting from Elsa's teasing, then she gave Elsa her pouty face. She wanted Elsa to finish her off.

Elsa's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

(Damn that face. Okay let's fuck.)

(* No, every time she gives us that face we cave, we need better control.)

(Fuck you)

(*No thank you I have Guide for that.)

(I hate you)

(* I hate me too.)

Elsa got off of Guide reluctantly, and Guide let out a pathetic whimper.

Elsa and Guide walked in to see, Anna and Rapunzel animatedly talking to Kevin and Kasper. Kristoff and Eugene stayed out for men time.

Tollak entered the room in a green and white suit, then entered Rahel.

Most of the air in Guide's lungs got swept away. Rahel looked completely dazzling in the red and black ball gown she was wearing, her hair was long and curly against her shoulders, and one side was pulled back by a red rosebud.

Elsa looked at Guide who was staring with her mouth agape like a fish out of water. Then she looked at Rahel who was smiling sweetly at Guide looking from behind her long eyelashes.

Elsa knew that look, it was time to bring out the tight, tight, tight leash again.

(* we...)

(Are)

(*Soooo.)

"Fucked." Elsa's heart ached with a dangerous feeling as a long list of ideas were listed off in her head


	32. Chapter 32

Brynjarr entered the dining room in a rush. "Sorry I am late Elsa, I was storing the tree in the stables and it kinda turned on me." he sat down next to Tollak and made his acquaintance with the princes.

Elsa sat Guide extremely close to her, she looked out the corner of her eye and saw Guide giggling at something Rahel said.

She took a deep breath.

(I'm sick of being the jealous one.)

(*It is becoming quite repetitive.)

(I have a an ideaaaaaaaa)

(*why do I feel a sense of dread.)

(Because you are a judgmental shut in who doesn't like the sun.)

(*Wow. Where did that come from?)

(I've been holding that in for a while.)

Elsa looked at Brynjarr who looked back. Elsa gave him a suggestive smile and he raised his eyebrows in question. Elsa giggled, then went to eating her food.

"So...Are there more Vakk-Vak... The thingy that Guide is out there?" Anna asked Tollak.

Tollak looked grim. "If there are I've had no fortune of finding them. My fear is in a way my theory."

"And what might that be?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well that the VakkerSkyulvs fell victim to skinners, and Guide and Rahel are the only ones left of their magnificent species."

"How did you find Rahel?" Brynjarr asked turning away from Elsa.

"Well I was walking through the woods back in my brothers kingdom and I heard a whimper, I followed the noise and found what I thought was a wolf pup with a broken tailbone, as I took out my knife to end its misery it unfolded its wings then changed to a body that seemed more human. I took her home my brother welcomed her and through the years I have been learning more and more about Rahel." Tollak explained.

Brynjarr nodded then looked to Guide and chuckled because Guide had a spoon in each of her ears trying to make Rahel laugh and was succeeding.

"So Anna are you married?" Kevin asked.

Anna nodded her head slowly raising a single eyebrow.

Kevin snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Damnit."

"Rapunzel are you married?" Kasper asked.

Rapunzel did the same as Anna.

"Damnit" Kasper snapped his fingers.  
Making the girls laugh.

* * *

Dinner ended and Guide took Rahel onto the roof where she met Didiér.

"And as a he fell I snapped out of the brace and zoomed after him. I caught him and took him to the skies." Guide finished her story balancing on the edge of the roof.

"Wow from what I hear you're a real hero." Rahel praised.

Guide flexed her wings proud that she could make Rahel impressed by her actions.

"So when was the first time you've ever flown?" Guide asked sitting down crossing her legs next to Rahel.

Rahel blew at the hair in her face in thought. "Well I guess that would be when I was eight years old."

"How old are you now?" Guide asked.

"I'm fifteen years old." Rahel answered.  
"How old are you?"

Guide shook her head. "I don't know how I am."

Rahel tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well let's think... Do you know Elsa's age?"

"Yeah she's twenty four."

"Well what else do you know about your age I need clues."

Guide thought really hard. "Well I had a...a friend who found me when I was one. Then I remember when I was six..."

"How old was Elsa when you were six?"

"She was...fourteen.. She told me she was fourteen." Guide answered.

"Okay well she's twenty four now. So to see how long ago she was fourteen, we would have to subtract twenty four minus fourteen."

"What's minus?"

"It's when you take away a certain number of something from something else. Now twenty four minus fourteen is ten, which means you were six ten years ago, and six plus ten is sixteen. So you are sixteen years old Guide. Hey you're a year older than me." Rahel concluded.

"Wow, I have an age. I'm sixteen." Guide said happily, then all of a sudden a image of the man who gave her the moon flower and who talked to her at the docks flashed through her mind, he was carrying her, and she was small and skinny.

"Guide you okay? Rahel asked waving her hand in front of Guide's face.

"Huh yeah I'm fine." Then Guide thought of asking a question she had never in her life asked before.

"Do you wanna go flying with me Rahel?"

Rahel's eyes widen she never had been asked that before. She looked up into the sky with the same longing she had on the ship coming here.

"It is...forbidden for me to fly."She could feel her eyes tearing up, it had been so long.

"What's forbidden?" Guide asked.

"It means I'm not allowed to."

Guide felt a pang in her heart. "Why?"

"Because I flew away from him, from Tollak, and he said I wasn't allowed to anymore." Rahel began to cry.

Guide sympathized with her, she remembered what it was like to not be able to fly. It hurt in a way.

Guide wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her close. Rahel sobbed into Guide's shoulder and chest and Guide rubbed her hair tenderly.

* * *

Councilman Akì Bødile walked into the guest room angrily, he found Tollak sitting on the bed packing up his things.

"Must you do everything in your sweet time? You're too late, you should have come earlier." Akì scolded.

Tollak remained calm. "I planned on coming earlier but my brother was here and then he kept me grounded when he was deciding which of his brothers he would send off."

Akì hunched his shoulders. "I don't care what excuses you have. While you were sitting in that little cave you call a study, the queen was fucking the shit out her little lap dog!" Akì was fuming.

"Did you do anything to stop this?"

"..No."

"Is she pregnant?" Tollak inquired.

"...No."

"Then you have nothing to complain about."

"You don't understand they are in love."

Tollak scoffed. "Love is an imaginary term, it can be bended at will, forced at will, destroyed at will. Elsa will grow bored of Guide soon enough, and with Rahel in the mix she'll be shipping Guide off to the southern isles sooner than we think. I don't even need her in the south to do what I want her to. I get my army to protect my home from the west. And you get to stop that magical -Hocus pocus- superstitious prophecy of yours. All though do you think it is wise to stop something like a prophecy that isn't finished?"

"It's finished I just don't know the whole thing."

Tollak laughed, Akì turned to him " Is it wise to put so much faith in a 'War' That might not happen?"

Tollak folded his hands together. "Oh it will happen Brynjarr doesn't know what his brother is planning but I do. Tell me this, were you the one behind the kidnapping? Because I would say that is low even for you."

Akì sneered. "No I was not behind the kidnapping, if I was do think Guide would still be alive? No. whoever was behind it didn't want to take Guide away from Elsa, they wanted to bring them closer."

Tollak nodded. "Who do think it was?"

Akì shook his head." I don't know, but whoever it was knows what Guide is, knows of the prophecy, and has contacts with skinners."

Tollak nodded. "Well whoever it is should be disposed of as soon as possible."

"When I found who is trying to make the prophecy come true I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll erase their existence from this world."

* * *

Elsa was walking around the library with Brynjarr.

"And that is how my sister finally got me out of my room." Elsa finished.

"Wow. I would have just took an axe and had a way with that door." Brynjarr made a gesture that looked like a mad butcher.

Elsa laughed. "Well I'm very glad that you were not my sibling." Brynjarr chuckled but became serious.

"Elsa, I've read your signals, I can only hope you've seen mine as well."

Elsa nodded."I've seen them and I made my choice."

(*We can't use him like this, it's wrong.)

(Look do you want to watch our little snowbug get carried off by some brown haired falcon?)

(*...no...)

(Then we have to go about this carefully.)

Tomorrow would mark the start of Elsa putting her plan into motion that was more like a complicated game of chess.

But little did the player know that she was actually the pawn.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n Kan means May in Norwegian, and Februar means February**

* * *

Guide woke up after Elsa as usual, Elsa was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

"M'noning Elsa." Guide said in her scratchy morning voice, that Elsa found irresistible.

"Good morning Guide. Have any plans for today?" Elsa asked.

"I was thinking of just playing with Conner, Didiér, and some of their little friends from town...oh and Olaf of course." Guide sat up in the bed.

Elsa noticed that Guide was wondrous at taking care of children, she was fun, caring, gentle and extremely patient with them. Elsa smiled at the thought of Guide chasing a little Elsa around. If she and Guide ever did have children Guide would be the marvelous parent.

Guide continued to sit in the bed rubbing her eyes, she normally hid under the covers or rolled around in bed until she was fully awake.

"Do have any plans Elsa?" Guide asked wiping away the sleeping sand.

"I have a date with Brynjarr up on the North Mountain." Elsa said plainly. She looked into the mirror to see Guide's reaction.

Guide nodded." Okay. Have fun."

(Damn it!)

(* Your stupid plan failed, now let's go on the bed and make morning love to our little snowbug.)

(No! There will be no love making until I say so.)

(*Wow I never thought you of all people would so no to sex.)

(I'm ignoring that.)

(*Oh come on.)

(I'm pretty sure you can keep your horny urges under control.)

(* I'm not horny, I just love Guide hence the term love making.)

(No)

Guide got out of bed and went to Elsa for her annual morning kiss but Elsa turned away.

Guide was confused, Elsa always gave her a morning kiss, maybe she was on that bleeding thing again, those always made Elsa moody.

But still to be rejected, Elsa noticed the dejected look on Guide's face as she slumped slightly into the washroom.

When Elsa was ready she made her way down to the courtyard to meet Brynjarr.

He was petting his horse Ebon. Elsa made her own horse then walked up to Ebon.

"When will Guide be ready?" He asked noticing that Guide wasn't with Elsa.

"Oh Guide has different plans today, probably with Rahel. She won't be joining us." Elsa couldn't hide the hint of jealousy in her voice.

Brynjarr frowned. "Are you sure you want to leave her...alone with Prince Tollak? I mean what if he tries to take her or something?"

Elsa looked at Brynjarr. "I'm sure Guide is fine, she's not alone, and Tollak is out of town visiting the King's family."

"What if he comes back? Elsa I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone from the south." Elsa began brushing Ebon.

"Think about it Elsa, why would he come here now? With Rahel? Please don't let him take Guide." Brynjarr's voice was strange. It was pleading, Elsa never heard him beg before and now he was begging for Guide's safety. Brynjarr truly cared for Guide and wanted her safe, preferably here.

They rode of towards the north mountain, Elsa was going to visit her snow children then have their date.

Anna, Kristoff, Kevin, Kasper, Rapunzel and Eugene left to visit the trolls, who would probably yell at Kristoff because he was late for his monthly visit, so generally the castle was quite.

Guide transformed then ran into the hallway and saw Rahel with Conner on her back he was yanking at her fur and ears making her wince.

"Here I'll take it from here." Guide offered her back and Conner hopped on, she got used to pulling and gripping.

"Oh thank goodness, I was afraid I wouldn't have any hair left." Rahel said chuckling.

They found Olaf and went into town to find Conner's friends. It was a group of children sitting by the fountain. Guide saw Didiér with them. Conner steered Guide towards them.

"See what'd I tell you there's two of them, and the blue one can really fly." Conner bragged.

"And I got to fly on Guide!" Didiér said excitedly, making all the children ooh and ahh.

All of children began to crowd around Guide and Rahel cramming to feel their fur.

"Okay, Okay you guys hold on, hold on." Guide calmed them down. Conner got off of Guide's back and she jumped on to the ledge of the fountain for leverage. There was about ten kids plus Conner and Didiér so she needed leverage.

Rahel joined Guide. "How about Guide shows you all her ice?" Rahel suggested.

"YES!" all the children yelled.

The girls hugged Olaf.

Rahel looked to Guide and shrugged.  
Then she got an idea.

"Hey everybody... Follow the ice!" Guide made a trail of ice leading into the castle and began sliding along it. The children began skating as well and followed Guide into the castle to the gardens.

The staff didn't know what to make of all the young ones until Kai ordered them to make a big lunch and dinner.

Elsa and Brynjarr made their way up the mountain in good time.

"So after my mother died in childbirth with my younger brother Eimund, her first child, my father raised me and Eimund alone, my brother ever since he was a little boy was wild and hard to control and cruel, and when my father looked at him he could only see the fall of his kingdom, so he gave it to me, said I always showed qualities of a king." Brynjarr said calmly.

"Weeelllll. I suppose you do make a decent king." Elsa said in thought.

"Why thank you for your approval your majesty I've waited years and counted the days for this moment." Brynjarr said faking gratitude.

Elsa laughed.

"But when my father died my brother has been trying to kill me, frame me, anything possible to make the throne his." Brynjarr said casually.

"Your brother has tried to kill you?" Elsa was surprised she didn't know it was that serious.

"Oh yes on numerous occasions. You get used to after a while. He's been trying since I was...twelve. Since I was twelve and he was seven. But I can't send him away, I keep him close to keep an eye on him." Brynjarr said.

"How old are you now?"

"Forty nine. Fifty this Februar."

Elsa stopped her horse. "What?! You...how?" he didn't look a day over thirty.

"I was born...forty nine years ago." he explained slowly so she would understand.

"Yes, I know the aging process of a human being, but you don't.."

"Look forty nine years old.. I know." he finished her thought.

"So why do you look so young?" She was curious.

"I take care my body and myself." He said simply.

"Well that's good." they started their horses for the mountain again.

"So how old are you?" Brynjarr asked looking at Elsa.

"I am twenty four-" Elsa started.

"Aww you're just a babe." Brynjarr cooed mockingly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Stop that."

"A whining babe." Brynjarr teased.

Elsa raised her finger and a frost stuck to his facial hair.

He felt it carefully with his fingers. "I think that's a good look for me. What do you think?" he turned to Elsa and gave her his most charming smile.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at how silly his face looked.

"I'll be twenty five on the last day of Kan." Elsa explained.

Brynjarr made a thinking face. "Huh I would have never took you for a late spring child."

Elsa nodded. "The day I was born I froze the entire spring festival."

Brynjarr's eyebrows raised. "That must have been fun."

"So how old is Guide?" Brynjarr asked.

"Guide said that she figured it out and she is sixteen." Elsa answered.

"Ooh. You like em young your majesty." Brynjarr said teasing.

"Oh as if you're own to talk, you sir are twenty five years older than me, so you like them young." Elsa accused.

Brynjarr nodded looking forward. "I do...i do like them young...very young." He said in a suggestive voice.

Elsa frowned. "I'm kidding, I'm not a rapist." Brynjarr corrected.

Elsa laughed. "Why did you send me your courtship proposal?"

"Because I saw a portrait of you and thought you were alluring." He said quickly.

"Well thank you." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"I'm kidding. Again. Actually my brother saw your portrait and said he wanted to marry you. And I couldn't let that happen, he treats women like they are property here on this earth to only please men, so I beat him here."

"Thank you than for saving me." Elsa said grateful.

"You're welcome."

"Sooooo, does that mean you don't find me alluring?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Eh you're alright I guess." Brynjarr replied with shrug. Earning him more frost to go with his new look.

* * *

Back at the castle Rahel got stopped from playing by Tollak who returned early from visiting his brother's wife, he took her into the library and sat her down on a chair.

"Rahel you are not doing what I asked of you." Tollak remained calm but Rahel could tell he was frustrated.

"I-I thought maybe if Guide and I got to kn-"

"Your responsibility is to do as I tell you not to think. Tell me, remind me what you are supposed to do because I don't think you remember your purpose."

Rahel took a deep breath. "My purpose is to create our country's future with Guide."

"Yes very good, and how do you think that will happen if you're playing hide and go seek with her?" Tollak looked down at her.

"You said I wasn't supposed to think." Rahel looked up at him.

"That's true, but I do need you to move this along a little bit faster. So I decided, we decided-" he turned his head to the side.

Akì walked in from behind a bookshelf."We decided to give you a little... motivation." he finished.

"What do you mean? You're not going to hurt Guide are you?" Rahel asked frantically.

"No no, we need Guide healthy and well if she is to perform properly for you. And you for her." Akì said.

"Then when I'm done we can go home for Christmas?" Rahel asked hopeful. Tollak nodded with a smile then gave her a hug.

"You may go." Tollak dismissed, Rahel left.

"Promise to look after her while I'm gone."

"Yes of course, but what about your brothers?"

"I'm going to retrieve them. Now. And you will know what will happen?"

Akì rolled his eyes. "You 'Accidently' leave her here, thinking she was on the ship but was mistaken, she was here playing with Guide instead. And I will make her believe it as well."

Tollak nodded then left swiftly to get his brothers.

Elsa and Brynjarr were returning from their date from the north mountain and Brynjarr's eyebrows, hair and facial hair were covered in frost from teasing Elsa.

When they entered the castle there was a loud sound of laughter coming from the ballroom.

Kai's eyes bulge out as he laid eyes on Elsa. Elsa was about to enter the ballroom to see what the all the noise was but Kai stood in front of her. She tried walk around him but he copied her movement.  
She tried the other side but he followed blocking her from the ballroom.

"Kai what is going on?" Elsa asks irritated.

"Now your majesty before you go in there I want you to first...remember how much you love Guide, second it was all Guide's idea I tried to stop her." His eyes were pleading.

Elsa rolled her eyes and brushed past him and walked into the room.

When she entered the room Brynjarr whistled impressed.

Elsa's feelings were the least bit grateful. Her eyes roamed over the ballroom slowly.

There was paint everywhere in every corner and in every crease, including all over the children who were painting with their fingers and brushes, some on the walls and some on each other.

Elsa heard a familiar laugh and saw Eugene and Kristoff tied to each other while Anna, Rapunzel and Olaf were face painting them to look like very feminine clowns. Sven looked like a lion with antlers.

"Look out!" Elsa looked up.

(How the hell did they get paint on the ceiling?!)

Guide and Rahel were standing on the giant chandelier. They were about to jump into two large buckets of blue and orange paint.

They dived down and landed with a huge splash coating the room and sadly Elsa's dress in paint.

Guide was completely orange and Rahel was blue. They got out of the buckets laughing.

"Look I'm Guide!" Rahel said loudly to the kids.

"And I'm Rahel!" Guide exclaimed making Rahel laughed.

"I'm not orange. My hair is brown."

Guide looked down at her body. "Eh close enough." they both giggled.

Brynjarr coughed loudly making everyone look up. When they did they froze upon seeing the queen standing in the door way.

(*They are in so much trouble.)

(See that is why Guide likes Rahel more than us.)

(*I don't know what you're talking about.)

(Rahel is nothing but fun and you are no fun at all. She's a rainbow, and you're...fog)

(*Really is that the best you could come up with...fog..not even a dark cloud?)

(No you're fog.)

(*Guide wants fun then fun she shall have.)

(Please shall.)

The room was still silent as everyone watched Elsa.

Elsa put on a regal appearance and walked over to a pink bucket, picked it up, then turned it over all over her head drenching herself in pink.

Everyone laughed then went back to painting. Guide grabbed a bucket of bright red and handed it to Brynjarr who dumped it on himself too.

Brynjarr picked Elsa up, she squealed as he slid her down a trail of paint. Guide tried to get out of the way but the floor was slippery and she ended between Elsa's legs as they both slid towards the wall.

Elsa made a pile of snow to brace their impact.

Elsa and Guide stood up, Guide threw her hands up and made it start to snow in the ballroom, and Elsa tapped her foot and turned the ground into ice.

And so that began the official Arendelle's battle of The Rainbow Snowballs.

They split up in teams. Guide versus Elsa. Anna naturally joined Elsa, along with kristoff and Olaf, Rahel, Conner, and half of the children loyal to the queen.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Sven, Brynjarr, Didiér, and the other half of children joined Guide.

Guide having more rugged team mates won and defeated Elsa.

Elsa and Guide led the charge to run away from a very furious Gerda into the night of the town.

They escorted each of the children home who began catching snowflakes on their tongues from the sky, they took Didiér to his room in castle, and Conner to bed in Rapunzel's room.

When everyone was cleaned up Kai came into the family lounge making everyone duck under the couch.

He raised his hands in peace. "Don't worry Gerda isn't with me. I came to inform the queen that an emergency had occurred and Prince Tollak and Princes Kevin and Kasper have departed for the South."

Everyone turned and looked at Rahel who was obviously not with them on the ship.

"B-but I I'm still here. Why would he leave me...here?" Rahel fell to couch devastated by the news. Tears sprung to her eyes. This is the motivation he was talking about. Rahel knew he wasn't coming back until she and Guide created what he wanted.

"He-he'll come back...he he'll come for me...I know he will." Her voice cracked.

Anna rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"I know he'll come back for me."


	34. Chapter 34

"ELSA IT'S CHRISTMAS, ELSA IT'S CHRISTMAS, ELSA IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Guide was bouncing up and down on top of Elsa who was lying in bed.

Elsa groaned then looked at the clock. "Guide it's not Christmas, it's Christmas eve and it's...mmm.. Four o clock in the morning." Elsa said rolling over.

Guide stopped bouncing and frowned. She grabbed Elsa's face and mushed her cheeks together.  
"But Elsa we have to prepare for Christmas."

"Nu wi du nut. Go buc tu sweup." Elsa tried to say with her cheeks squished together.

Guide let go of her cheeks. "But I can't  
sleep. Besides Anna said if the sky is awake then we'll be awake and the sky is awake. It's snowing!"

Elsa sighed and looked to the window. The snowflakes danced across the night sky. She knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep with Guide so excited.

"Alright, alright." she said giving in. "We can go into the kitchen and make Christmas cookies for Julenissen."

"Yeah, yeah let's do that!" Guide got up and zoomed out the room without putting anything on besides her oversized blue night shirt and shorts. Elsa got up slowly, and put on a robe over her long they got to kitchens Elsa shushed Guide, and replaced her robe with an apron. She turned to put on an apron for Guide but she was so excited Elsa gave up trying to keep her still.

"Okay let's get started." Elsa couldn't cook to save her country but she knew how to bake cookies from her mother's recipe that she remembered.

Elsa took out the ingredients put them on the counter and began measuring. Guide stood on her toes to see what she was doing, Guide grabbed a spoon and put it in her mouth, and she always loved the way it felt against her tongue.

Elsa picked it up and almost used it then she saw Guide pick up another spoon and do the same.

She looked at the spoon then back at Guide, then at the spoon. She grimaced and placed it aside. She mixed the pepper mint, pumpkin, and chocolate together, Guide stuck her finger in then tasted it.

"Mmmmm." she hummed.

Elsa copied her, then she put her finger back in and put a dab on Guide's nose.

Guide's eyes crossed and she tried to lick it unsuccessfully. Elsa giggled then kissed her nose licking up the batter.

"I need flour." she said to herself.

Guide looked on the shelf and saw a bag of flour. She climbed onto the counter then the shelf and grabbed the bag.

Elsa looked around with an empty bowl in her arms, okay now she lost a bag of flour and a certain little snowbug.

"Found the flour" Elsa looked around hearing Guide's voice and walked right under her. She looked up but it was too late.  
Guide poured the flour all over Elsa trying to get it in the bowl.

"GUIDE!" she shrieked.

Guide got down and Elsa blew out a gust of air making flour puff out.

Guide began chuckling pointing at Elsa. "You look like a snowman." she was gasping for air.

"Oh yeah?" Elsa squinted her eyes.

She lifted the bowl and poured it all on Guide.

Guide wiped her eyes then laughed. "Now I'm a snowman!"

Elsa bent over."Nooo... You-" She kissed Guide's forehead. "are." she kissed her nose. "My." she kissed her cheek. "Snowbug" She went for Guide's lips. They exchanged flour in a deep kiss. Elsa ignored her plan, for the moment.

She pulled away. Then they shaped the cookies and baked them.

Guide and Elsa put the cookies aside and went back to bed. Elsa had successfully worn out Guide who jumped into the bed and fell asleep on Elsa's stomach.

Everyone later that morning were extremely busy. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven were hunting around for tinsel, holly, and pine bushels, Rapunzel since she was the most amazing cook was helping Gerda in the kitchens with Didiér, Eugene, and Rahel were setting up scented candles everywhere. Guide, Elsa, and Brynjarr were decorating around the castle. They saved decorating the tree for tonight, so everyone could participate.

Never had the ability of bending winter to your will had come in handy so much.

"Guide." Elsa called from decorating the upper floor with frosted snowflakes.

"Yes Elsa!" Guide called from below.

"Could you spread the holly over the banisters please?" She asked looking down.

Guide looked at the banisters then got a good idea. "Sure thing Elsa."

She grabbed the long vine of green holly and went to the top of the stairs, she sat backwards on the banister and pushed back, as she was sliding down she weaved the holly through the banisters' balusters, when she made it to the bottom of the stairs she tied the holly in a bow knot and copied the same for its twin.

She walked over to Brynjarr who was hanging a reef over a wooden hall table.

"Good idea for the banisters." Brynjarr said tenderly.

"Thanks. Nice reef hanging." Guide complemented.

"Thank you." he stared Guide down in uncomfortable silence. She shifted then walked off, Brynjarr stared after her.

Guide was walking with a train of tinsel behind her when she sniffed the air, something smelt delicious.  
She followed the scent to the kitchens.

Then she saw a long counter topped with a plethora of foods. They all looked as good as they smelled. Guide's mouth watered. She reached up her hand to grab a sugared plum but something smacked her hand leaving a nasty sting as well as a red mark on the back of it.

"OW!" Guide rubbed her hand then looked up at the offender it was Rapunzel with a spatula raised and ready to strike again.

"Serves you right, no touching until tonight. Now get out of the kitchen. Shoo!" Rapunzel grabbed a frying pan and chased Guide out of the kitchen. Guide remembered Eugene's stories about the famous frying pan and did the smart thing and ran away.

She found Rahel who was lighting a candle in a window. "Hi Rahel whatcha doing?" Guide walked up to her.

"Hmm oh lighting these candles Anna gave me they smell really good here smell." she lifted a candle to Guide's nose who sniffed.

"It smells like...good." Guide improvised she didn't know what it was called.

Rahel laughed. "It's rum raisin." her smile disappeared. She knew what she had to do. Akì was pressuring her every day, but she couldn't, not even to return back home.

"Guide..." she started.

"Yeah?" Guide answered still smelling the candle.

Rahel turned to her and smiled. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

Guide returned her smile. "No problem."

Anna found Guide with Rahel. "Rahel do you mind if I borrow Guide from you?"

"No not at all." Rahel walked to the next window lighting another candle.

"What is it Anna?" Anna grabbed Guide's hand and led her to the library.

"Guide I got a fantastic idea for tonight. But we need for you to be prepared okay." Anna whispered looking around.

"Alright what do I have to do?" Guide asked. Anna went over her idea and got Guide ready.

Everyone finished their chores and went to get ready in their rooms.

Anna had already set aside her and Kristoff's clothes. For Kristoff he had a green mountain suit, and for herself she had a green dress that had red sleeves and a red sash, she tied her hair up in a candy cane patterned bow.

Rapunzel was getting Conner dressed with difficulty in blue suit, for herself she was going to wear a pink dress with a front lace, that had peppermint green laces, her sleeves matched the color. Eugene put on a black suit with green trimmings on the cuffs and collar.

Brynjarr put on his father's suit of dark brown. Rahel decided to wear a green skirt and shirt with a red vest.

Gerda wanted to surprise Elsa so she dressed Guide in a separate room. Gerda wanted that special blue color that only Guide could make, she instructed Guide carefully on how to design her clothes, Guide was nervous this was the first time she ever made clothing this complicated. Guide made a sweater that was periwinkle and had white snowflakes wrapping around the middle in a pattern, each snowflake was different. The neck of the sweater had a white line going around it, and the cuffs and neck Gerda lined with a soft white wool from the lambs of the castle stables.

Guide made light mystery blue dress pants that had the same snowflake design as the sweater going up the outer length of the legs. Her shoes were baby blue and shined when the light touched them and her white socks had little snowmen on them. Instead of slicking her hair back Gerda put the locks in large soft, bouncy curls then tied them up in a big baby blue bow in the back of her head. Guide put on the collar Elsa made for her just for the occasion. It was blue and white in a candy cane design and had a big blue crocus on the side with a blue and white striped button in the middle.

"You look so adorable and charming." Gerda complimented. Then touched up the outfit a little more.

Elsa wanted to do nothing but amaze Guide tonight. She decided to not make a dress instead she had one made already.

The dress resembled Julenissen's suit in a way. It had long white and fluffy drape like sleeves attached to a red robe dress that left a train behind it. All of the trimmings were white and matched the sleeves. Underneath the robe dress was a surprise for Guide that she had planned feeling adventurous.

Guide had never seen Elsa in red before, but after seeing her enter the family lounge she wished Elsa wasn't wearing anything at all with little knowledge that Elsa was thinking the exact same thing of her.

The rest of the family entered and Kristoff brought Sven inside. There was a joyful buzz in the air as everyone anticipated what the night would bring.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/n God jul til alle og til alle en god natt Means merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight. And Cum...means cum in Norwegian. I don't own any Christmas songs, I like them though.**

* * *

Rapunzel brought out warm nutmeg cider and placed it on the table.

Then Anna gasped and turned to Elsa."Elsa! You have to read Night før jul before we do anything else!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, their parents would read Night før jul to them, and it would be the first thing they did every Christmas eve. When their parents died, Anna would sit outside of Elsa's door and read it aloud, Elsa would sit on the other side and listen. After Elsa and Anna reunited Elsa would read it Christmas Eve in their father's big lounge chair.

"Anna aren't you getting a little bit old for that story I mean we read it every year." Elsa reasoned with her but she still pouted like a child.

"Yeah but during the summer months I forget if he makes it or not." Anna whined.

"Who makes what? Anna there is no climax of the story it's a poem." Elsa said blinking slowly.

"Yeah but think about Conner and Olaf... Even Guide she's never heard the story before it's her first Christmas Elsa." Anna always had her ways of making Elsa fell guilty.

"How about we have Guide read it, she's gotten really good at reading, probably because she had an excellent teacher." Brynjarr said smiling smugly down at Guide then winked.

"Yeah! Let Guide read it!" Conner yelled jumping on the couch.

"Well this could start a new tradition, every year we can swap turns of who reads." Rapunzel offered sitting on the rug in front of the reading chair, she put Conner in her lap.

"Well it's up Guide." Elsa turned to Guide for an answer.

Guide looked around the room. Anna had a bright smile and nodded.

"Well, I guess." everyone cheered.

Elsa went to pick up Guide to set her into the chair but Brynjarr beat her to it.  
He set Guide into the big chair, to her size it was more like a couch.

Elsa looked at Brynjarr who was still staring at Guide. She sat down next Guide and wrapped her arm around Guide's shoulder, Anna brought over a big book full of Christmas tales. Elsa helped Guide hold onto the book. Everyone else sat on the floor beside the fire and in front of the chair. Then the story began.

"God jul til alle og til alle en god natt." Elsa closed the book as Guide concluded the story.

"Whew. See Elsa for a minute I wasn't sure if Julenissen was going to make it." Anna said dramatically. Elsa laughed along with Guide.

"It is now time for...CHRISTMAS CAROLS!" Elsa announced.  
Anna winked at Guide who nodded.

"Hey Elsa Guide would like to join us for some carols." Anna said to Elsa who took her place by the piano. Elsa looked at Guide.

"Guide I didn't know you sang." Elsa said. Guide nodded then sat beside Elsa on the piano bench.

"Oh yes I heard her in the library today she has an amazing voice, really it's beautiful." Anna bragged. Everyone looked at Guide, she got bashful and hid her face in her hands.

"Awww she's shy." Eugene teased.

Elsa began playing a tune and Guide watched her fingers glide across the white and black keys.

 _"Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
but have a cup of cheer  
Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
and everyone you meet"_ Guide sang out following the beat.

Elsa face was in total surprise she had no idea Guide was that talented. Her voice was light and an operatic soprano, with a under tone that was timber. It was the same voice she used in her howl at the gala games.

 _"Oh ho  
the mistletoe  
hung where you can see;  
Somebody waits for you;  
Kiss her once for me  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
and in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly  
have a holly  
jolly Christmas this year!_" Elsa finished the song with a fun beat.

The room clapped including Elsa, Guide didn't know what it meant so she followed along making them laugh.

"I really, really wanna hear Guide sing a high note now." Rapunzel said impressed.

"Yeah we could um sell her to a theatre in France or something." Eugene suggested earning him a smack in the back of the head by Brynjarr.

"Thank you." Rapunzel thanked.

"You're welcome." Brynjarr saluted her.

"Well how about it Guide you up for another." Elsa quipped. Guide nodded.

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on  
our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yule-tide gay  
From now on  
our troubles will be miles away._"Guide began singing. Elsa smiled it was so beautiful, warm, and smooth, she joined in with Guide creating a harmonious duet.

" _Here were are as in olden days  
happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more_."  
Guide's voice hit a high note, and Elsa blended.

" _Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_." Guide began clapping again, she thought it was an after song ritual, and she liked it.

"Let's play the gingerbread house game!" Rahel chortled.

"Remember Elsa and Guide you are Not allowed to use any special powers or whatever you have going on in your hands." Rapunzel warned remembering two years ago when Elsa made a gingerbread palace with her magic making everyone else's look like unworthy tents.

"Anna can you help me make one? I-I don't know how to." Guide looked completely lost after everyone began building on little tables set out for them. Elsa was disappointed that Guide didn't ask her, and continued building by herself.

"I can help you Guide." Rahel offered. Elsa's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

Guide noticed and saw Elsa was upset. "No thank you Rahel, Elsa is all by herself, I'm going to go build with her."

Rahel smiled. "You're so sweet Guide."

Guide walked up to Elsa who was sitting on the floor, she wasn't really trying, she looked up at Guide who smiled and sat down.

"I thought you were building with Rahel."  
Guide began grabbing frosting.  
"No I wanna make it with you." she said in a low voice.

Elsa smiled. "I'm not very good without my ice."

"In case you haven't noticed, neither am I?" Guide lifted up the cracked pieces.

They managed to get four walls up but were having difficulty with the roof.

Elsa's nose was itchy but she couldn't scratch it without getting frosting on her face. Guide grabbed her wrist and brought her index finger to her lips then gave it a lick. She then took it into her mouth and began to suck.

Elsa was breathing heavy, her eyelids became hooded, and her lips parted.

(Let's go upstairs and deck her halls.)

(*I thought no love making because of the plan)

(It doesn't apply for Christmas or any holidays.)

(* How convenient.)

Guide pulled back and gave Elsa the most charming smile she had ever seen.

When they finished compared to the others gingerbread houses Guide's and Elsa's could not be described.

"Okay now that our very-" Anna looked at the gingerbread houses that were on the table, Olaf didn't even make a house, and Elsa and Guide's... It was upside down.  
"- interesting Gingerbread... Creations are done we can now hang our stockings up."

"Since Guide this is your first Christmas and you don't have one I'll let you take one of Elsa's old ones." Anna brought in a box full of different varieties of Elsa's stockings.

"Why can't she take one of your old ones Anna?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because they're mine." Anna replied shortly.

Guide looked in and grabbed a very little plain stocking that Elsa stopped using since she was two.

Kristoff frowned. "Guide are you sure that you want that one it's a little small."

Guide nodded. "Well it's little." Guide gestured to herself. "And I'm little too."

"Well it's more like an infant's sock." Kristoff smirked.

"Well I like it." Guide held it up.

Elsa brought over a small paint brush. "This will make it officially yours." She helped Guide spell out her name vertically along the stocking.

Elsa liked it for Guide too. It was small, blue, soft, and wonderfully simple, just like Guide.

Guide hung it up next to Kristoff's and Sven's.

They all sat down by the fire exchanging stories, drinking nutmeg milk and eating the cookies Elsa and Guide made, Guide made sure they set aside some for Julenissen. Brynjarr thought it was so cute that Guide really did believe in him.

Guide felt kinda bad, she didn't have any stories tell, she didn't even know if she had parents. When she looked at Conner cuddling with Rapunzel and Eugene on the couch she felt a tug at her chest.

Guide slipped away out of the room and walked into the dark hallway, she kept walking until she came across a large window. It was dark outside and the only thing to be seen was the snow falling from the sky and the wind moving. This was her very first Christmas and the very first time she had ever thought about her parents, and it hurt. She knew there was more out there like her because of Rahel. Or maybe there wasn't, Tollak and Tarerish mentioned something about those skinner people. A couple of tears fell from her eyes as she played with the frost on the window making pictures.

Guide heard quite footsteps walk next to her standing in front of the window.

"Guide, I don't mean to pry but I would really like to know what's upsetting you." Elsa looked down at her.

Guide sighed. "Just now in there, I had the very first thought about my parents and it hurt." her voice cracked.

Now Elsa understood, yes she was an orphan as well but at least she has the memory of her parents, she knew that they loved her and Anna, and yes they were gone now but she still had them. Guide didn't have anyone except Arianne, who she lost traumatically and at a very young age. She had no one, nor did she have the knowledge of if they loved her, or if they were dead or alive, if they didn't love her, if they didn't want her, Guide just didn't know, and Elsa didn't know what was worse, having parents then losing them or not having parents at all and probably never have them.

"Guide, I-I love you... so much." Elsa was feeling very affectionate towards Guide ever since they sang together and she needed to let it out, she figured that this moment was as good as any. She wasn't trying to distract Guide, she was just feeling very loving.

"I love you too Elsa." Guide responded.

"No." Elsa turned Guide to face her. "No I really love you, a lot. Guide... I'm in love with you." Elsa waved her finger in a little circle.

Guide looked up. "Hey you made a mistletown." Elsa giggled.

"It's mistletoe snowbug." Elsa leaned down to kiss Guide but she was stopped.

"Wait I have to kiss you since you're under it."

"No I kiss you. I'm the one who made it."

"No. Besides you're more under it than I am."

"Okay this is getting us nowhere, let's just kiss each other at the same time."

"Alright."

No one moved, Guide squinted her eyes at Elsa. "I don't trust you."

"Aagh just come here and hold still." Elsa grabbed Guide by her sweater and yanked her up and slammed their lips together.

Guide's foot came up and rubbed the back of her legs.

"Mmmmm" Elsa moaned and deepened the kiss. Guide entangled her fingers in Elsa's hair. Elsa fisted her hands in Guide's sweater, she loved how soft and fluffy it made Guide look and feel.

They broke away for air, Guide looked so delectable Elsa wanted to take her right there in the hall.

"We should get back." Guide began walking back to the family lounge.

Elsa was really hot. She needed something. She closed her eyes and willed her magic to make something that would satisfy her. But nothing happened Elsa tried again and still nothing. That was strange, her magic never not...worked before.

She twirled her fingers and made a tiny flurry, yes her magic was still on, so why didn't it work before?

Elsa shrugged then followed Guide back into the lounge. When she entered she noticed everyone besides Guide was snickering, Rahel's face was red, and Brynjarr looked fascinated, they were keeping it down because Conner and Olaf were sleeping.

Guide was just as confused as Elsa.

"What were you two doing out there?" Kristoff asked chuckling.

"Wow Guide I didn't know Christmas excited you that much." Anna said covering her mouth.

"I guess Guide decided to break out her candy cane for the ladies. Anyone want a lick?Elsa?" Eugene teased, even Rapunzel had to laugh.

"I think Guide wants to get Holly and Jolly with Elsa." Rapunzel raised her eyebrows.

"What are you all talking about?" Elsa asked. Rahel pointed inconspicuously at the crotch of Guide's pants, Elsa looked then gasped.

Guide's mystery blue pants had a visible bulge in it. Elsa found where her magic went from in the hallway.

Guide was still oblivious, Elsa cleared her throat, and she didn't know what to do.

"Well I think I've had enough Christmas to last me for the while." Anna clapped her hands and stood up.

"Yeah I'm with Anna." Eugene got up and picked up the sleeping Conner.

Everyone cleared out, said goodnight and went to bed.

Guide sat on the couch in front of the fire and looked down at the bulge. She poked it and shivered. Elsa was still standing by the door.

(Time to go get our halls decked.)

Elsa nodded and slowly went over to the couch.

Guide looked up from her pants her forehead had sweat on it. " I just don't get it, this never happened to me before." She sounded vulnerable and perplexed.

Elsa sat down at the other end of the couch and began discreetly scooting closer to Guide. When their legs were about to touch she stopped.

"Guide." She said softly, like a whisper.

Guide turned her head to Elsa, her face was illuminated by the light of the flames. She was breathing heavy, there was nothing but pressure in her pants and it felt tight.

"Guide I can help you." Elsa whispered, her hand slid to Guide's thigh then to the bulge. She used the pad of her finger, pressed, and then moved it around in little circles.

Guide leaned back against couch panting and whined. Elsa used her palm and gauged Guide's reaction.

Suddenly she gripped the bulge and squeezed.

"Elsa!" Guide cried out lifting her hips.  
"I need you." She said through gritted teeth. "I-I want you."

Elsa giggled then whispered in Guide's ear. "Then you have to catch me." she sang, then got up and ran.

Guide followed, she found it difficult to run with her pants in the condition they were in.

She saw Elsa and ran faster. She ran through the halls and Guide lost sight of her. She heard giggling but couldn't point out from where it came from in the dark halls.

Elsa snuck up on her and pinched her shoulder. Guide tried to grab her but got a face full of snow, Elsa got away again.

Guide made a cut down a corridor and Elsa ran right into her. She squealed and kissed Guide. Elsa grabbed her hand and led her to her rooms.

Elsa locked the door to her lounge took off her heals, and led Guide by hand in the dark.

"Uh Elsa I can see better shouldn't I be the one to lea- OW!" Guide hit her foot into the table.

"Sorry." Elsa said in a low voice.

She took Guide into her little library then left. She came back with a bunch of pillows and blankets and threw them on the floor in front of the lit fireplace.

"I have a little early Christmas present for you Guide." she pushed Guide into the arm chair, then began unlacing her dress robe.

"Uh Elsa? What are you doing?" Guide had never seen Elsa naked before, the bulge became tighter as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she silently watched Elsa's every move.

Elsa dropped the robe and was left in a silk red slip with green lacing, she let her hair down and straddled Guide's lap.

"E-Elsa" Guide called, Elsa put a finger over Guide's lips.

"Shh, it's alright, I read this in a book once." She kissed Guide's neck. She took off Guide's collar and set it on the floor.

Guide then began to think. What kind books did Elsa read?!

Elsa kissed her lips. Guide began to rock her hips up. Elsa moaned and copied the action.

She took Guide's hand and brought it up her thigh, Guide was breathing heavy, and she rubbed her hands up and down. She had no idea what she was doing.

Elsa took her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged. She inserted her tongue in Guide's mouth and coaxed Guide's pink muscle to play.

Her thin strap fell off her shoulder, Guide fixed it and Elsa giggled in the kiss. Of course Guide would do that.

Elsa pulled back. She got on her knees in front of the chair, Guide looked down in question. She pulled off Guide's shoes and laughed at the snowman design, the socks ended up on the floor and Elsa kissed Guide's toes, making her chuckle.

Elsa was back on Guide's lap, she unbuttoned her pants and fished out the ice shaft she made. She played with the tip, Guide inhaled a sharp breath.

Elsa began stroking slowly.  
"Mmmm." Guide like the slow and steady pace but something started building up inside of her.

She tried to thrust up but Elsa held her still.

Elsa pulled her hand away making Guide whine.

She aligned her clothed, wet sex with Guide's shaft and rubbed them together, Guide groaned at feeling how wet she was.

Elsa pulled off her slip over her head and removed her bodice.

Guide turned away from her chest not wanting to be disrespectful.

"Guide.. You can look." Elsa turned Guide's head to face her. "You can touch." She put Guide's hand on her chest. Guide was always fascinated with Elsa's breast ever since she accidentally touched them that night.

Guide began rubbing and weighing them in her hands, she smiled, they felt too soft and smooth. She thumbed the pink nipple and rolled it, Elsa moaned needing more.  
Guide leaned forward and brought one into her mouth, she lathered her tongue around it and suckled, humming.

Elsa pulled her head back and knotted her fingers in Guide's hair and pulled her face closer. She moved her hips along Guide's phallus that began leaking precum. Elsa took off Guide's pants, sweater and under clothes.

"Guide." She said breathlessly. Somehow they managed to slide to the floor into the heap of pillows and blankets.

Elsa was on top of Guide, Guide hooked her fingers around Elsa's panties and looked up to her eyes.

"I'm going to take these off now. Okay? C-c-can I?" Guide asked. Elsa loved how tender Guide was with her, she nodded and Guide pulled them off.

Guide's tip rubbed against her labia. Elsa wasn't a virgin, she lost it when she was nineteen to herself with an ice shaft she created. She knew she lost it because there was blood and pain.

Guide aimed the tip to the middle but it slipped and missed, she creased her eyebrows and stuck out the tip of her tongue in concentration, but missed again and again. She missed three times then slid to Elsa's rear, she felt something then began to push

"Guide, Guide GUIDE GUIDE!" Elsa stopped Guide in her movements. "Not there snowbug. Do- do you know where to put it." Elsa looked down at her.

Elsa had another first to add to list she's given Guide because Guide's face turned bright crimson all the way to her ears. She hid her face in her hands.

"Aww Guide, snowbug there's no need to be embarrassed. I understand." Elsa pulled Guide's hand away and kissed her. Then Elsa brought her hand down, gripped the phallus and led it to her opening.

Guide entered slowly and hissed at the tight squeeze. Elsa began to move up and down on the shaft, moaning out how good Guide felt.

Guide thrusted up and kept going.

"Guide!" Elsa yelped. She flipped them over so Guide was on top. Guide pumped in and out of Elsa with tiny grunts. Elsa brought her closer with her legs.

"Faster Guide, harder snowbug!" Elsa begged.

Guide nodded and moved her hips faster, Elsa listened to the sound of their skin smacking together in a beautiful song.

Guide began to pant and sweat collected on her head and the back of her neck

"E-E Elsa!" Guide pleaded her body began to shake as pleasure pooled at the bottom of her stomach.

Elsa opened her eyes, she knew that tone of voice meant that Guide's climax was coming close.

"Elsa." Guide whined in a high pitch, she pulled out to the tip and pushed back, then moved her hips along with Elsa's.

"Elsa please I wanna." Guide begged Elsa for her release. Elsa didn't care about her own because this was Guide's Christmas present.

Elsa moved so she was on top and pumped at Guide's hips.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, ELSA ELSA! I-I I LOVE YOU!" Guide screamed as she came hard, spewing her essence into Elsa who blocked it from going to her womb with ice.

The shaft softened and slipped out, Elsa leaned against the couch and held Guide in her arms who went limp and panting from excursion.

"Elsa, how come you didn't have a...have a..." She didn't know what it was called.

"Climax, release, cum. I like to call it my happy place." she giggled.

Guide smiled. "How come you didn't go to your happy place?"

"Mm because you went there without me." She began petting Guide's hair. Her bow fell off during their little game of cat and mouse.

"I'm sorry." Guide felt guilty for not taking Elsa to her happy place.

"No don't be sorry, this was your present, besides I can always take care of myself. I'm somewhat of an expert." she laughed.

(That's nothing to be proud of, it means you're a lonely loser, with no friends.)

"What do you mean by take care of yourself?" Guide asked.

"Well it means that I take myself to my happy place."

Guide sat up and looked amazed." You can do that?"

"Anyone can do it."

Guide put her hand on her chest. "Can I do it?"

"Yes, yes you can."

(Allow me to add watching Guide please herself to our To Do List.)

Guide laid down and looked at the window and the snowflakes falling, the fire had long gone out and the only light was the moon.

Guide stared at it and her head jewel began to glow. Elsa touched it, it felt cold.  
Elsa laid next to Guide and wrapped her arm around her.

"Elsa. Even though I don't have my parents, I think this is the best Christmas I could ever have... Thank you." Guide spoke in a hushed tone.

"You're welcome Guide."

"Lystig Julen Elsa."

"Lystig Guide Julen."


	36. Chapter 36

"Elsa? Guide?" Rapunzel was walking out of Elsa's bedroom but saw no sign of Guide or Elsa. She looked in the washroom, nothing. Then she walked into Elsa's little library and was not surprised by what she found.

Elsa was laying on her side, the blanket resting up to her hip, completely nude hugging Guide who was in her wolfish body. Guide was snoring not loudly but it could definitely be heard by those in the same room, Rapunzel wondered how Elsa could sleep with the piglet sounds coming from Guide.

"Punz did you find the-" Rapunzel shushed Anna who came into the room.  
Anna smiled at Rapunzel who returned it.

"Should we wake them?" Anna asked.

"But they look so peaceful." Rapunzel smiled.

Anna scoffed. "I wanna open presents."

"Fine." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and closed the door Anna looked at her confused.

"What are you doing? I thought we were waking them up."

"We are but you know how modest Elsa is, and how much she'll fuss if we walked in on her like that." Rapunzel explained.  
She raised her hand and knocked on the door. There was a pause so she knocked again.

"Yes?" Elsa answered in a sleepy voice.

"You awake?" Anna asked through the door. She could practically feel the sass radiating from Elsa.

"No Anna, I am not awake." Elsa said sarcastically.

Anna grinned. "Well wake up and get your chilly butt downstairs."

Elsa stretched then looked at Guide's snoring form she changed back and creased her lips making her dimples prominent.

Elsa loved Guide's cute, chipmunk cheeks, between her freckles and Guide's immeasurable charm and dimples any children they produced would be irresistible.

"Guide time to wake up." Nothing, not even a change in breathing patterns.

Elsa changed her tactics. "Guide Julenissen came and he ate your cookies."

Guide snorted then sat up. "Did he like em?" she asked in her morning voice, she had sexy bed head that Elsa just wanted to run her fingers in.

(Then why don't you?)

Yeah, she could if she wanted to, and she did. Both hands dove in fingers first and ruffled Guide's hair making her head move along with Elsa's hands.  
Guide gave a scratchy laugh.

"What are you doing angel?" Guide smirked and Elsa brought her in for a kiss by her hair.

Guide fell back against the makeshift bed they made, and Elsa fell on top of her.

Elsa inhaled sharply and grabbed Guide's leg and hooked it around her waist.

"We should repeat last night more often." Elsa mumbled against Guide's lips.

"Yeah we can make this spot...the official spot for our love nest." Guide proclaimed quietly.

Elsa chuckled. "Mmhm. And what will we do in the spot of the official spot of our love nest?" She asked suggestively.

Guide thought about. "Whatever we want."

"I can agree to that." Elsa said resolutely.

Guide tried to get up but was blocked by Elsa's body. She tried to maneuver from under her but her efforts came up fruitless.

"Elsaaaaa." She whined.

Elsa was kissing and biting Guide's neck and shoulder. "Stop squirming." she ordered.

"But Elsa we have to go downstairs now the others are waiting."

"Let them wait. Now hold still."

"No Elsa, get off me." Guide pushed at her stomach.

"Five more minutes."

"No we don't have five minutes."

Elsa looked up at her with begging eyes. "All I need is two."

Guide gave Elsa her angry face which really looked like a kicked puppy. Elsa laughed.

"Elsa I'm putting my foot down, no." Guide tried to sound dominate but still had her light musical voice.

"You're so cute when you try to act all tough." Elsa teased sitting up and tapping at Guide's little nose.

Guide growled from her chest and puffed up her wings. She looked like an irritated love bird. But she wasn't backing down now, especially since it involved Julenissen and Christmas.

Elsa faked being frightened." Oh I'm so sorry Alpha Guide." She stood up and picked up Guide holding her over her shoulder. "Come on my tough guy let's get into some night wear."

"Night wear, but it's in the afternoon?" Guide asked over her shoulder.

"Mmhm but since it is Christmas we don't have to get dressed."

Elsa flicked her wrist and made a night gown for herself and a blue and green onesuit for Guide.

Guide wiggle her toes. "Umm Elsa I can't see my feets." Elsa ignored the bad grammar, she was in a good mood today."I know."

They went downstairs and saw the green tree and their family sitting beneath it.

It wasn't too big, and had a contribution from everyone for the décor. Guide hung up her first ornament which was a cupcake. She loved cupcakes.

"Finally, we were going to start without you guys." Kristoff said relieved.

"So uh Elsa how'd that candy cane taste?" Eugene smirked. Anna tried to unsuccessfully hide a smile.

"Better than yours I'm sure." Elsa said boldly.

Rapunzel lost all composure and laughed hysterically. Eugene pouted and pretended to hold his breath fooling Conner who pleaded for him to stop before he suffocated.

Guide sniffed at the air then stared at Anna. "Anna you smell weird."

"Why thank you Guide I'm sure that's what every woman wants to hear." Anna deadpanned.

Guide shook her head. "Not a bad weird, a good weird. You smell good, but not like yourself."

"Thanks I guess?" Guide walked over to Anna and stared at her.

"Guide remember that little we had about personal boundaries?" Elsa asked in warning tone.

Guide nodded mostly to herself. "Oh! Did Julenissen like my cookies?" Guide looked at Brynjarr who was holding up the empty plate.

Kristoff wiped the crumbs off his mouth and Sven's muzzle. "He liked them alright, thought they were delicious.".

"Well there isn't a crumb left so I think it's safe to assume..he liked them." Brynjarr placed the plate back down.

Guide beamed proud that she could contribute to the Christmas cause and sat by Elsa who took a place on the rug by the tree.

"Well whose turn is it to give out the first gift?" Elsa looked around, it certainly wasn't Anna's, nor was it hers.

"Obviously it's Guide since this is her first Christmas." Kristoff pointed out.

Guide stood up and looked around there was a big box that had Olaf's name on it. She lifted it expecting it to be heavy but it was surprisingly light.

She presented it to Olaf, he opened the top. "My new body!" He exclaimed picking up the snow in the box and began plastering it on himself.

"Me next!" Conner wrestled out of his mother's grasp.

Guide handed Conner his new set of war horses he asked Rahel to help him set it up. Guide didn't understand why he just didn't go outside and ride a real horse, but she stopped questioning humans a while ago.

"Here you go buddy." Kristoff strapped on Sven in his new harness. Sven jumped up and down and licked Kristoff's face.

"Here Kristoff open it!" Anna gave Kristoff and long box.

He pulled out a pick axe. "I don't know why you use Christmas and birthdays as an opportunity to replace what you destroy, lost, or broke."

"You know what next year I'm not getting you anything." Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that's not going to happen because by the time next Christmas is here you will have broken, lost, or destroyed something that belongs to me." Anna glared at him.

He kissed her very peeved face, then stood up and got a box that was on the couch.

"Be careful please because I don't think I can replace it." he was very gentle when he placed it down.

Anna opened the top and her face lit up. She reached in and retrieved a calico kitten.

Guide turned and the wonder that was once on her face vanished.

"Wha-wha-what is that?" she asked fearing that this was just a nightmare.

"Look at her." Anna bounced it in her arms.

"Him actually... I think." Kristoff corrected.

"Aww it's like a baby cat." Olaf allowed it to lick his fingers.

"That's because it is Olaf." explained Rahel petting its head.

Elsa got up to greet the kitten. She liked cats they were clean, independent and affectionate, nothing like dogs.

"Guide come say hello." Anna handed the kitten to Elsa who cradled it, Rapunzel,Rahel, Conner even Eugene and Brynjarr liked it.

Guide pressed her ears back and shook her head no.

"Aww come on Guide, don't be a prude." Eugene tried to encourage Guide but she wasn't budging.

The kitten mewed and scrambled out of Elsa's arms and trotted over to Guide.  
Guide transformed and growled, but the cat showed no sign of being stirred.

He continued his advanced forcing Guide into a retreat.

"G-Get away. Shoo. Anna c-c come get your thingy." The kitten kept following Guide even when she jumped on the couch. "Get away cat I'm serious, I'll bite you." The cat raised his tail. "Fine don't believe me." Guide grabbed the kitten's back with her jaws and immediately let go getting a mouth full of fur.

The kitten rubbed his body against Guide's legs and licked her paws.

"Ah! Eww!" Guide jumped off couch and ran behind Elsa.

"Guide is always shy when meeting someone new." Anna clarified to Rapunzel.

"What are we going to name him?" Elsa asked stopping the kitten from rubbing on Guide.

"How about Frëd?" Eugene said.

"How about mistake?" Guide yelled and laid down putting her head on her forepaws.

"Guide come on." Elsa grabbed the kitten from trying to climb over her shoulder to Guide.

"Look how much he loves you already." Rahel picked up the kitten and put him in front of Guide's face, it pawed at her muzzle and liked her nose.

"There goes my Christmas." Guide mumbled.

She scrunched her nose up. "Guide I thought you liked animals.?"

"I respect animals. Woodpeckers are annoying and rats are just...angry... At everything." Guide sat up.

"And every cat I've encountered I've had a bad experience with." Anna laughed.

"Seriously?" Brynjarr asked.

"Mmhmm this one alley cat tried to kill me!" Guide still had the scratches it gave her.  
The kitten meowed, purred, head butted Guide.

"Guide please just hold her, think of it as an extra Christmas gift." Elsa begged.

Guide scoffed. "Please Guide." Rahel asked.

"Fine. Give it to me." Guide said through gritted teeth.

Rahel handed her the kitten and she held it at arm's length away, the kitten slipped out of her hold and climbed up Guide's arms to her shoulder. The kitten began licking Guide's head and hair.

"Wow. He really likes Guide and she's my present." Anna began thinking harder for a name. "How about Mini Guide?!"

Guide glared at Anna. "Yeah. If you give the cat my name I'll give it a bath it never returns from."

"How about Edgar." Elsa offered, she liked the name.

"I like Edgar." Anna said she picked up Edgar and cradled him.

"Edgar Arendelle." She tested out.

"Guide it's time for your present." Elsa led Guide to a private corner holding a creme colored present with a blue bow on top.

"Here is your first ever Christmas present." Elsa handed Guide the present.

"You know Elsa if I had any choice on who would give me all my first...i probably wouldn't choose you." Guide said casually.

Elsa's face was expressionless.

"I'd want you to give me all my last because you're the only I want with me from beginning to end." Elsa could see the love dwelling in Guide's eyes.

She grabbed Guide and kissed her, she didn't care who was looking. Everyone was distracted by Edgar, all except Brynjarr who looked on with a fire in his heart that raged. He knew what he had to do.

"Okay open it." Guide removed the bow and cut through the wrappings.

It was a sphere. A white sphere made of marble. There was a gold latch on the front. Guide unlatched it and opened the box. Inside was a picture of the flowers Arianne used _to nurture and grow. Music began to play. Guide sang along._

 _"When the sun comes out you leap at me to play and said Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away._

 _When the rain water hits you embrace me and say Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away._

 _When the time sadly comes for you to leave me, I say Beautiful thing, beautiful thing, don't go away."_

Guide finished the lullaby and started crying silently. The last time she cried for Arianne was when she told Elsa about her. The pain inside of her felt like it was eating away.

"Elsa please, Elsa please make it stop." Elsa hugged Guide.

"Only Arianne can take the pain away Guide, I can only numb it."

"But Arianne is... She's gone." Guide sobbed.

"No she's not. You still have memory of her so she's still here." Elsa didn't like doing this, but she knew Guide could not simply brush something as traumatic as Arianne's death off her shoulders. It would come back eventually and probably create mental damage, better she do it then something else trigger the awful memories. Guide instead of keeping them locked away, would have to express her feelings and cope with them or they would end up hurting her badly.

"I wish I didn't. I wish I could forget her."

"Then her beauty would never grace this world again. Guide you have to keep Arianne with you and pass her on, your purpose is to protect beauty and keeping Arianne with you is the only way to protect her." Elsa grabbed Guide's chin and lifted her head.

"Why did you give this to me? Besides the reason of keeping Arianne's beauty alive."

Elsa smiled gently. "Because it was the first gift you ever gave to me."

Guide didn't get it, she had never given Elsa anything. "But I never gave you a music sphere."

"But you did give me a lullaby, and you sing it every night to me when you go to sleep."

"Umm Elsa you do know that I'm just snoring right?"

Elsa raised her shoulders. "Well I can't go to sleep without hearing it. And it was the first lullaby anyone had ever sang to me. So it's my lullaby."

"Did... Did your mother ever sing you a lullaby?" Guide asked carefully.

"No. She feared to because sometimes in my sleep I release magic. So I always went to sleep alone. I allowed Anna to share my bed but I never truly went to sleep. You gave me the gift of knowing that I wasn't going to sleep or wake up alone. My magic doesn't affect you." Elsa explained.

"Well it does, just in a different way." Guide gave Elsa a mischievous grin.

"Oh you naughty thing." Elsa kissed her nose.

"Time for my present to you." Guide got up and went to the tree and stuck her hand in and took out a little box, and went back over to Elsa who accepted and opened it up. "It's so people know that you're mine." said Guide.

It was a white leather strap and attached to it was a sapphire with writing inside of it on a silver oval, inside the jewel was engraved words. My Angel. My beautiful thing. My love. My life. My Elsa.

Elsa felt tears spring to her eyes. It was beautiful and she loved it.

Guide took it and copied Elsa when she first gave her the collar.

Guide held it up. "May I put it on you?"

Elsa nodded and allowed Guide fasten the strap around her neck. She turned and entered a passionate kiss with Guide.

"Hey lovebirds come on we're going outside for a snowball fight!" Kristoff yelled as they all ran outside to the gardens.

Elsa got up and helped Guide, she put her present on the table, and then she ran outside with Elsa's hand in hers.

"whose team is who?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nooo. No teams everyone for themselves." Eugene said.

"Yeah. So everyone by themselves and I'll go with Elsa." Anna snuck her way next to Elsa and pushed Guide into the snow.

"No Anna." Kristoff demanded sternly.

"Anna with Guide?" Anna asked then picked Guide up from the snow and dusted her off.

Everyone shuck their heads.

"Yeah but I need help because when it comes to snowball fights...I... I'm... I'm disabled." Anna whined.

"You are correct Anna. You are disabled." Elsa said folding her hands behind her back.

Anna kicked snow into her face and thus began the fight.

Dinner was served and the royal family stayed in their night wear.

"I won because I did not get hit by one snowball." Anna bragged.

"That's because you hid behind either me or a tree the entire game." Kristoff said impassively.

"I still didn't get hit." She mumbled.

Guide barely spoke at dinner because her mouth was full and over stuffed with Rapunzel's Christmas delicacies.

Elsa leaned over and nuzzled Guide's hair that smelt like cinnamon. Guide was to occupied by the food to notice.

"Excuse me I'd like to make a toast." Eugene stood up with a glass of wine.

"Okay Eugene what do you want?" Rapunzel asked putting her head against her palm.

"A back rub and to be hand fed grapes if you want this to be sentimental."  
Eugene replied quickly.

"Deal." Rapunzel replied.

"Well our family grew since last Christmas, and I'm glad it did." He sat down.

Rapunzel looked at him. "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"You just costed yourself a back rub."

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. I couldn't think of anything else."

Everyone laughed and went back to eating and their own conversation.

Elsa and Guide turned to each other and smiled.

Their family was finally complete.


	37. Chapter 37

With the holiday season over the Kingdom began worrying about more politically important matters since its Queen's vacation was generally over until her birthday in five months.

"The Queen will marry when she is ready and no sooner!" Malcolm bellowed at Joghen.

"The Queen's responsibility is to marry a suitable husband and to give the Queendom the heir it needs to be finally stable! I believe the best match would be King Brynjarr, he seems to fit in with the royal family." Joghen reasoned.

"Queen Elsa and King Brynjarr do seem like a compatible match and it would be financially beneficial along with other resources. But I agree with Malcolm only the Queen if or when she is ready should decide whom to marry." Helen said respectively.

"Marriage is too important of a matter to simply pick the best match. There are other factors that must be taken into perspective." Ada said.

Joghen brought out a calendar ledger. "But may I remind the Queen of the agreement she made for the sake of Princess Anna's marriage to Master Kristoff, your majesty you agreed in return for Anna's freedom of choice in marriage, to only marry for the beneficiaries of the Queendom."

Elsa sighed irritably. "I am well aware of what I agreed to Councilman Joghen, I made the decision of keeping who I choose to marry a private matter between myself."

"Of course your majesty and you have every right to." Helen replied.

"Would your majesty be willing to reveal any of the possible candidates?" Tarerish asked.

"I would like for that information to remain personal, thank you Tarerish." Said Elsa.

When the meeting concluded Councilman Tarerish lingered behind hoping to the queen.

"Your majesty, may you allow me to speak with you for a moment." He asked

"Yes but please make it quick." Elsa said, she was about to sit down but Tarerish stopped her.

"Oh yes of course your majesty we can walk and talk at the same time. You are going to check on Master Guide am I correct?" He inquired.

"Yes you are." Elsa stood and Tarerish offered her his arm which she took.

"I have taken some opportunities to check on Guide's progress in her studies and I must say I am surprised." Tarerish looked at Elsa.

"What about her studies?" Elsa asked concerned.

They took the stairs and walked into the library's upper level and looked over the banister.

"Well her level of comprehension in math goes beyond most who have never been exposed to the material, it is as if she has already been taught knowledge much more advanced than our own. She is reading and interrupting math philosophy, advanced mathematical technology, physics in mathematics, scientology, and advanced mathematical science, math knowledge and engineering of numbers, she also understands and is learning math truth." Tarerish said stopping in front of the banister, Elsa looked down and saw Guide bent over a large book writing down notes.

"King Brynjarr said she was a fast learner when he was teaching her how to read." Elsa explained, and that was only a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh no this goes beyond that, he resigned from being her tutor when she surpassed him, her handwriting is horrid but most of those with great intelligence have bad hand writing from thinking so fast. Her favorite subject is mathematics, she adores numbers, I had a Maester Amon come in and evaluate her and...?" Tarerish stopped.

"And..?" Elsa urged him to go on.

"She is a genius." Tarerish finished.

Elsa gasped. (*Our little baby is a genius?)

"Yes your majesty she is." Tarerish smiled at Elsa.

She blushed, she hadn't realized she said that aloud.

"That's not all my queen the matter concerning her health." Tarerish started.

"She's sick?" Elsa asked.

"No, quite the opposite, I had Maesters test her blood. It's phenomenal, her blood is amazing, and common colds won't even last a second in her body. Her strength goes beyond that of a humans if she wanted it to, we tried the bubonic plague and it would affect her like that of the symptoms of a mere cold. Her powers have an ability to cause an ice age on what Maester Amon calculated at least a continent. Her physical capabilities will be pushed to limits in her combat training next week, I'm sure she won't disappoint." Tarerish explained.

"That's...that's incredible." Elsa said under her breath.

"But it is all mental, for her to unlock that amount of power it would take an enormous amount of training time." He warned.

"Where did you get the blood samples?"

"Oh a servant found them on your majesty's bed sheets and gave them to me." He said simply.

Elsa felt as if her face was on fire. She was dark red but Tarerish valued honesty. He turned to face the Queen.

"To have Guide's blood coursing through the veins of the future Arendellian royal children and heirs would be very very..." he leaned in close to Elsa's ear and whispered.

"Beneficial to the Queendom." He turned and walked away. Elsa looked back down at Guide.

She went down to see the elderly Maester Amon holding a book. Guide was sitting down in a wooden chair writing down something then she put her coal pencil on the table.

"Ah. Your majesty we were just going over some complicated multiplication and division. Would you like to observe?" Maester Amon asked.

"Hello Elsa." Guide waved smiling, Elsa smiled back then and nodded for them to proceed.

"Guide twenty thousand times six thousand and four hundred and thirty." He said looking at Guide from his spectacles.

"One hundred and twenty-eight thousand." Guide answered instantly.

"Three hundred thousand divided by eighty nine thousand."

"Three point three seven, zero, seven, eight, six, five, and two." Elsa was impressed Guide didn't even hesitate.

"Ready for a big one Guide." Amon asked playfully.

"Ready!" Guide got excited and her eyes brightened.

"Nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine times three Hundred Thousands."

Guide eyes averted to the side as she took ten seconds to solve it. Her eyes grew when she got the answer.

(That's so attractive.)

"Two billion nine hundred ninety-nine million seven hundred thousand." Guide replied.

Elsa was in awe it would have taken her at least twelve minutes to solve a problem that big.

"Well done Master Guide excellent." He closed book causing Guide to frown.

"Can't we do more problems or we could..." She reached across the table for a scroll about the size of her torso. "Revert back to the mental science of the four humors."

Amon shook his head." Guide there is a very important matter that I must attend to." He turned to leave.

"Wait! I can help you, what is it you are attending to?" Guide chased after him.

"Guide I am tired, I am old, and I am returning home to rest." He finalized his departure.

Guide groaned. She turned around and Elsa was gone but her scent lingered. She walked past a bookshelf and got snatched from her feet.

The next that happened was all a blur. Elsa was giving her lips a full message. Guide moaned, then Elsa pulled back.

"Guide my little genius, I love you." She said breathlessly, she was pressing her body into Guide's, untucking her blue dress shirt from her white breeches.

Elsa sat Guide down on the table and parted her legs and stood between them.

"Guide?" She called lazy playing with the hair on the nap of Guide's neck.

"Yes Elsa."

"I'm so proud of you." Elsa sighed.

Guide smiled. "Now I'll let you get back to your numbers, I'll see you later I have to go find Anna." Elsa gave her one last kiss then went off to find her sister.

Guide got off of the table and went back to her math book. She liked math, bending numbers to her will, then bending them back. Solving math problems was relaxing and she could do it all day.

"I told you to not get involved with humans little Lei, getting attached will only make your departure more painful." Guide didn't need to look up to know who it was, the man who gave her the strange flower.

Guide ignored him. "I stopped caring about your little warnings weeks ago." Guide deadpanned, trying to find her page.

He chuckled. "Well that doesn't mean I'm going to stop warning you." He jumped down from on top of the bookshelf.

Guide looked up. "Where do I know you from? I remember you carrying me, but that's it."

"I knew you some time ago little Lei but that doesn't matter. What does matter is when they come they will destroy everything, including Elsa." that stole Guide's attention, she stood up abruptly and marched towards the man.

"Anyone who merely gets the idea of harming a hair on Elsa's head..." Guide went to collect her books then walked to the large door and opened it.

She turned and made eye contact with him. "Will be frozen before they can even finish the thought."

The door slammed with bang. The man left the library to deliver the dangerous threat. He knew what Guide was capable of and pitied the fool that didn't.

* * *

Elsa found Anna in her bed writing a thank you letter to Rapunzel and Eugene for their visit. Elsa came and sat on the edge.

"Anna what are doing in bed it's the middle day?" Anna groaned.

"I'm not feeling so good, and I'm really, really tired, so I'm staying in bed, and I threw up a little bit ago." Elsa put her hand on Anna's forehead checking for fever.

"Well you don't have a fever, do you want me to summon Doctor Lauritz?" Elsa asked out of concern.

Anna shook her head." No I'll be alright, I'm just gonna rest for today, but why were you looking for me?"

Elsa bit her lip as excitement of the situation grew. "Anna you have to promise to not tell anyone."

Anna sat up, her mouth was agape." Oh my gods, Elsa Guide got you pregnant!" It was more of statement then question.

"Gods Anna." Elsa mumbled of course her sister would naturally revert to that.

"Now Elsa I told you to be careful, but it's okay I have plan." Anna pointed a finger to her head where her brain was supposed to be.

"Do you now?" Elsa had to hear this.

"Mhm we can trade places, all we have to do is dye our hair, and with you pregnant just say Kristoff did it then everyone will think I'm pregnant!" Anna smiled it her brilliant idea.

"Anna there are so many things wrong with your plan I wouldn't even put it into consideration." Elsa said, Anna frowned.

"Like what?"

"We have different voices."

"I could learn to imitate you and you can learn my voice."

"We look different."

"Not that much, we're related."

"You have freckles."

"All you need is a little sun."

"Okay... I'm taller than you."

"...you shrunk."

Elsa laughed. "Well lucky for us my situation doesn't call for such an elaborate scheme."

"Oh, then what do you want? I'm busy."  
Anna wrapped up her letter.

"You have to promise not to say anything to anyone, even Kristoff." Elsa said seriously.

"I promise." Anna said.

"I'm going to marry Guide."

Anna paused then she wrapped Elsa up in her famous warm hugs.

"Wait does Guide know that you two are getting married." Anna pulled back.

"Well no I was going to notify her tonight." Elsa said impishly.

"Notify her? You aren't asking her?" Elsa fumbled with her hands.

"Umm no."

Anna gave her an indignant look. "So what Ms. Bossy, you were just going to walk up to her and say " Hey Guide guess what we're getting married and you have no say so in the matter whatsoever." can you even do that?"

"They don't call me the Queen of Arendelle for giggles." Elsa smirked at Anna who was shaking her head.

"If that's what you BOTH want then I support you all the way. We have to plan, I have to arrange it, I can ask Kristoff to tell Grand Pabbie to marry you gu-"

"Anna have you forgotten what you promised already? Don't tell anyone, I have everything planned out already." Elsa explained.

"When did you decide this?"

"When Rahel came-"

"Ooooohhhh." Anna dragged out with a knowing look.

"What?" Elsa played dumb.

"So that's what this is about, you want to mark your territory or however you wish to put it, this wedding is a statement." Anna pointed an accusing finger.

"No, I mean yes I was a little jealous of Rahel but I got over it."

"More like a lot jealous, and everyone already knew that, including Rahel." Anna said laying back.

"I was not. Anyway back to this I just wanted to let you know since you are my beloved sister." Elsa said with affection.

"Well thank you." Elsa got into bed with Anna who snuggled her head against her chest.

"Don't you have to marry for the benefit of the throne and Queendom?"

"Mmhmm but that's the thing Anna, Guide would be beneficial."

Anna looked up at Elsa. "How is that possible?"

Elsa looked down. "Turns out Guide is a little math genius her mind is incredible, Maester Amon said that the more she uses it the more advanced her thinking becomes, her health traits are phenomenal, she's practically immune to the bubonic plague and probably a lot more deadly diseases, she's capable of giving me children due to her ice ability to procreate, and having her blood course through any heirs I produced would be fantastic." Elsa voice was drowned in wonder as she sighed dreamily.

"So you plan on birthing Guide's children?" Anna asked.

"Of course Anna, I love Guide so much and her children are the only ones I want to help make, I want her to be the only one in my life... She's my other half Anna." Elsa sounded like she was about to cry. Anna couldn't believe it. Her big sister, Elsa, was in love with someone who loves her back, and now they were getting married, she always dreamed of Elsa's wedding and she was overjoyed that she wouldn't have to anymore.

Anna sat up and kissed Elsa on the cheek then returned to her former position.

"What about Brynjarr?"Anna asked quietly.

"What about him?"

"Isn't he…you know?"

"No he understands we had a silent agreement in the library he should be leaving soon." Anna fell asleep wrapping her arms around Elsa's middle.

Elsa loved it when Anna fell asleep on her, she was so warm and inviting.

Elsa smiled, she finally took charge of her life and it was actually going in the direction she wanted it to.


	38. Chapter 38

Tonight was the night and Elsa was a nervous mess. She had set it up perfectly.  
A Romantic dinner at her ice castle on the balcony with a amazing view. She had candles, wine, Guide's favorite food; Salmon, honey braised chicken and basil pea soup, cupcakes. She looked at the small round table and went over its contents.

She looked out into the sunset then went to the washroom to check and make sure her dress was in order. She had a dress and used her magic for it. It was deep blue, with transparent sleeves, she created tiny blue stars to blend in the fabric, and her heels were clear and resembled black diamonds. She decided to wear her hair in a single braid with the bangs pushed back. She choose darker makeup to make an impression.

(* Hopefully Guide notices.)

(*you're usually not quite.)

(Hmm? Oh I was just thinking about later tonight. Mmm. I can't wait.)

(*I miss the silence already.)

Elsa gave herself one last check then returned to the balcony. Guide still wasn't there yet, Elsa began to get anxious. She told Guide where to meet her, how to dress, when to meet her. Why wasn't she here yet?

Elsa heard someone clear their throat and turned around. Standing there was Guide in a white dress shirt and trousers, a shiny, sunset orange, kerchief that was made of silk, around her neck tucked into the front of her shirt, with a matching sunset orange vest.

(Guide looks so sexy, and charming in orange.)

Elsa had to agree. Guide looked at the table and went to pull out Elsa's chair, she didn't do it because she had manners, she did it because she worshipped the very ground her angel glided on.

When Elsa thanked her and sat down she sat down as well and looked at the view. It made her smile.

"So... What's all this?" Guide asked.

"Maybe this just me spoiling you royal." Elsa began making Guide's plate, Guide got up to help her, but Elsa pushed her back in the chair.

"Tonight is about you Guide. Just you." Guide relaxed and thanked Elsa for her plate. Elsa sat done and began eating.

"You look gorgeous in orange by the way. What made you choose it?" She put her fork down.

"I decided to wear my favorite color tonight." Guide said smiling.

Elsa was surprised. "I always thought you're favorite color was the color of your ice."

"That's kinda conceited." Guide responded impassively.

"Well I never see you wear it."

"I can't really make the color orange, and I generally wear what I can make." Guide looked down at her clothes.

"Hmm." Elsa nodded.

"What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is the color of your eyes. They seem periwinkle mixed with turquoise and sapphire and it's really mesmerizing." Elsa and Guide made eye contact. Elsa loved Guide's three toned eyes, and since the day they met.

Guide took a deep breath.

"G-g-Guide?" She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Hmmmm?" Guide looked up and her cheek were stuffed with food making her look like a chipmunk hiding its nuts.

Elsa laughed and tried regain composure.

"Guide." she called again and Guide swallowed the delicacies in her cheeks.

Elsa got up and knelt at Guide's chair, trying to position herself perfectly.

"Guide I love you.."

"I love you too Elsa." Elsa put a finger over Guide's lips silencing her.

"No don't interrupt, Guide I love you more than I can bare, my soul is consumed by you, you enrapture my very being and I can't live without you flying in me. Without you I'm just an empty sky, but when I'm with you, I'm full of stars. You make me like the night sky where the light touches darkness and they create works of beauty...just like you." Elsa finished.

Guide stayed silent. No one had ever called her beautiful before.

"Guide what I'm really trying to say is... We're getting married." Elsa smiled waiting for Guide's reaction.

"Really?" Guide was calm but Elsa could tell she was happy.

Guide turned away. "Oh wow." she turned back to Elsa. "Really?"

Elsa giggled then picked Guide up and spun her around. She brought her down and kissed her sweetly. Guide wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and nuzzled her.

"Does this mean we'll be mates?" Guide asked.

"Mmhmm. I'll be your wife." Elsa smiled.

"And I can be your husband." Guide squeezed Elsa's torso drawing out a gasps from the woman.

"Yes you'll be my little husband." Elsa put Guide down.

Some of the snow buddies came running to Guide and jumped into her arms.  
"Guess what guys, mamma and papa are going to get married." They didn't know what that meant but were excited because of Guide and Elsa's presence.

"Yes and mama and papa will give you more siblings." Elsa made Guide smile at the thought.

"Elsa we-we're going to have little ones...together?" Guide asked put

Elsa hugged her future husband. "Of course we are. It would be technically our responsibility to produce an heir. And I want to."

Guide nodded and rubbed her face in the crook of Elsa's neck.

"And that would make you my little King. I decided to not make you a consort, you would make an excellent king...you'd be my king." Elsa sighed and day dreamed about Guide in her father's throne that was too big and his crown that definitely would not fit her head. Elsa giggled at the thought.

Guide's nuzzling turned to kisses and her kisses turned to nips, and her nips turned to sucking. She ran her hands down to Elsa's waist, her hands ventured to Elsa's rear end she squeezed the cheeks tenderly.

Elsa huffed, Guide was in the mood, and she was making it very diaphanous to Elsa what she wanted.

She trailed her lips up to Elsa's ear and took it in her mouth and began licking the shell. Elsa moaned, but got a hold of herself.

She pushed Guide away and held her shoulders. "Guide I made the choice for us to wait until we're married, so we can make love for the first time." her mother told her to only make love with her husband and Elsa promised she would.

Guide frowned. "What do you mean by make love?"

Elsa took some time to think on how to explain it. "Well it's... It's... Better than mating."

Guide looked surprised. "Better than mating? But Elsa mating with you is the best feeling ever."

Elsa choked on air when Guide said that."Ummm it's not...having relations because you want to or to just reproduce. It's to show the person how much you love them and put their needs before your own."

Guide hugged Elsa's waist and looked up at her. "Well I wanna do that now...right now."

"Guide we have to wait until we're married." Elsa said sternly. Despite their unorthodox relationship it was still thrilling to have to wait till their wedding night.

"Is it a rule?"

"Yes...kinda. But that doesn't mean I can't take care of my snowbug."

Elsa picked Guide up and went up to her bedroom.

She dropped Guide down on the bed and climbed over her. She began pulling off Guide's pants.

"Elsa, you said we were going to wait until we're married." Guide said confused, her ears folded back with the question.

"We're not making love, Guide I'm only going to help you a little bit." She removed Guide's under shorts.

Elsa lifted Guide's shirt and kissed her stomach. Guide giggled and ran her fingers through Elsa's bangs.

Elsa lowered the kisses to Guide's inner thigh, and bit it hard. Guide yelped in pain and tried not to move away, Elsa hated it when she tries to run away.

Elsa ran her tongue and fingers through Guide's soft, blue curls. A sharp breath from Guide sounded as Elsa brought her attention to Guide's core. She teased Guide's lips with her index finger poking and probing at them until they released their delicious juices. Elsa quickly went down and lapped up the liquid gold and hummed at its sweet tangy taste. It reminded her of mangoes with a sour tang that tickled her tongue.

Guide grabbed the bed sheets and held them tightly while Elsa continued her treatment. "E-Elsa please." Elsa looked up and smirked.

Her tongue slowly entered Guide, both moaned in unison at the feeling. She used her fingers to pinch Guide's clit drawing out a half scream half groan from Guide.  
Guide couldn't help herself, she began to writhe and move her legs. She bent her knees then straightened them making her body move up on the bed. Elsa growled in frustration, following her core. Elsa changed position and took one hand and held Guide's wrist above her head, then pumped the index finger of her other hand in and out of Guide.

"Elsaaa." Guide moaned loudly as Elsa increased her speed. Elsa could tell that Guide was almost to her release. Elsa's poor little snowbug didn't last very long when it came to intimacy. She had gotten better stamina then when she first started.

"Elsa." Guide croaked then twisted her lower half from the intense feeling. Elsa maneuvered her hand so her finger stayed inside. Guide came, and she closed her eyes tight, while she let out little gasps of air. It started to snow. Guide collapsed on the bed and her eyes dropped shut, her piggy snoring began and Elsa laughed. She pulled out her finger and licked it clean. She marveled at the taste. She cleaned up Guide and took off her shirt and vest.

Elsa climbed into bed dragging Guide along with her. She would inform the council tomorrow about her engagement with Guide. Then it would be announced to her Queendom. She fell asleep dreaming about her wedding and now she actually had a face for the groom.

* * *

Elsa portrayed a picture of confidence and authority. When she entered the meeting room and sat down along with her council, they all were confused as to why they been summoned.

"I ordered this meeting to inform you all...that I have decided who I will marry to fulfill my duty as queen." Elsa said raising her head.

Joghen smiled brightly, he knew who it was, or so he thought. "Excellent news your majesty! And who is the lucky suitor?"

"Companion Guide of Arendelle." Elsa answered.

The room was silent.

Tarerish clapped his his hands. "Wonderful choice you're majesty, I'm sure this arrangement will be both beneficial and prosperous for the throne and its domain."

"I begged to differ." Everyone whipped their heads to councilman Akì. He never spoke, and even Elsa was surprised.

"I hate to be the deliverer of bad news, but may I remind my beloved queen of the abolishment." Akì said calmly. He was unsettling Elsa and making her heart rate increase.

"What abolishment Akì?" Elsa couldn't hide the quiver in her voice, she looked around the room and everyone's face except Joghen's was solemn.

"Oh I must have forgotten, you don't know." he said shaking his head.

"Know what? Akì do not test my temperament with your foolish word games, now you will tell me right now what you are talking about or leave the room and allow this meeting to continue without interruption." Elsa sharply said.

Akì's nose twitched. King Adgar never spoke to him like that, he missed the king and instead he got his spoiled daughter.  
"Your majesty..." it sounded forced.

"When King Adgar was first crowned he was quite fond of hunting, he went into the North forest every morning for game, one day he met a beautiful women with hair almost white, he saved her from attacking wolves, he soon discovered that she was not ordinary. She could control the elements of winter..." Akì explained.

Elsa's heart plummeted. The room grew cold. The other council members dismissed themselves besides Tarerish.

"He brought her back to the castle and made her a lady of the court. Over the years they grew close, the King made her his companion, he grew to love her but she only loved him in the bond of friendship. He asked her numerous of times to marry him but she denied. Then From the northern Inelands princess Iduna, as was her true name, came for the king's courtship. The king being pressured married her breaking his own heart. Later in the marriage the queen noticed some strange behavior between the King and his companion and felt uncomfortable about it. She approached the woman who said she had no love for the king besides one that was pure and bound by their friendship. The queen tried to make the marriage more functional but the king would not break his now soured personality. The king and his companion grew apart for he became quick tempered and aggressive, she and the queen created a bond that was strong. King Adgar wanted his companion more than anything, he realized the only way to have her would be to implant his own child within her womb, forcing the law to have him divorce Iduna and marry his companion. He took action and forced himself upon his companion. The companion went to the queen and begged for her help, she did not want to marry Adgar. Queen Iduna naturally helped her beloved friend. She told the companion to keep the baby in her womb a secret. Iduna ordered an abolishment restricting any companions to marry the holder of the throne making it impossible for Adgar to marry his companion." Akì looked at Elsa.

"That abolishment still stands today, so you see your majesty, you cannot marry Guide even if you tried to annul it, it is past the age of being overruled by another monarch." Akì waited for the best part, to answer the Queen's inevitable question.

"What happened to the companion?" Elsa was fearful of what the answer might be but she had to know.

Akì gladly told her. "The companion went into labor when the time came... and during the birth she was frozen from the inside out by the child. It was a baby girl who looked exactly like her. The king and queen out of their love for their friend took the baby as their own."

Elsa was shaking her head."No." she said.

"The mother's name was Nanette."

"No."

"The Baby's name.."

"No."

"Was Elsa."

"No!"

"Yes your majesty, you are the bastard child King Adgar and Companion Nanette."


	39. Chapter 39

How could this be possible? Everything she ever knew about her life, about her family was a lie.

Elsa tried to sort her feelings. Too much had just been delivered upon her at once. She went into her method of coping with any overwhelming situation. She put on the mask a queen.

"Why was I not told this?" She asked in a regal voice. Akì was confused. How could she be so composed?

Tarerish smiled. If there was one thing Elsa knew how to do, it was surprise people by being such a young yet wise queen. "Your parents did not want you to know. And they hoped you would never find out. Although you did not come from queen Iduna she really did love you and adopted you legally." Tarerish said. He was close to Iduna, he saw her as more of a friend then a queen.

"Well I most certainly know now. At least I understand now where my powers came from." Elsa looked at her hands. She began to feel relieved, all her life she thought she was cursed but she wasn't, it was just in her blood.

"I have possession of your mother's journal log. Ada has the one that belonged to your father, they both have very descriptive recollections of your mother. And in the library's scripts you will find her portraits and records of being in the castle." Tarerish revealed giving Elsa the little worn book. Akì didn't like this, the queen was supposed to be in a panic and try to force the law to let her marry that little beast who was allowed to roam the castle grounds.

"Well since I can't take any form of action against the law, I will just have to figure this out." Elsa stood and walked over to Tarerish. He stood up and she embraced him, he was surprised by this unusual behavior but still hugged her back.

"Thank you Tarerish." She said into his shoulder.

"We will get through this my queen." He comforted her.

Elsa pulled back and stared daggers at Akì."And thank you Akì for helping me realize that I am not a curse, but unique...like my Mother." by her tone Akì knew that she wasn't really thanking him just letting him know that his plan to hurt her failed.

Elsa left, leaving Akì and Tarerish alone.

"You should have stayed out of it while you had the chance to avoid Tarerish." Akì now knew exactly who he now had to eliminate.

"And you should have not gotten involved with elements that are beyond your comprehension." Tarerish was calm and that angered Akì.

"Oh you don't know the end of my mind's ability." Akì sneered.

"Oh yes in fact I can see it... It's right there." Tarerish pointed at Akì's head.

Aki was abashed and shone red at the man's childish jesting at his expanse. Shaking his head he regained his leering gaze as Tarerish continued to taunt him with a haughty voice. "I have information you didn't even know existed."

Akì wanted to kill him where he stood for his insolence, but knew better. "I suggest you keep a tight hold on your 'Information' because now it will be your only salvation." Akì left the room in pure rage.

* * *

Elsa was looking through the old castle script records. How her father met her mother was spookily similar to how she and Guide met. This couldn't be a coincidence. Elsa came to the conclusion that someone, in her castle planned this.

(There is some under handing going on and we need to find out what it is.)

(*Well let's see what we know so far. Our meeting with Guide wasn't planned, but our parents meeting was.)

(How do you know it's not the other way around, or both meetings were planned?)

(*You're right. But why would someone want us to meet Guide and my father meet our mother?)

(What do they have in common?)

(*They are alien to human society...they both have the elements of winter.)

(Okay. Who has shown signs of having a desire for you to be with Guide?)

(*Certainly not Akì, Anna. but she doesn't even know that we're half-sisters...Tarerish.)

Elsa looked back down at the records to find some type of answer. She couldn't find any. She would need to see things from her parents' point of views. She looked over her mother's journal. Tarerish promised her before they died that he would find a husband who loved Elsa no matter her ability.

But then why would he set up Adgar and Nanette finding each other? This went beyond a simple promise.

Elsa sighed and closed the book. Tarerish had his own reasons and they wouldn't be found in any written segment.

Elsa went to her study to lay out the information she had been given. She looked it over twice, and was still at a dead end. She began to pace back and forth.

Then she thought about how her mother's magic was connected to Guide's. No one really knew as much about magic then the...

"The trolls, I'll go see the trolls. They probably have some answers." Elsa stopped her pacing.

Elsa left her study in search for her sister. She found Anna and Kristoff locked in a deep kiss in the family lounge on the couch, Guide was snoring in her wolf form on the carpet.

Elsa felt a little uncomfortable with the situation but disregarded it.

"Anna" She called in an urgent tone. Anna pulled away from Kristoff, but before she could protest about being interrupted Elsa sat down next to her and Kristoff.

Anna could read the emotions in Elsa's eyes and knew this was serious.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Elsa took a deep breath, she hoped the story she was about to tell Anna did not change anything.

"Anna for our entire lives I-we've been lied to by our parents, by my council...by Kai and Gerda." Elsa was hurt of course, but part of her understood her parents meant it only to keep her safe and happy.

"What do you mean?" Anna prayed this wasn't terrible or morbid news Elsa was going to deliver.

Elsa began telling Anna the story of how she came to exist, she didn't however mention her investigation she wanted to keep it as secret as possible.

"Whoa, so does that mean we're half-sisters?" Anna's voice was low. Kristoff was dazing in front of him trying to understand the story.

Elsa nodded, she was suddenly taken back by Anna who leapt at Elsa and hugged her as if her very life depended on it.

"Do you still love me and consider me your sister Elsa?" Anna was crying, she was terrified by what the answer might be.

Elsa hugged her back." Anna you are my sister and will never stop being that. I love you Anna."

Guide woke and went over to Elsa and Anna sleepily sniffing at them making sure they were okay. Elsa rubbed her ears gently.

"I need to visit trolls as soon as possible." Elsa addressed Kristoff.

"Sure thing. When?" Kristoff stood up.

"Right now would best." Elsa looked at Guide, who was just staring at her. She would have to bring her snowbug so the trolls could examine.

"I'm going to." Anna went to pack a blanket and food.

"Where are we going Elsa?" Guide asked changing.

"We're going to visit Kristoff's family." Guide held her hand and smiled.

"How did the council take the news of our wedding?" Elsa winced. It would be very difficult to tell Guide the outcome of the meeting. Elsa decided to tell Guide when they reached the trolls.

"Guide...no matter what happens you'll always belong to me." Elsa sounded like she was more so reassuring herself then Guide.

"I know Elsa, I know."

Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna bordered the sleigh pulled by Sven while Guide flew above them.

"Elsa, why are you going to see the trolls?" Anna asked.

Elsa bit her lip. "Because I believe they have more information about my mother." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

Anna looked forward. "How do feel...about all this?"

Elsa sighed. "At first I was grieved that all my life up until now I was lied to...but then I feel relieved to now know that I'm a cursed witch instead it's just who I am...a extension of my mother into me." Elsa looked at her hands and flexed her fingers.

"What did she look like?" Anna questioned further.

"Her hair was the same as mine and she...she was beautiful and whimsical." Elsa recalled from Nanette's portraits.

"Just like you." Anna gave a sweet smile and wrapped her arm around Elsa and pulled her in.

The ride took four hours and Guide flew the whole time. Elsa was amazed by her ability.

(If only she had that much stamina in bed.)

Kristoff led them to the trolls, they had to keep stopping because Guide wanted to sniff at everything.

When they finally reached their destination Kristoff and Anna were jumped by a bunch of younger trolls greeting them and asking for gifts from the human world.

The trolls surrounded Guide poking and prodding at her she leapt over them and ran behind Elsa's legs.

"It's the queen."

"Someone go get grand Pabbie."

Elsa saw a large decorative rock rolling towards her.

"Queen Elsa to what do we owe the thanks of your visit?" He said politely. Pabbie led her and Guide into his hut for privacy.

Elsa sat down on the lumpy bench while Guide pressed up against her.

"Grand Pabbie...did you...are you aware of who my mother is... My true mother?" Elsa asked eyeing him.

"Yes. Companion Nanette." he answered calmly.

"Yes... I need to know if there is a connection between her magic and Guide's." Guide's head perked up and she licked at Elsa's ear. Elsa pushed Guide who was still in her wolf body towards Grand Pabbie as he examined her.

When he finished he went into thought then had a simple conclusion.

"There is no connection. I detect no form of any type of magic within her whatsoever." He said petting Guide's head.

"Wha- then how is she capable of making ice and snow or change her body at will...how is she capable of flight?" Elsa stood up and began pacing.

"All she is capable of doing is because it is who she is...what she is?" Grand Pabbie explained.

Elsa rubbed her temples out of stress. She thanked Grand Pabbie and took Guide to a more private setting under a tree a little ways off away from the trolls' settlement.

Elsa sat down and Guide transformed and sat besides the thinking blonde.

"Guide...the... Guide we can't get married." Elsa said. She was trying hard to hold back the tears.

"What?! Why not?! You said we could... Do you... Not want to marry me?" Guide was desperate for answers.

Elsa took her hands in her own. "Guide i would want nothing more than to be your wife, but there is a law that says we can't and as queen I must follow the law."

"Well tell me where it is and I'll get rid of it." Elsa smiled wishing it was that simple but it wasn't.

"Guide we can't it's a law, a rule and we must obey. Since you are my companion and I am your queen we can't get married." Elsa explained. Guide heart rate quickened.

"Just make me... Not your companion again." Elsa groaned.

"Guide I can't un-make you my companion, I did the ceremony with my scepter and royal orb before a priest. I-I can't." Elsa's voice cracked.

Guide's ears flopped against her head like a little bunny, she looked confused and disappointed. It broke Elsa's heart to see that way.

"But I must marry someone...so I decided to marry Brynjarr." Guide's ears folded back against her head, she took her hands out of Elsa's.

"You're gonna what?" Her voice was sharp, a rare tone that always made Elsa flinch from its needle like stab.

"I decided to marry Brynjarr."

"Why?"

"Because he's the best choice."

Guide growled loudly and refused to look at Elsa.

"Guide be reasonable do you honestly think that any other suitor would tolerate you in bed and I must marry and produce an heir at least with this choice I don't have to lose you." a stray tear ran down Elsa's cheek.

Guide sighed. "You'll be producing his children."

Elsa shook her head. "Guide I told you the only children I'll have will be yours, Guide I promise that my first born will be yours."

Elsa grabbed Guide and pulled her into her lap. "Brynjarr is just going to be for show. He's using me for the same reason." Elsa raked her nails over Guide's arms giving her goose bumps. She began kissing her neck.

"Any heirs Arendelle has will have your blood within them." Guide sighed then got up and walked back to the settlement and jumped in the back of the sleigh.

Elsa still sitting at tree felt a little hurt but came to the conclusion that Guide was the one who was really hurting. Now Guide would probably never get married, Elsa would have that privilege. Perhaps she could let Guide marry Rahel.

(Okay now I know you're mad.)

(*It's only fair. Guide should have a chance to experience a wedding.)

(Oh yeah and while we're at it lets allow her to experience a wedding night as well...with Rahel.)

(*Guide wouldn't do that.)

(Don't be so gullible, Rahel is gorgeous, charismatic and knows how to push Guide's buttons. Plus they are the same species.)

(*Well... Your point.)

(My point is that what if Guide decides that she's tired of settling for a human that is married to her best friend, what if she decides that she would rather want to be with the simpler Rahel.)

(*No Guide loves us.)

(WE ARE MARRYING SOMEONE ELSE! The answer is NO!)

Elsa settled for not giving her precious snowbug free reign in the love scenario, but she still felt guilty for prohibiting Guide from so much. Elsa felt a wave of selfishness overcome her. She would rather see to it that Guide never married if it meant Guide would stay loyal. Now that she was getting married, men and women would see Guide as an available opportunity. Elsa would have to convert that tight, tight, tight leash into a chain.

Elsa walked back and joined Anna and Kristoff in the sleigh. Guide was sitting in back where the luggage was placed she was laying down on her fore paws and looked completely miserable.

When they started for home Elsa could only think of the pain she caused Guide. She was determined to make it up to her. She would now live, breath and focus all day on making Guide the happiest person in the world.

Elsa was the queen. How hard could it be?


	40. Chapter 40

All she had to do was breath and she would get through the day.

Elsa was seated on her throne, Anna was sitting beside her. Today was the day it would be revealed who she choose to marry.

Elsa choose Kai to be the announcer. "Our beloved Queen Elsa of Arendelle has chosen a suitor." He spoke loudly into the crowd gathered in the throne room, everyone hushed and looked on wondering who the lucky man could be.

"King Brynjarr of the West coastal kingdom." A loud murmur of approval sounded through the room. Elsa looked around trying to find Guide but she was nowhere in sight. Brynjarr stepped from the crowd and approached Elsa. The queen stood up and walked towards him. He linked arms with her and they both put on a fake mask of happiness as citizens, lords and dignitaries gave their best wishes and gifts.

Ever since the royal family returned from the trolls, Guide had lost the shining brightness that allowed her to lighten a whole room at will. She ate less, was less playful, she talked less and slept a lot more than usual.

Elsa was bombarded by planners for the wedding. A king and a queen getting married, it would be a large spectacle that put any other event of the past to shame.

Brynjarr took over the planning giving Elsa the opportunity to slip away and seek out her little companion.

She found Guide sprawled across the family lounge floor snoring, the crook of her arm draped over her eyes. Guide's shirt rode up her stomach and her pants hung low on her hips. Elsa got a good look at her and noticed Guide was a lot thinner than she should be. Her ribs, collarbone, and pelvic bones were more visible and prominent.

Elsa knelt down next her, Guide stirred and sat up. Elsa kissed her cheek but Guide wasn't responsive.

"You missed the announcement." Elsa brook the uncomfortable silence.

Guide nodded.

"The engagement party is tomorrow. Then the wedding will be two days afterwards I left all the planning to Brynjarr. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Elsa continued again was greeted by silence.

She turned to Guide. "Guide are you hungry?" No matter how much coaxing from herself or Brynjarr Guide would only take a few bites of her meals then become uninterested and abandoned them.

Guide shook her head on and laid back down to go to sleep.

(Our poor snowbug.) Elsa wished Guide could understand how much she was hurting her with her behavior.

"How about you and me have a picnic just the two of us." Elsa was trying hard and was running out of fun activities to perk Guide up.

Guide once again shook her head.

There was one last thing Elsa hadn't tried. "We could go upstairs and... Have nap."

Guide nodded yes and stood up. Elsa let out a held breath and took Guide's arm and led her upstairs to her rooms.

Elsa opened the door to her lounge and went into her bed chambers, collected blankets and pillows and built a nest in her little library.

Guide was standing in the doorway, Elsa sat down in the nest and waved her over.  
Guide sat down next to Elsa.

"Guide please tell me what's wrong." Elsa pleaded.

"We'll never be truly mates." Guide said quietly.

"But I told already that this wedding means nothing."

"Not to other people. To other people you belong to Brynjarr." Guide's voice was in monotone and low.

Elsa grabbed Guide's chin and made her face her. "Guide are we in love with other people?"

"Well yes but I-"

"Then why does it matter what they think?" Guide sighed. She didn't know why she felt like this, she knew the root of the problem but not the reason.

"Elsa it's, I know that we love each other it's just that whatever children we have people will think they belong to Brynjarr, and he will no matter how much we assure ourselves he will always be your husband, and I'll just be your lover."

Guide got up. "I'm going to go to the North forest, I have to clear my head."

Elsa's lip trembled. What if this was Guide's way of leaving her. No she couldn't allow this. Elsa grabbed Guide's hand. "Please." Guide knew what Elsa was asking. She sighed.

"I'm going to give find Anna." Elsa nodded and let her go. She hoped whatever their relationship was going through it would end soon.

* * *

Guide searched through the castle for about a half hour until she found Anna in the garden sitting on a stone bench.

"Anna I need your help please." asked Guide as she sat next to the princess.

Anna didn't answer. Guide looked at her, her face was creased with worry and concentration she still smelt funny to Guide but it was a good smell just different and it was stronger. Guide took her hand and waved it in front of Anna's face. Anna snapped out of her trance.

"Guide when did you get here?" Anna asked looking around wondering where Guide came from.

Guide looked forward. "I've been sitting here for about twenty two point seven seconds."

"Oh yeah Elsa did say you were a mathematics wizard." Anna said nodding.

Guide was confused. "What's a wizard?"

"Hmm? Oh it's someone who does magical stuff like... Well I don't know just magical stuff." Anna shrugged.

"Oh. Well the trolls said I don't have any magic, I just use my mind for numbers." Guide pointed to her head.

"I've tried math and from experience I say, anyone who is good at it and actually likes it is probably using dark magic." Anna deadpanned.

"Anna what had you so worried before? And why are you out here by yourself?" Guide asked.

Anna groaned and rubbed a tired hand down her face. "I'm avoiding Kristoff."

"How come?" Guide leaned forward.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone." Anna said in a serious tone.

"I promise." Guide vowed.

Anna took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

Guide whipped her head towards her.

"Wa- how?" Guide asked surprised by the confession.

"Do you really want me to answer?" Anna looked at Guide from the corner of her eyes. Guide put a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Wi-with a baby?" Guide asked gently.

"I hope so." Anna frowned. What else could it possibly be? She had found out three days ago when she went to the castle doctor, she started feeling sick the day Elsa confessed to her about her plans to marry Guide.

"Hi little baby." Guide knelt and began cooing Anna's stomach.

Anna laughed. "Guide I don't think it can hear you yet." Guide smiled, she transformed and laid her head down in Anna's lap listening to the tiny noises her stomach made.

Anna placed a gentle hand on her head and began to pet her. Guide purred at the feeling. She wouldn't bother Anna with her problems, not when she was in a delicate condition of pregnancy. Anna found comfort in telling Guide, and Guide found comfort in her warm soft lap.

* * *

Guide went to bed with Anna, leaving Elsa to her own pessimistic, anxious thoughts. She was laying down on her bed looking up at her ceiling.

(*What if Guide doesn't love us anymore?)

(Does it matter?)

(*Why wouldn't it matter?)

(Guide belongs to us no one else is getting in the way of that...not even Guide herself.)

(*B-but what if someone does get in the w-way?)

(We handle them by any means necessary. We have been waiting for something as beautiful as Guide all our life and we are never letting her go. We have always sacrificed our happiness for others since the day we were born, it's our turn to have happiness.)

(*What are you saying?)

(I believe there are those who wish to separate us from our snowbug, and I plan on dealing with them permanently.)

(*What do you mean?)

(You'll see.)

Elsa smirked as sinister thoughts and a plan flooded her mind. She turned over and went to sleep smiling.

All those who dared to oppress her ownership of Guide would sadly suffer fates of her choosing.


	41. Chapter 41

Akì looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. He continued walking and felt a disturbed presence. He fumbled pulling his suit jacket closer around him.

He breathing quickened with his steps into the dark courtyard.  
This time there was footsteps, the councilman began to panic. He tried to remain calm but his body wanted to flee.

"LEAVE ME BE!" he yelled into the darkness, the wind answered him with a cool breeze.

Akì continued on his way. He heard the sound of metal scraping across the cobblestone ground. He halted in place.

The only light present was that of the moon. Akì looked up at the crème sphere. It stared down at him mocking his fear, hunting him as a cat would a mouse.

The awful feeling of dread drenched him in its lethal embrace cloaking him in the acceptance that this night he would die a horrific death. It seemed impossible but he knew the moon would be the executioner.

Akì stood calmly in resolution waiting for his end to come. He turned around and looked into the eyes of his death.

He stayed still as his skin melted off his flesh. Every part of him numbed in pain that burned down to his bones. When the deed was done not a single trace was left at the scene of the incident as the castle slept and guards dozed off.

* * *

Guide jolted awake from her side of kristoff and Anna's bed. She looked over at the couple entangled in each other's limbs. Their chest moved evenly with every breath taken.

Guide looked over at the cracked door that led into the lounge and saw a dark silhouette lingering in the space gazing at them quietly.

The knowledge that someone had been watching her sleep for who knows how long sent a chill down her neck.  
She transformed and growled baring her fangs. Guide jumped off the bed and approached the danger. It quickly disappeared into the lounge.

Guide slowly entered the lounge with caution and looked around. The shadow was nowhere to be seen. The only light source was that of the moon that shined dimly. But Guide didn't need light her eye sight went beyond that of any human.  
Guide sniffed at the air, she smelt a comforting scent mixed with the stench of death.

She prowled through the lounge listening for any indication of a unwanted presence.

Guide saw it, the shadow hovering in a corner standing stagnant in place. Guide growled again and stalked towards it.

She pounced and tumbled, the shadow fell onto her. It was covered in a cloak.  
Guide removed the hood and screamed. It was a corpse jaw stilled with terror.

Suddenly Guide couldn't breathe. There was something tight and wet grasping her neck tied tightly. Her air escaped with every second that paced. She clawed at her throat in hopes to break free. Guide gasped for air as she choked. She began coughing up phlegm and took heaving lungs tightened and her chest burned. Then Guide's vision faded slowly off into white.

* * *

Anna woke up stretching. She felt empty spaces on both sides of her. Well Kristoff always woke up with the sun. But she couldn't help but wonder where Guide was.

Anna sat at the edge of the bed and hissed. Her sides hurt and she felt like vomiting. She waited for the feeling to pass then got up.

As Anna headed towards her washroom there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Elsa." The blonde entered the room peeping in. Anna smiled.

"You're looking for Guide." Anna assumed bundling up her blanket.

Elsa nodded looking around the room. "Have you seen her?"

"No I just woke up maybe she's with Kristoff." Anna offered while undressing.

"But she never wakes up early." Elsa left the room in search of Brynjarr.

As she was in a corridor she passed a window and saw kristoff talking with Brynjarr outside of the stables.

Elsa grunted and went to her rooms. She entered her bedroom and choose to get ready early so it wouldn't have to be done later. Elsa put on a black dress, and let her hair down, she wore more comfortable black heels for the evening. Her makeup was dark and Smokey.

Elsa fled to her study and stayed there all morning and all afternoon.

There was a knock on the door. The house mistress Gerda entered.  
"Elsa, the celebration is about to begin." Gerda said gently. "We have still not been able to find Guide."

Elsa sighed sadly. "No, I don't want her to witness the party or overhear something from one of guest." Gerda nodded with understanding and quietly.

Elsa exited her study and made her way to the ballroom. She saw Brynjarr standing in front of the large double doors in a dark grey suite.

"Where's Guide? I haven't seen her all day." he ask frowning.

Elsa saddened. "I think she's avoiding me, the last time I spoke to her she... She didn't seem too happy about the occurrence of events that have been taking place."

Brynjarr sighed and offered his arm, Elsa accepted it. The large doors were opened by two servants.

The ballroom was filled with residents of Arendelle and guest. Everyone clapped for what appeared to be the golden couple.

The two royals put on a mask that displayed they were happy, but deep down inside both were suffering from a broken hearts.

Lord Geallon was present, Elsa saw him and avoided making eye contact. He spotted her and began to approach.

"Your majesty may I congratulate you on your marriage, perhaps it was my advanced years that frightened you off." He laughed. Elsa was uncomfortable. Brynjarr stepped in and saved her.

"Lord Geallon I believe, pleasure to meet you." Elsa gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

She slipped away and was not seen for the rest of the evening.

Anna took a determined breath and grabbed Kristoff's hand pulling him out to the courtyard.

His mouth was full of brazed goose so he stayed silent. He swallowed the mouth full.

Anna ran a nervous hand in her hair.

"Kristoff I have to tell you something important."

"You're pregnant." He deadpanned.

"What how'd you know?" Anna was...well she was upset. Tears started evading her eyes.

This alarmed Kristoff he grabbed her and hugged her to his chest.

"Well feisty pants I noticed the changes."  
He kissed her head.

"B-b-but I had a whole speech prepared and everything." Anna hiccuped.

"So you are upset because you couldn't make a speech."

"You being an ass is not helping. I worked really hard on it."

"Ooh. Should we start over then?"

"Yes that would be nice."

"Okay." Kristoff backed up.

"Anna darling what is it?" Kristoff faked bewilderment.

"Kristoff I am pregnant." Anna said holding her chin high.

There was a pause. Kristoff looked expectantly to Anna who averted her gaze in the awkward silence.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah..."

Kristoff blinked passively." You cried because I didn't let you say four words."

Anna put hands on her hips jutting them to the side. "My hormones are wacky."

Kristoff hugged her again." No they're not."

"Shut up."

* * *

Brynjarr had to stomach all evening congratulations and gifts. He knew Elsa had left him but he'd take the heat for her this time.

After the party Brynjarr searched for the queen and found Elsa in the library browsing through books anxiously.

He cleared his throat making the queen jump in surprise. "Still no sign of Guide hmm?'"

Elsa shook her head and picked up the book she dropped and placed it back onto the shelf. "She's probably still avoiding me, I just want to make things right."

Brynjarr nodded. "Anna told me about your mother...about your... Real mother." Elsa gave a small smile.

"Anna can never keep a secret." Elsa began cleaning up and putting away her notes.

"Perhaps I could help find what you're looking for." Brynjarr offered. Elsa shrugged. She wasn't ready to go to bed yet. She instructed Brynjarr to go through all the scripts of that section and bring her any that mentioned companions.

The two royal bastards were up all night and morning looking for clues that could give Elsa any answers on what to do.


	42. Chapter 42

"Elsa...I'm so sorry it will be okay I'm right here." Anna was hugging her sister who was crying into shoulder while sitting on her bed. Elsa was dressed in her wedding dress. It was sleek and flowed out at her feet, the middle was embroidered with her ice. The head piece was blue and able to be seen through.

It was the day of the wedding and Elsa had been crying all morning. Elsa begged the planners to keep it small and simple.  
They agreed to only invite the entire kingdom to witness the event instead of other domains.

A high Lord from Brynjarr's country, named Ladgjerd Oddkjell came as a representative along with a guest of Brynjarr's court and council. Ladgjerd Oddkjell was short and heavy set with brown hair and a thick beard.

Guide was still not found. The Arendelle sisters' were convinced that she would want nothing to do with the wedding that should have been hers.

Brynjarr was standing at the docks waiting to greet Lord Ladgjerd Oddkjell. He saw the west coastal ship unloading a lot more luggage then was to be expected of one man.

Brynjarr's heart stopped as the gang plank was drawn down and heavy footsteps thudded towards the docks.

There stood his brother Eimund, looking around at Queendom unimpressed.

Eimund had light brown hair and a heart shaped head. His forehead was larger than normal and he shared his brother's eyes. He wore a bright red suit with gold latches, and grey linings.

He made eye contact with his older brother and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Brynjarr asked through gritted teeth.

His brother raised his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Come now brother, you wouldn't think I would miss the most important day of your life now would you...would you?"

"I never knew a refined prince such as yourself could ever be related to a bastard like me." Brynjarr said folding his arms over his chest.

"Now then... Brother I hope you don't speak that way about me to your little wife to be." Eimund stepped onto the docks and grunted.

"I was expecting Arendelle to be a bit more... Well more. I say I could lay siege to this little village in less than an hour." Eimund shook his head. Brynjarr could see the scheme rotting in his brain already.

"You will not touch this place." He warned with a gravel coming up from his chest.

Eimund looked unconvinced. "So what do you plan on doing with it?"

"I plan on leaving it to its queen, Elsa is a fine ruler. I have no intention on exploiting Arendelle for anything." Brynjarr began walking back to the castle.

His little brother hurried after him. "You see that's why I hate you." He said simply.

Brynjarr rolled his eyes. "Why because I'm a bastard."

"No, because our kingdom has so much potential, so much power, so much strength. And what do you do but waist it on defenses. If I was king I woul-"

Brynjarr lost his temper and turned to his brother. "BUT YOU ARE NOT KING! I AM THE KING. I AM WARNING YOU BROTHER ONE TROUBLING ACT OUT OF YOU AND I SHALL SELL YOU OFF TO SOME COUNTRY WHERE THE WOMEN AREN'T PRETTY AND THE AIR ISN'T SWEET!" Brynjarr bellowed at the top of his lungs. Some of the townspeople looked on at the scene.

Eimund was startled for a second, then scoffed. "We'll see who is a true king by tonight brother." He stalked off.

Brynjarr sighed then rushed to the castle to get ready.

* * *

It was time for the ceremony. The air in the room was filled with solemnity. Anna and Kristoff felt like Elsa was giving her life away. Elsa put on a face of determination. She refused to give her life to any man, this marriage meant absolutely nothing.

Anna linked arms with the bride and walked along the aisle towards the alter.

Brynjarr was standing before the priest. This was the first time Elsa had ever seen him in white. A thin part of his hair was eased over his eye.

He smiled to Elsa letting her know that it would be okay. Elsa felt some ease being married to this king wouldn't be so terrible.

The priest said the old prayer of Velsignelse av fruktbarhet, no vows were said.

The couple turned to each other, Brynjarr surprised Elsa by taking her delicate hand in his and giving it a gentle kiss.

Eimund smirked he now knew that this rumored ice witch was not happy about being married to his brother, he got malicious idea.

The ceremony concluded with the crowd uproariously cheering.

The day soon drifted into the evening. The reception was held in the grand dining hall. Elsa and Brynjarr sat side by side at the head of the table. Elsa didn't have an appetite. Brynjarr wasn't eating or drinking at all either.

Elsa frowned a little. "You're not hungry?"  
Brynjarr sighed. "It's poisoned."  
Elsa looked down at her plate and pushed it away. Brynjarr chuckled, they both knew it was the doing of the west coastal prince.

Anna who was seated next to Elsa grabbed her hand and kissed it. Elsa smiled and rubbed her thumb over the princess's knuckles.

Lord Ladgjerd Oddkjell stood with a glass of wine in his hand. "If I may I would like to wish the young married couple a joyous marriage, a prosperous life, and satisfaction with the night of the party." Elsa smiled at the Lord and Brynjarr gave a grateful nod making him grin as he sat down.

Eimund quickly stood with a glass. "Speaking of satisfaction with the night, I would like to say a few words for my beloved brother."

Brynjarr slightly scrunched his face. "What are you doing Eimund." He whispered under his breath. The king knew that whatever his brother was up to, it had to be of some kind of mischief.

"Well Brynjarr is many things to many people, to some he's a king, a good king, a just king, a wise king. But to me he is my brother who is exponentially lucky to be married to such a beautiful enchantress." Eimund winked at Elsa making her feel uncomfortable. Brynjarr grabbed her forearm in comfort.

"But what does a wise king do but lead his kingdom into the future, but...but one cannot do that without remembering the past. And what is the past made of but tradition. I would like to bring to light a tradition that our parents and their parents in our land and culture before us partook of."

"Oh no." Brynjarr mumbled.

"The bedding of the bride!" Eimund shoved his glass in the direction of the now confused queen.

"Yes we mustn't forget that tradition."

"It symbolizes a fruitful marriage."

"Let's bed the bride!"

The westerners bellowed.

Anna whipped her head to Elsa and Brynjarr.  
"What's the bedding of the bride? It doesn't sound very...appropriate."

Elsa looked to the king for answers he was rubbing his temples.

"It- it is when the bride is carried by the guest to the marital bed, then is blessed by the priest, and..."

"And?" Elsa coaxed him to continue.

"And the consummation of the marriage must take place. It solidifies the marriage."

Elsa's face paled she felt a lump in her throat. Anna felt like crying. Brynjarr grabbed the redhead's hand and squeezed it.

"Anna I promise I will not do anything to your sisters to harm her, she is too great of a friend for me to do such a thing." Anna nodded and stood with Brynjarr and hugged him thanking him for being so caring.

"Now go find Kristoff." He ordered gently. Anna nodded, to her he was like a good dependable older brother.

"Elsa I-I would never ask this of you under normal circumstance but my brother he- It would mean great shame to my family name if I refused to adhere to my peoples' custom." Brynjarr frowned looking at his wife.

"I... I understand Brynjarr." Elsa was screaming on inside. The only one she ever wanted to lay with was Guide, but Guide wasn't her husband, nor was Guide here.

Brynjarr sighed in relief and envelop her in a grateful embrace. He turned to his guest and spoke loudly.

"I have consoled with my queen and she has agreed to pay respect to the tradition. May it begin?" He clapped his hands and two servants appeared and gently lifted the queen up. They walked towards her rooms and the guest followed singing robustly.

Brynjarr faced his younger brother with anger. "You will pay for this Eimund."

He then followed after the crowd.

Elsa was carried all the way into her bed chambers onto the bed. The guest stood outside the Queen's rooms the only ones to enter were Brynjarr and the priest.

Brynjarr sat on the edge of the bed and the priest blessed them to have a bountiful and successful night. Elsa was blushing fiercely as he went over each of their responsibilities and what was to be expected. He left the room and closed the door.

Brynjarr looked to the blonde, she wasn't moving, and instead she waited for his first move.

"I think the easiest way to do this would be to remove all lighting." Elsa nodded in agreement as Brynjarr stood and demolished any form of light in the room.

Then he removed his clothing silently. He would perform his duty as a man but try to make this easiest for Elsa as he could.

Elsa removed all of her clothing as well placing it at the side of the bed. Brynjarr sat next to her. He took her hands and placed them on his chest. He let her explore thinking she would be more comfortable with something familiar.

She ran her hands over his body, it was hard from muscle but the surface was surprisingly smooth as if he rubbed himself with oils every night.

The cold pair of hands trailed down and Elsa felt his arousal. She jerked her hands back and turned away. The room grew cold and frost collected on its surfaces.

"I'm sorry." He apologized softly.

"No it's not your fault, I- I would rather not participate in what has to be done." Elsa confessed. She felt selfish.

(Well you should, you basically told him he has to do all the work.)

"I understand, I'll be gentle and quick."

Elsa couldn't believe how lucky she was. She could've married someone like Geallon or Ramborg who were chauvinistic fools but instead she got someone understanding and sweet.

Elsa loved Guide but she couldn't be so inconsiderate to Brynjarr. Tonight she would take care of him like occasionally a wife should. Marriage only was functional if both sides cooperated.

Elsa put a hand on his chest, he looked confused as she pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Elsa what are yo-"

"Shh. Just let me do this... For you... Please."

Brynjarr looked hesitant but eventually gave in.

Elsa aligned and lowered herself onto to him. She took a breath, he was a good normal size for a man his mass, and there was no pain.

He let his head fall back into the pillows as a he grunted in pleasure.

Elsa began to slowly move her hips. Brynjarr moved his along with hers as they found a rhythm.

More time than Elsa expected passed she began to grow weary. Brynjarr noticed this and flipped them over. He increased the pace allowing them both finish quickly. He rolled over panting from excursion.

"Thank... Thank you Elsa." Brynjarr smiled then kissed her hand.

Elsa petted his black locks. He laid down under the blanket and drifted off to sleep. Elsa looked at him and quietly got out of bed.

She used her magic and put on a form fitting shirt and trousers with boots.

She went to her window and opened it. Elsa created a ladder descending into the gardens. Once she was down she then made her way silently to the gates and exited.

Her ice horse formed and she rode him into the forest up to the North Mountain.

When she was up at her ice palace Marshall and her snow buddies greeted her. They were more rambunctious and happy than usual.

Elsa did her best to address all of them. She would have to figure out how to not make any more during illnesses or there would be too many to keep on the mountain.

Elsa entered the palace and opened a small door that had stairs leading downward into darkness.

She entered and closed the door locking it securely.

* * *

Back at the castle Anna was wringing her fingers together anxiously as she paced back and forth.

"Sweetheart would you please come to bed... Watching you is making me tired." Kristoff whined. He and Olaf were watching the princess.

"I know he said he wouldn't hurt her... But what if he does... What if he's too big and he tears something."

"I really don't want to answer those questions and I'm pretty sure that whatever he's capable of Elsa has probably done to herself a hundred times worst." Kristoff leaned back against the headboard.

Anna glared at him and he waved his hands up. "What you asked." Olaf fell asleep on the carpet. Kristoff stood up seeing his wife truly in distress and kissed her head.

"Hey Brynjarr is a good man, I can assure you he wouldn't hurt Elsa. And even if he tried he'd be an ice sculpture before morning." Anna smiled. Yes Elsa was quite able to defend herself.

Kristoff led her to bed and laid his head on her stomach. "I can't believe we're going to be parents."

Anna hummed."Me neither." her eyes slid shut and Kristoff laid her down on his chest and soon drifted to sleep.

Guide woke up with a groan, her chest hurt and her vision was blurry.

She tried moving but her arms were shackled behind her back, the chain was to tight and was forcing her into a kneeling position. Her bones ached and her throat was scratchy. She tried to lick her lips but noticed a little sphere lodged in her mouth, she attempted to spit it out but was unsuccessful, it was attached to her head by straps.

She looked around and tried her best to see through her blurred vision. The room was pitch black and completely empty. Nothing not even windows.

The only noise to be heard was that of Guide's deep breaths.

There was the sound of the opening and closing of a door.

"You know catching you proved to be quiet challenging, but from all of my observations I learned how to skillfully use your strengths against you."

Guide began to cry at the voice addressing her.

"But that's not important, let's talk about why you here... Because that is far more interesting and fun than how you actually got here and since you absolutely adore fun or more like... You used to. Isn't that correct?"


	43. Chapter 43

Guide struggled against her restraints trying to break free. Elsa looked on then approached her little companion. She put a gentle hand upon her head making Guide cease her thrashing.

"Shh settle down now Snowbug. Don't you want to know why you're here?" Elsa knelt in front of her. Guide mumbled into the gag attempting to speak.

"Here, let's see what my little one has to say." Elsa unstrapped the ball from around Guide's head. Guide exercised her jaw, it was ore and stiff. She looked at the queen in fear.

"Elsa…" she had so many questions. Guide sorted through her thoughts and asked the most urgent.

"Elsa you are the one who was in the Anna's room last night?" Guide was practically panting with anxiety.

"Yes." Elsa replied shortly.

"And you are the one who…choked me and brought me.." Guide looked around the very generic and bland room.

"Yes." Elsa answered. Then a terrifying notion entered Guide's mind. "Who-who did the b-b-bones and carcass belong to?"

Elsa stood up and backed away calmly. "Akí. They belonged to Akí."

Guide was in shock, her ears folded back against her head. Akí's mangled body looked brutalized in what was a very painful death. "How did he die?" she was afraid to ask but she had to know if her suspicions were true.

Elsa grew silent and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I killed him." Guide's tears once again appeared.

"Elsa, why?" she gave a quiet sob. Elsa rushed over, bent down and pulled Guide to her chest.

"Because my love he was our enemy." She kissed Guide's lock and drew small circles onto the small of her back.

"But, he never tried to hurt us or anything. How was he our enemy?" Guide whispered leaning her head into Elsa chest. Elsa knew she had to clarify in a way that Guide would understand.

"Well he tried to take you away from me; he's the reason why I'm married to Brynjarr and not you. Guide, he hated me and hated you. Akí is the reason why Arianne died. Guide, you must understand he was a very bad man and had to be terminated." Elsa explained. She clutched to Guide like how she used to cling to Anna. Like a life line.

"But Elsa couldn't you have just..I don't know..ordered him to leave. Did you really have to kill him Elsa?" Guide lifted her head as her watery eyes made contact with Elsa's.

And that is exactly why you are here Snowbug." Elsa stood up and looked down with a scrutinizing gaze. "The influence of others has turned you against me." Elsa felt a lump in her throat. Guide shook her head in disbelief.

"Elsa what are talking about? That's insane!" The queen glared with an angry gaze at the wall.

"Don't think I haven't noticed! Ever since I told you about the marriage you have been avoiding me. I see you talking to that little..witch Rahel. I see her whispering lies into your ears and since you have been avoiding me you two have gotten a little too close." It was true. Guide had been spending more time with Rahel, but only because she was lonely and Rahel seemed to understand her. She did develop a great amount of affection for the girl but it was all platonic. She couldn't be near Elsa because it was painful.

"Elsa, yes I do care for Rahel but that's all. I love you." Elsa's mind was reeling with thoughts it was becoming hard to control them all.

(She's lying. Rahel has less baggage; of course she would go to her.)

(* No. Guide loves us, besides Rahel is her friend.)

(Then she's not allowed to have friends! Just imagine what it would be like if Rahel succeded in taking Guide away from us.)

A picture of Rahel and Guide kissing on the caslte's roof where they often met swam through Elsa's mind.

(I wouldn't doubt it if that really happened to)

(* Okay. Okay. I guess Guide has been a little.. naughty and could use some discipline.)

(Don't worry I plan on giving her all the reconstructive lessons she will need to be perfect.)

(* I thought she was already perfect)

(She is. But I'm going to make her even more perfect)

Elsa tuned back in to Guide who was begging her to be set free. Elsa inhaled sharply; she was angry, furious even that such a short time of exposure to outside influences had swayed Guide away from her so much. Guide was still trying to break free of the restraints.

"Guide stop that." Elsa ordered softly. Guide wasn't paying attention. Elsa turned her body fully to Guide. "Guide I said stop that." She said more urgently. Still Guide did not listen.

A dark corner of Elsa's consciousness made a whip form in her hand. Without thinking she slapped Guide on her side making her cry out. Guide's shirt ripped and was stained with red. Elsa was breathing heavily from the rush she felt.

(We have to try that again.)

(* But why? It hurts Guide.)

(Because this is a form of teaching her how to behave.)

Elsa gripped the whip. Guide was still hissing in pain. Elsa walked closer and flicked her wrist allowing ice to form over the slice. Guide sighed as the cooling feeling eased over her cut. Elsa leveled her face with Guide's and gave her a searing kiss. Guide moaned causing a pool of heat to gather in Elsa's stomach.

"Guide everything I'm doing it's for you. You are a beautiful apparition and I cannot allow you to be corrupted by the world around us….. It would be... A sin." Elsa whispered. Guide stared at her in deep thought.

Was she truly becoming corrupted by the world surrounding her? The jewel in her forehead began to shine. Elsa was always transfixed by the jewel when it glowed.

"I'm going to leave you to give you some time to think about all of this." Elsa stroked Guide's cheek.

"NO! Elsa please don't go. Don't put that back in my mouth." Guide begged as Elsa began to strap the blue gag back around her head. She tried to speak through the gag but her words were muffled.

Elsa got up and left her in darkness once again. When she found Marshall in the front yard she approached him. "Marshall dear, papa is staying somewhere inside and she needs alone time. I need you to make sure she doesn't get out and also if someone approaches that isn't me send them away."

"But what if they don't go away mamma?" Marshall grumbled.

"Handle it as you see fit." Elsa mounted her ice horse and rode back to the castle.


	44. Chapter 44

Brinjarry's younger brother stayed for a week. Anna, Rahel, Brynjarr, Olaf, and Kristoff avoided him expertly. Elsa was hardly ever seen; she was either in her study or couldn't be found; Guide had not seen whatsoever. When her family asked if Elsa had found the little companion Elsa told them Guide was disturbed by the marriage and was staying at her ice castle.

Since then Elsa had displayed some concerning behavior such as talking to herself, hiding in her office, submerging herself in old scripts, and disappearing at night and not return until morning.

Anna decided to discuss it with her. The princess checked the library but didn't find the blonde. She went to Elsa's study and found the queen mumbling to herself pacing back and forth holding a little brown journal.

"Umm, hey Elsa" Anna greeted sheepishly. Elsa looked at her and offered a weak smile.

"Anna what is it you need?" Elsa sat down at her desk and Anna like always sat atop it.

"Elsa I wanted to talk to you about your behavior lately." Anna looked at her sister who was signing a unknown document.

"What about it?"

"Well are you okay?"

"I'm fine Anna. How's the baby?" Elsa finally raised her eyes to her baby sister. Anna smiled and put a hand on her stomach.

"I've gained weight and I am super happy about that." Elsa creased her eyebrows.

"And why are you happy about that if I may ask?"

"Because I can eat whatever I want when I want and blame it on the baby." Anna smiled mischievously.

"Uhuh. I'm glad that this arrangement is working out for you." Anna grasped Elsa's hand and made eye contact.

"Elsa are you and Guide truly okay?" Elsa's heart quickened.

"Yes Anna. Guide and I are okay. We're just dealing with…what's happened is all." Anna was satisfied and left.

Rahel was residing in the castle lounge when a courier brought her a letter addressed to her from the Southern Isles. She opened it and paled at its contents.

My dearest Rahel,

My suspicions have been confirmed that you have been accomplishing absolutely nothing. I gave you a simple task to complete and more than enough to time to do such. I did not want it to come to this but you leave me no choice. If you fail to comply with my terms in the next week a member of the Arendelle house will die. You will not know when. You will not know where. You will not know how. You will not know who. I will be suspecting results immediately.

Signed: PT of the South

It was getting serious and Rahel knew she would have to report this to Elsa. When Tollak left her it cut a gash deep in her heart, but it also opened her eyes to the fact that the Westguards did not truly love her. The Arendelle house welcomed her as if she wasn't a stranger they welcomed her as a member of their little family. They were a strange, little family but they still valued love above all else; above power, above strength they valued each other. That is what Rahel wanted and now it was her responsibility to protect them from the mad man that she always strived to please. She wasn't shown a lot of love growing up so when Tollak did display any type of affection it always felt like a reward and Rahel would hold on to it tightly. She went to Elsa's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a muffled voice from behind the thick wooden door.

Rahel entered, Elsa's face darkened at the sight of her, the brunette didn't notice. She set the offensive letter on Elsa's desk. Elsa looked at the girl then went over it. Before she could question the girl Rahel spoke up.

"I know that the addressing in that letter is questionable and you have every right to think so but before you place judgment on me I would like to confess everything."

Elsa silently signaled for her to continue.

"As Tollak told you he found me when I was alone and lost and took me in and raised me. He studied me committed…..test and experiments on me over the years. H-he-he…sometimes they were completely safe like taking a hair, blood, or skin sample. Others however weren't so innocent." Rahel gulped and Elsa sympathized with her. The monarch stood up and led Rahel to the couch and sat next to her so she could be more comfortable with the upsetting subject.

"He would…test my body and mind to seek out their limits. He would place me in scolding, boiled, water that was far too hot for any human, or freezing water. I would be forced to stay awake for weeks to see how long I could last. The experiments varied from stretching my skin to learning how much blood I could lose without dying." Horrid images of the tests ran through Elsa's head. Those weren't experiments, they weren't even torture methods.

"The physiological tests were always the worst. Tollak would be so sweet and kind one day then the next he was abusive and aggressive. It took me a few years to learn that it was a test, He would expose me to…nightmarish things and make fears for me then see how quick I could get rid of them." Elsa was mortified. She knew something wasn't right with the prince but she didn't know it was that bad.

"Prince Tollak was impressed with the results and saw me as something powerful. He saw me as a weapon."

It made sense to the queen, the examination that was taken on Guide showed how powerful her mind and body truly were and Guide herself didn't even know it.

"He made military plans to use me in battle, but King Fridtjof refused the offer. He said "You fool how could you even think of sending a little girl into battles and still call yourself a human being?" To appease his older brother's conscious he planned to….make more of what I am"

Elsa knew what she meant. A sickening feel sunk in to Elsa's stomach. Rahel faced the blonde with tears in her eyes. "That's why he brought me here…to populate the south with what we are. Guide and I…together for military advantage, because he sensed a great threat from the west." She began sobbing in her hands.

That was strange Elsa was married to the west and now she was angry. Not at Rahel, but she was furious at the idea of that monstrous man regarding Rahel and Guide, her guide, as nothing but mere animals. Not even an animal should be treated with such disrespect and inhumanity.

He was trying to breed Rahel and Guide together like dogs. Elsa took a deep breath and pulled the girl into her embrace.

"I don't want to, I promise I don't wanna." She sobbed into Elsa's shoulder.

"I know. I know." Elsa mumbled. But one thing didn't still make sense.

"Rahel, how did Tollak know of Guide in the first place?" Rahel calmed her crying and Elsa's waited patiently.

"Councilman Akí has been working with him." Elsa's hate for the man increased.

"Glad I killed him." Elsa mumbled.

"What?" Rahel asked not hearing her.

"Why was he working with Tollak?" Elsa was now relieved that Rahel was brought away from that hell that she used to live in and was now here where she belonged.

"Tollak kept me mostly in the dark but that doesn't mean I never tried to figure out what they wanted. Tollak wants an army and Akí wants to stop some crazy prophesy that some mountain trolls predicted." Rahel prattled off.

"Wait, wait what prophesy?" Elsa asked confused.

Rahel raked her memory for the information. "The moon and winter…will conjoin together and create a blizzard that will freeze the land that was once encased in ice."

Elsa scrunched her face in concentration thinking of the puzzling words.

"It started at first with King Adgar, Queen Iduna, and Nanette."

Elsa whipped her head to the girl. There was more going on right under her nose in her very own castle than she actually knew.

"Akí killed Nanette by putting a poison mixture in her medicine that she received to relieve labor pains, it causes stress in its victims it made her baby freeze her from the inside killing her. He was hoping to kill the baby as well stopping the prophecy. He thought she was the one in the prophecy but he learned soon it was Guide… and now that I think about it…you." Rahel looked to Elsa.

The queen understood everything now. She was very relieved that the man responsible for all her pain and affliction, her isolation was dead.

Rahel hugged Elsa who thanked her for the clarity. Rahel left feeling much happier…and lighter.

As always since Guide's disappearance Elsa stayed in her study until sunset. She tried to slip away but Brynjarr cut her off in the main hallway. She inhaled sharply as they made eye contact.

"Elsa" He greeted sharply.

"Brynjarr" she replied in the same tone of voice.

He looked at her riding wear, since Guide's disappearance the king had sensed that something wasn't quite right and he grew suspicious.

"I thought we could go up to your ice castle, maybe I could visit Guide as well."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. "A-no-no no I have to- not tonight Brynjarr I'm sorry."

She slipped past Brynjarr and ran out the castle he looked after her, eyes narrowed.

The king's suspicions were confirmed. Arendelle's Queen was hiding a very dark secret.


	45. Chapter 45

Guide wasn't sure how much time passed since she was taken by Elsa, she couldn't focus on anything her mind was all mush swishing about in her head. Elsa would visit her five times a day four two hours and she would let the snow buddies come down to keep Guide happy.

Guide knew that the only way to make any improvement was to do and be what Elsa wanted.

Sometimes she would hit Guide other times she would be kind and very affectionate. It always felt like she was waiting for something expecting something from Guide. Today when she visited something was off, but Guide couldn't place it she was too distracted and she didn't even know what the distraction was.

"Guide I have a treat for you." Elsa sang leaving the door open. Guide lifted her head up in question; Elsa never left the door open.

"I decided to let Anna, Rahel, Olaf and Kristoff visit today, so I have to get you dressed and ready." Elsa walked over to Guide and unhooked her and held the companion up.

Guide was sluggish and her voice was hoarse but she was happy to get visitors.

Elsa carried her upstairs. She cracked open the door to let a little light in to allow Guide's eyes to adjust.

Guide gasped as they entered the foyer of Elsa's ice castle. She had been here in the very place that was Elsa's sanctuary. Elsa continued to carry her upstairs into a washroom. There was a bath already drawn and ready. Guide wasn't really dirty the room she was kept in was clean, and Elsa gave her sponge baths on a regular bases but it would still feel nice to submerge herself in the warm water.

Elsa set her down on her feet as she grabbed a box of bandages to re-wrap Guides bruises and cuts; all markings of Elsa's continuous lessons that she repeatedly pounded into Guide's mind metaphorically and physically.

Elsa removed Guide's clothing down to her under clothes. She raked her nails over Guide's wounds and bruises then began to slowly kiss them. Guide's breathing quickened as Elsa dragged her lips up Guide's stomach to her neck and then began to suckle on her pulse.

"Now that I made you all better you can now receive the rewards of finally being mine." The queen mumbled into Guide's cheek. Guide turned her head and gave Elsa a quick kiss.

Elsa tapped her nose and stood up to lead Guide into the bath. Guide hissed as the water touched her body. Elsa grabbed oil and began messaging her shoulders making guide lean back into her touch sighing in relief.

Guide turned and faced the blonde. "Elsa? Will I have to go back into the room after our family's visit?" Elsa breathed out heavily.

"I will decide that after their visit depending on how you behave." Guide nodded. She would be on her best behavior if it meant that she could return back to her home with Elsa.

After Guide was washed Elsa made her a simple blue dress shirt with a darker pant and light blue breeches. Elsa creamed her curls and then prepared the dining room.

"GUIDE!" Anna squealed and wrapped her in a hug that was made up of how much she missed her. Guide tried to return it because she missed Anna dearly but something was blocking her.

She looked down to see the obstacle. Anna's stomach looked like she swallowed a cannonball and it did not come out.

Anna noticed Guide looking at her belly. She took Guide's hand and placed it on her belly.

"I'm so anxious the doctor said that I may have the baby early for whatever reasons." Guide rubbed Anna's stomach. She gave a soft smile then kissed the stomach. Anna gave her one last hug before Guide was snatched up by Rahel. Guide and Rahel transformed when Rahel pinned her to ground and nuzzled her snout.

"Hey fuzzcicle how ya been?" Kristoff said ruffling Guide's fur. Guide bit down on his forearm playing their favorite game of take hold of Kristoff's arm and not let go.

Olaf gave Guide the biggest hug he could muster, Guide wrapped her paw around his body and returned it.

Elsa was happy to see Guide so excited to be reunited with her family. Guide went back to Anna and pressed her nose against her swollen belly.

"So how long did it take for you to get all fat?" Guide asked bluntly. Anna blushed and elbowed Kristoff for laughing.

"Well considering I am seven months in I have every right to be as fat as I want." Anna declared with resolution. Guide's mouth gaped; she had been here separated from everyone except Elsa. During her captivity she had become completely dependent on the blonde for everything, food, water, cleaning, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing but it also frightened the girl. Most of her life she had been dependent on herself now that was all changing. When Arianne died Guide didn't know what to do because she was completely reliant on her then she lost her. What if the same thing happened to Elsa?

Guide shook her head erasing the dark thoughts. Even if she belonged to Elsa that did not abolish her purpose which she very much intended on fulfilling.

Elsa clapped her hands. "Well now that we have established that Anna is pleased with her weight gain let's eat. Kristoff you brought the food correct?"

He pointed his thumb behind him at the doors. "Yeah it's all in the back of the sleigh."

Elsa asked her snow buddies to bring in the supplies. When everything was set up Olaf was very adamant about sitting next to Guide.

"So Elsa how come Brynjarr didn't come?" Rahel asked looking up from her plate.

Elsa's face darkened. "I just wanted it to be family tonight Rahel." She smiled sweetly at the girl

"Well he is family since you two are married and all." Kristoff said plainly.

Elsa looked at Guide who was playing silently with her plate of food. Dinner consisted of Olaf and Anna having war of vegetables.

When dinner ended the family urged the queen to make it snow inside the castle so they could have a snowball fight.

"Why don't you ask Guide to do it?" Elsa said wrapping her arms around Anna.

Olaf tugged on Guide's tail begging for her to make it snow.

"Alright. Alright hold on." Guide waved her hands in circle motion creating a gust of snow.

Everyone played much more passively considering Anna's condition.

The princess suddenly stopped playing. Guide and Rahel stopped as well then began sniffing into the air. They looked at each other than at Anna.

"Hey what's going?" Kristoff asked. Anna began to sway as she fell.

Guide's instincts took over and she ran to catch Anna in her arms.

"Anna?! Anna can you hear me?!" Elsa felt her head for fever.

Anna opened her eyes; her breaths were coming out fast. "I think- T-TH-The baby's coming." Her voice cracked.

"WAIT NOW?!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna nodded.

"Okay well we have to get her down to Arendelle." Kristoff began lifting her up. Anna groaned in pain.

"We won't make it she has to stay here." Elsa ordered.

"Do you know how to deliver a baby?" The man asked Elsa frantically.

"No. I thought you did."

"Why the hell would I know?"

Elsa shrugged. "Well why the hell would I know?"

"Because you are a woman with the same parts."

"Kristoff I don't even know what half of those parts are called let alone how to….work em."

"That is soooo comforting guys but I'm still going into labor." Anna whined.

"This is going to be gross I can tell." Guide said mostly to herself

"HEY!" a voice interrupted. Everyone looked to Rahel. "I know how to deliver a baby."

"How?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Guide and I read a book once. I actually paid attention." Rahel said with pride.

"It was disgusting in the book and it will probably be even more disgusting in real life." Guide sound traumatized in a way.

Rahel gave orders for Anna to be taken upstairs to a bed and for a bucket of water and blankets to be brought to her.

"Okay now I'll need more cloths…annndd a leg."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison making Rahel laughed at their reaction.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But wouldn't it have been funny if that really happened?" Rahel wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hilarious. But I'm sure it's a joke that you could tell the baby…once it's here." Anna pleaded.

Guide was curled in the corner rocking back and forth in horror as Rahel began her work. "It looks just like a horse." Guide said gulping.

Elsa turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "And how do you know what a horse looks like?"

Guide rolled her eyes at the memories. "Rahel failed to tell you that after the birthing book we read she decided to test a few theories." Guide shudder. "One of her many bright ideas,"

"Oh please you loved it." Rahel quipped turning in the stool, her hands were bloody and she pushed them towards Guide.

"Sure Rahel… sure." Guide said through a gag.

"Okay I see a head Elsa you're up." Rahel got up the books were descriptive….but not this descriptive. Elsa sputtered as Rahel pushed her to sit down on the stool.

"But-WAIT-oh my- what do I do?!" She saw the tip of the head sticking out. She poked it with her finger then got up.

"I am sorry but I can't."

"Okay how bad does it really look-" Guide walked over from the corner then looked at Anna. "Oh my god." She fainted at the sight and fell to floor with a thud.

"Alright fine. I'll do it." Kristoff got between Anna's legs and rolled up his sleeves.

"Yeah..Yeah you do it you're the one responsible not us." Elsa pointed.

"Are you sure Kristoff?" Rahel asked in concern.

"I delivered a baby reindeer once.. What's the difference?" Anna's screams brought them back to the moment

"I can spot four things wrong with that sentence." Elsa said walking up to Anna. Who was panting and was clenching her teeth.

"Hey there…..whatcha doing huh?" Elsa asked pathetically trying to make conversation.

Anna looked at her in disbelief. Rahel was in shock, Guide was on the floor passed out, and Kristoff was fumbling with his sleeves. Suddenly she felt hopeless.

"Elsa can I hold your hand please?" Anna begged reaching for her sister. Elsa offered her hand and immediately regretted it. She felt like any blood she once had in the hand had vanished.

"Anna. ANNA ANNA HOLD ON." Elsa tugged her hand free.

She grabbed Guide from the floor who was still unconscious.

"Here Guide can't feel anything right now." Anna grabbed Guide's hand squeezed. The companion's eyes snapped open.

"AHH STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" Guide begged. A baby's cry mixed with Anna's filled the room.

Everyone stared at the new addition to their broken, loving family.

"She's beautiful. But now can someone take her please. Please someone, anyone." Elsa grabbed a blanket and took the bloody baby from her father.

"She looks like she just came from battle." Rahel pointed out.

"She did." Guide said looking at the mess of Kristoff and the floor.

Elsa smiled and began gently cleaning the baby girl. She looked like her mother with freckles dusting her cheeks but had her father's hair with Anna's eyes. She was beautiful and Elsa instantly loved her.

"Hello little one." Elsa greeted softly. She brought the baby over to Anna who was slightly out of it.

"Anna look at your baby girl." Elsa sat on the bed moving closer to her sister.

Anna opened her eyes and stared at her daughter. She started crying happy tears as Elsa handed her the child.

When Kristoff cleaned everything up including himself then approached Anna and the baby.

His wife handed him his daughter and he cradle her as she cooed at his touch.

He laughed as she gripped his finger. Rahel jumped on the bed and rubbed the baby's stomach.

"What are we going to call you huh?" Kristoff asked the little girl.

Guide felt a pang of jealously ripple through her. Her ears folded back and she exited the room. She went to the balcony.

She would never be able to marry, and probably never meet her parents. Yes she loved her new family but they could never replace the one she lost She will never know if they got rid of her or simply got separated. What if they were dead? Or what if she never had a family to begin with?

A hand touched her shoulder and gripped it. Guide already knew who it was.

"Hey you missed it Anna was going to name the baby after you but they eventually decided on Kristine." Guide offered Elsa a weak smile.

"You are thinking about your family again." Elsa guessed. Guide nodded.

"We're never getting married." It sounded more like a question.

Elsa sighed. "Does it really matter? I plan on having children with you one day. We will make our own family one that will be yours and have your blood and hopefully look exactly like you." Elsa poked her nose making her smile.

"Come on Kristine has met everyone in the family except you." Elsa said grabbing Guide's hand.

When they entered the room Anna was cradling Kristine, she looked and smiled at Guide who once again had her ears flat against her head. Elsa ushered her onto the bed. She slowly made her way to the new mother and child the suddenly halted. What if the baby didn't like her? What if it cried?

"Don't be frightened Guide come one, come say hi." Kristoff encouraged.

Guide gulped then transformed her body. She crouch low and timidly crawled towards the baby.

Kristine turned her head. Their eyes met. Periwinkle to turquoise. The baby stared at her making her nervous.

The baby squealed scaring Guide making flinch. Kristine then started reaching for Guide feeling her fur and muzzle in curiosity.

She spotted Guide's head jewel as it began to reach for it. Anna and Elsa giggled.

Kristine's eyes beamed with adoration for Guide. Guide gently laid her muzzle on the baby's soft stomach relaxing into Anna's lap. Kristine giggled then let out a small yawn. Rahel snuggled into Guide's side letting her tail curl around her body.

Elsa got a warm comforter and covered herself, Anna, Kristoff who swung his arm around the sisters, and Olaf and Sven slept together on the floor.

And little Kristine fell asleep enjoying the comfort of having Guide snuggled around her and being in her mother's arms.

Anna was the only one awake. She smiled at her family and looked down at her baby. The baby girl had nothing to worry about; she was born into an insane, overprotective family that had their fair share of flaws but was loving nonetheless. And that was all that mattered.


	46. Chapter 46

Elsa was currently buttoning up Guide's white silk vest that was over her blue shirt which was tucked into her blue trousers. The queen tried to entice her little companion to wear a dress but Guide wasn't having it.

She herself was wearing a very light blue ice dress. Her hair was in a French bun that was braided. Else scorned as Guide turned to the side attempting to escape, she wanted herself and Guide to look perfect for the day.

"Guide?" She called carefully grabbing the girl's attention. Guide looked up at her queen.

"I hate getting dressed up." Guide whined protruding a pouting lip, while to folding her ears back.

Elsa chuckled at the childish display.

"Well it's Kristine's christening and name day and we have to look our best for her... you do love Kristine don't you?"

Guide sighed. She adored Kristine. Guide slowly nodded answering Elsa's question. The jewel in her forehead began to glow, it had been behaving that way more often then usual but Guide just ignored it. It glowed at random times and she could never figure out what triggered it to do so.

When they finished dressing Elsa held Guide's hand, leading her to the royal chapel where the christening would be taken place.

The queen and her companion spotted Brynjarr approaching them. He wore a worried expression as he paced speedily towards them.

"Elsa I need to have a word with you... right now." The king said urgently in a low tone. He forgot to greet Guide as well, so he placed a tender hand on her head and gave her ear a nice rub. She rewarded the king with a loud vibrating purr.

Elsa nodded then told Guide to go and seek out Kristoff.

Brynjarr took his chance to speak. "Elsa I received a... disturbing letter from my small council and I'm afraid that I will have to depart from Arendelle soon."

Elsa saddened at the news but nodded in understanding. She had nearly forgotten that the man who had become her cherished friend was also a king of an entire country.

"But...before I go...I must deliver a vital piece of information to my small council that will determine my country's future." the king looked even more troubled as he continued on.

Silence draped over them. "What is this... vital information that must be delivered?" Elsa urged him to continue.

Brynjarr took a deep breath. "I must bring back the news of your pregnancy."

Elsa inhaled so sharply that she began to choke on the air she with took. Brynjarr patted her back gently allowing his wife time to catch her breath. When she regained composure she put up a grateful hand to let Brynjarr know that she was alright.

"Brynjarr..." she started carefully. "I am not pregnant."

"Yes I am aware but that is the problem."

"Are you saying that you want me to bare you a child?" Elsa asked nervously. She did not like the direction this conversation was heading towards.

"Yes but not for the reasons you think. You and I both know that I have no living relatives other than my brother to take my throne. And you also know that if that happens... then all other domains are condemned to destruction. My kingdom is extremely powerful and handing it to my brother is like giving a monkey a musket." Brynjarr explained pleadingly.

Elsa went into deep thought. Her baring children was a privilege she promised to Guide and Guide alone.

"I would never ask this of you even if the consequences were dire. But this is beyond dire. Elsa... giving Eimund the throne would be the beginning of mass genocide." Brynjarr's voice was dark and Elsa detected a trace of fear in it.

She knew she could not ignore something so urgent. This was a moment she would have to put aside her own personal feelings and be the responsible leader she was trained to be.

The young queen put on a look of determination and nodded resolutely.

Bynjarr sighed in relief letting out a breath he was holding.

He and Elsa walked to the chapel and found Guide who not only managed to find Kristoff but Rapunzel and Eugene as well who came to visit their new second cousin.

The ceremony began but shortly after, when it was time to submerge the child little Kristine began to cry out from being in the arms of a stranger. The cries filled the chapel echoing off of the walls.

Guide not knowing the proper etiquette of the service approached the elder who was condoning the ceremony. Kristine looked at the companion through her watery eyes hiccupping.

Guide took a deep breath. Everyone silenced themselves waiting to see what she would. Even little Kristine was curious about the companion's actions.

Suddenly Guide lifted the baby's white dress and blew a gigantic noisy, wet raspberry on her belly.

Kristine squealed with delight and laughter while kicking her legs and flailing her arms. The crowd gasped at the unusual and inappropriate behavior.

When Guide pulled back Kristine began to reach for her desperately wanting nothing more than to be in the arms of her Guide.

Guide instead let the baby grip her finger tightly while she was dipped into the water.

When the service was over the crowd gathered into the small ballroom for the after party celebrating Kristine.

Guide spotted the baby girl being cooed over by Rapunzel and Anna. Conner was playing with Olaf he didn't really have an interest in babies at least not until they were old enough to play with.

Guide walked over to them. She hugged Conner and Rapunzel.

The companion looked at the baby.

"May I have this dance my dear princess?" She asked Kristine copying the bow she had seen some gentlemen perform when asking for a dance.

Kristine screamed and began to squirm trying to get to Guide.

Her mother gave her over into Guide's arms. Guide took her to the dance floor and began to sway with the music. Kristine's cheek was resting on Guise's shoulder giving her the perfect vantage point to grab Guide's pretty white feathers on her wings. It hurt a lot but Guide was very patient with the infant and allowed her to get away with pulling her ears, her tail, ripping out tufts of furs, or feathers.

Elsa loved that about Guide and watched her companion dance with her niece lulling the baby into a nap.

Elsa signed deeply, she had no idea how to tell Guide the news of what she had to do. It seemed no matter how hard she tried some kind of obstacle was always keeping her from true happiness.

She absent mindedly grabbed a glass and downed it in one gulp. She moved her tongue around her mouth tasting the liquid. It tasted amazing. She looked at the table and grabbed another, and another after that.

Six glasses later she couldn't decipher if she upside down or the room was wrong side up.

Guide gave the sleeping Kristine back to Anna and sought out Elsa.

She found her staring at basically nothing with a glass in her hand, her cheeks were flushed red.

She waved at the blonde but she didn't seem to see her.

"Hello Elsa are ya having fun?" Guide said loudly, again she was greeted by silence.

"Elsa? Elsa?" Guide grabbed her arm making the queen scream in surprise.

Guide flinched drawing back.

Elsa had her hands on her chest breathing ragedly. "Snowbug, d-d-do Not ever sneak up on me like that." She slurred in a warning tone.

Guide was extremely confused. "I wasn't sneaking I've been standing her for five minutes and thirty two seconds calling you."

Elsa chuckled and grabbed Guide's round cheeks smushing them. "You see that is...where you went wrong baby..."

"Baby? But I'm not a-"

"You never needed to call me because I am right here... you don't call someone who is standing right in front of you." Elsa began moving her hands up and down Guide's cheeks.

"Umm okay? I just wanted to see if you were having fun is all." Elsa pulled back.

"Oh I am having a great time! Here in the corner...by myself... but here I want you to try this." Elsa grabbed a cup of what she learned to be honeyed wine and gave it to Guide.

Guide took the glass and sniffed at it. The only scent she could detect was...honey.

She took a sip and smacked her lips together tasting it. It was sweet, super sweet. She drunk the contents of the glass. Elsa smiled.

"There ya go. Here have some more." Elsa gave Guide four more cups.

Anna was laughing at Kristoff who was dared by Brynjarr to eat a spoonful of hagus but couldn't without gagging.

Then she noticed ice coating the floor and walls. Anna frowned. Something was wrong. Elsa never used her powers around people that much.

The princess stood up. The she saw a huge ice stage being constructed. Elsa stumbled upon the stage and bumped into a pillar.

"Excuse me." She oddly apologized to it.

But now the dinners were all looking on waiting for the announcement that their queen would deliver.

"Attention everyone... all of ya listen up!" Elsa said loudly popping the p.

Anna had seen her sister in so many ways probably in every possible condition. But she had never ever seen the queen drunk until this moment.

Guide crawled up on the stage and stood beside Elsa with her arms crossed her arms against her chest, she looked unstable and Furious.

"One of you... someone in this very room has committed a heinous crime against my poor...sweet..little compover." Elsa looked distraught. Anna tried to stay mature but was losing her will to not laugh as her sister mistakenly combined the words companion and lover.

"Someone has stolen Guide's wings!"

"Yeah and I want them back." Guide whined.

The crowd began to murmur to each other in confusion about what the queen actually meant. It was obvious that Guide's wings were on her back, but it seemed as if they didn't know that.

Elsa flicked her wrist sealing all of the doors and windows. "No one is escaping until I catch the thief."

Guide turned to the blonde. "This is your fault anyways."

Elsa appeared taken back by the accusation. But Guide nodded in confirmation.

"If you hadn't told me to take them off of me off...wait... anyway...then noone of this wouldn't have happened... but I forgive you."

Before Elsa could open her mouth to spew out anymore nonsense Brynjarr jumped on the stage.

"Well as you can all see my wife is enjoying this name day a little bit more than she should?" The crowd laughed amused. Except Elsa and Guide who were anything but.

Brynjarr went behind Guide and yanked on her wings.

"What are you doing?" She asked stumbling backwards into his chest.

He turned her around so her back was facing Elsa. Elsa looked surprised and pointed at Guide's back.

"Hey Guide?"

"What?"

"I found your wings."

Guide did her best to turn her head around to spot where Elsa was pointing.

"You did?"

Elsa nodded her head. "Mmhmm they're behind you."

"What are they doing there?" Brynjarr snickered.

Anna handed Kristine to Kristoff and strode over to the inebriated pair.

She grabbed Guide who began to fall asleep standing up.

Brynjarr did the same for Elsa. They had a silent agreement of who was responsible for who and parted ways. Thankfully the ice in the room began to thaw allowing its trapped guest to depart. There would definitely be talk and gossip of the queen's drunkard display.

Rapunzel and Eugene said their goodbyes as the captain of their ship came to retrieve them for departure.

When Brynjarr entered his chambers, Elsa nodded awake.

"Brynjarr?" She called quietly.

"Hmm?" He answered setting her on the bed.

"Can we...can we do it now?"

Brynjarr gulped. "Do What now?" He asked already knowing what she was talking about.

"You know the baby thingy."

"Elsa you're not sober and not thinking straight-"

"Exactly." she interrupted. "I don't want to be coherent when it happens... too much guilt."

Brynjarr wasn't insulted and understood how hard it was for her.

He resolved to perform his duty as king that night making it easiest for the queen as possible.

Ironically Guide went to sleep next to Anna and Kristoff, smiling while she dreamed of her and Elsa's offspring playing in a garden.

Little did she know of all the trials and painful obstacles that it would take for that dream to come true.


	47. Chapter 47

Elsa felt something warm and wet glide across her cheek down to her neck. She cracked her eye open and saw Guide in her wolf form panting with her tongue lulling out the side of her muzzle.

Elsa smiled and rubbed her head tenderly. Guide whined then laid her head gently on the blonde's swollen stomach enjoying the warmth it created.

It had been four months since the night of Kristine's christening and Brynjarr and herself had tried for a child. The week her pregnancy was confirmed he sadly had to depart for the west.

The Queendom of Arendelle was over joyed to learn of their monarch's condition. Guide of course with her senses was the first to notice. She had learned and memorized the scent of a woman in gestation from Anna's pregnancy.

She was confused and hurt and Elsa could see it in her eyes. Elsa did her best to explain the situation to Guide. Even though their dream of having a family together seemed more like a fantasy Guide resolved to stay with Elsa and continue on in life living her purpose to the fullest.

Guide didn't hate Brynjarr nor the child in Elsa's belly but instead she kept her affection for her close friend and would love the unborn baby with the same devotion she gave her angel, Elsa.

Guide's ears twitched as Elsa stirred and sat up stretching her arms over her head.

"So you have any plans for today?" Elsa asked rubbing Guide's ears.

The companion transformed and shrugged. "I promised to watch Krissy later for Kristoff, he wanted to take Anna up to the mountain for some alone time."

Elsa smiled, Guide was her younger sister's designated caretaker. It was truly amazing how much patience she had for the child, how much power she had yet was so gentle and tender.

They both got up to get ready for the day then headed to her study. Guide watched the queen carry out her responsibilities. Elsa looked down at Guide laying down at her feet completely content to be in her presence.

(We lucked out with this one.)

(*Can't say I don't agree.)

( I mean we've put this poor girl through hell and back again yet here she is laying at our feet like a fish on a bank.)

(*Weird analogy but I guess that's right.)

(I mean not only did we promise to have a family with her but we are now having a baby with her best friend and she still loves us unconditionally... and the baby we're having.)

(*See I feel like you are trying to do something... but I'm not sure what it is.)

(I just want you to know what a terrible person we are is all. How we pour all of our mental instability onto Guide and she just bathes in it. We are a sad, strange, little sociopath who talks to herself but somehow managed to get Guide to love us unconditionally.)

(*Are you done?)

(Yes.)

(*I already know this.)

(And you're okay with it?)

(*Yes. Are you?)

(Well I am technically you so if you're okay with it then I am too.)

Elsa smiled then looked down at Guide who was snoring while laying down on her fore paws. Elsa slipped her foot out of her shoe and began rubbing her haunch with her big toe. Guide groaned then rolled over exposing her belly to her queen.

Elsa took the invite and rubbed harder stirring her companion from her slumber. Guide transformed and stared up at the blonde.

Elsa smirked, and raised a flirtatious eyebrow. Guise's ears flopped down and she titled her head to the side scratching her back against the rug.

Elsa giggled at the adorable sight. Guide stood up and kissed her cheek tenderly then nuzzled her neck.

Elsa sighed in content at the intimate gesture. Guide buried her face into the queen's neck and inhaled deeply. Elsa's scent plagued her advanced sense of smell and stroked a small bud of arousal from within her.

Guide nipped at her collarbone making Elsa shudder.

"Elsa?" Guide called quietly.

"Yes snowbug?"

Guide pulled back and stared into Elsa's eyes, her dark periwinkle orbs twinkled with shiny specs dusting her pupils. Elsa would have sworn that the entire night sky was contained in those emotional windows.

"Can I... show you how much I love you?..please."

Elsa nodded her head and Guide wrapped her in a cool embrace, then got down on her knees and hiked Elsa's light blue dress up around her hips. Guide kissed her knees, she trailed the soft slow pecks to her toes and kissed all of them with such devotion and care.

Elsa moaned as Guide followed her path up to her navel to her slightly extended stomach. Elsa lifted her hips as Guide pulled her dress over head. The companion removed Elsa's upper under clothing with a tear and immediately latched on to the pale, supple, mound. Elsa hissed shakily, she grabbed the back of Guide's head and pulled her closer to her chest. Guide gave it's twin a soft squeeze then took it into her mouth.

Elsa pulled the girl into her lap. Guide kissed along her shoulder to her arms and hands. She reciprocated the treatment she gave the queen's feet to her upper appendages.

Finally from kissing her way up Elsa's neck their eyes met again. Guide and Elsa's lips collided together in a passionate embrace. Their tongues encountered and danced together like two long lost sweethearts reunited.

Somehow they managed to make it to the couch. Elsa fell to her back and Guide covered her body with her own. Elsa tangled her fingers within Guide's blue locks as she ravished her body with cold open mouth kisses, licks, and nips driving the woman insane. The once small lit candle of arousal was now a forest fire of emotion and lust and it empowered the both of them.

"Guide!" Elsa moaned out as she lifted her hips trying to find some friction for the ache created by her throbbing core. Guide decided to end her misery and hooked her fingers around "Elsa's panties.

"Are you okay with this I'm not hurting you am I?" Guide asked in concern Elsa shook her unable to form words. Her flower was now soaked with her juices lubricating itself for a most desired intrusion.

Guide wasn't just making love to a woman, no she was worshiping her goddess and she intended on doing it slowly. She pulled off the under garment and tossed it to the floor. She weaved her fingers through the blonde curls that led to the only sky she would ever wish to fly in.

* * *

Across the sea to the west Brynjarr was using all of his will power to not roll his eyes. His younger brother Eimund was whining in rage against his inherited sum. The entire kingdom was just as pleased as Arendelle's inhabitants of hearing of the Northern Queen's pregnancy. All except Eimund, this only meant his claim to the throne was even further than before.

"Eimund...Eimund, I told you already. You can have the isle I am sending you to. All of its citizens, guards, farmlands, and lords are yours to command and rule as you please, it will be just like your own little kingdom." Brynjarr explained as calmly as he could.

He had ordered to have Eimund sent away to a neighboring Isle which was an extension of their kingdom. The king knew firsthand how dangerous the prince was and what he was capable of. He had to protect his newly achieved family and his kingdom.

"Am I some child that is to be cast aside when I have no usage and given a dollhouse you have the gull to call a kingdom?" Eimund scoffed with a snort.

"My decisions and words are law. I say that you will pack your belongings and possessions, you depart tomorrow anything not on that ship by morning is getting left behind and dispersed in the town among the citizens." Brynjarr barked hotly. His voice held a finality to it.

Eimund shook his head and turned sharply. The heels of his boots echoed on the stone floor and resonated of the walls made from the same rock.

"Excellent decision your majesty. Frankly he was an ass." Brynjarr smirked. He would have punished the man that dared to speak of his prince in such manner but Carseris earned the right.

Carseris had seen five kings come and gone. He was an Elder Maester and respected for not only his age which was displayed in his long grey beard and thinning white hair, but for his wisdom.

Brynjarr stood up from his black rocked throne. The sides of it was gilded with black sharks. The Westerners were known for their great and advanced navy militia. They were the sharks of the red waters. But what truly made them feared was that the water wasn't always red.

The king approached a window and looked out to the grey waters moving calmly against the jagged rocks of the cliff side.

"Carseris did you send out the preposition to Arendelle?" He asked as a servant came in with a tray holding a silver chalice full of wine.

"Yes Brynjarr. All that is left is for the her majesty Queen Elsa to sign it solidifying a bond with the west to the north."

Brynjarr took the cup and looked into it. He twirled the contents and noticed a swirling phlegm barley noticeable.

"Good."

He turned his gaze back out to the window.

The king knew better. "I have a feeling where going to need it."

He poured the wine into the sea below from the window and dropped the chalice which fell to the rocks with a clang.

* * *

"GUUUIIDEE!" ELSA screamed out as she came for the sixth time that afternoon.

Guide lapped up her essences cleaning off the blonde then sat up and used her blue sleeve to wipe off her mouth. "Come on we gotta go get cleaned up to watch Krissy." Guide said.

Elsa snorted lightly. "Since when did your promise become my chore?"

"Since I just cleaned up all of your guck off you." Guide sassed.

Elsa gasped and lifted her head off the arm of the couch looking up at Guide who was straddling her hips. "Well the way you were just licking up my "guck" a minute ago I would have guessed it was holy water."

"Yup, it's my holy water. Evidence that I worship you." Guide mumbled against Elsa's hair. "My angel." She kissed her cheek. "My heart." She kissed Elsa's chest. "My sky." Then Guide kissed her forehead softly. They made eye contact and Elsa saw Guide's dual pools flood with so much love that they overflowed and two tears fell from them.

"My Elsa." Guide kissed Elsa's lips allowing her to taste the salted love coming from her companion's orbs.

Elsa then grabbed Guide's shoulders and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Day by day through her pregnancy Guide comforted her always reassuring Elsa of her presence and love.

Elsa and Guide took over Kristine's care for a very grateful Anna and Kristoff. They were good parents and adjusting to that life was difficult especially for Anna who loved her sleep.

The baby girl was babbling as Elsa patted her back because she had the hiccups. The baby's problem was solved when she decided to empty the contents that were troubling her stomach on her aunt's shoulder with a burp. Elsa sighed and turned to Guide.

"Guide can you pass me that rag over there please?" Elsa asked putting Kristine down in her crib.

"Okay Elsa...you smell like vomit." Guide said bluntly.

"Oh really?" Elsa said, her eyes twinkled with mischief as she crept closely to Guide.

Guide noticed this and took a step back tripping over a linen. Elsa took her chance and grabbed Guide sweeping her into her arms.

"GUIDE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE GIVE ME A HUG." Elsa yelled giggling as she shoved Guide into her vomit covered shoulder making her sputter.

"AH! Come on Elsa that's disgusting! Knock it off!" Guide screamed struggling, but Elsa was not relenting in her hold.

So Guide returned the embrace resolving that she adored Elsa... even if she was covered in baby vomit.

While they were in each others arms Guide's gaze fell to the window. She saw the man who gave her the flower standing on the roof leaning against it.

Their eyes met and his face was grim. He shook his head no slowly.

Guide ignored him not realizing the grave mistake she made.

She had chosen love over wisdom, and this dangerous combination of paths always came at a price.


	48. Chapter 48

Guide made sure to slow her pace down for Elsa as they walked the pathway through the forest but still kept the lead because it was night and her eyesight was far superior compared to Elsa's. She had grown up in these woods and could navigate them with her eyes closed.

Elsa gave her hand a grateful squeeze, the wanes of pregnancy were weighing upon her heavily.

Morning sickness was an embarrassing problem that Guide tenderly helped her through even in the early morning sleep was forgotten as she held back Elsa's hair diligently rubbing her back.

Elsa enjoyed Guide's afternoon foot messages she gave to the queen's swollen feet.

Guide kept their stroll and made it to a grassy opened field.

Elsa used Guide's shoulders for support as they lowered themselves to the ground in front of a small pond.

It was serene and peaceful, fireflies and other bugs lingered near the water's edge.

Guide sighed and leaned against the tree they were seated under, she couldn't have been happier. Guide was in her natural environment with the one she loved. The castle and its staff were all amazing but nothing could replace her true home.

The area was illuminated by the unusually large moon that hung in the sky accompanied by stars.

"I can't wait to start building our family." Guide opened her eyes and saw Elsa smiling softly gazing at the water.

"You have to have that little one first." Guide said gesturing with her head to Elsa's swollen belly.

"I know." Elsa placed her hand on her stomach absent mindedly. "I was just referring to afterwards."

They sat in silence for a hour or two not saying a word.

"How many do you think we'll have?" Guide asked looking to Elsa.

"I don't really know. It's strange when I was younger I didn't want any children because I was afraid they would end up like... well me. When I got over that fear I was still always terrified of the idea of being responsible for another person's wellbeing." She paused taking a breath.

"But ever since I met you, I kinda got over it. You aren't afraid of what you are."

Guide sat up. "Well you can't really run away from yourself. I was taught that humans bring fear and they were these big scary creatures that went around killing things but now that I've been with you lived with you I see that some humans create fear just to dislike something. You created fear of your powers because you wanted to hate them but the fear was never really there." Guide held Elsa's hand smiling.

Suddenly she grimaced in pain and held her for head in her hands.

Elsa frowned. "Guide what's wrong?" She put her hands on Guide's shoulders.

Guide hissed rubbing her head. "Don't know my head... the jewel in my head hurts... it Burns or stings- I don't know." Elsa lifted Guide's head and examined her jewel. It loss the soft glow and replaced it with a sharp piercing light going on and off. It wasn't bright but had a urgent tone to it.

"How badly does it hurt?" Elsa asked Guide who calmed down.

"Not as bad, now it's just a head ache."

"Come on let's go back home, maybe Rahel can help." Elsa suggested.

"Here I'll give you a ride so you don't have to walk." Guide used her ice and constructed a small sled.

Elsa shook her head. "Not when your head is like this Guide I can walk."

"No that's too much walking for you. I can get us both there faster." Guide transformed and slipped through the ice straps then turned and looked at Elsa expectantly.

Elsa sighed in defeat and got on the sled.

"I may not be able to go as fast as usual." Guide called over her shoulder.

Elsa mock gasped in indignation. "Are you calling me fat?!"

Guide began to trot chuckling. "No... well you are pu-"

"If you value your life you will not finish that sentence." Guide laughed and picked up speed to a sprint.

When they made it to the castle they separated to find Rahel.

Elsa spotted Kai. "Kai do you know where Rachel is at this moment?"

"Ah yes Elsa she's resting in her room; was suffering from a severe headache." Kai explained.

Elsa scrunched her eyebrows perplexed. That was strange both Guide and Rahel were suffering from head pain, but Rahel unlike Guide didn't have a jewel in her head. Strange.

(*I fear that this isn't a coincidence.)

(They're both the same species, and are suffering severe headaches at the same time.)

Elsa hated being confused. She found Guide in the lounge and told her to meet her in the queen's study.

Guide's head moved back and forth following Elsa's body as she paced back and forth.

She stood in front of her window and pulled back the purple drapes and gasped. She hadn't noticed this before.

The moon was massive and looked to be extremely close, the queen had never seen anything like it before.

Guide looked to the window and felt like she was being hypnotized. "Elsa how come the moon is so big?"

"I wish I knew Guide. Wait.. the prophecy." Guide turned and looked at the blonde.

"What prophecy?"

Elsa went to her desk looking through a pile of papers looking for one in particular. After Rachel had confessed Tollak's insane plan Elsa had written down the prophecy just in case. She found it and read over its contents.

"The moon and winter…will conjoin together and create a blizzard that will freeze the land that was once encased in ice...okay." the queen's mind worked itself figuring out possible answers.

"Moon.." she said pointing to the window. "Winter... what could winter be?" She asked herself. "...winter." she put her hand on her chest. "Land once encased in ice.. That would be Arendelle it was once encased in ice. But that would mean there would be another- another big freeze. But Rahel said it wasn't done, what happened to the rest of the prophecy?"

"I have to talk to Rahel." Elsa left through the door. Guide jumped down from the couch and padded after her easily catching up on four legs.

They entered Rahel's dark room to see her fast asleep on her bed.

"Rahel." Elsa whispered shaking her shoulders lightly. Rahel snorted awake and rubbed her eyes.

"Elsa, Guide what do you want from me? Go away I don't wanna play, got a headache." She rolled over swatting away Elsa's hand.

"But so does Guide." Elsa replied.

"Good for Guide." She groaned resting her arm across her eyes.

"Rahel please I need your help. Have you seen the moon outside?"

"No." The brunette answered more awake now, she got up and looked out her window.

"It's big init?" Guide said simply.

"And what do you need help with Elsa?" Rahel turned to the queen.

Elsa carefully went over her findings. When she was finished Rahel looked just as confused as Elsa.

"Well this is definitely something that needs investigation." Rachel said nodding but then another shock of pain hit her and Guide making them whine.

"Tomorrow though because I'm really no good to you when I'm like this." Rachel laid back down going to sleep.

Elsa helped Guide get to their rooms to sleep off the pain.

The next day the moon oddly didn't go down, sharing the sky with the sun. It caused quite a stir in town with the civilians and inhabitants of the castle.

Elsa, Guide, and Rachel worked endlessly in the library taking notes, and searching for clues.

Time for Guide turned nonexistent as she fulfilled her job of working with numerals for Elsa and Rahel. Months blurred together as Guide settled into her routine.

She began to become restless with her new domestic life. It was peaceful but to the companion it felt too easy, too simple, Guide felt as if she needed more, like she was meant for more. Rahel still refused to fly so Guide flew alone; left in solitary to her thoughts.


	49. Chapter 49

Elsa was the first one to receive a hug from Brynjarr who was temporarily visiting Arendelle.

"Elsa." He greeted calmly and looked her over smiling proudly. "You're showing!"

Elsa smiled softly. "Don't remind me." She said chuckling softly.

"In my culture a woman who shows prominently means a healthy baby." He informed putting a gentle hand on her stomach.

"We'll hope so." Elsa said. Brynjarr grinned. He was really happy to see his wife and unborn child again.

"Look who wants to say hi to uncle Brynjarr." Rachel said holding Kristine up.

Brynjarr took hold of the girl and bounced her around making her giggle.

He handed the baby back to Anna while giving her a hug. Kristoff gave him a good handshake, he really wasn't one for hugs.

Guide looked at the exchange from around a corner. She didn't really know how she felt with Brynjarr's return, she knew she should have been happy because he was her friend but actually looking at the man who held the titles of being Elsa's spouse and the father of her first born made Guide's insides churn the wrong way.

"So where's Guide?" Brynjarr asked his family.

"Oh well she's...actually.. she's somewhere around here." Anna said looking around.

"Well I would like to see her. Any idea of where you last saw her?" He asked to anyone with an answer.

"Come on Bryn we can find her together." Elsa proposed grabbing his arm.

Guide gasped and quickly pulled back from the edge of the corner. "Bryn?" She said to herself. Since when did Brynjarr earn a nickname from Elsa?

She shook her head and headed quickly down the hall. Guide would normally turn to Rahel but she was at the center of the group.

"Guide!" Elsa called as she and Brynjarr walked into the library searching.

"Guide?" Brynjarr tried. Elsa shook her head in confusion.

"Well the only time I call Guide and she doesn't answer is when she's hiding from me." Elsa explained looking around.

"But why would she be hiding from you?" Brynjarr asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure she'll pop up. Want to go eat lunch? I'm positive that will coax her out of hiding." Elsa offered. Brynjarr nodded and followed Elsa to the dinning where they found Gerda arranging their lunch.

"Gerda have you seen Guide anywhere?" Elsa asked.

Gerda frowned while raking her brain to think of where she last seen the companion.

"I can't say that I have seen little Guide today."

"Do you think she's in the kitchens?" Brynjarr offered he knew Guide often went in there to smell and taste everything much to the dismay of the chief and Gerda.

"That damn girl better not be in my kitchen!" Gerda said sternly. Elsa laughed. "I'm warning you Elsa if I find that pup in my kitchen one more time you'll see me with a new fur by winter." Gerda threatened trudging off to defend her precious kitchen.

There was an ever present feud between Guide and the kitchen's staff. Guide would love to torment them by picking in the food and giving unwanted taste tests and make horrible messes.

They sat down and got ready to eat. Elsa wasn't fond of Lamb brisk but lately she had been craving things she usually hated.

Guide peeped her head into the doorway. Brynjarr's eyes lightened at the sight of his good friend.

"Ah Guide we were just looking for you!" He called cheerily.

Guide huffed she hadn't meant to be seen. She slugged her way slowly into the dining room. She waved lethargically at the king he got up and walked to her quickly wrapping her in an embrace that clearly said 'I missed you dearly." Guide hugged him back then he returned to his seat.

Elsa noticed Guide's odd behavior and held out her hand from her chair. Guide took it and leaned against the queen.

Elsa went to kiss her but Guide turned her head making the queen frown. What had gotten into her?

Guide looked to Brynjarr he seemed to just be content by the presence of his family. Guide felt a little uncomfortable with showing affection in front of him.

Humans still continued to be a Mystery. Elsa legally belonged to him yet he didn't seem to care. Elsa did say if she married anyone else they would not tolerate her and Guide's relationship but still.

Elsa wasn't getting the hint and kissed Guide's neck catching her off guard.

"What's wrong snowbug? Are you feeling cranky?" Elsa cooed softly rubbing her face into Guide's shoulder.

Brynjarr laughed. "Probably just woke up from a nap."

Elsa and Brynjarr exchange conversation while Guide transformed and relaxed at Elsa's feet.

"So Elsa have you thought about any names for our baby?" Brynjarr asked curiously.

Guide's head lifted from its resting place. A painful pang resonated through her chest.

"Well I can't really name someone who I've never seen." Elsa answered.

"True but if we had a boy what would you call him?"

Elsa put her spoon down and thought for a moment.

Guide sighed and got from under the table and shook out her blue and white fur. She headed for the dining room doors.

"Guide where are you going?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I'm going to go find Rahel I... have to ask her something." Guide left quickly trotting out the double doors.

"What's wrong with her? She hasn't really been herself." Brynjarr turned to Elsa.

"I wish I knew. She's been really anxious and irritable lately. I spoke to my council Woman Ada about her behavior and she advised that Guide just isn't used to domestic life so she's feeling restless and grumpy." Elsa explained.

"Huh well how come Rahel isn't restless?"

"Well Rachel was raised in this lifestyle. Guide spent her entire life in the North forest."

"Hey! I have an idea, why don't I take Guide hunting this afternoon I bet it's been a while since she's been able to do that." Elsa felt a little anxious at the idea of Guide going back to forest. What if life was to dull for her here in the castle and she decided to stay in the forest?

Elsa took a breath. This is probably what Guide needed. "Well I'm sure Guide would love that."

"Excellent I'll go find her." Brynjarr stood up and went in search for the companion once again.

He found her lazily pushing a ball of yarn back and forth with Edgar. The cat had grown some but still annoyed Guide endlessly even though the feline persisted in having a friendship with her.

"Hello Guide."

"Hey Brynjarr." Guide greeted slowly.

"Look I was wondering if you would accompany me on a little hunting trip for the afternoon." Brynjarr asked.

Guide's eyes silted at the thought of running through the forest hunting prey. "Did Elsa agree to this?"

"Yes she thought it would be a marvelous opportunity for you."

Guide bolted up. "Let's go!" She rushed off, Brynjarr ran after her.

"Hold on Guide! I have to get my gear."

Guide skidded to a halt. "Gear? But we're hunting."

"I know I need my bow, horse and proper clothing." Guide sighed. Humans always had to over complicate the most simple of things.

It took the man forty minutes to prepare before they headed off to the forest.

Guide stood at the entrance to the wood. It had seemed like forever since she had been here.

She inhaled deeply then entered with Brynjarr in tow. She wished the king didn't bring the horse with them they both made to much noise for Guide's liking and didn't quite move as quickly to keep up.

"I'm so nervous about being a father." Brynjarr stated. Guide shrugged in agitation. Brynjarr didn't mean any harm. He saw Guide as a loyal and trust worthy friend who he could confided in without worry.

"I mean I never told anyone that. I guess it's like when I was crowned king, but slightly different Elsa and I will be entirely responsible for a person who will be completely depending on us. I'm also kind of excited as well...to meet my child, well me and Elsa's child." He continued on.

"Hey Brynjarr why don't we split up and see what we can catch then meet back here." Guide suggested looking through the trees.

"Of course I'll head south of the woods you can go wherever you please." He said smiling trotting off.

Guide smiled after him then ran in the opposite direction. She ran for about thirty minutes enjoying the wind and dirt hitting her paws and muzzle. She sprinted up her favorite creek rock and looked over her previously owned territory.

Her pupils were thin needle like as instinct took priority over her mind.

She jumped down and lapped at the cool water of the creek. She heard a crack and her head snapped up. She spotted a male deer grazing through the grass.

Her stomach rumbled. She crouched low and prowled around the large buck flanking him. She rolled her shoulders and growled loudly frightening him into a run.

Perfect. She could have killed it if she wanted to but Guide wanted a chase and that's what she got.

The buck was agile and fast, young. Guide's heart from within her rib cage danced with joy from finally being exerted. Guide's legs burned as she sped them on in the chase.

The buck led her to an opened field. She slowed down letting it go. She'd get it later. Guide walked into the tall grass field and looked up into the sky.

The moon still shone proudly. Guide stared then a small weak noise arose from her throat.

It grew stronger as Guide continued her gaze. Now that she had a clear view of the large sphere she realized...that it wasn't the moon.

The moon was white and had blemishes. This sphere had a blue hue and was completely smooth. If it wasn't the moon then what was it?

Guide let out a smooth loud cry. She was taken aback by the noise. Where did that come from? Realizing it came from herself she looked around the field then throw her head back and sang out. The noise resonated throughout the forest. It was to melodious and operatic to be mistaken for a wolf's howl yet to feral and free to be mistaken for that of a human.

Her call was answered from the very far distance beyond the direction of the north mountain where the sphere in the sky took residency.

Guide strained her ears to listen in for the noise but heard nothing. Maybe it was just an echo. Guide let that small spark of hope that it was another member of her kind diminish.

She growled then ran off to search for the unlucky buck she was hunting.

She found him drinking near a lake. Guide crouched down and stalked towards him when she was finally leaping distance she pounced and ended his misery quickly with a quick snap of her jaws to her neck.

The rush of the kill was still pumping through her as she froze the blood out and ate the now cold meat. As a slab hit her pallet her eyes rolled to the back of her head in relief to taste meat that was not cooked or seasoned but instead held the rich raw flavor of grass and the buck's health.

The air and scents of the forest hit her nostrils entrancing her to run and frolic through the bushes and trees basking in its natural embrace, beyond walls, beyond gates. Guide looked up to the sky.

Beyond the world.

She spread her wings and took off into the air.

She flew for what felt like hours then landed on a large rock. She jumped off then walked off in no particular direction.

It was getting late. "Guide!" Brynjarr called walking with his horse. He had been looking around for her a then began to worry as his calls traveled over the seemed empty forest.

"Guide! Guide!" he called then saw a blue and white silhouette walking in the distance.

He left his grazing horse and ran over to the shape following it through the dusky wood.

Guide's head Stayed lowered as pesky thoughts flooded her already fogged mind.

She loved Elsa and the desire to reproduce grew stronger with each passing day. Yet Elsa was off limits.

There was always Rahel but Guide couldn't help but think of her a friend and the idea of being with anyone other than Elsa made her cringe. She had Elsa, the woman was almost hers and she was stolen away by mere man. No! She refused to let her purpose, her love be taken by man yet again. Guide still blamed herself for the tragic death of Arianne. She was stolen from Guide and the companion refused to let humans steal the one she loved again.

Guide's pupils returned to their silted state as her anger and fury grew like a flame within her heart. She wasn't a human nor was she a prompt human pet. Guide realized how much time spending in the human territory disillusioned her.

The only one Guide would ever want to yield to submissively would be Elsa. Her mate. Then Guide understood that Elsa would never truly be hers with Brynjarr's claim having such an influence.

"Guide.. I've been looking all over for you." Brynjarr panted catching his breath.

Guide ignored him. The king didn't pick up the dangerously growing growl resonating through her chest.

Brynjarr frowned perhaps Guide didn't hear him.

He reached out and patted her haunch. "Come on Elsa and I are going to create a list for our baby, maybe you could help."

Guide snarled loudly and snapped at the man's arm her vision turned red.

She did not see her friend. She saw the father of the child in Elsa's belly, an obstacle. One that was keeping her from her angel, keeping her from the sky that brought her freedom and love.

The path that led to happiness led to Elsa and Guide was determined to eradicate any obstacle. Even if it was the one she cherished.

Brynjarr gasped stepping back but Guide followed. She unfolded her wings making herself bigger.

She leapt at the king tackling him to the ground. Her growls filled the night air as Brynjarr frozen in terror. He could have defended himself but found that he couldn't Guide was his friend and he loved her deeply. If she killed him so be it.

The man closed his eyes waiting for his demise but it never came.

Brynjarr looked up to see Guide staring back at him, her eyes were no longer slits and her face wore nothing but regret and guilt.

She got off of him and transformed, backing away. Brynjarr stood up and held out a gentle hand for the frightened girl.

With caution he approached, Guide knelt on the ground and started to sob. She had almost killed her friend, a friend whom she loved and cared for, a man who was to be a father. She had almost made the unborn child she swore to love and protect fatherless. The guilt of her actions overtook her.

Brynjarr kneeled down next to the crying Guide and wrapped her in his arms.

"Brynjarr..i-i-i am so-sor-sorry." Guide panted out.

"Shhh, Shh, I know, I know. I forgive you." Brynjarr cooed comfortingly while gently rubbing Guide's hair.

"But... how?" Guide whimpered, her nose was wet so Brynjarr wiped it on his sleeve.

"Elsa told me that the domestic life stressed you out a bit and changed your behavior. Coming out here... must have been overwhelming for you and I understand."

They stayed like that for hours. It was already very dark and Brynjarr decided to return back to the castle before Elsa began to worry.

"Hey." He lifted up Guide's head. "I am going to go get my horse you stay here and don't move. I don't have night vision like you." He joked standing up and walking off.

Guide sniffled and stood up waiting.

About four minutes passed when Guide heard a scream. She flinched then changed forms and raced off into the direction of the noise.

A large silhouette came running towards her. It was Brynjarr's horse, it was fleeing for some reason.

She willed her legs to move faster through the dark wood avoiding tress and underbrush.

Finally she saw Brynjarr in the distance standing raggedly, panting. He was injured and covered in blood and scratches.

A black and red figure jumped out of the bushes and attacked him. Guide could barely make out the shape, but she attacked nonetheless. The figure moved in a strange liquid formation.

Guide pounced on it and she heard a deep growl. She felt a sting in her back leg as her world began to spin.

Guide soon realized she was being held upside down by her leg. This thing was extremely large since the ground was so far away. She desperately looked around a saw paws. One was red the other black. She looked up and saw dueling wings with the same color patterns as the paws.

Suddenly she was in the air. Whatever this was threw her against a large boulder with God like strength, hurting her shoulder blades, and violently banging her head against the rock.

Guide cried out in pain and struggled to stand.

She heard Brynjarr cry out as a gust of wind shook her. She looked to spot her friend being carried up high.

She rose shakily to her feet and tried to use her wings but failed whimpering in pain.

She ignored it and flew up into the twilight sky searching for Brynjarr. Her vision was blurry and she struggled to find them.

Another wail filled the air and Guide followed its direction.

The creature dangled Brynjarr by his boot then to Guide's worst fear let go allowing him to fall to the ground.

Guide tried to fly as fast as she could to catch her friend but her injuries slowed her.

When she finally made it to the ground she was greeted by a morbidly gruesome site.

Brynjarr's lifeless body laid still. The back of his skull was opened displaying the inside of his head while the rest of his body was mutilated bending and twisting in ways not natural.

The abdomen was nearly cut in two. Guide wanted to rush to him with the false hope that he still lived but was too terrified by scene.

She sat alone in the night praying to whatever deity that existed that this was only a nightmare.

The night went on leaving her prayers unanswered. She crept closer to his body and did her best to make it normal. The trauma of his death had yet to set in leaving her face dry and blank in shock.

When she finished she tried to at least drag him back but could barely walk herself without nausea and dizziness. She sat down next to the body and slowly the events all became incomprehensible.

Guide's mind despartly clung to what had transpired but couldn't. Soon the memories slipped away from her consciousness.

The night waned on and soon dusk took its shift. Two hours after sun rise Guide heard galloping in the distance. She transformed and howled out earning the attention of the party.

Captain Amund came trotting on horse. He and his guardsmen gasped at the sight before them.

They saw a mangled king laying lifeless on the ground. Next to a very bloody and dazed looking Guide.

His guards quickly took up arms against the confused companion. Amund signaled them to cock their weapons. He got off of his horse and approached Guide slowly.

Guide looked up with her mouth agape.

"You... you're Amund right?" She asked quietly.

"Yes and I know you.. you're Guide the Queen's companion. "He confirmed Guide nodded.

"Seize her." He ordered calmly.

Two of his men got down from their horses and and chained Guide hoisting her up. The sudden movements made her head twirl and her stomach churn causing her to vomit onto the ground.

"Be more careful!" He barked agitated at the guards' recklessness.

Elsa was sitting with Anna and Kristoff who were holding Kristine they were trying to teach her how to properly pet Edgar. It was calming since she had sent out the search party for Brynjarr and Guide. Her nerves were a complete wreck.

She was about to go check on search when Kai entered the room looking completely panicked.

"Kai what's wrong?" Anna asked concerned.

"Your majesty you are needed in the throne room immediately." He panted out.

"Why?" Elsa asked confused, she had no meetings today.

"The search party...Guide."

Elsa's heart stopped and she ran as fast as her pregnancy would allow hoping that Guide wasn't in trouble.

Guide was indeed in trouble just not the kind Elsa expected.


	50. Chapter 50

Elsa could not believe what was happening. Guide was chained up to a cot like some Common criminal being accused of murder.

"I saw her your majesty.. me and my men saw her standing next to King Brynjarr's lifeless body covered in his blood." Amund confirmed.

"But how do you know if what you saw was what actually transpired?" Elsa asked trying to stay composed.

"Well we asked the companion your majesty she said she couldn't remember." Amund said.

"We have brought Doctor Lauritz to specify her condition." Councilman Malcolm spoke up.

The old doctor stepped forward. "Tearish and I have performed many test on companion Guide in the past to discover she has a very hard skull." he fixed his spectacles

"However she has suffered from a major head injury resulting in memory loss, confusion, dizziness, loss of balance, and nausea."

Elsa groaned, she should have never let her precious Guide go with Brynjarr.

"Your majesty we are terribly sorry for your loss." The doctor condoned.

Elsa nodded her head to him in respect.

"Our inspectors have drawn up a conclusion my queen." Amund said.

Elsa grimaced she knew the report wouldn't be a good one.

"Guide attacked the king resulting in her head injury and his death."

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH ACCUSATIONS?" Elsa snapped losing a bit of control over her powers startling some of the members of court.

"The law states a trial is to be held. I already alerted and sent word to the West coastal kingdom of their tragic loss." Joghen informed gravely.

"And who gave you the authority to do such actions. I don't recall ever giving you or anyone permission." Elsa said agitated as she gripped the armrest of her throne.

Joghen remained composed and continued. "It is law that if one stands accused by more than one qualified participant then a trial must be held and a case examined."

Elsa groaned. "I will continue this in the morning for now I'll speak to Guide and try to get an idea of what happened." Elsa rose from her throne and went to the infirmary where Guide was being kept.

She entered the room and saw Guide on a cot with a thin white sheet covering her body. Thankfully the doctor took off her restraints. She had a bruise on her eye and a white bandage wrapped around her head.

"Oh snowbug." Elsa gasped rushing to Guide's side. The girl opened her eyes and slowly turned to the queen.

"E-elsa?" Her eyes were unfocused and she looked confused.

"Yes-yes my love I'm here right here." Elsa grabbed her hand sitting on the side of the cot.

"Wha-what's happening? Where's Brynjarr?" Elsa choked back a sob.

"Brynjarr he's...well... he's gone Guide." She said slowly.

"Oh where did he go? He just got here." Guide wasn't really picking up Elsa's meaning notifying her that she would have to be Frank.

"Brynjarr is dead Guide." She clarified.

Guide's breath hitched. "What-but-ho...How? Why?" Guide tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by her shoulders.

"We don't know Guide we were hoping you could tell us."

Guide looked surprised. "Me!? How would I know?"

"Well weren't you with him?" Else asked softly not mentioning the future trial.

"I don't know... how did he..died?"

"It looks like he was mauled." Elsa confirmed.

"I-i don't remember. We were in the Forest I ran, I flew, I ate...I- oh no." Guide's breathing quickened.

"What? Guide what's wrong?"

"The last thing I remember was that I bit him then I said sorry and it's all a blur after that."

"Wait you bit him?!" Elsa stood up. If people knew that Guide bit Brynjarr she would surely be accused attacking him, plus being found covered in his blood wouldn't help.

Elsa looked at Guide. "Okay. We can get through this I am sure." She seemed to be assuring herself more than Guide.

Guide looked frightened as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh Elsa what if I... What if I-" before she could finish the sentence Elsa's hand was clasped firmly over her mouth her eyes burned with determination.

She took a staggering gulp then said. "Don't you even think of saying such things! Do you understand me?! I am the queen! I rule this realm and my word is law and I say you're innocent!" The ferocity in the queen's tone made Guide shakily nodded her head vigorously.

Satisfied Elsa removed her Hand and began pacing muttering to herself.

"Now we just have to figure out how to let this play out both naturally but in the direction we want." her eyebrows creased.

She kissed Guide's lips then left the room swiftly and practically ran to her study. She spent a few hours going over Arendelle's laws searching for any loop holes.

(What the hell do we need a loop hole for? Last time I fucking checked we were the queen damnit and our word is law!)

(*Yes but we can't put our own personal feelings ahead of the law it would be unjustified.)

(Unjustified my ass. I am the law and I say Guide is innocent and if anyone dares to defy me then they can fuck themselves with their probably false accusations.)

Elsa slammed the large dusty book shut as her body stood rigidly staring out the window at the colossal moon.

(*And if the West Coastal kingdom decides that the possible killer of their beloved king getting off with no consequences is not really "Justifiable" declare war on Arendelle?)

(You're point?)

(Their military strength surpass our own. Arendelle goes to war and the country discovers that their lives are being sacrificed for the sake of one person. The queen's lover?).

(You're fucking point I thought you had one)

(*You'll surely be usurped.)

Elsa let out a whimper this whole avoidable situation had so many twist and turns and all of the outcomes seemed negative. She needed council but not just any council she needed the advice of someone who favored Guide from the start.

"Tarerish." She breathed then had a plethora of guard's and servants search for the man. Time was of the essence.

He came calmly in the study looking expectantly at his ruler. Elsa looked anxious then said. "I trust you are aware of what has transpired recently?"

"I am my queen." he replied shortly.

Elsa took a shuddering breath then asked "Well What manner of action do you advise me to take?"

Tarerish looked at her carefully then replied. "Well you and I both know that Guide must stay alive and unharmed."

The answer soothed the young monarch slightly, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Your majesty you are most likely worried about petty things such as a war that Will happen."

Elsa scoffed still looking out the window. "Well I wouldn't call war pe-...what do mean by "Will happen?" how do you know that?" She asked turning away from the glass to her desk.

"Your majesty war will happen between the Rød Vann house and Arendelle whether you hung Guide by the gallows quarted her by cows or hand her your crown." Tarerish explained.

Elsa rose a skeptic eyebrow. "And how do you know this?"

Tarerish ran a tired hand over his face. "Guide wasn't supposed to be present when it happened but. Your majesty I trust you are aware of a little Arendellian prophecy that has been going around the kingdom."

Elsa nodded her head. "The moon and winter will conjoin together and create a blizzard that will freeze the land that was once encased in ice." She quoted.

"But I've been in every crevice of the library searching for the original script. I've made a book of all the possible meanings and interpretations..." she trailed off flipping through a little brown book.

Tarerish stood causally and gently took the book from her and threw it in the fireplace. Elsa looked horrified and shocked that hours of work, research and concentration was just easily destroyed.

"All wrong because you only know...half." he turned and looked into her eyes, silence filled the room so all that could be heard was the light crackle of the fireplace. Then it attacked her memory ringing the words of Rahel that it wasn't finished.

"The moon and winter will conjoin together and create a blizzard that will freeze the land that was once encased in ice.. Only to stop the scorching fires of the blazing sun. The moon must bloom and defeat this heated tyrant or all will surly burn." Tarerish and Elsa held eye contact, he could see the confusion growing in her blue iris orbs.

"The moon and winter is you and Guide your majesty although I don't know which is which you have both made it difficult for me since you both hold aspects of winter." Tarerish finished with a chuckle.

Elsa chuckled along with him and stood up the asked. "So what you believe that Guide and I are some..some goddesses of the moon and winter?" She laughed looking at the councilman whose face remained placid then stopped when she realized he was serious.

"So if Guide and I are some goddesses or whatever it was then who's the tyrant Sun?" she leaned against her desk.

Again Elsa was answered by silence. So the queen thought of all the different kingdoms whose sigil was represented by the Sun.

"Corona?" she turned back to the man who looked disappointed.

"Thinking too literal." he instructed.

"Well who is it then is it someone who's like me and Guide but the opposite?" Elsa asked as her agitation grew.

"To metaphorical. Which kingdom puts oil on boulders, places them in catapults on ships and lays heated destruction upon their victims?" Tarerish asked titling his head.

"The only kingdom who fights with such brutality is the West Coastal kingdom, but Brynjarr would never do such a thing."

"Is Brynjarr here?" the tone Tarerish used made Elsa's eyes widen and her heart rate increase.

"You-you killed him?" she whispered.

"Hired someone actually more than willing to do it. Just as I hired those skinners to kidnap Guide." he confessed coolly.

"But-but why?" Elsa's voice cracked.

Tarerish looked at her with compassion then said softly. "To bring you and Guide closer together. Brynjarr was a good man but he just kept getting in the way of things and was becoming an annoying obstacle. And all obstacles must be eradicated like that girl Rahel."

Elsa gasped then whipped her head to face him. "My Gods what did you do to Rahel?!" she asked hysterically.

"I merely sent her back to the southern isles by forging a letter sent by Prince Tollak requiring her presence but do not fear I know how much she means to you so I put her under our kingdom's protection it will be much safer with the war and all." he explained sighing.

Elsa shook her head this was all too much to absorb. Tarerish stood up and walked over to his queen gently gripping her shoulders then whispered sternly but urgently.

"Elsa.. You wanted me to advise you so heed this fuck the laws. Fuck the council. Fuck moral. And fuck justice. Do what you must to save Guide and prepare for war."

With that he took his leave. Elsa squared her shoulders and back. Now wasn't the time to be the queen her country wanted now was the time to be the queen her country needed.

"I intend on being no less than exactly that."


	51. Chapter 51

The only comfort she had was the knowledge that Guide was Innocent and would live.

When their queen entered the royal courtroom located at Hall of the Maesters everyone stood up. The blonde monarch saw her sister and Kristoff who were seated in their designated chairs next to Elsa.

Of course fates allowed the west house to be represented by Eimund who kept his eyes on the queen making her want to wince under his scrutinizing gaze but maintained her composure. She then saw an elderly man sitting next to the prince whose eyes held much sorrow. A pang of guilt resonated throughout her body. It seemed that Brynjarr's death was just a means to end, he was an amazing man and an even greater king who deserved more than just being caught up in a very dangerous scandal.

Guide was chained up and placed where the prosecuted stayed for the case.

Elsa sat in the throne and the remaining kingdom seated themselves as well.

Titles were announced and the formalities of court were exchanged and given and Elsa said a quiet prayer to whatever gods existed that this case would go swiftly and surely.

First witness was Amund who stuck to his previous accusations drawing up facts with suspicions. Some of the crowd agreed while others who favored the companion murmured in disagreement.

His soldiers and officers stood with their leader.

Next witness was other citizens who all said the girl had touched their lives in ways no one would ever be able to understand.

"If it wasn't for her then me and my children would have starved to death I owe her my life and my children's lives so I testify that Guide Companion of Queen Elsa is innocent." the former beggar woman Hadda declared.

The queen nodded to her a thanks. Next was a fanatic cultist who was known to have an obsession with Guide and even started a church to worship her. His followers were currently working on a temple for the "New Goddess" of Arendelle.

Everyone in the room droned out his frantic findings about how Guide was a high holy figure except Elsa and Anna who listened in interest.

Other witnesses came and gone some Elsa wanted to hug some she wanted to freeze the very life out of.

Elsa feeling faint from her pregnancy called for a break session. She retired to her study. There was knock on the door. Elsa turned then called out. "Who is it?"

Instead of answering Anna opened the door and ran over and hugged her sister.

Elsa hugged her back and soothed her hair back.

"Elsa what's going to happen to our family?" whispered Anna.

"Nothing I don't allow. No matter what I will protect our family." Elsa said determinedly.

"Rahel want back to the south." Anna informed.

Elsa nodded. "Yes I know she'll be safe there."

Anna lifted her head off of Elsa's shoulder. "Wha-what do you mean safe. Why wouldn't she be safe here?"

At that moment Elsa realized she would have to relocate her family to somewhere anywhere away from the upcoming war.

She gave Anna a sweet toothy smile. "Don't worry about it just know everything is going to be alright?" Elsa assured.

Satisfied Anna nodded then left. Elsa turned around and grabbed a map. Her eyes scanned it in hopes that she could get a head start in finding a safe place for her family.

She heard her door. The queen turned around at hearing the door open expecting to see her sister she was instead greeted by a person she hoped to never see after her wedding again.

Eimund had a sickly smirk on his face as he purposely closed the door.

Elsa stood in a queenly stance. "I don't recall giving you permission to enter my study."

"Do I really need it? After all I have a rise on you..your lover killed my brother and according to law must be sentenced to death. But I can prevent that." Eimund starkly replied.

"Oh can you?" Elsa retorted.

"Yes. You can marry me the new future king of the west and I'll drop all charges."

Elsa wasn't the least bit surprised. From what Brynjarr had told her Eimund always had his eyes on both Arendelle and its queen.

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest daringly "And if I refuse?"

"The charges won't get dropped." the Prince replied plainly.

"Well as tempting as that offer is I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." The queen spat with disgust.

The prince's face turned dark. "It's going to be fun watching the little mutt hang." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Elsa sighed. If she accepted his offer maybe the load of her problems would subside. The arrogant Prince wanted Arendelle and probably wouldn't settle for the title as Prince consort.

Elsa put a hand on her now very round stomach wondering what the future held.

When she returned her council had the nerve to call up the young kitchen boy Didiér. Elsa could see he was nervous so she looked at him softly. The warmth that came from the queen's eyes eased him.

"Boy do you know the former Queen's companion Guide?" Joghen questioned antagonizing.

"Yes I do. We are very close." Didiér responded confidently in his endearing accent.

Joghen stared down at the boy with a hard stare then asked. "You're proud of being friends with a murderer?"

"I'm proud of being friends with a loyal, brave, and loving person who would gladly sacrifice herself for anyone she cared about." The boy declared loudly earning cheers from half the room.

Elsa couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She'd find some way to reward the boy.

"Guide loved the king and she would never commit the hideous act she's being accused of." Didiér continued. Joghen quickly dismissed him not liking the rise he was drawing out of the crowd.

"Next we will question the accused... Guide." Guide was dragged up to the stand chained. She still had a white bandaged wrapped around her head with a blood stain from the continuous bleeding.

"Guide you went hunting with beloved king Brynjarr what happened exactly?" Joghen paced in front of her.

"I- we separated." Guide said weakly.

"Why?"

"Because…I was upset that…Brynjarr was having a child with Els- The queen so I ran and flew to clear my head." explained Guide the piece of information was not going to make the trial any easier.

Joghen nodded his head. "And then?"

"The king came looking for me and he found me."

"And?"

Elsa prayed that Guide would lie. Prayed for favor. But deep down she knew the companion was honest even in the face of death.

"I bit him." Guide finished causing the room to gasp. Elsa closed her eyes at the admission groaning quietly.

Guide's eyes then lit up as she thought hard. "But I apologized!" she yelled. Elsa looked up Guide hadn't mentioned that…unless…she remembered.

"You apologized?" Joghen repeated skeptically.

"I… I licked it better and Brynjarr embraced me…then he..left for something I can't remember but I heard a scream. I ran to him. He was being attack- attacked."

"Attacked by whom?"

"By a..by a red shadow. I tried to protect him but it had strength that I couldn't even believe… I remember being in the air then everything went black…"

Elsa looked to Tarerish who nodded then back at Guide.

"A red shadow?" Joghen chuckled mockingly along with most of the room.

"When I woke up it carried Brynjarr up to the sky I tried to fly after them but…I was ..my vision…it dropped him and…when I got to the ground-" Guide's voice cracked as the image of the king's mutilated body reappeared in her mind.

"Well then it is quite obvious that the poor girl has gone mad." Malcolm Chimed in. Everyone stared at Guide's shaking form.

"Guide!" The room's heads turned to see Tarerish standing. He walked over to her and leaned in whispering.

"Come on remember it was not a shadow you saw but something else…someone else. Someone like you." he whispered urgently.

Guide raked her mind.. The creature had paws..wings but that didn't make sense why would it kill Brynjarr.

Before Guide could open her mouth Eimund stood yelling in false outrage.

"WE ALL KNOW THE MUTT IS GUILTY AND THE WEST DEMANDS JUSTICE!" he bellowed making his men cheer angrily.

The time came for Elsa to decide her queendom's fate.

She stood receiving her scepter from a servant. She walked regaled and poised to Guide and lifted her scepter.

"Guide companion to the Queen of Arendelle I Queen Elsa Maregrethe Anne vinter Of the Arendelle House declare you…"


	52. Chapter 52

"Guilty." The announcement caused Anna gasp and look at her sister in disbelief while kristoff simply lowered his head.

The pleased expression on Eimund's face infuriated Elsa but she kept up her facade and continued. "To fifteen months in the castle dungeons, you will be stripped of your title as my companion." Hell and outrage broke out from the westerners and even some of Arendelle's citizens who feared for their own security that came with having a king and believed it was take away by Guide.

Elsa flicked her wrist causing a light gust of snow to blow over the room. She rarely if never used her powers on her people for control but that seemed to be slipping away slowly within the courtroom. Eimund stood up with a fiery face breathing heavily.

"MARK MY WORDS ICE BITCH, THE WESTERN SEA WILL BE RED ONCE AGAIN..." Eimund pointed his finger at the queen in disrespect and hate. He turned and faced the people of Arendelle finishing the threat in an uprising. "WITH THE BLOOD OF ARENDELLE'S INHABITANTS!"

Panic began to sink in as the prince and his countrymen marched out of the room. Elsa sighed once they were gone, her people looked to their leader for some reassurance as Guide was roughly hefted away to the dungeon cells.

Anna approached her sister worried. "Elsa?" She started unsure of how to speak or what to say. Elsa grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, standing she finally spoke. "I need to see Guide."

Not exactly the words that everyone present wanted to hear but at least they were spoke without a hint of fear.

* * *

Guide paced in her cell panting in distress. She jumped when the sound of the door boomed shut and a small torch light shined from down the damp stone hallway.

Her now swollen lip, a gift from one of the guards, trembled at the sight of her blonde angel. "Leave us." Elsa instructed the guards as they opened the door for her to enter.

Once alone Guide asked the question that had been plaguing her since her sentencing. "Why?" Althoug she spoke in a whisper Elsa could still hear the anger ringing in her voice.

She ignored the question and examined Guide's bruised face. "Who did this to you?" Guide shook her face from the woman's hold backing away. "Why did you do it Elsa?! Why would you condemn thousands to die? Condemn our home to war?! And for what?! My sake!" Guide's eyes grew wet with tears she refused to shed.

"Guide Arendelle would have been sentenced to war whether I sent you to the gallows or gave you my entire queendom!" Elsa yelled back pacing. She stopped when she heard a meek "But why?"

"Guide you did not kill Brynjarr and either way this would have happened." Guide approached her wrapping an arm around her waist. "How do you know I didn't kill Brynjarr?"

"Because I know who did." Guide gasped and tried to make eye contact with her but she refused her.

"Who we can maybe bring this to light and tell the west and maybe there won't be a wa-"

"That won't work, there will be a war Guide, there was always going to be war."

"You say that as if it something preordained.." when she was met by silence Guide shook her head. "Will you at least tell me who did it, me and you can bring them to justice ourselves."

"You and I-" Elsa corrected out of habit under her breath. "Guide we can't okay, we just can't. Right now all I need is for you to trust me, we'll get through this." With that Elsa left the cell ready to face the wrath of those who did not understand.


	53. Chapter 53

Elsa was pouting, yes pouting in her bed glaring at her sister.

"Pout aaaalll you like Els the doctor said you're close to the due date and you are hereby sentenced to-" Anna stood with regal dramatics. "Bed rest. Bye." as she went for the door her steps halted when she heard Elsa mumble under her breath.

"Queen's don't pout."she returned to the end of Elsa's bed with a challenge present in her eye.

"Well then you're being a pretty bad queen right now because you're pouting."

Elsa crossed her arms huffily. "I'm frowning."

"Elsa...your face looks like a bunch sour apples.. And not the red ones the green ones." They both turned to door to see Kristoff dragging Guide into the room by her back legs.

"You..Are..supposed..to ..be in..jail." he grunted between tugs.

"But but but but I wanna see Kristine!" Whined Guide struggling.

"You can see her tonight now stay!" He pushed his boot against her forehead shoving her into the room then slammed the door.

"Guide Guide Guide. Hey." Anna antagonized grabbing her arm pulling her from scratching the door.

"I have a job for you Kay? I need you to...to..um.. You see her majesty pouty pants over there?" she pointed to a very miserable looking Elsa.

"Mmhm." Guide confirmed.

"Well I need you to guard her because if she gets out of the bed the doctor said she'll hurt the baby and could bleed a lot." Guide gasped.

"So keep her in here and I can tell ya-" she leaned in close and whispered. "You're in sour company." with that she patted Guide's shoulder briskly then left closing the door.

Guide changed forms then playfully stalked Elsa jumping into the bed. Elsa still looking unamused gave her a quick glance then continued glaring at the door.

"Hey Queen grumpy." Chimed Guide.

"Don't call me that." Elsa replied irritably and quickly shaking her head slightly.

Guide chuckled then grabbed a mathematics book from the library planting herself on the floor.

Elsa's vigilant leer slowly began to transfer to Guide's tight rear. A slow burn began to spur in her core. She squeezed her legs together.

(Let's fuck her.)

(* And where have you been?)

(Well if it is any of your business I was on a holiday.)

(* Holi- how is that even possible?)

(Believe me it's not.)

(*Ugh.)

Elsa cleared her throat trying to gain Guide's attention but the girl was too involved in her numbers.

"Uh um Guide?" Elsa called. Guide's ears pricked upon hearing her name.

"Yes my sky?" She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Will you- can we- come here." Elsa patted the empty space next to her.

The queen was still adjusting to idea of having access to someone who could sooth her sexual plites.

Guide bounced up and was immediately at her lovers side.

"Hi." Elsa greeted quietly with an awkward air around her.

"Hey." Guide returned her tone.

"Umm.." Elsa had no clue on how to ask in this particular situation for sex but of course Guide could scent her arousal. Yes she wanted her own release because it had been awhile but Elsa was pregnant. Guide hadn't even touched herself yet but it was definitely on her to-do list.

(Just grab her)

Elsa nodded in agreement and awkwardly grabbed Guide's shoulders then kissed her.

She sighed in content then began moving her lips against Guide's her tongue rushing in to greet its lover. Her hands moved and roamed over the former companion's body appreciating every curve.

Guide's eyes slowly closed as she started to give in then a little bump from Elsa's not so little bump reminded her why she put on her metaphorical chastity belt.

Guide pulled away when she felt Elsa beginning to put pressure on her shoulders pushing her to bed.

"Elsa." Guide warned breathlessly. "The baby we can't." Guide didn't know much about babies, sex, or humans, let alone having sex with a human that had a baby in them but she never recalled seeing any animals couple while the female was pregnant.

"You're with a baby so... We can't." Guide warned again but apprehensively.

Elsa chuckled. "Is that what you think?"

Guide nodded.

"Well" started Elsa wrapping her arm around Guide's torso. "I asked Anna and she said that she and Kristoff still...did everything when she was pregnant and Kristine is just fine."

Guide's eyelids drooped when Elsa playfully began pulling the ties of her shirt loose.

"Maybe we should be a little gentl-AHH HEY...hey." Elsa looked up at her from roughly raking her nails down Guide's stomach leaving behind a trail of red marks.

"Hey." She replied seductively.

"Hey." it came out barley audible when Guide became distracted by the beautiful glint in Elsa's eyes as she straddled her.

Elsa loved how Guide looked beneath her laying...helpless..aroused.

She leaned in slowly and could see Guide's throat bob up and down in anticipation.

Suddenly the door opened. Elsa didn't even bother to turn around. She could practically hear her sister's smirk.

"Out." Elsa ordered in a flat tone.

"Well I originally came to make sure you weren't getting out of bed but it seems I don't have worry about that anymore since uuuhh Guide convinced ya to stay put." Anna retorted coyly.

"Hello Anna." Guide's head popped up but was immediately pushed on the forehead back down by Elsa's two fingers.

The queen turned to Anna with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi sweety." Anna cooed.

"OUT!" Elsa raised her hand and a threatening soggy snowball formed.

"Having fun?" Anna asked unfazed by the snowy creation.

"Kinda." Guide's head popped back up to only get pushed down again in the same manner as before. "Ouch." complained Guide in a nasally voice.

"You hush up." Elsa then turned back to Anna.

"If you don't get out now I'll cancel this month's order of chocolate."

Anna gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I would my taste buds crave only strawberries now." Elsa gave a coy smirk.

"Mmmn FUCK YOU'RE DAMN STRAWBERRIES!" Anna stormed out slamming the door in defeat.

"Now What was I doing? Oh yes you." Elsa faced Guide who had a sheepish smile on.

The queen removed her shirt then under clothes attacking the girls breast while rolling the nipple of the other between her fingers.

Guide sucked air quickly between her teeth hissing.

"Mmm." hummed Elsa suckling hard. She let go with a pop. Then with a flick of her wrist a shaft fused itself into Guide's pelvis. Guide whimpered at the new sensations that were just awakened.

The queen began to slowly remove her clothes. Guide couldn't hide the fact that she was obviously admiring Elsa's pregnant body. Her breast grew and Guide enjoyed them as they could no longer fit in her hands. She palmed them following Elsa's actions and suckled from their rosy buds. Then Guide sat up quickly throwing Elsa onto her back. Elsa gave a surprised squeak at the quick show of assertion from the usually passive Guide.

Guide attacked her neck sucking and nipping, connecting her teeth to the junction between Elsa's shoulders. By now Elsa's core was searing hot and all she wanted was the ice shaft to bury itself between her legs to sooth her arousal.

Elsa hummed bringing Guide's hips closer to her own locking them in place with her legs.

They moaned in unison as Guide entered her at an agonizingly slow pace. Immediately the girl became distracted and began thrusting wildly wanting to feel more of the pleasure that she had been deprived of for so long.

Elsa not wanting her former companion to cum to soon pulled away much to Guide's dismay who whined at the loss of contact. Elsa put both hands on her hips steadying them then lowered them slowly. Elsa set her own pace with her hips moaning in relief.

"El-elsa I just thought of..of something." Guide chimed shakily.

"What is it Guide?" Elsa asked not really appreciating the distraction.

"What if the baby hears us?" she whispered.

Elsa shook her head smiling at Guide's gullibility. "Well then let's not disappoint hmm?"

Guide's mouth gaped wide looking in shock at Elsa's crude joke. Elsa giggled then smashed there lips together enjoying the sound of their skin smacking against each other.

She hissed as her grip loosened on Guide allowing her to quicken her pace.

Elsa looked up to see Guide's lips trembling and the strained look in her eyes. She knew that look.

Elsa sighed. She really needed to figure out a trick that would allow them to reach their releases together.

Guide let out a pathetic whimper as she came clinging to her Angel. Elsa closed her eyes at least attempting to get close but it was no use.

Guide collapsed atop her then after a few minuets she looked up grinning like an idiot. Elsa forced out a horrible smile as well.

"I love you Elsa." Guide sighed rubbing her face in Elsa's chest.

"I love you too Guide." Elsa bit her lip thinking of a way to reach her peak without hurting Guide's feelings.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked a very elated Guide.

Elsa's eyes dilated she was a horrible liar.

(Guide sucks at sex doesn't she?)

(* No she's a little…just…she just comes a little early than what is expected.)

(Mmmhmm...)

Guide started sniffing at the air then she looked down at Elsa's womanhood licking her lips. She went down careful of Elsa's swollen stomach.

Inhaling deeply Guide shoved her face into Elsa's flower. Elsa arched off of the bed moaning loudly at the sweet feeling of Guide's tongue entering her drinking in her juices.

Guide noticed her swollen pink clit then took it into her mouth sucking hard. Tears sprung to Elsa's eyes as she writhed and shook. Her chest rose quickly as she reached her peak.

Guide's teeth gently nibbled on the nub which destroyed the queen's resolve. Elsa screamed gripping Guide's hair tightly. Guide drank in every last drop that poured from Elsa's spread lips.

When Elsa calmed Guide joined her up on the pillows laying her head in the crook of Elsa's neck. Elsa ran her fingers through Guide's hair then frowned When she noticed it was coming out in unnatural amounts.

"Guide?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"Are-are you going bald?"

"Huh?" Elsa showed Guide the fist full of her hair.

"Ooooh yeah I'm shedding." Guide scratched her head and a bunch of particles and hair fell from her head into Elsa's face and mouth.

She gagged in disgust. "Oh sorry. Here let me." Guide apologized. Then blew a raspberry in Elsa's face causing her to close her eyes.

"Thank you Guide that's enough." she deadpanned.

"Wait you shed?" Elsa sat up making Guide slide off of her.

"Mmhm" Guide confirmed nodding her head. "My hair gets thinner in the spring and summer…and itchy." Guide went back to scratching spreading hair all over the bed.

"Ew." Elsa repulsed calmly wiping the hair onto the floor.

Meanwhile Anna was sitting in Elsa's office handling the duties of her sister while she was in bed rest.

"Hmm well that can't be good." Kristoff mused looking over a paper while his other hand was occupied playing as a teething toy for Kristine.

"What can't be good?" Anna asked peering over.

"Apparently some westerners set fires to some fields recently."

Anna gasped. "I think I saw that fire but I didn't really pay any attention to it."

"I think we should start by dealing with everything war concerned and make a list of what has to be done then take it to Elsa and have her look over it." Kristoff reasoned.

"Mm good plan I like it." Anna grabbed a pieces papers and gave one to Kristoff and kept one for herself.

When they finished the couple headed to Elsa's rooms. When they entered Anna set Kristine on the floor and the baby crawled to her favorite person in the whole world.

She screamed trying to climb up on the bed to make it to the sleeping Guide's wolfish form.

Elsa smiled then picked her up placing her on the blanket. Not wasting any time Kristine finally made it to Guide then tugged on her ears babbling.

Guide groaned then rolled to her back letting her tongue lull out of her jaws. Kristine squealed in delight then threw herself upon the girl's stomach happily pulling out the shedded tufts of hair throwing them into the air.

"Hey Els me and Kristoff-"

"Kristoff and I but continue." Elsa corrected automatically.

Anna huffed. "Anyways we made a list of everything war related that has to be done." Anna noted with pride.

They both turned to the sound of a rapid thumping.

Kristine was scratching Guide's wings squealing causing her back leg to thump in reflex. The baby began ripping out protruding feathers.

Anna giggled while Elsa looked over the list.

"It just needs a few adjustments but I believe this will be rather helpful." Elsa mused still reading.

Anna sat next to Elsa in the bed and began rubbing her stomach.

"So war huh?" Anna asked.

"Yep." Elsa popped the p.

They looked on at Guide and Kristine's play.

"We have to give this our all. We have too much to lose. Too much to fight for." Anna droned.

Elsa nodded in agreement. She'd be damned if she let another spoiled brat of a Prince have the satisfaction of coming close to harming her family and her country.

"Hey guys look Kristine is a mini me!" The sister's looked to see Kristine covered in Guide's shedded fur with makeshift wings made from her fallen feathers.

A dribble of drool rolled from her mouth.

"Now she looks like a mini version of you." Anna insulted. Guide glared at her causing Elsa's shoulders to shake with laughter.


	54. Chapter 54

Elsa's fingers hurt with the amount of writing she had been putting them through the past month. Her eyes fared no better due to the letters that required her attention. Both the queen and council were pleased with the amount of support they were offered and graciously accepted.

From the Kingdom of DunBroch, King Fergus offered ninety cavalrymen along with eighteen catapults and a hundred footmen. These forces combined with Arendelle's would surly give them a chance especially after reading this letter from the coast Switzerland King Eric Hoch strasser Sjöjungfru, he offered the naval aid of one man 'o' war and twelve galley warships in return for an alliance that Arendelle would protect them when the time came. It could never compare to the navy of the West but it was something adding to Arendelle's own forces. And lastly Czar Dmitri Nikolaevna Romanova and Tsarina Anastasia offered medical aids of many kinds.

Elsa watched as her kingdom pull together resources and build itself up like it never had before. She concluded that if they had more time they would be an equal force with the West. She wished to be of more help but had to remain her last month of pregnancy in bed.

"Elsa?" The blonde turned to her sister who entered the room with papers in hand. She had become so proud of Anna and Kristoff who rose to the occasion and assisted her in many ways be it attending meetings or reading over certain documents.

"Yes?"

Anna wrung her fingers together. "We sent word to the south but have received nothing it would seem that they want nothing to do with us at the moment since the king retrieved his family. No surprise there I mean we only protected his family from a conspiracy that was arising from their kingdom." Anna ended heatedly crossing her arms. Elsa sighed. She understood a lot of neighboring kingdoms and nations thought it best to avoided Arendelle since it was officially in war.

Even the air of the kingdom seemed tense and still waiting for her opponent to make the first move. A lot of citizens moved out of the main province scattering across the nation. Only the devoted and most brave remained, those willing to risk their lives for their home and family's home.

Elsa met with the Malcolm and strategically placed and readied their resources. It was no doubt that the West would attack from not only on ships through the forjd but also take the western mountainous regions.

"Your majesty it would seem that with everything in place it would be best to move the royal family into the Ardal district as quickly as possible." Under normal circumstances Elsa would have remained with her kingdom but she had another life to think of instead of her own, Elsa's hand went instinctively went to her stomach. Being deep in the countryside and at the center of mountain ranges, Ardal was landblocked except by a mountain pass that would be heavily guarded.

"Well we can move two weeks in time for the baby to be born but I need time to finish a few things here." Elsa looked from her bed to see Guide prance in, tongue lulling out panting. She leapt on the bed padding over to Elsa. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the sight of her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" He asked looking to Elsa who shrugged sheepishly.

"Uhh I...broke..out?" Guide then turned her attention to Elsa and began lathering her neck in licks and nips. Elsa blushed and coughed into her hand and began pushing her lover away.

"Not now Guide." She muttered only for the girl to pull her ears back and whine.

Feeling uncomfortable Malcolm eyed the pair and decided to remove himself before the couple began to become amorous. "Erm yes well I should take my leave your majesty and see to other matters."

By now Guide had taken her human form and was rubbing her face into Elsa's shoulders. Slowly the queen's attention began to shift.

"Yes good day Kristof-uh I mean Malcolm." Elsa distractedly dismissed. Malcolm bowed and walked out the queen's chambers.

"Mmm and where have you been this whole time?" Elsa asked now kissing Guide's cheeks. "Oh you know just walking around the cell halls downstairs and trying to sneak into the kitchens." She replied planting her lips upon Elsa's who hummed in appreciation cupping Guide's cheek gently.

Their lips danced heatedly until Elsa pulled away panting while placing her forehead on Guide's smiling. "You shouldn't tease me Snowbug."

Guide giggle nuzzling Elsa's sweet smelling hair. "Hehe Sorry.." Guide leaned close to Elsa's stomach cooing. "I forgot a certain little someone will be born soon."

"Yes so we will have to leave to another estate away from the war." Elsa hummed petting Guide's head that was gently rested on her very swollen stomach.

Guide winced and sat up. She looked nervous and unsure. She scratched her wrist causing Elsa to frown slightly.

"Actually Elsa I have to...um stay." The admission made the room drop in temperature. She merely shook her head closing her eyes. "Of course you're not Guide." She tried to chuckle the matter off.

"I am actually. I want to help and I know I can. I've been talking to Malcolm, Captain Amund, and the General and they said my powers would help a great deal so-" Before she could finish Elsa interrupted with a finalizing tone.

"Guide you are not fighting in a war. You are coming with our family to safety I don't know why you would even think I would allow you to stay behind." Elsa said with exasperation.

"Elsa I need to help and I can so I will." Guide resoluted sitting straighter.

"Guide I-Ooh." Elsa groaned holding her stomach closing her eyes. Guide quickly held her tightly. "You okay?" She asked softly, Elsa took a moment and righted herself then nodded.

"I've been getting a lot of pain lately but it is as expected. Now then I don't want to hear any more of this talk about fighting in the war understand?" Guide sighed knowing she and Elsa would just be going around in circles if they continued.

She would fight.

She had to ensure the future of her loved ones, for protecting their future was her only life mission at the moment.


	55. Chapter 55

[ **A week later** ]

Guide laid quietly on the floor while she listened to Elsa and Kristoff read over the plans for what seemed to be the thousandth time. The entire west would be patroled regularly for any activity. When they came they would be seen.

"Well it seems we just might pull through I should get packing huh?" Kristoff chimmed scratching the short stuble he had started to grow out. Elsa nodded sighing leaning against the table that was in her sitting room. She opened her mouth to only be muted and curl into herself from a horrible cramp. Kristoff supported her while she panted and groaned in pain. When it subsided she put a hand up signifying she was fine.

An abrupt entrance immediately had Guide up and alert. They turned to see it was Kai looking extremely distraught.

"Your majesty we just received delayed word from Weselton." He presented a letter which Elsa quickly took and hurried over its contents.

"What's it say?" Kristoff asked hesitantly.

"It says Weselton has been besieged by Western forces..." Her heart dropped when she looked up at Kristoff. "The Duke is dead." Turning to Kai she asked. "How long has this message been delayed?"

"About one week my queen." Grief and dread attacked Elsa accompanied by severe cramps. Guide whined sensing Elsa's distress. Her comforting touch did wonders for the woman.

"Oh no." She cried silently. "Send word to the navel masters and captain and tell them to get as many forces as they can to the east-" They were once again interrupted by Malcolm panting.

"Your majesty I bring grave news.."

"Of course you do." Elsa bemoend as Guide began to slowly help her to her bedroom chamber.

Suddenly the ground shook intensely startling the group. Elsa looked up from floor. "Is that apart of your news?" She asked.

"Most likely." Malcolm confirmed. "There are twenty galley warships at the east of the entrance of the forjd. They're fiercely trying to push through."

"Oh gods!" Elsa's voice cracked as she nearly fell but was held up by Guide. With sudden terror she felt her gown moisten.

"Umm Elsa please tell me you just have a weak bladder for bad news?" Kristoff asked.

"I um need to... it's..Oh I'm gonna." She need not say more as Kai leapt into action bellowing to maids as he left the room.

"I already set up master Kristoff's sled and other carriges for the household." Malcolm informed. "We just have to collect everyone and leave the city."

"Kristoff go get Anna and make sure everyone is prepared to leave." Guide instructed deeply. They were shaken by another tremor. Guide ran to the window to see an obstruct view of fire balls raining down on the decks of the city destroying buildings along with ships continuing to press forward.

"Go now! I'll help Elsa." Kristoff ran out the room to retrieve his family.

Elsa's breathing became more haggard with each passing moment. "Guide." She whimpered.

"Elsa?" Guide leaned in close. "I need you to hold on to me no matter what okay?" Guide gently lifted her bridal style and easily walked out the room to get her to the carriages. Kai returned looking greatly worried and dishelved wringing his hands.

"There are foot soldiers in the city making their way here." He said running his hands through what remained of his red hair.

"WHY ARE THERE WESTERN SOLDIERS IN THE CITY!" Guide growled angrily losing resolve. This was a disaster.

"I wish I knew Miss Guide." Kai shook his head. "They snuck in through the eastern mountain pass."

"I'm such a fool. I should have-ow!" Guide clutched Elsa tightly. "Your majesty blaming yourself will do nothing there just wasn't enough time." Kai comforted.

"We need to get to the front gates and get everyone out of here." Kai rushed forward leading the way.

Things seemed to freeze in time when the walls caved in busting in wooden pieces setting in a domino effect of many support beams giving in. The sound assaulted Guide and Elsa's ears disorienting everything.

Guide kept hold of Elsa when she fell to her knees. The former companion looked up to notice that a large mortar rock still aflame had penertrated the castle walls. The flames caught to the wood like disease.

Elsa had fainted from the exertions so Guide gently laid her down on the floor and ran to the wall of large wooded beam, flames and debris. "Kai! Kai!" She screamed.

"Kai is unconscious Guide get Elsa to the back gates. It is no longer safe for the carriages to wait in the front!" Malcolm bellowed from the otherside.

Elsa screamed being dragged back to consciousness by pain. "Guide..what's happening?" She breathed droggily then eyed the wall that blocked them from the stairway.

Noticing her alertness Guide ran over and knelt down looking completely perturbed.

She took in gulps of air. "Elsa we uh we have one goal right now, one thing we have to worry about and that is getting to the back gates." Guide went over grabbing the woman when another ground shaking moment passed only this time louder and more violent.

Looking around Elsa saw only one way out. "We have to go through the window across the roof and down into the gardens." Guide ran a hand over her sweaty face.

"Yep of course we do." She deadpanned. Picking Elsa up they made their way through the window. Once outside the sound of crying and screaming filled the air accompanied by floating embers. The sky was darkened red and black with fire and smoke.

Guide shifted and while Elsa lay across her back holding on tightly to her fur she began maneuvering over the roof. Guide climbed over the hooding and slid down slowly. The gardens came into the view but was already infested with soldiers in black armor and red trimmings looking around.

A maid tried to run past them to only be spread through the chest mercilessly.

* * *

Guide ducked back down onto the roof gasping. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked through clenched teeth. Tears were staining her cheeks.

"Soldiers a lot of them. Bows and spears." Guide's heart pounded with each word.

Elsa breathed in shakily coughing leaning into her Snowbug.

For now they were stuck.

Anna's knee bounced with anxiety as each moment passed that her sister and Guide were absent. Kristoff rocked Kristen who was crying from all the noises sounding from the front of the castle.

"I'm going in." Anna stood up but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna if you think I'm letting you go anywhere you're crazy." Kristoff warned.

"Yes I am crazy but our family is in there Kristoff." She pointed to castle now going up in flames with each second.

"Princess it would be most wise to let our guards find the queen." Councilwoman Ada advised. Everyone turned heads at the sound of a cough to see Malcolm dragging an unconscious Kai on his shoulders.

Kristoff laid Kristine down in a basenette nestled in his sleigh and helped the two men with some servants getting them into the one of the carriages.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Anna for now let's stay put." When he turned around Anna was long gone. Kristoff sighed when Kristine began to cry. He looked up to see soldiers turning the corner spears raised. The Arendellian Guards took up weapons and stood between the threat and the household. Kristoff reached in the back and grabbed a pickaxe. It'll work.

Jumping out of the sleigh he stanced ready to protect his child.

Closing his eyes Kristoff prayed that Anna's usual dumb luck followed after her.

* * *

Elsa clenched her teeth tightly holding in the screams that wanted to rip through her lips.

"Mm-AH! Oh Guide?! Guide?!" She called after the girl who was still peeping over the side of the roof trying to figure out a way out. She turned her attention to her queen.

"Yes Elsa?"

"I can't have the baby on the roof and with the mortars being fired off we can't ju-AHHH!" The screech caught in the ears of the western soldiers. Guide's senses twitched at the sound of rustling behind her.

"So what's the plan?" A panting voice whispered hotly down her neck.

"Oh god!" She flinched away to see Anna leaning against the roof.

"Anna how did you find us?" Elsa asked holding her stomach.

"I was going to go through the gardens to find you guys but well they're in there.." She gestured to the soldiers. "So I climbed the wall instead and saw Guide peeking over so I climbed up here and...what's wrong with you?" She asked in a accustory voice at seeing Elsa's flushed and weakened state.

Elsa opened her mouth then closed it. "I'm getting cramps." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"She's in labor." Guide confirmed. Anna's eyes widened and she closed her them taking in a breath. "Of course you are because this. Now. At this second is the perfect moment to go into labor Els." She complained shaking her head. "So sorry." Elsa mocked an apology.

"Don't let it happen again." Anna reprimanded. "So if we want to get to the back gates we'll have to cross the roof and find a way to make it down and around the wall." Guide analyzed. "How are we going to get there?" Questioned Elsa.

"Oh I have an idea we can build a sleigh or a sled with your ice!" Guide looked to Elsa who was trying to control her breathing. She was in no condition to use her magic it could be dangerous.

"I don't know how to!" Guide panicked. Elsa was the one who built things not her.

(Can we panick too?)

(*No! We just have to teach her.)

(Oh yeah sure while we're at it let's teach the baby too because it'll be here by the time that happens.)

(What makes you think the baby will be magi- Nevermind I have an idea.)

"Guide.." Elsa started calmly. "It's just like math.."

Anna threw up her hands scooting away. "Well then I'm excluded from this conversation."

"How?" Guide pleaded. "It's just a problem just measure and construct." Elsa explained.

"Wait! That's how it works!?" Anna inquired while Guide got to constructing.

Elsa scrunched her eyebrows. "Yes Anna. What you thought we just imagine what we want and it just appears out of our fingers?"

Anna nodded crossing her arms. "Yeah hence the word 'Magic'."

"It's more complicated you have to measure and think of how much goes where...anyway It's a process."

Guide shifted and created a harness around her shoulders and chest then created a sled that could carry both Anna and Elsa. The queen wanted to gush at how proud she was of the girl but there was no time. The pain in her crotch intensified.

"Okay get in and please hang on." Anna picked Elsa up and placed her in the bed slat of the sled and sat behind her. She gave a thumbs up. Guide took a breath. She would have to be fast. Steadying herself- "Not to interrupt Guide but we have to move...Now!" Anna's voice rose in fear as she shifted.

"Why?" Guide looked back to see her staring at the sky.

"Oh you know I just don't want to get hit by the giant flamming rock hurtling towards us. I hear it's not quite healthy for you." The mortar drew closer forcing Guide to leap into action. She began sprinting forward, doing her best to keep the sled steady.

The soldiers took immediate action and took aim. Out of reflex Guide shielded the sled with a quick wall of ice.

She caught sight of a soldier about to throw a spear at Anna, ignoring inhibitions she created her own ice spear which targeted his head.

Suddenly they were flung forward in a spiltering rain of particles from the roof due to the impact of mortar. Anna screamed and held on to both sled and her sister as the Guide frantically tried to gain her footing less they fall over the side of the castle the royals were slidding towards.

Her paws burned as she grounded them into the roof. The sled fell over the side but Guide hooked her claws over the edge hanging on. She used her wings to propel them back up and ran trying to find some path off the now lit roof.

The way was blocked by collapsed roof debris. "We're gonna have to take a detour!" She called behind her. "Uh what kind of detour?" Anna hollered back looking down to see more soldiers rushing in.

"A dangerous one." Guide mumbled then jumped down and sat on her haunches as they laid down a large fallen sloped part of the roof to the wall path.

The ran along side it until the carriages came to view along with the sight of many footmen rushing towards it like a shark closing in on prey.

Ann gasped, her family, and they would have to go now or be surrounded. "GUIDE THEY HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Guide looked down and saw the same sight Anna did.

How could she alert them? Guide paused then threw her head back letting out a howl. Still howling she carefully sprinted down the rubbled side of the castle.

"Anna you're the loudest warn them!" Elsa instructed. Under normal circumstances she would have been offended but now considered her great vocals a blessing.

Kristoff looked to see Anna waving frantically. "GOO! NOW! THE SOLDIERS ARE COMING!" She hollard cupping her mouth with her hands.

Kristoff gathered up those he could and got in his sled sending Sven into full speed. He ducked as arrows were fired at them hitting the carriages and sleigh.

Guide slowed as she turned around the corner but the now collapsing castle had another idea as their home was assulted with another fireball and began to throw down large stones and beams along the side. She hurried along trying to make it past the gates and to the square which burned in flames from the east.

Parts of the bridge were chipped away. They could see Arendelle's navy fighting back on the forjd.

There was screaming all around and Elsa forgot the pains of her labor looking on in silent horror at her people's sufferring.

The control was lost and chaos broke out attacking any who seemed an easy target which was basically everyone. Soldiers ransacked and took goods and women. They were not killing anyone which was odd. The fires were now being put out by them as they tried to salvage everything.

Anger fueled Guide's legs while they pumped them through the city avoiding flames and soldiers alike, this was too much as her lungs begged for mercy from whatever gods that existed. Anna held Elsa's head while she shrieked in pain and grief.

"THERE'S THE QUEEN!" A gruff voice yelled. Six soldiers stood in front of them causing Guide to halt skidding.

She eyed their swords and they smirked thinking they caught the ice queen who was unable to defend herself, the princess and palace dog, easy grab, but instead what they were truly facing was the very essence of the moon in winter who had a sister, and mate in labor who she would protect with her life.

Guide's hackles and wings raised in an impressive display, eyes slitted while power poured off of her in overwhelming amounts. Her ears folded back and face wrinkled in a nasty snarl showing off the large razor canines dripping in saliva.

For once she let go, finally feeling powerful enough to do something, to defend and also destroy.

So she did.

Pounds of ice resonated around shattering the ground beneath them, the soldiers looked around frightened at the turn of events as more men came up from the rear.

Something grew within Guide something she couldn't hold in anymore a blinding light poured through her jewel.

A deep hot surge rose from her stomach to her chest. It grew so umcomftorble and needed to come out...Now.

Anna looked on in awe while keeping Elsa down trying to comfort the woman.

Sharp fractals of, what Anna guessed was ice, sliced through the soldiers bodies like a knife through fruit brutally leaving a bloody scene that resembled a massacre.

The ice wasn't just ordinary ice that Anna could tell. The hues were not the natural colors of what Elsa's ice was. She looked on as a large pool like shape squeezed the remaining men who were pleading for their lives like a snake.

This was more liquid, more fluid, it looked softer and...sand like. Anna studied closely flinching when she heard Guide belt out a mind melting roar ending in a growl.

When the last man fell to the ground Guide took off again leaving the city heading for the forest. She stayed silent since the air felt tense.

Guide sniffed the ground and followed her nose to a path that was littered with tracks of hooves and skids marks.

Following it quickly she ran as if she never grew tired and never felt pain.

Elsa did her best to refrain from making to much noise but could barely control herself. With each wail of pain Guide propelled herself to go faster.

"There!" Anna pointed to the sight of the royal caravan in the field moving along in the steady pace. Guide howled drawing their attention.

Guards and soldiers rushed back on horses to assist. Guide felt a twitch of her muscle at the sight of the men but relaxed herself.

"The queen is in labor we can make camp here." Malcolm instructed he then went into the plan of setting up patrol.

Gerda barked at maids to fetch proper supplies and help the queen.

Anna got out of the sled and ran to Kristoff who looked extremely relieved as he pulled her in for a kiss. She picked up Kristine and held her tight. The baby instantly stopped fussing when she felt the redhead's skin.

Guide unhooked herself and changed forms. There was a large tent being constructed that Elsa was carried into on a stretcher. Some maids brought her a pitcher of water which she guzzled greedily.

The former companion tried to follow but was stopped by a flock of maids prattaling about how she couldn't be in there right now.

"Joghen." Anna yelled walking after the man. Guide followed her, Jorgen turned and gave gracious bow. "Your highness."

"Is everyone accounted for?" The question made him look a but squeamish.

"We have lost many...including councilman Tearish." Guide gasped then looked back in the direction of Arendelle.

Anna sighed shaking her head.

Guide remembered her promise. She had to do something. She gazed at a thick cloud of smoke that was away quite a distance but still could be seen, a soft cry from Elsa's tent drew in her attention. She turned to face it. Another war broke out except this one was in her mind.

One side fought vicously to stay with Elsa while the other wanted to go help the city. Pacing around one agumentive point followed after the other until both decided that going would be ensuring a future for everyone...including Elsa.

"Anna?" Guide called. The redhead walked over her gaze following after Guide's.

"I'm going back to help." She whispered.

"That's nice...WAIT WHAT!?" You can't do that..." Anna grabbed Guide's shoulders and turned her locking eyes.

"Guide, Elsa would kill you." She reminded but Guide sighed taking Anna's hand into her own grasps.

"Anna one time in my life I lost someone who meant everything to me because I refused to take action and I...I can't let happen again. I want to help and I can so I will." Guide smirked tilting her head."..besides I wasn't asking for your permission anyways." Anna bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. She enveloped Guide in a tight hug.

"For godsake don't die or Elsa will kill you." She chuckled. Guide nodded then spread her wings and took off.

She looked back at the redhead who waved. She flew strongly going higher and took off for the direction of Arendelle.

She watched the sun set and fixed her face in an expression of determination. Power hummed within her body growing impatient from being dormant for so long. Guide twirled through the air the feeling she felt explained more than words ever could, she was changing and with that change brought both redemption and death.

She would purge Arendelle with her metamorphosis.


	56. Chapter 56

The first location Guide flew to was Elsa's snow castle to check on Marshmallow and Olaf. Guide was flooded with cold hugs from all of the snow creations seeking reassurance from the strange noises coming up from Arendelle. Right after Guide glided over to the city, she had to fly lower beneath the thick grey smoke coating the skies above. There seemed to be no signs of life except at the harbor where she could hear the faint sounds of a war at sea.

Guide landed and coughed at the dusty cloud she created. Everything was coated in ash. She continued on not believing what had become of her home. A crunch sound halted her steps causing her to look down and gasp. There lay a burnt corpse coated grey curling over itself probably hoping for some type of protection. A tear ran down Guide's furred cheek.

The castle fared no better. The west wing appeared to be completely demolished. Guide's stomach twisted at a thought that entered her mind. The west wing was where the kitchens were located. "Didiér!" Guide exclaimed and pelted for the castle hoping the boy made it out with the rest of the staff.

She walked onto the unsteady rubble that crumbled with even just a bit of pressure. She crawled through a space and entered the dusty halls which were in a disturbed state. Having made it to the dark kitchen Guide lowered her nose to the ground and used it to navigate her way through the dark. She finally caught a trace of the boy and sniffed her way to a large bulging pile of rock. "No please.." More tears sprung out of her periwinkle orbs as she dug frantically. Guide leaped out the way of a large stone that came colliding down. The keystone set opened a small crevice at the top. Guide clambered over the pile and squeezed through falling onto the stone floor. There were small flames lit here and there around the large pantry. Shaking her head Guide returned to her feet. Didiér's scent was stronger in here. It lead to a small closet where she saw a wall stone had gotten pulled away creating a secret path.

Guide crawled through to find it lead to the stable courtyard. She shifted and looked to the ground to spot tiny footsteps and large ones in the ash and mud. Some skidded while others splashed in a what looked like a dangerous dance. She traced the steps and then her heart ached when she found a little splotch of blood. There was trail, Guide followed it and saw it led into the stables.

A body lay on the ground, Guide ran over but noticed the body was a lot larger than her friend. She grabbed the cold stiff shoulder and turned it over to see it was the stable master who had a wound in his mid chest.

Guide's ear twitched at the soft sound of rustling. She turned around to a hay pile that was barely moving. She approached cautiously and moved some of the hay. Out popped a fist aiming to punch her in the face. Guide used her superb strength and yanked the arm out.

"Didiér!" She cheered relieved and grateful that the boy was alive. He gave a weary smile. "Hello my puppy." He croaked in a scratchy weak voice, Guide stood up pulling him along with her feeling nothing but glee. "Come my beautiful boy let's get you out of here." She marched out of the stables with pride but stopped when she noticed his lack of following. Looking behind her Guide saw him weakly limping after her, his legs wobbled and mouth foamed.

She caught him before he could fall to the ground in her arms. Putting a hand on his back Guide frowned feeling something wet and mushy. Slowly looking at her hand she saw red. Examining his back she saw a deep wound oozing, its color almost black. Didiér coughed, groaning while Guide turned him over. He began to uncontrollably twitching, chattering his teeth.

"Oh god Didiér, what happened?" Guide whispered cradling him.

"s-s-s Soldiers." He moaned out coughing up blood. Guide held him tightly crying. "UH okay you're going to be okay I won't let you go." She desperately looked around for someone or something to help.

"G-Guide we never got to find my mere." Didéir sobbed.

"No we still will find her. We'll find her together in France just like we planned but first we gotta patch you up okay?" Didiér nodded. Guide held him and hoisted herself to her feet and began walking out of the stables to the dead streets of Arendelle.

"Hey bud do you think you could hold to me while I fly?" She looked down to him but he shook his head shakily raising his hands."I cannot really move my hands." He whimpered.

"HELP!" Guide screamed continually but received no answer. "Someone please." she whimpered.

The boy began sputtering clutching to the only comfort he had at the moment. "Gui-Gui.."He forced out harshly in fear at what was happening to him.

Guide lowered them to the ground sniffling. "I- I can't see too good and- and hear either...I'm really cold." He ended in a whisper. Guide kissed his head sobbing.

She knew he was afraid and needed to calm him less the last emotion he felt would be fear. He stopped gagging out breaths that grew more and more difficult to capture. As he focused on the beautiful voice that tuned out the sound of war in the distance.

"You got your dreams and ya got your hopes, they keep you alive,

and when your sad you forget your dreams and you forget your hopes,

and while you are lonely you can turn me into your dreams and into your hopes and then..." Guide paused her singing at the sound of one particular loud blast from the sea. She turned back to the Didiér to see him laying in her lap with his mouth ajar and eyes open, completely still. She leaned in close but heard no breaths from him. Wails shook her entire form as tears dripped onto his white cheeks. Bending close to his lips she planted a soft kiss on them then finished whispering. "And I love you."

She didn't know how long she had sat there crying but when she looked down and then up at the harbor she remembered how the disgusting monsters that committed this atrocious act still drew breaths and allowing that to continue was a sin on her part, a sin she would commit no longer

Guide carried him back to the castle and held his body around her arm while she used the other to climb to the ledge she met him on. Securing him with the knowledge that it would be safe there until this mess was over and he could be put somewhere beautiful where he belonged.

Guide gazed at his face and closed his eyes gently then took off for the harbor. While she flew over head ships warred with each other at sea. The sight of the western fleet transmitted all of her grief into rage that filtered into power. She didn't care anymore, no more inhibitions, she had a family to protect and would put a horrible end to all threats.

* * *

"RELOAD THE CANONS NOW MEN WHILE THEY CEASED FIRE." The captain roared steering the ship expertly around their enemies. He was tired from hours of fighting but remained resilient.

"Captain Talon we have incoming from the sky!" One of the soldiers warned pointing. Captain Talon squinted at the dark sky seeing something white fly straight for them. His men took aim in fear of the creature but he held up a definitive hand causing the trained men to hold fire until given any other instruction.

Guide gracefully flew past the sails and landed on the deck shifting from her fur form. The men stared in awe at the sight the now legend creature who committed the Ice Queen's bidding, they heard of the girl but never thought she would ever be in their presence, some even doubted she existed.

"YOU!" A accusatory voice sounded before Captain Talon could get a word out. Guide stood tall and proud meeting the gaze of the soldier who angrily stomped up to her with his eyes blazing in fury.

"You are the reason we are even in this war! The queen was so blinded by her love for you that justice wasn't served for the king you murdered!" A low murmur broke out among the crew as the now eyed Guide with caution instead of awe.

"You speak of things you are ignorant of. The west would have tried to take over Arendelle whether I suffered or not! And as for the king..." Guide looked down. "Well I don't know if I murdered him or not, can't remember but what I do remember is this; I loved him. He was my friend and family. The child my lover, Your queen, now carries I will protect and love as my own. And you know what else?!" A loud crash sounded off as Guide surrounded the ship with her ice to shield them from the blast of the west. "I'm going to destroy the west and all that they hold dear!" Some men laughed at the declaration.

Guide boldly walked to the man she assumed was the Captain but he shook his head showing his uniform beneath the furs he was wearing for warmth and pointed to the actual captain. "Oh.. I thought..well your soo tall and handsome.." Guide sheepishly muttered causing the soldier to blush fiercely.

"Captain Talon I believe." Guide introduced to the man who had greying sideburns and dark hair with a strong face and body.

"Miss Guide my men and I are at your service." He bowed respectively but Guide shook her head putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Correction Captain I am at your service. I need a full report of what's going on here." The men gasped at the sight of the mortars hitting the wall Guide created but not penetrating it.

"Well.." Captain Talon began walking up along the deck with Guide listening in. "We destroyed seven of the ships but they are stronger and more advanced than our own, the DunBroch soldiers proved helpful in keeping the west at bay in the eastern mountains, they don't know how to navigate the mountains." The idea brought a chuckle to the both of them. "And the medicine is from the Czar and Tsarina are saving lives."

Guide nodded then looked to be deep in thought. "How many ships have we lost?"

"Fourteen." Guide nodded then smirked dangerously to Captain. "How many ships would you like back?"

"Fourteen." He chuckled licking his chapped lips.

"How about I give you thirteen and owe you one ship for later?" Captain feigned thinking of the offer then shook hands with Guide firmly.

"Deal. Now how do you plan on getting me my ships?"

"Let me handle that you just focus on getting back into the safety of the fjord and keeping your men alive." The captain nodded and gave out the orders.

Guide removed the wall and looked out to the enemy ships. In a bound she took off towards them.

She flew circles around them and grinned at the sight of Arendelle ships retreating. Spotting one ship that was exceptionally large Guide without a care lowered herself down easily dodging and flicking away any arrows fired at her with her powers, she balanced herself on the large helm facing the deck.

The westerners continued firing until a large rounded man ordered them to stop. "I am Captain Kinjerre of the-"

"I don't care actually to be honest." Guide interrupted raising a defiant eyebrow, this caused the man twitch with annoyance. "I came to deliver a message to you all." She put her hands behind her back and began strutting along the gunwale of the ship. "You are all going to die today by my hand and I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your ships in tip-top shape for me please."

Silence filled the air until the soldiers all began laughing hysterically. "That is funny, but I have different plans see we are only here to tease you sorry people the real fire will begin when our king comes to claim the throne. the snow bitch-"The Captain grinned ominously. "And you as well. Though I admit we may take turns with ya when this is all over but he doesn't have to know that right boys?!" He called over his shoulder and received whoops in response.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll be gentle with ya if you be a good girl." The captain leered using the tone one would use with a dog. Guide sighed shaking her head.

Quickly raising her hand an ice spike rose in the air tearing into a the head of a soldier who still had a smile on his face when he fell forwards. The death happened so quick that everyone were still laughing but it died down when they took notice.

All the men rose arms against Guide but she remained unimpressed. Arrows fired but were deflected. She jumped down as men charged at her with swords. She could have easily killed them all by sinking the ship but she had an order to fill and she was going to deliver.

She grabbed the arm of a soldier breaking it behind his back as she placed him in front of her using his body as shield against his comrade's sword. She back kick another who tried to slice through her.

Tapping her foot on the ground the deck grew slippery as spikes rose from the below spearing the soldiers. Guide twisted throwing herself to the ground and used her hands to propel herself up onto the shoulders of a large sailor, holding his head snugly between her thighs. She twisted herself jerkily snapping his neck. Rolling to the ground she grabbed a sword and weighed it in her hand. "Huh nice!" She wielded it clumsily through the air in a game of pretend. She Threw her arm back trying to try a move she saw from one of the guards but ended up slicing the face of a soldier splattering his blood. Guide winced at the damage.

'Oopsies." She put her finger on her mouth then looked up. She looked over her work with a sniffle while nodding then noticed someone was missing.

"Where are youuuu!" She sang skipping along the bloodied deck.

The captain snuck down the ladder to the small row boat that waited below.

"What happin Cap'n got cold feet?" The sudden voice caused the man shriek out then looked to see Guide hanging upside looking at him with large eyes.

"Uh eh." He muttered unsure of what to do.

"Where ya going?" She asked curiously tilting her head.

"Please..Please don't kill me."

"Ah don't start that begging shit!" Guide replied angrily. Suddenly he was lifted up by a unknown force and thrown back on to the deck.

"No they were not allowed to beg! So why should I allow you to?!" Guide began pacing in front of the man who remained on his knees.

"Who?" He cried out as the scent of his urine filled the air.

"The ones who were killed by your men. You destroyed my home!" Guide knelt down and went in close to the man's face. "So I am going to destroy the west.." She stood up. "to the point that there will be only be The great North!" She threw her hands in the air in mad joy. "The feeble south, the meek east and...nowhere.'

"This is mine now." She took the hat off of the Captain's head and placed it on her own with pride then flicked her fingers binding him with spikes surrounding his entire body.

"Now these are moving at a very slow pace but will eventually penetrate your body at all angles therefore killing you." Guide began fixing the sleeves of her blue tunic casually. "They should be poking ya by the time I'm done with your buddies over there." She glanced at the other ships and smiled.

"Next time a flying angel dog comes to you from the holy divine..." Guide chuckled about to take off then turned with a maniacal grin. "You should listen." She winked at him cheekily, then in the blink of an eye was gone from sight.


	57. Chapter 57

The camp remained silent as they listened to their queen scream the song that many women before her sang since beginning of time. Many fires were lit and furs along with wool were given for the whole encampment was blanketed in ice and snow. The louder Elsa cried out the colder and more dangerous the blizzard became. Anna leaned against a support beam of her sister's tent itching to go in there and help but she kept getting shooed out by Gerda.

She took her chance when the head maid exited the tent to retrieve more water. Slipping in she saw Elsa thrashing her head straining out the life that was so desperate to come into the world. If only the little knew what a challenge it was to even live. What caught the princess' attention is when Elsa deliriously began calling her name. "Guide please..Guide." Elsa's voice was weak and cracked probably sore from her wailing. When Anna approached she took in Elsa's paled appearance and her sweat drenched forehead.

"We're getting close your highness." A young maid informed. Elsa opened her watery eyes and turned to Anna panting. "Anna?" She feebly called taking her sister's hand in a fragile hold. "Yes Elsa?" Anna knelt down. "Where's my Guide?" She asked. Anna sighed knowing better to alert Elsa of Guide's decision in her current condition. Anna gave a small upturn of her lips. "She'll be here soon okay?" Satisfied Elsa nodded.

"Just a few more pushes my queen!" Gerda returned too distracted to notice Anna's presence. Elsa let out one more plea of mercy as she pushed knowing it would be all over which motivated her last bit of strength. The sounds of a baby cooing drowned out its mother. Anna gasped looking over to see the maid cleaning the small bundle. She saw tufts of platinum blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes that seemed larger than the head. After Gerda cleaned him she shed tears of her own and handed the infant to Anna.

Elsa groggily turned to her sister who held down the white blanket for the new mother to see her clone. "Look Elsa." She whispered amazed. "It's our little winter prince." Elsa smiled softly taking hold of her boy. He looked at her with his large blue eyes curiously. She tiredly leaned her head on her younger sister giving him her finger to grip. He hardly seemed to notice the cold. The baby snorted making his aunt gush then when he sneezed on his mother's hand, he frowned raising it, there was a cold white substance mixed in with his snot. He sneezed again producing more of what Elsa concluded was snow. She and Anna glanced at each other realizing that the babe took after his mother a little too much.

"What will you name him my queen?" Gerda asked respectively. Elsa sighed nursing the child. "I will let Guide name him, where is she?" The maids kept quiet so the monarch turned her attention to the princess who fidget. Luckily Kristoff entered with Kristine, he blushed when he noticed the state of Elsa's undress.

"Ahem well Kristine wanted to meet her little cousin." He said averting his gaze while coming closer. He set the toddler down who stared at the baby with her mouth agape. She slowly raised a cautious finger to poke his cheek. She jumped when he spewed spittle and snow at her face. She squealed having become a fan of snow thanks to Guide. "Kristine this is your cousin…uh what's his name?" Anna groaned at the subject returning once more to the surface. "Guide will be naming him? When she gets here that is." Elsa mumbled. "Oh Guide, she left go help in Arendelle." Anna actually cried out in horror smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow what was that fo- oh right sorry." He sheepishly scratched his neck under his wife's glare.

Elsa face seemed to not which mood to settle on, her magic seemed to stay eerily still as she took careful breaths. "Anna?" The redhead jumped when her name was called by the deceptively calm queen.

"Call for Kai." She ordered softly. "Kai is currently unconscious." Anna said wringing her fingers while biting the inside of her cheek. Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Well then summon Malcolm please." Anna nodded leaving the tent with her husband and child. Elsa looked down at hers kissing his soft hair. He was perfect and so beautiful, if it wasn't for his little appendage then one would guess by his delicate features he was girl.

"Your majesty?" The gruff voice drew her attention to the entrance of her tent. Malcolm glanced at his prince with admiration, a healthy beautiful boy.

"Malcolm have a retrieval party sent to Guide's aid and bring her to me. I don't care if she resists." Malcolm sighed stepping in further.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible your majesty we-"

"Why not?" Elsa interrupted hotly. Malcolm however remained unfazed. "Well we do not have the men to spare, also the blizzard you created during the delivery blocked off the path to Arendelle which is fortunate for us since now the enemy cannot follow but we must also press on now that the prince has been born."

Elsa's stomach twisted intensifying her after labor pains, closing her eyes she began thinking to herself.

(*We'll have to move on.)

(But we can't leave her behind what if she gets hurt?)

(*There's nothing we can do, and the pass won't stayed closed forever, think of our son.)

Elsa glanced down at the baby bouncing him lightly while he dozed off.

(I know something we can do but it will be very painful and drain us of all our energy.)

(*So basically just like all your other ideas?)

(…Yeah.)

Elsa laid the baby down on a bunch of pillows upon the bed then moved to edge sitting up.

"My queen please!" Malcolm pleaded rushing to her aid. She groaned clutching her torso. "Help me outside." She strained out grabbing her advisor's hand. "But my queen.." Elsa looked him in the eyes insisting silently. Nodding he hoisted her up slowly stopping every time she winced.

Once outside servants stopped staring at the woman in question.

"Elsa!" Anna called worriedly but Elsa raised a hand stopping her.

She breathed raising her arms she closed her eyes as the magic flowed from her fingers. This would be her most intricate and complicated creation. Once completed her art approached leaning in closely the ice queen did something she never did before; Elsa breathed into it giving it something that connected the two of them beyond what some would think she was capable of. It came at a price though sending its master to the ground rendering her unconscious.


	58. Chapter 58

It raced through the woods at unearthly speeds with one purpose in mind. Jumping over cliffs like a lamb until Arendelle came into sight.

* * *

Guide moved in the forest like a ghost, her paws not making a noise against the freshly fallen snow. She watched Arendelle's soldiers battle valiantly only intervening when one was in jeopardy. Speaking of which… She stalked the western force that tried to flank the group of men, pouncing on who she believed to be the leader. She growled jumping onto his back biting into his neck tearing it out, his comrades watched his blood spill onto the snow. They rose up arms against the unholy beast. Guide sprung at one swiping his legs from beneath him tearing through his amour to his chest. Dodging their spears and swords she managed to take down three at once with her powers.

A cowardly soldier hid behind a tree with a crossbow aimed at Guide's head who was currently fending off steel and iron. Before the arrow could be fired off he heard a twig snap behind him. Slowly turning around he faced the most beautiful of beings. He stood frozen and transfixed by its all white eyes. It charged ripping his scream from his neck splattering a mess against his hideaway tree.

Once the whole flanking party had be slain Guide sat on her haunches hoping to catch a breath but that didn't seem possible when her sharp ears twitched at the sound of…what was that? She sniffed the air smelling something odd yet familiar. Out from behind a tree came trotting a wolf, or what looked like one. It was ice blue and its teeth looked like icicles and eyes were white with no pupils. It approached fearlessly not even flinching when Guide gave a warning growl. It sniffed the area around her.

Guide stood up following its movements, not giving the creature the ability to get behind her. Eventually it let out a whine stepping closer. Guide stood like a statue letting the ice beast sniff her, it tried to shove its snout under her tail causing her to jolt growling. Her first interaction with Rahel surfaced making her tail wag. The ice beast must have took that as an invitation to rub its muzzle against Guide who concluded that this was the work of Elsa since between herself and her love they were the only ones who could control aspects of winter.

Guide took her turn to sniff the creature inhaling deeply; it smelt kind of like Elsa only it didn't hold warmth just her power in raw form. When she looked into its icy white eyes she could witness Elsa watching her. It suddenly all came together as to why Elsa had sent such a being, the woman's tendency to worry inspired her to create a frozen babysitter. Well Guide knew she was now stuck with it might as well make the best of the situation. She let out a yip and pelted off through the trees knowing it was right behind her. Together they made it to the city limits panting from the exertion. Guide led the way to the guard house which was being used as a base for the militia leaders.

When she entered the men cheered saluting her as she walked by, some of the soldiers looked at her companion curiously wondering if it would aid them further. Guide shifted, stepping into the meeting room. From DunBroch there was General Eadbhard Liams who continually felt the need to thank and praise Guide for her protection of his men and resources, Guide liked his forwardness and just the fact that he looked like he could easily crush a boulder with his bare hands. She was especially fond of his tattoos on his burly arms and thick long brown and grey hair which was braided and ghost blue eyes. Captain Talon and Captain Amund of Arendelle of course. And from King Eric, Captain Nathanaël Fonzi, he was good at heart as much as he was good looking. Lean, with short blonde hair with a matching mustache. He knew everything there was to know about ships. Finally representing Czar Dmitri Nikolaevna was Doctor Lyov who didn't smile, didn't laugh but did cut people open.

"If it isn't our little war hero. You brought a friend I see." Eadbhard cheer lifting his tankard squinting at the ice beast that sat behind her. Guide blushed beneath the men's attentions. "I would like to put out a proposal after this war is over." Nathanaël spoke up from lounging in his chair staring at the large table. "And that proposal would be?" Amund asked with a raised brow. Nathanaël coughed sniffling. "It is for Guide." He responded quietly. Guide tilted her head causing her longer blue locks to flop over her periwinkle orbs. "Well I'm right here so go ahead and ask." Everyone turned to the captain who looked up at the ceiling blushing.

Taking a breath he confessed."…It's a…marriage proposal." He rushed out. Eadbhard began laughing like a boy while Lyov sneered rolling his eyes. Guide's face bloomed red and her eyes widened while she looked away from the captain unsure how to responded. It became transparent that the ice beast inherited Elsa's violent jealously as it let out an aggressive growl. "I couldn't agree more." Talon said as he folded his arms nodding to it.

Guided cleared her throat composing herself but remained bright pink."I just came gentlemen to inform you that I will be returning to the queen's side today."

"Very well I had received word that queen has given birth explaining the recent blizzard." Amund informed. Guide gasped excitement filled her blood while she bit her lip trying to contain the lip splitting grin her face wanted to form. "When will you be back?" Nathanaël asked sounding more worried than he should have. Talon shook his head. "Relax boy, you aren't getting married just yet." He scolded. Guide folded her ears back in embarrassment.

"Right yes…well I will return before the western fleet returns. I promise. In the meantime just continue pulling things together here, we'll need everyone on board." She bowed to the group then exited looking up at the cloudy sky. She turned to Elsa's creation sighing. "We're returning to Elsa now." She said signifying her direction. With that being said she flapped her wings taking off climbing higher and higher. Until she rose above the clouds. It all resembled a white fluffy blanket that spreads out for miles. She took a breath in loving the brisk air nipping at her chest. It was then Guide saw the moon, it had yet to set since the night she and Elsa noticed it but it was bluer and larger as if to take over the whole sky. She turned and began flying to reunite with her true sky the one who truly did make her soar.

* * *

Anna looked out the carriage cradling her nephew who stared at his fingers with great fascination, the boy seemed to be extremely observant taking notice of everything. She turned to her sister who still remained unconscious through their journey with the occasional groan or twitch, her eyelids moved back and forth as if they were open. Luckily her baby remained healthy receiving milk from his aunt.

It took ten days but eventually the carriages and carts grew closer to the royal Estate of Ardall, as they passed through the mountain pass guards and military forces were being constructed staying behind to keep watch.

She smiled watching Kristoff teach their baby girl how to hold on to the reigns of Sven's harness steering him gently. She squealed when he began to trot lazily.

As pastures passed the holiday property was just as Anna remembered it green and blissful with fields full of wild flowers and hills. The black iron gates protected the white stoned castle, they crossed the intricate wooden bridge. Anna held the baby up so he could gaze upon his temporary home. She loved it here since the place held her happiest of memories of coming here with her family…and there was Elsa. Always Elsa. They stopped coming after the accident but before then this was paradise, not extremely large the gardens had all kinds of farm and forest animals from rabbits, and fawns to lambs and geese. The blue roof towers reminded her of fairy-tale castles. Pulling into the courtyard Anna held on to the baby boy closely jumping out of the carriage onto the gravel ground. The staff of Castle Ardall remained up keeping the house.

The head stewardess of the house Mertyll Approached bowing before her princess. She was a elder, willowy woman who aged gracefully. Anna smiled dropping formalities carefully hugging her old caretaker with one arm. Mertyll returned it tearing up slightly. "Oh sweet little Anna." She whispered.

Anna chuckled. "Hey Merty." Pulling away she smirked. "Would you like to meet my husband?" Mertyll gasped, "Of course I would. Where is the brave chap? Where is he?" She asked letting her excitement take over. Anna led her Kristoff who was helping Kristine out of the sled placing her on the ground. "Here go give this to Sven you little troll." He chuckled, she put the carrot in her mouth then waddled over the Sven handing it to him. Anna cringed as the reindeer slobbered over her face making her giggle. The girl may have had her mother's beauty and freckles but she did inherit her father's hair and mannerisms. The parents noticed as well that her blue eyes were starting to take on a chocolate brown appearance.

"Ahem Kristoff this is Mertyll, Mertyll this is Kristoff and my daughter Kristine." She introduced. Kristoff offered his hand to the woman but was pulled into a hug instead. "Oh you have no idea of what an honor it is to meet you, I mean we never thought our little Anna would get married and settle down not in a million years, never." Anna coughed into her hand playfully glaring at Mertyll.

"Trust me when I first met her I thought the same thing." The remark earned him a slap at the back of his head. He winced rubbing the area. His wife had a heavier hand then most would think.

"Well hello there sweetheart, you look just like your mother do you know that?" Mertyll knelt down poking Kristine's stomach. The girl stared with her mouth open shaking her head slowly.

Finally the head maid turned her attentions to the prince held by Anna just quietly watching the exchange. "Look at him, is this." She asked knowing that face from anywhere. This was the offspring of Elsa. Anna nodded handing the boy over. He began to fuss at the strange smiling face not like being near one he did not know. "Oh my gods where is Elsa?" Mertyll being a child expert began bouncing him lightly turning to Anna who looked to her sister who was being carried away inside. "She's…well, come on let's go see her." She held out her finger for the wobbly Kristine to take and follow her inside.

Nothing change within the castle, the interior remained a peaceful creme white with a vibrant splash of royal blue which was the color of the plush carpets and rugs. The marble floor had blue veins stretching through them. Touches of gold adorned the bedrooms and bathroom in intricate designs. The peace she felt within the walls made Anna come to a conclusion that she had been thinking about while climbing the stairwell. Elsa had been placed in the north wing rooms. Anna gave Kristine to her father and led Mertyll to see the queen laying in the large dark blue canopy bed.

"How long has she been like this?" The woman whispered running her fingers over Elsa's flushed cheeks. "Since she stupidly sent her magic after Guide." Anna crossed her arms not sounding pleased thinking her sister's decision was quite foolish. News of Guide and the events that followed her spread over all of the Queendom along with the gossip of their scandalous affair. They spent the hour catching up while walking along the grounds. Mertyll then went to find Gerda, with those two in charge of the household things would run smoother than ever and they is just what they needed.

Anna wandered into the gardens to find Kristoff holding Kristine atop Sven's back. She smiled taking a cleansing breath knowing her family was out of harm's way.

Or so she was inclined to believe.

* * *

Guide flew over the mountains moving a lot quicker and efficient then the royal family since she went over instead of around. She galloped her legs in the air to move faster, the sparks in her heart pushing her to keep traveling northeast without stopping. She followed the sun to where she knew she truly belonged, her family, her love, her sky; they were all waiting for her so she wouldn't keep them waiting. They consumed her thoughts, images of them filling her mind creating a pain in her heart not being able to stand the distance. Even the new power that hummed in her furred chest wasn't as strong as the pull tugging her to them… to her.

She lowered her height to see the ice beast diligently following closely behind. It was beautiful, Guide flipped through the clear air looking down at the grassy fields and meadows. The whole valley was encased by mountain ranges. She flew over the trial that led to a cluster of trees. An hour later she found herself above a beautiful castle. It wasn't like Arendelle's castle which was noticeable, this one fit the environment as if nature built it and it belonged.

Soaring over the front gate people glanced up happily waving at her. She smiled waving back. Then Guide noticed the ice beast slowing disintegrating as it drew closer to castle. She landed in the courtyard causing a stir among some servants and horses. Folding in her wings she didn't hesitate running into the castle, the doors luckily were already opened with the moving of luggage. She slowed to a skidding halt when a woman stood before her smiling softly.

"You must be Guide." She presumed, Guide panted out one word through her tiredness that took priority over everything. "Elsa." The woman nodded and turned leading Guide up the stairwell. She was bruised and battered, bleeding on the inside, hungry, thirsty and exhausted, but those things seemed to not matter to her all that mattered was that she protected Arendelle and thus protected her family. Before they could enter the wing, a voice halted Guide's steps.

"Gud!" The tiny voice shrieked. Guide turned to see Kristine scramble out of her father's hold and do her best to race towards her first word. Guide gasped and bounced over to her giddily. The girl nearly tripped but like always Guide was there to keep her from hurting herself. "Krissy." Guide nuzzled and began licking at her chubby cheeks. She shifted so she could pick the girl up and hug her.

"Hey fuzzicle." Kristoff greeted patting her back. She rubbed against his midsection.

"Anna!" She cheered putting Kristine down and going over to hug the woman but instead of a hug received a painful smack to face. Confused she was then pulled into the redhead's arms. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been, Elsa's unconscious you were gone the baby's been born."

Guide hugged her back then kissed her cheek. "Anna slow down. What do you mean Elsa is unconscious?" Guide questioned.

"Guide." A violent shudder took over her entire form and warmed her cold blood, her core jolted at the sight she turned to. Her sky looking so weak yet still so gorgeous leaned against the door. Guide didn't have a choice when her legs decided to carry her closer to the apparition that kept her heart beating.

"Elsa.." She whispered once in front of the blonde. Her face suddenly stung in pain and glowed crimson from trauma that was just bestowed upon it. Guide looked up to see a furious ice queen that began freezing the hall and stairway.

"Elsa." She pleaded again stepping closer, she whimpered under the scorching cold gaze putting her ears back.

"Come." The word shook her being as her sky turned around retreating back into the room. Guide turned back to her family, Anna huffed crossing her arms shaking her head. Kristoff picked his daughter up backing away from the intense situation.

Well they would be of no help. Guide steeled her nerves preparing her body for the worship she would bestow upon her raging blonde divinity as she entered the room that would both serve as the couple's bedroom and temple.

She knew she had sinned for she was anticipating her goddess' adjudication.


	59. Chapter 59

As she walked into the room very chilled room she could see her breath chilled in the air. Elsa stood over crib silently. Guide gulped inching closer until she stood before it and glanced down. There lay a tiny Elsa sleeping peacefully with thumb in mouth. "Oh my." Guide whispered. She gently poked his round soft belly. The light pressure caused the babe to open its eyes. The orbs the same large orbs Guide had grown quite familiar with raked over her form taking in every detail.

"Our little prince." Elsa sighed picking her child up and walking to the bed. Guide's hand trialed over the ice crib and followed the mother winter. "He remains nameless due to your absence, Guide. You deliberately went against my word." Elsa's sharp word cut through Guide's nerve while she lowered her head. "I know but I had to." Guide replied quietly. Elsa looked up at her. "There will be consequences..." She promised then her face softened. "But for now let's enjoy and maybe name him?" Guide perked up while Elsa set her son down onto the bed. "I saw you Guide." She admitted as they lay on their stomachs. "You're a hero and even though I'm furious at you for putting yourself in danger, I am very proud and grateful." Guide licked her lips as Elsa connected them through a sweet kiss. Guide's drumming heart instinctively drove her to deepen it shoving her tongue into Elsa's soft moist mouth. Elsa put a hand on her shoulder pulling away.

"Ahem." She coughed nodding towards the infant that laid between them. Guide blushed calming herself then got a good look at the new addition. A slur of sadness crept in though the more she studied him. Elsa noticed her change in mood and frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked rubbing Guide's wrist.

"There is no trace of his father in him." Guide mumbled. It was true the prince looked nothing like the deceased king, only his mother lived on in him. Elsa sighed understanding. "Well even though we can't see it he has his father in him, some way or another." She comforted. Guide faced her eyes shimmering. "But maybe we can give him something of his father's so that way he'll be a part of him always." They both looked at the boy.

"Brynjarr." They both said finalizing his name. Brynjarr II tilted his head at the strange creature that was Guide and decided he liked her. He grinned for the first time showing off his pink gums moving his head and arms. Elsa gushed at her child while Guide offered her own goofy smile. Elsa picked the prince up then helped Guide move into the proper position to hold him.

"Make sure you support his head like when you hold Kristine." She assured. Little Brynjarr nestled into her arms reaching for her blue bang. She lowered her head allowing him to tug at the lock. A rhythmic knock drew their eyes to see Anna peep herself from behind the door narrowing her eyes. "Hey Else need help hiding Guide's body…" She slipped in then continued eyeing her friend. "Oh...You're alive." Elsa folded her arms. "It's coming." Elsa promised in a stern glare.

"Well until then I came to get the dish on the little guy's name." She rubbed her hands together joining her sister on the bed. "It's Brynjarr." Anna thought about it for a minuet the looked down at the boy. "Yeah I guess that'll be alright. So what's Guide's punishment gonna be?"

"I have to wait until I'm completely healed to administer it." Guide gulped folding her ears back sheepishly.

* * *

Guide gave both Elsa and her advisors who met in her rooms the news of the west's return which worried them more. "Well your majesty it would seem Guide is regular hero, I'll have the staff bring you a bowl of our finest smoked trout." The guide licked her muzzle as her mouth salivated at the reward while Elsa ran her fingers through her furred head as she sat by her side. "Well at least things weren't left in total disarray and with our captains and generals, we still have yet to receive word from Corona which worries." Elsa pondered ignoring Guide's slurping down of whole fish. "Guide?" Elsa and her council caught the girl frozen at the call of her name in a comprising position of having a fish down her throat.

Guide swallowed it down blushing, clearing her throat. "Yes Elsa?" She answered sweetly. "Did you hear anything that could at least give us the slightest hint of what we'll be dealing with?"

Guide traced through her memory of anything she heard or seen. "That fat navel captain I spiked he said that this invasion was to only tease us and the real fire would come with the western king and he would claim Arendelle, you…."Guide looked up at Elsa with a concerned look. "And me."

"My queen I sent a request of assistance to the southern kingdom and received something equally disturbing." Joghen unfolded the paper looking over its contents.

" _The real prize will be the bastard's ice witch, the little port she rules over…"_ Joghen glanced up, looking around the room then continued although the rest made him quite uncomfortable. " _As well as her feathered bitch but for now I shall settle for the treasure the south have been harboring away."_ The room stayed silent until they turned to gasp of Guide.

"Rahel!" The exclamation sent her for the door but the guards blocked her path as the windows and doors frosted over. She skidded to a halt staring at the perplexed. She turned back to Elsa with a crestfallen face. There was no remorse in the ice queen's gaze. "Guide the only reason you were able to leave to save Arendelle is because I wasn't able to stop, which I admit is selfish but at this point I could careless, I will never allow you to put yourself in harm's way. That includes keeping you from rushing to a foreign war zone that mind you did not wish to join Arendelle against the west in the first place." Guide growled lightly moving closer to Elsa.

"Rahel wasn't a part of that decision! One of my friends have died already, I can't lose her too, i-I could go and get her out of there and bring her here where she'll be safe." She began pleading as her eyes began to water.

"If Eimund himself is in the south as this letter says then it is too dangerous for you to go, we don't even know if this is trap." Elsa kept her voice sharp and resilient. Guide shifted taking a staggered stance staring the woman in the eyes with challenge. Elsa rose from the bed along with the tension that filled the room making her Council question to themselves whether to stay or leave the two to their lover's quarrel.

"I am not losing you again, I cannot." Her voice weakened as inner demons filled her mind with images of Guide injured or worse. "If you even think of leaving I will shackle us together so I can keep you under my surveillance! If you try to leave so help me I will tie you to that bed an-!"

"Erm your majesty ahem I think that with everyone aware of what is expected of them we can conclude the meeting." Helen interrupted fidgeting slightly. They all agreed including the guards with her taking their leave when Elsa dismissed them with a wave.

Elsa sighed her hand through her messed up hair sitting on the edge of the bed. She held out her hand for Guide to take. The girl still stood in the middle of the room narrowing her eyes at her sky. Slowly she approached taking Elsa's outstretched hand. The blonde pulled Guide against her body, she began lathering her neck and shoulder in kisses and soft nips. "I don't understand Elsa I thought you cared about Rahel."

"I do." Elsa mumbled into her shoulder. Pulling away her hands trailed down to Guide's love handles molding into them. "But I care about your safety more. Guide I think I love you a little too much and I can't stop it. When I think of having thousands die and you being alive and with me safe… I have no guilt. I know it's wrong but I can't stop it." Elsa placed her head between Guide's shoulder and neck.

Guide huffed hugging her love firmly, Rahel still plagued her mind but she knew that Elsa would do everything in her power to stop her from going to the South's aid, another part of her also wanted to stay with her family and ensure their safety especially, little Brynjarr.

* * *

As weeks went by the royal family settled into a routine of Guide minding the children while Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa organized creating settlements for the safety of settlements for citizens who were not fighting, along with militia training for new soldiers, supplies, they thought of everything. Despite the knowing the first fleet would attack from the south Elsa learned her lesson and set up patrols, outposts, and forts in all directions of Arendelle borders. She tried her hardest by keeping Guide at bay from becoming restless and heading south.

"Shit." Anna cursed bending over to pick up the letters she prepared for her cousin, every day that went by without word from Rapunzel she grew more and more worried. As she stepped outside she halted once down the stairs. She looked around then up. It looked as if the moon had taken over the dark blue sky shining brightly over the fields. She would have found it beautiful had it not been the early afternoon.

"Now I know I didn't sleep that long." She mused putting her hands on her hips in thought. A slight movement drew her eyes behind her. She looked back at the castle roof. What she saw caused both her heart and letters to drop to the ground. Air instantly stopped supplying itself to her chest stopping all movement.

Anna made eye contact with the biggest one who sat on the edge of the tower like a gargoyle observing her calmly. She finally relieved her lungs taking a long inhale in trying to relax her nerves that were now twitching. She raised her hands clasping them together. "Okay relax Anna. Just walk back into the castle, get a drink, and then simply go tell Elsa. Yeah that's what I'll do." With that little serene note to herself and a snap of her fingers she tranquilly walked back into the castle.

Anna headed for the kitchen her brain still not comprehending what her eyes just saw. "Now for that drink."


	60. Chapter 60

"Okay Anna right now you just need to calm down and not think." Anna nervously tapped her fingers on the wooden glass case hurriedly sipping a cup of wine trying to reign in her frantic thoughts. After six glasses she felt completely relaxed and mellowed out. She sniffled nodding at the great idea she had as the redhead staggered to the middle of the room for no reason whatsoever empty glass still in hand.

Kristoff ambled in smirking. "Hey baby." He quipped smacking her rear firmly. While his wife eyed his muscular form climb the stairs. She smiled mischievously as her mission was replaced by libidinous thoughts. The princess giggled and chased after her handsome blonde in a lustful haze.

* * *

Guide struggled against her icy restraints testing them as she lay in the bed in nothing but the collar Elsa had given her so long ago. They were strong fueled by months of built up passion. Her attentions were drawn to the dressing screen revealing her blonde sky in a light ice blue slip. Her pace remained slow, purposeful. She smirked while Guide's tongue lulled out panting. She curled her legs and folded back her ears feeling uncomfortable. Elsa allowed her to drag her eyes up and down her body once more before crafting an eye blinder. "Okay I think you have seen enough." She chimed to herself. "Wait no." Guide whined while she covered her eyes.

Elsa chuckled drawn in Guide's mouth to her own which she devoured with vigor. She moaned into the kiss cupping Guide's cheeks while their tongues embraced from being separated for so long. Pulling away Elsa turned her gaze to Guide's breast, attaching her mouth to one's nipple. Guide cried out, heavily breathing she pushed her chest further to Elsa cool lips hissing when she felt the woman bite down.

As Elsa lowered further down her body she bucked her hips hoping to feel something on her burning bud. "E-Elsa!" Guide screamed out while her lover kissed her body as if it was a shrine she was paying homage to. Groaning and traveling lower Elsa straightened Guide's legs spreading them. She licked her thighs drawing out more moans and yelps from the girl beneath her.

Guide bit her lip anticipating what was to come but received nothing in the faction of pleasure fulfillment Guide was beginning to understand the gist of what this punishment truly was, she felt fingers probing her entrance. On the other end Elsa felt nothing but fulfillment as she pleasured herself using Guide's body to drive herself over the edge repeatedly.

"There's nothing sweeter than you..like this beautiful." Elsa whispered breathily sitting up. She felt as if she had been cleansing herself of everything that had happened with her one love who still lay helplessly beneath. Elsa teased her more with the squeeze of her love bud. This wasn't meant to be the nice romantic love that most read about, instead remained to be pure, raw, unfiltered lust streaming into a red pool passionate love that inspired so many rough yet gentle sins that many saw as sacrilegious and unholy, but to Elsa it was the holiest and most sacred of experiences she could ever be graced with.

She grinded herself fluidly against Guide's pelvis falling in love all over again with the girl as she came harder then she ever did before. Guide too had her own climax that did not satisfy her but instead created more blood pumped tension within her loins. "Guide!" Elsa's call caused her to shudder as the queen made love to every letter of her name.

Elsa composed herself then removed Guide's blind fold to reveal a pair of puffy red eyed periwinkle orbs. Elsa licked and kissed away her tears rubbing her cheek on her own.

"Shh hush my love." Elsa whispers into her neck. With the whip of a hand her cold ropes were removed. Her hands instantly flew to Elsa's shoulders as she ran her hands all over the woman kissing with uncontrollable ardor.

Pulling and feeling exhausted she fell against the bed huffing. Guide's hands tried to inch to her aching flower but received a sharp smack on her palms as the result. Whimpering she looked up to the raised brow of Elsa who was wiggling a disciplinary finger at her.

The girl accepted her defeat and decided to curl up against her sky. Her frustrations began to melt away as Elsa hooked an arm around her shoulders snuggling with her.

* * *

"Oh my god Kristoff..." Anna mumbled running her fingers through the man's blonde hair tugging the locks gently. He hummed licking her thoroughly before climbing up positioning himself between her legs readying to enter. Anna sighed preparing herself for total bliss that would follow his intrusion while he adoringly kissed her neck and cheek mumbling how much he loved her. She pushed him back wanting to look him in the eye, the only light source was that of the moo-

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT!" Anna screamed sitting up butting him in the head with her shoulder. Kristoff groaned rubbing his pained forehead. "I have to go." He pouted adorably.

"But now is the perfect time, Kristine is watching Sven so he won't interrupt us again." He whined sitting up in bed watching Anna fumble with her clothes which were thrown askew across the room. Anna paused her frantic dressing shuddering. "I am so ashamed that sentence made perfect sense to me." Shaking her head she zoomed out the door, Kristoff got dressed as well.

Anna raced to Elsa's rooms and ran in to only suffer the most severe cringe she would ever go through.

Her body convulsed to find Guide tied up and gagged to the bed while Elsa lazily used a honey dipper to drip chocolate on her exposed mid-section and pelvis to only lick it off.

When they all made eye contact and froze an awkward tensity took over the room suffocating them in silence.

"Mmmhmana." Guide greeted cheerily sitting up. Anna waved jerkily then turned to Elsa who was sitting up coughing. She grabbed a sheet and draped it completely over Guide's whole body.

She rubbed her arm nervously. Anna coughed into her fist. "We could not..."

"Yeah let's not-" Elsa agreed mumbling folding her lips together.

"Mhmm okay." Shaking her head Anna remembered her purpose for risking the trauma she just went through. "There is a bunch of Guides on the roof outside." Elsa tilted her head eyes wandering around in thought.

"So...What?" Elsa asked furrowing her brows.

"There is a bunch of Guide- You know what just come here." Elsa led her to a window that gave them a view of the roof in the front. Elsa gasped at the sight putting a hand over her mouth. "How long have they been there?"

Anna wrung her fingers impishly. "Umm about…and hour?" Elsa's brows rose up then her face contorted to an accusatory expression. "And how long have you known about this?"

Anna hesitated before recoiling while answering with her teeth clenched. "About…an hour." Elsa gave her an unamused glare. "We'll talk about your punishment later."

Anna elbowed her. "Oh gee I hope it's not the same as Guide's I don't think I'm ready for our relationship to reach that level yet…come to think of it neither is Kristoff."

"Hmm we'll see but for now go tell Malcolm to gather the guards and meet us in the courtyard." Elsa ordered removing herself from the window.

"And you go get Guide." Anna said smugly, swishing her hips walking away. Elsa shook her head went to retrieve her former companion.

* * *

After untying Guide Elsa and she made their way down the corridor to spot a worried Gerda approaching fast.

"Gerda how's Kai?" Guide asked cheerily sitting on her haunches thumping her tail against the marble flooring. Gerda nodded to her acknowledgement. "He's fairing quite well although not able to leave his bed yet. Your majesty have you heard about the problem outside? It is sending the castle into chaos."

"I have Gerda we are addressing the issue right now, try to keep the household in order and everyone inside." Gerda nodded then hurried off. Elsa called after her. "And make sure Mertyll isn't in the garden with Brynjarr and in his nursery." She added as an afterthought. "Yes your majesty." Gerda answered bowing.

Elsa and Guide went out to the outside the guards lined the courtyard not even bowing at the sight of their queen instead their eyes remained on the roof and sky. Elsa took notice of how different the moon looked, it had grown in size and was more luminescent then it had ever been. She followed their gaze then to the roof, Guide's ears went back as she stepped away whimpering. Her tail tucked causing Elsa to look down at her with worry. The creatures looked like her just not uniquely colored and a lot bigger. Their eyes glimmered in the supposed night. The one that really caught her eyes was the largest, it was dark grey on one side of its form and pristine white on the other, and the colors split right down the middle of it. The rim of his huge wings where white and feathers black. Its eye on the white side was scarred and all green with no pupil.

"Elsa who are they?" Guide whined, her insides churned painful and chest burned. It seemed the power within her was scratching to the surface and it was overwhelming her. Elsa knelt down to face her. "Guide what's wrong? Are you okay?" She whispered.

Guide shook her head no. The guards stepped back when all the creatures bounded down into the courtyard surrounding them. Their silence only alarmed the queen more, she had wished they had growled snarled something but instead they all stared at Guide.

"Umm maybe they don't speak." Anna said stepping behind her sister worriedly. Elsa cleared her throat and then spoke up. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, it would be most appreciated if you stated your business here." Her strong voice resonated as she addressed the large one who based on bodily evidence was clearly male.

His head came up to Elsa's upper stomach and his length was impressive. His ears twitched and he gave her a dismissive glance then turned to the cowering Guide. His eyes fell on the collar around her neck, the lip upon his muzzled lifted at the sight of it. When he spoke his powerful vocals caused an overwrought sweat to break out upon the castle resident's heads.

"Look to the sky my Lord Verinhnellie."

Guide furrowed her brow tilting her head. The inclination of the command drove Guide to crane her neck upward to the moon. As her orbs gazed up to the blue sphere above her irises took over her eyes glowing, she tried to shake herself away from the pull of the moon but couldn't as it felt as if it wrapped an invisible chain around her body forcing her heart to stop and breathe to cease. Guide's ears tuned out all noise around her except the relaxing hum of the moon. Her lungs clenched from the look of air and her body twitched.

"Guide?" Elsa grabbed her head looking into her eyes but she didn't see her lovebug, it was if she was possessed. "Guide answer me!" She pleaded but only received a raspy wheeze from the girl. She looked back to Creature. "What did you do to her!?" The queen yelled now starting to panic. Wind picked up as it started to snow which caught his attention. He narrowed his steely eyes at the woman.

Elsa and Anna did their best to snap Guide out of her trance for seconds which turned to minuets. Elsa jumped when Guide let out one violent heave then fell to the ground with one more severe convulsive twitch.

"Guide?" Elsa rasped as tears poured down her redden cheeks. She gently shook her shoulder.

The ice Queen's world ended when she heard her everything give out one weaker exhale. Elsa began hyperventilating she began pushing against Guide screaming her name. "Guide no! WAKE UP!" She pleaded putting her ear against her chest. Nothing. "Guide no come back to me! Please." She her form shook as her sister leaned against her in devastated shock.

Elsa rubbed her face in her fur entangling her finger in it. The soldiers retreated out of desperation from the extreme blizzard which picked up around the castle. "NO PLEASE COME BACK!" Elsa scream to whatever gods existed for some kind of mercy, she had no idea that a god heard her cries and decided to answer. Every vain within her body shivered with agony as her conscious fought with one another refusing to accept reality. Her heart froze to protect itself knowing that if the realization of Guide's sudden demise would reach it then Elsa would surly die. She looked to the split faced beast breathing heavily. "You did this…" She whispered she stood up leaving Anna to just stare at Guide's corpse blankly afraid to open the flood gates of herself fearing they would never close. Her very being had on prerogative at the moment and that was to destroy what was in front of her.

The beast stood his ground watching curiously as the ice queen rose her hand sending all power to the blast that was about unleash.

Anna couldn't notice the blizzard around her, she felt nothing at the moment enjoying the relief it brought her as Elsa fired her first shot causing the creature easily leap out of the way, his comrades however remained motionless except their tail which all waged in excitement as if they were waiting for something, Elsa however continued her onslaught with the intention to kill. Her eyes however flickered back to Guide as a deep rumble resounded from the girl's chest. Anna frowned coming to covering her face from the storm she leaned to down to Guide's face.

She yelped backing away when the blackened windows illuminate a powerful light. A sharp piercing broke her skin causing blood to drip around her. Looking closely Anna squinted her eyes at the tiny protrusions that glowed a turquoise blue, they were pointy and continued on growing out her head at an alarming speed. Anna clumsily got up and maneuvered out of the snow to Elsa. A strong light flashed behind her but she ignored it determined to reach her raging sibling.

Before she could send another rain of spikes at her moving target Anna grabbed Elsa's arm yanking her down, they slipped falling atop of each. Elsa gave her questioning look, Anna panted licking her chapped lips. "Guide." Is all the redhead managed to get out as her dazed mind spun.

She however used the right word and drew Elsa's eyes to where Guide used to lay. Instead stood a being that resembled Guide but it couldn't have been, now the size of horse, adorned with iridescent blue antlers, with a mane of tuft fur going down its back. The paws as big as Elsa's head, she made eye contact with it in awe. This could not be her Guide. Suddenly it moved towards the sisters turning a trot into a sprint. Anna with a gaping blank face calmly stepped out of the way allowing the new form to tackle Elsa to the ground causing her yelp.

Elsa's lip trembled as it placed the incredibly large paw on her chest rendering her motionless. They gazed into each others eyes, Elsa caught sight of the mystery blue color flash in its eyes. This was her Guide.

"Elsa!" The yelp made her flinch while she felt a wet nose press into her collar. A giggle couldn't help but escape as a big tongue lathered her skin in wet love. She gripped the white fur roughly shaking it joyously. "Guide!" She wailed as her heart saw it safe to melt and welcome warmth back into her world. The Blizzard turned from dangerous to sparkling snowflakes fluttering through the air. Anna bit her lip jumping up and down skipping to tackle Guide to the ground, she let the redhead push her into the powdery snow, rolling to her back, she pawed at her.

"Oh my god look- look at you what was all that!?" Anna yelled throwing her arms in the air. Guide shrugged. "I have no idea." A sharp smack on the nose drew her attention to her true sky. Elsa looked between relieved and peeved. "Don't you ever do that to me again." It was more of plea than a command as she hugged Guide tightly. "I'll try not to make a habit of it." Guide chuckled nuzzling her. Standing Anna looked around them. "Um Guys?" She hummed making Elsa and Guide follow her example to see all of the now smaller creature bowing graciously to Guide not daring to look up.

Even the split one was bowing then straightened Guide stood between him and her family growling thunderously. "You had better set to explaining yourself." Anna demanded feistily from behind Guide.

"If our lord wishes." He said looking down. Guide naturally looked to Elsa but she shook her head. "I think he means you sweety." She replied softly, placing a hand on Guide's shoulder.

"Umm I wish?" Guide said sounding unsure.

"We have been searching for you for many years. We are lunar harbingers." He answered creating a thousand questions between his audiences. Before Anna could speak Elsa put a hand over her mouth knowing she would ask those thousands of questions.

"I wasn't." She whined pulling Elsa's hand away pouting. "But please give us the short version on account I have a husband and child to check on." She crossed her arms.

"You Verinhnellie are the goddess of the lunar and our race's protector." He answered simply.

Elsa's eyes widened as both she and Anna looked to their friend who looked down at herself. "You were a god and never said anything!" Anna exclaimed. "Can you imagine how much shit I could have gotten done with you if I had known this!" Guide stood sputtering. "I had no idea myself." She shifted still looking the same in her skin form.

Elsa intervened. "Let's take this inside, I'm sure there is a lot that has to be discussed." Instead of answering he looked to his goddess for confirmation. "Do as she says." Guide ordered about to follow but was halted by Anna's hand. "Um what about those guys?" She pointed to the others still prostrated.

"At ease!" Guide chimed lightheartedly, she was a little crept out by how obedient they were as they instantly adhered to her words relaxing slightly. Elsa lingered behind while Anna and the beast went inside. She grabbed Guide by the arm yanking her around the corner, pushing her against the wall. Guide hummed in approval as her lips were assaulted with Elsa's passionate fervor. She ran her fingers through Guide's hair pushing their bodies together. Pulling away from the lusty embrace Guide stared at her in a haze. "Don't do that again or no more punishments for you." The woman threatened huffing. Guide leaned against the wall smirking. "Noted."


	61. Chapter 61

All stared at the standing stranger with both circumspection and fascination. He too seemed to have a skin side as their Guide did, his skin looked just as dangerous as his fur. The all green eye embedded in his mysterious dark made one uncomfortable underneath its scrutiny. The former beast's bald head was inked with a crown of crescents that all linked in an intricate design of spirals.

"So umm I think we all have numerous questions.." Elsa paused folding her hands. Her eyes fell to Anna who was out of her chair abandoning her manners while closely examining the stranger's features. He however seemed unfazed by the invasion of personal space so the queen decided to continue. "But it is safe to assume that you can answer all of them if you start from the beginning."

He looked around the room once then took a breath in. "Where is Tearish?" He asked in a grimly imposing voice. The council seemed taken aback by the disrespectful act looking to their queen, Elsa however remained calm despite the creature's dismissive manner regarding to her. Although Guide however was not as patient as a growl to rise in her throat. "Look baldy I don't know who you are or what you want but i think you have things a little mixed up here." Guide stood up before Elsa could stop her, boldly stalking over to her target. Anna gave a look of false expression empathy and sidestepped finding a new sudden interest in the window.

"You entered our territory and here that woman-" pointing to Elsa Guide puffed her wings up like she always did when angry as she stood on her tip toes to face the man. "-is monarch so either you give her more than ounce of respect or become my chew toy." Ending on a dangerous note the room thickened with tension as they waited to see how the stranger would retaliate. His reaction drew a gasps from them all including Elsa when he lowered his eyes and fell to the ground allowing his forehead to touch the floor at Guide's feet.

"Forgive me my lord, it within respect that I ask you understand the difficulty of the task given." His voice sounded from below.

"And what task is that?" Guide asked pushing at his shoulder for him to look up at her.

He didn't dare look into her eyes but at her stomach instead. "To respect the aspect of a promise not kept." The admission made Elsa's breath hitch.

(He knows.)

(*SHUT UP!)

(Getting defensive huh?)

(*There is no possible way that he is talking about the exact promise we made to Guide.)

(You mean we made and broke to Guide, I say it's about as likely as Guide being a God.)

(*Oh god.)

(I think you mean "Oh Guide".)

Guilt mixed with sweat leaked onto Elsa's brow as she watched Guide tilt her head at the stranger. She looked to Malcolm about to intervene but held up a hand halting his actions.

"And that would mean?" Guide asked crossing her arms. Elsa held her breath waiting for the truth to be revealed, to her council of the seeming irresponsible promise made by a young foolish queen following her heart, for Guide it would just resurface negative emotions.

"The promise made before you were resurrected." Elsa's nerves calmed as her mind tried to piece together what was being spoken of.

"What were you promised?!" Guide growled losing her patience it sent the man's eyes to the floor.

"Her." He pointed to Elsa who raised an eyebrow. Was she a rug up for trade? Given the circumstance if her parents were still living and she were normal and remained a princess there always was a chance that she would be sold to the eligible suitor. But to be sold to a whole race…

"Who would ridiculously promise you…a…person?" Anna Approached not looking pleased by the turn the conversation was taking. She crossed her arms angling her gaze to Elsa, their eyes met silently fearing the same thing. What if their parents made this odd arrangement for these creatures to take Elsa away?

"The councilman Tarerish of Arendelle. We were promised the deity of winter as an oblation to you our lordship to ensure our races future, and in return we protect the land of Arendelle from the Sun." All heads looked to queen who gasped. The web of Tearish's elaborate schemes, all his words, the pressure he subtly put on Elsa to be with Guide. She never questioned it since his schemes aligned with her interests she turned a blind eye to his whereabouts and words.

Elsa broke from her thoughts to feel Guide's intense gaze upon her. "But such a promise was broken, and so the prophecy is unfulfilled and Arendelle is condemned." Malcolm shook his head removing his glasses mumbling about all the work they had put into protecting an already doomed nation.

"What if we mend the promise?" Elsa stated loudly, standing she walked from the table to where the stranger knelt, he received permission from Guide to stand and looked down his nose at her.

"Not possible."

"Why?" Elsa rebutted quickly. "What exactly is the nature of this pact that was made against our backs, including our parents?" Anna added.

"Once given to our lord the winter deity would produce Offspring to become the guardians of our people as such have been done since we were created by our grace Verinhnellie." He nodded his head to Guide respectively.

"Why did you make them?" Anna whispered to Guide who shrugged. "To worship her, she made us in her own image." The stranger answered proudly.

Anna raised a judgmental brow to Guide who gave a sheepish expression. "How pretentious." She mumbled. Elsa cleared her throat standing straighter. "Well considering the nature and extremities of the pact made I wish to apologize and ask for a second chance to rectify to situation." She bowed slightly trying to sound as sincere as she felt.

"Graciously said, but I am not the one wronged and this would not be my decision." He nodded to his creator, she turned to Guide who stared back with nothing but love and tenderness.

"I want us to do this correctly, we have to fulfil the prophecy if we are to save Arendelle." Elsa almost whispered causing the true goddess's eyes to widen.

"You truly wish to give yourself to them, then they will offer you to…me?" Guide apprehensively asked.

"I do, I want to give all of me to you. To be yours to do with as you please." Elsa answered in a hushed tone. Something flashed in Guide's eyes, something meant to be that was triggered by the queen's words.

"Come with me." Guide's follower said leading Elsa away to prepare for what should have been.

"What's going to happen to Elsa?" Anna asked looking after the blonde along with Guide.

"They are going to sacrifice Elsa to me." Guide replied in a whisper.

* * *

Soon Elsa was joined by other harbingers most very wolf looking just longer with larger tusk like teeth as she and the head one walked down the hall. A rather smaller one draped in a white thin robe shifted to a rather young looking girl with black hair and piercing green eyes. She was lovely with a petite stature as she approached smiling softly.

"Have the offering take you to a place of bathing and prepare her for the creator while we prepare thee alter in the fields." The larger one instructed shifting back into the split beast he was prior. He walked off with the other harbingers through the castle they now had overrun.

Once alone the girl looked to Elsa expectantly. "Umm I suppose we could go to my personal rooms." Elsa said breaking the silence but it still remained when the girl motioned for her to take them there. Once on the way Elsa spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking what is your name?"

The girl finally spoke in a light whimsical voice. "Only the lord creator is worthy of having the privilege of knowing, of being self."

Elsa scrunched her brows perplexed. "Umm beg your pardon?"

"I do not have a name, none of us do." The girl clarified.

"Then how do you identify yourselves among one another?" Elsa questioned.

"Scent and sight, there is only one who looks like me and smell like me and that is me, we communicate that way, since we are all connected." She grinned looking to the queen.

"Well since I am not an apart of such a complex system what shall I call you?" Upon arriving at the entrance to the rooms the girl looked down blushing, as if she were caught stealing candy. Looking back down the corridor to check to see if they were truly alone she shivered with excitement. "Rosemary."

"Rosemary?" Elsa opened the door for the both of them. The supposed Rosemary nodded. "I love the scent of ever since we came to this land searching for The Creator."

Rosemary sat Elsa down on a cushioned bench within the bathroom then exited the room quickly left to retrieve a bag full of bottles and cloth and other odd objects.

She started the extensive process of preparing an offering. She filled the tube with heated water then began mixing different elixirs and scented oils. "These will purify you." Rosemary confirmed. After stripping she conditioned Elsa's skin extensively for two hours then another hour for the powdering which sent the woman into a coughing fit. She was shaven and hair clipped to perfection. Elsa gawked at her reflection once sat in front of the mirror, she could hardly recognize herself. Her skin radiated with her hair which glowed. The queen looked to be sixteen years of age. While brushing Rosemary roughly yanked the comb out causing Elsa to flinch.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. This is a big job preparing an offering to my creator. Everything has to be perfect." After receiving an understanding nod form Elsa she continued.

A knock on the door caused both of them to jump. In walked a harbinger with a heel in mouth putting the heel on the vanity. "Found by messenger, forgotten by lord Verinhnellie."

"This is my shoe…" Elsa mused picking it up, inside was a delicate crescent flower. Rosemary gave Elsa an intricate braid which the queen created little snowflake crests throughout the braid then she wrapped it into a bun placing the flower at the center of then bun.

Elsa looked at her reflection then sighed. She never seen herself look so beautiful. She was adorned in a plain thin white dress with a dark blue silk sash wrapping around her waist. She waited for shoes but they never came. Soon the offering was escorted outside to see her subjects standing in a line gazing at their monarch being very weary of the castle's new inhabitants.

Elsa grunted as was shoved into a white palanquin that was covered in white veils carried by two shirtless men posted in the front and back. The meadows were set up with lanterns and a white aisle carpet rolled out leading to placed steps to a large canopy platform shield by large trees, it seemed to be a room in itself, behind the wispy curtains was structure of some kind, Elsa squinted her eyes to make out what it was but couldn't. Once arrived the queen oblation was walked down the long aisle. Elsa felt her stomach twist at the thought of being sacrificed but she had to remind herself that it was for her kingdom, to Guide. She peeped past the draping to spot Anna and Kristoff sitting in his sleigh some distance away, it was then she noticed all the humans were kept away from the designated area.

Guide was still nowhere to be seen. The palanquin was set down right in front of the stairs. They all distanced themselves after that till all the Elsa heard was the sound of crickets. The sound of something moving through the air sounded making Elsa jump. She peeped out the curtain when the sounds of a mass howling tore through the air. The noise came from all directions of her, it echoed deeply shaking the valley they resided in. It was then Elsa realized that she was surrounded by thousands. It put her at an unease but knowing Guide was near or soon to be relaxed her.

A loud thud drew her attention to the top of the stairs. There proudly stood Guide head raised white lined tunic and pants waving softly with the breeze. With the moon kissing her head she truly did look like a god. Elsa waited for Guide to Approach but the immortal remained unmoving. Elsa carefully stepped out of the palanquin and ascended the steps, the white stone felt cool beneath her feet. Once at the top Guide shamelessly let her eyes roam down Elsa's form. The queen felt so vulnerable and exposed but remained resilient, here she was the offering nothing more. This only created one desire within the woman. _"I wish I had worshipped her sooner."_ With that thought Elsa took a breath in then let it go along with any control she ever had.

Guide gripped her arm firmly leading her behind the curtain. Behind it was what Elsa thought to be an altar appeared to be more of a bed, the rest of the room was empty illuminated by nothing else but the moon. With a flick of her wrist thicker curtain en-wrapped the couple. Guide encircled her, without warning Guide ripped the dress Elsa with one easy motion tossing it to the floor. Then suddenly Elsa was lifted in the air landing on soft surface her altar.

Swiftly Guide was upon her eyes slitted dangerously. No. This wasn't Guide, this was Verinhnellie.

The ritual began sooner than what Elsa expected, she yelped as she felt Verinhnellie anywhere and everywhere. Staring up at the ceiling all her senses except touch slowly dissipated to nothing. Swirling sensations swam through her as she was taken. It was painfully overwhelming and tears filled Elsa's eyes knowing there was no escaping no breaks. She was at a god's raw mercy to only find there was none. There was no laws or monarch, no patriarchs, no world just the realm of pleasure and torment. She screamed not knowing for what reason, in between mumbling praises to her new lord who boldly informed her to whom she now belonged to, telling her with each unknown movement which rapture her soul over and over again that she was her oblation, not a queen, not a mother, not even a woman. Elsa's back arched as she was possessed by her god's very essence once more. Falling back down to the bed for what felt like miles, her consciousness grew weary and abandoned its owner.


	62. Chapter 62

"Come on Anna we have to give them time." Anna sighed nodding her head to Kristoff who spurred on Sven in the direction of the castle. She looked back at the altar sight hoping her sister would be okay.

Upon arriving at the castle the couple found it to be in disarray, there appeared to be a caravan in the front. Anna leaped out of the sleigh before it came to a complete stop. She approached to see a troupe of soldiers and a carriage. She gasped at the sight of the golden sun on upon the purple flag and soldiers' chest plates.

While Kristoff went in search of their daughter Anna rushed inside to be nearly tackled by a frantically happy Gerda. "Princess you'll never guess who-"

"Where's Rapunzel!?" Anna interrupted. Gerda righted herself. "She's this way your highness…"

Anna entered the study to see Rapunzel sitting crossed legged on the couch looking around the room. When her green eyes landed on the redhead both girls laughed startling the study attendant. Anna rushed over embracing her tightly.

"I was so worried about you." Anna mumbled into Rapunzel's shoulder inhaling her hazelnut scent. Pulling away the brunette was ushered to the couch, hands still connected with Anna. "What happened? I sent so many letters and got nothing." Anna explained exasperated.

"Our communications were obstructed by the west so we worked to protect Corona first and drove the small western fleet out." A proud tone rang through Rapunzel's voice while she crossed her arms. "And now that all is well I came to help. Left the kids at home." Anna frowned tilting her head. "Kids? But I thought you only had one."

"I meant Eugene." Rapunzel deadpanned causing her cousin to giggle. "Where's Elsa and Guide?" Anna huffed going into the long story of the past events that recently occurred.

* * *

Elsa groaned stirring lightly in her sleep. She cracked one eye open and examined her surroundings with blurry vision. Turning over into a plush surface she ran her fingers through what the blonde concluded was fur. The fur mass inhaled deeply, Elsa looked up to gaze at Guide's wolfish head starring up at the moon. Guide glanced down briefly sideways at the woman then back up at the sky.

Elsa sat up causing the thin sheet to slide down her shoulders revealing her nude form. That caught Guide's attention, the goddess craned her large head to Elsa's breast, nipping a pert nipple gently with her sharp fangs drew out a gasp from her offering.

Elsa smiled and put a hand on Guide's head rubbing it. "I spoke with Split-Face…" Guide began, Elsa looked at her curiously. "Who's Split-Face?"

"The Harbinger with the two colored coat." Guide confirmed. Elsa caught on and began to chuckle. "Well then now that there is a name to go with that face what did he say?"

Guide shrugged getting up stretching and shaking out her fur. "He explained a lot about what I am and what is expected of me…of you."

"Will they help us protect Arendelle?" Guide sighed. "They will do whatever I tell them but..." She hesitated thinking about careful wording. "I would not force them to risk their lives for a war they have nothing to with." Elsa swallowed thickly, a worried aura swam the air all resonating from Elsa who feared for her country.

"They will help because we _will_ produce heirs that will grow into the guardians they deserve." Guide's voice vibrated with authority leaving no room for discussion. Not that Elsa would ever object.

"I guess we have a lot of preparation to do no one knows when the West will be arriving in Arendel-"Before Elsa could finish she was stopped by a pair of soft lips molding to hers. A slow hand reached up and cupped Guide's cheek deepening the kiss.

* * *

 **(One month later)**

A surplus of young and able men flocked to both Arendelle and Arden for recruitment and training to the relief of their queen.

Guide flew above the castle surveying the progress of their defenses with supplies coming in and out constantly from weapons to war horses and medicine. Each passing day the air tightened awaiting the battle that everyone felt was just on the horizon. The royal family had every intent on ending this war once and for all.

A horse rushing into the courtyard with a young page upon its back caught her eye. She shift then flew down to greet him. He looked raged from is journey panting and dirty.

"I have a message for you master Guide." He rasped out getting off his steed which was led to a trough for watering. "Thank you." Guide thanked taking the letter going up to the roof, sitting on the edge she opened it.

 _Guide my dearest friend,_

 _I am afraid that nothing you read in this letter will be of any good news. Well let's start from the beginning shall we? Upon my return to the south Tollak grew frantically insane with fear, I can't say I don't blame him. Anyways I was forced to marry Frøya, well not forced…actually yes forced, it was not consensual. It didn't take too long and now I am carrying his child._

Guide looked up from the letter unsure how she felt about the news so she continued on reading.

 _The reason I did not write sooner is the West came, they…they destroyed and burned everything. The Westguard family is now…dead. They had no mercy and I was forced to watch. My family Guide, they're gone and there is nothing to do, nothing I can do. I'm being kept as the king's personal pet and… I don't think I can live another day in this hell! He doesn't seem to mind that I am with child, he has no limitations here and is…very fond of me._

Guide's heart thrummed in pain when she took notice of how the writing grew sloppier and hurriedly written.

 _I don't have much time but I just wanted ask for help and warn you, maybe I don't know I heard about Arendelle and you probably have your own worries but he is coming and is bringing the entire west with him, I have to go now he's-_

Guide turned the paper over hoping for more but nothing else. Shaking her head she stood up and jumped down from the roof. Marching through the halls she walked into the meeting room with a purpose. She greeted Elsa and little Brynjarr first kissing their foreheads gently then turned to the council. "I am going to the south." She announced. Joghen choked on his water.

She felt a hand come from behind and grasp hers. She turned to face Elsa who had a pleading face shaking her head.

"Elsa I don't have a choice Rahel is in dire need of help and I need to save her." She said, Malcolm interrupted worriedly.

"And if it is a trap?" Guide shrugged. "Then it's a trap." She chimed.

"Guide if you think I will let you try to go to south without stopping you then-"Guide planted a short kiss stopping Elsa from beginning her impossibly long threat.

"Elsa…" She mumbled into her lips. Elsa pressed their foreheads together. "Guide I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous." Elsa whispered. "Elsa you don't understand." Guide explained them her letter which put the whole room at a crossroad.

"Your majesty if I may?" Helen spoke up. "If we were to take certain precautions then perhaps Guide could retrieve Rahel from the west's grip, keep in mind that if she is with child, she and that babe are the future of the south and the Westguard family."

Elsa rubbed her temples thinking. It was true with the Southern family annihilated Rahel was a key piece to the south carrying their future. The last Westguard.

Looking up to see everyone gazing at her intently to hear her decision on the matter. "I want all precautions taken." She finalized making Guide smile gleefully happy at the thought of saving her friend from her horrible conditions.

With the meeting adjourned Guide moved to follow Elsa and little Brynjarr but was stopped by Spilt-Face.

"Yes?" She asked crossing her arms. He bowed deeply before speaking. "May I have a word my lord?" Guide nodded.

"Well I would like to discuss the venereal matters of your position?" Guide tilted her head at the word. She was good at math not vocabulary. "Carnal." Split-Face confirmed. She nodded understanding now having learned that word from Eugene.

"What about it?"

"Well the people my lord were wondering when the guardian would be produced." Guide blushed fiercely scuffing her blue shoe into the floor scratching her cheek.

"Me and Elsa decided to erm, begin... making the baby- "She cringed outwardly but her attendant seemed unfazed. "After the war, so we can focus."

"Very well, speaking of which would it be more satisfying if my Lord were presented with concubines to keep your lustier urges to be placated?"

"Uhh.." Guide had no idea how to respond so she ran away. Heading straight for Elsa's room she felt a hand grabbed her arm halting her.

"Whoa Snowbug." Elsa chuckled holding her son in the other arm. "I just saw you a few minutes ago no rush." Elsa joked walking into her rooms. Guide followed after her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she watched her love lay Brynjarr down who was cooing flailing his little arms.

Both lovers spoke up at the same time. "So what did Split-Face want?"

"Elsa what is a concubine?"

They froze awkwardly unsure how to answer each others questions which they accidentally answered with their own.

"Um well a concubine their…why-why are you asking?" Elsa replied sitting next to her.

"Split-Face asked me if I wanted any to help me with my urges." The answer sent Elsa into fuming silent rage making her face turned red.

"Well there will be no need for that on account that I can handle your urges just fine." Elsa said sharply. Guide scratched the front of her hair. "Still doesn't answer my question."

"A concubine is just a whore who someone who is committed, well supposed to be, will sleep with." Guide's face crinkled in disgust to Elsa's pounding heart's relief. Giggling, she and Guide climbed up the bed laying on the pillows getting comfortable in each others arms.

* * *

Rahel hurriedly tried to rush down the words spilling them all over the paper. She flinched at the sound of heavy boots. She feared hearing them right outside the door. She folded the paper and slipped it under the pillow. Standing she kept her head low folding her hands together.

Her worst tormentor barged through the door smirking, that smirk which destroyed everything good in her life, dreams were nothing but a myth now, love a fairy-tale the moment those red and black flags loomed over her home.

The only comfort she had were memories that she was always trying to submerge herself in. The time when she felt so young and happy, un-fearful. The Westguard family were far from perfect with their manipulation and other faults, so many outsiders saw them as nothing but viscous tigers who prowled around other kingdoms at night and ate their own young, especially after Hans' stunt but Rahel knew. She knew since she could feel, the love the hope, the dreams they provided her with every day all leading up to her beloveds being speared, flayed and burned. Oh how she wished she did not waste her days of happiness wanting more when she always had everything she ever needed to be at peace. The allies Fridtjof thought he made through marriages, nowhere to be seen. They saw no value in the south. Her home was abandoned by all, all except…

"Hello my sweet little bird." Eimund's smooth voice sent a shiver of disgust down Rahel's form. Only in her dreams was the man kind and gentle until he reminded her that the silly ideas of love and affection were nothing more than pretend. He dared put his hands on her shoulders running down arms. She closed her eyes picturing Frøya, through their forced arrangement he was still a sweet lover. Before the smallest hint of a smile could grace her lips the shark threw Rahel on the bed drowning her, devouring its prey, destroying her soul. He was always there to halt smiles, grins, laughter, giggles and chuckles. Always, as if Rahel's happiness were blood for the shark to sniff out and consume.


	63. Chapter 63

The heavily secured western ships slowly traveled along the eastern fjord as planned. The soldiers drank ale laughing while singing merrily, just like their superiors stated they expected an easy take. A gleeful skip of the western armies to overtake the north ensued. On the shore along the valley some of the soldiers complained of the tasks of setting up the catapults and fortify their defenses while others sang out about the might western sharks and burning waters.

As a breeze blew through the valley one soldier looked up from his hammering to the dense forest trees. An odd feeling came over him, as if he was being watched from the tops of the branches, he shook his head knowing that wasn't even possible and returned to work.

Day by day they set up forces moving further north building up forts with no interruption. "It's as if all of this place picked up and left, there's nothing." A soldier said to another. The other smirked replying. "Yeah, smart huh, probably the best decision the ice bitch ever made."

The west armies and navy finally made it to the capital of Arendelle where the castle was located but were unsurprisingly greeted by the low whistles of the wind and emptiness. Deciding to have a little fun the soldiers ransacked the castle but upon entering all of the art and its treasures had been removed, the only thing left was furniture which would have to suffice their destructive pillaging needs and urges.

* * *

In the shadows around the corner stood Guide frowning with her arms crossed. She had been observing the west ever since they first step foot into Arendelle trying to gain intel of the whereabouts of their false king yet they had no idea. The foolish men had not sensed her presence even as they walked by tankards in hands. She calmly followed after a pair hoping to tune in on their slurred chattering.

"I wish- I mean they could have at least left some of the village women or something behind but nothing." He whined taking a seat on a hall bench. His comrade agreed with him laughing. "Yeah I bet some there are pretty ones too, among the peasant lot. Always a diamond among the rough ones."

The first chuckled taking a sip. "Hey even the rough ones make up for it with their sweet bits eh."

Guide rolled her eyes turning away to walk off, they had nothing useful. She managed to startle one who caught sight of her wolfish shadow but his attentions drifted immediately after. Guide traveled to the roof looking over the city that was now flooded with drunken and craven western soldiers. Her chest hummed with the want to just end them all, they had no right to treat Elsa's territory as if it was their own personal tavern disgracing every inch of soil with disgusting activities and chatter but she had to follow the elaborate plan she and the council came up with so instead she flew off feeling anxious for the day they would all be purged from this world.

During the time before the West invaded Guide managed to burry Didiér of in the Northern Forest. She landed on the grave plot that was now covered completely with colorful flowers. He was a beautiful boy and deserved to continue being such even in death.

She contemplated flying back to Elsa but decided against it to instead meet the first mixed brigade named The Lett snø Union in the Ørn Vinge valley. It took six hours but she made it and waited half a day for the troops made up of Aredellian, Coronian, DunBroch, and harbinger fighters who were field masters, not the strongest or the swiftest but met in the middle, they were perfect for the first attack. Their arrival was quiet and quick as it should have been to be successful. A tent was put up for her to meet general Eadbhard Liams. "Aye Halò gille thenk ye uncoly ye in guid ill, how ya be fairing with these eh dickheeds lulling bout?" Guide tilted her head at the greeting with a half-smile. The hardy man beat her back in good will drawing out a cough from the girl.

"So what is the plan?" He asked crossing his arms. Having recovered Guide stood up straight and went over the right of actions. "Well there has been a new development, I scanned all of the western force posts and there is no sign of the king anywhere. My guess is that he's still hiding in the south, which means so is Rahel. You get the first assault here started then when everything is in stride I'll go for her." Eadbhard Liams scratched his thick brown beard in comprehension. "That be a solid idea but when will our support arrive? I don't want to leave my men in the heat with no insurance of water."

"Captain Amund will be in charge of the upbringing of the second support he's in his field and knows what he's doing and Fonzi will be over the naval portion so you'll have to trust him." Liams took a deep breath looking to the ground with a look of unease but then it change to a more stoic expression when he nodded. Before she left the tent she could still sense the General's nervousness even as he hid it very well. "I will be in charge of the last onslaught when I return." She reassured then departed.

After taking a three hour rest the troops mobilized in formation suited up to leave the valley and enter the plains where the closest western force post was situated. Their job was to destroy the defenses that were set and maybe strike the numbers of the west to pave way for the second wave. Some of the human troops decided to pair themselves with the very dangerous looking armored Harbinger whose fangs gleamed from under the lather and steel protection and claws sharpened to resemble talons, they would watch over and protect the soldiers while they destroyed the catapults and other weaponry. Guide flew overhead in her fur form setting the pace of the march then branched off in her own direction.

A howl broke off in the air and soon was joined by a forty more sending a chill down the backs of the western soldiers who had no time to prepare as one by one of them were picked off in the late afternoon light by harbingers who satiated themselves with their flesh as if they were sheep surrounded by wolves. The Lett snø human soldiers charged in fighting through to set fire to the catapults and fences built.

Messengers were sent out on horseback to warn the other forts of the dangerous ambush but were chased down and eaten by Harbingers, they also plucked the carrier pigeons out of the skies with ease as dogs would to a ball thrown. A controlled fire destroyed the western fort, the men and harbingers watched with bright victorious smiles as the flames devoured the western flags. Some of the young soldiers playfully bumped the shoulders of their wolf like partners. A strong bond weaved between them all forming over the blood and corpses of the enemy as they moved on to the next victim.

* * *

Guide flew back to the north forest to meet the small rescue team who would help her steal Rahel and bring her to safety from the shark infested waters she was trapped in.

Upon meeting the smaller Harbingers bowed in greeting to her but she simply waved off the gesture excusing formalities then led them southward, it would take about a full day to travel plus time of the retrieval giving her time to get back and lead the final charge against the west, she had every intent to not just drive the west from the north but destroy them as well and her followers sensed this as well and had the same determination to make it happen for their goddess in meaning to please her.


	64. Chapter 64

The second wave brought one thing; death. Carefully constructed by Elsa, the Fractaler Division did not disappoint their master. Made of the fastest and most agile they had one objective and that was to move through the cleared path of The Lett snø and kill whomever they saw.

Some of the western Soldiers tried to flee but in order to go back where they came from they would have to face legion of lightly armored warriors in the field of battle. A split happened, those who chose to not sully the name of their great nation stayed to fight raising their weapons in the last battle cry to be heard charging forward. The smarter ones scavenged the last of the west's catapults gaining some advantage. Others thought they could flee to the woods then back to the ships on shore, the sound of growling halted the groups' steps. Frantically they drew their swords staying together as one hoping to outsmart what they believed to be war dogs. Catching sight of the mere size of the creatures moving through the trees proved it to be more than a common dogs.

The first Harbinger charged straight into the group while another dropped from the sky creating panic in the cowards' mist separating them easily. Leaving each other behind it proved to be an easy hunt. A white harbinger and dark grey male went for the same fleeing soldier but when time came for them to reap the reward of the catch a viscous growl broke out from the white's throat against the grey who retaliated with a sharp bite. The most dominant of the hunting pack barked loudly at the fighting pair ceasing the unnecessary noise and bloodshed. The grey sulked away growling under his breath leaving the white with its meal.

A young fighter watched from the underbrush of a fallen log as his comrades were devoured by the unholy winged beast. He covered his mouth in hopes of covering his panting breaths in staying quiet and escaping when he turned his head back around to come face to face with a hauntingly scared midnight black muzzle with fangs the length of his fingers. He screamed out as it grabbed him. The young man closed his eyes expecting his life to come to an end but instead he was dragged to the center of the hunting party.

The supposed fawn colored leader eyed the find dismissively as if the man was nothing more than a hare. "What am I to do with him? I have no use of the boy. Kill him." The soldier squirmed in the black's hold losing the interest of the one harbinger he hoped to speak with while his form gained the attention from the others who began to encircle him.

"Wait please..wait!" He pleaded stopping the fawn one's steps. He turned back around and observed him with black eyes.

"I-I can tell you information. Important information." He offered loosening the grip of the black harbinger who had hold of him between his teeth.

"Speak now or die." The fawn replied sitting upon his haunches. The young soldier went into details about his ranks boring some while others listened intently.

When he finished and expected to be set free the fawn nodded to his original captor who opened its mouth to finish the man. He screamed out trying to get away reaching for the leader.

"I gave you something!" He strained out clenching his teeth. "Now you must give me something in return." The fawn looked mildly amused regarding him for a second then simply turned away. "No." he said as shortly as the boy's death. The black harbinger dropped the corpse and walked off.

The fawn leader if under different circumstance maybe would have spared him if for sympathy's sake. But he was given a task by his lord's oblation and he was to complete that task.

* * *

The southern Kingdom looked surprisingly untouched by the destructive sharks that invaded. Guide having reached the isles took note of that as she flew over the main city. Their castle was a lot more different than that of Arendelle, it was made of stone dominated by a large tower and sat upon a rock formation. For most the only way in would be to cross the long bridge which rested up rock pillars. Guide nodded to two of her party members to take care of the soldiers that stood guard upon the bridge.

She landed upon the steps that led up to the castle and was greeted by two men, swords drawn, aiming for her. Her attendants happily vanquished the two petty threats. "Stay out here and handle that thing over there." Guide gestured to the makeshift western fortress that stood erect at the beginning of the bridge. Guide flew over the gate but decided to not land with a flood of a mixed number of guards in the courtyard ready to defend against the intruders. She traveled around structure looking for an easier way in and found it with an open window. She pushed through the glass and landed with a thud in a hallway.

The green and gold color scheme threw her off a bit but she continued on despite the odd glances and whispers of the staff and servants. One ordered another to fetch the house steward right away to investigate the odd burglar. After wondering around the floor for a couple of minutes a willowy old man approached her.

"And may I ask who you are and what your business is?" He asked in a gravel tone. Guide gazed at him blinking. "You may?" She replied clasping her hands behind her back looking inquisitively. After a pause he spoke up again. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I am Guide of Arendelle and I am here to see Rahel." She said gracefully but he only sneered at her.

"So you are the one who has brought tragedy upon this house disrupting the order of things with your unnatural love for the Ice Queen." Guide sighed dejectedly but remained respectful instead of explaining how this whole mess wasn't her fault she instead took a different approach.

"Sir I apologize for the suffering I put you and the Westergaard family through and am here to make things right. I don't know where your allegiance lies with the west-"

"May the Gods' hands befall upon that wretched tyrant and all who come after him!" He cursed with great hate. Guide's eyebrows rose. Well that answered that question.

"Sir I can assure you a god's hand will befall upon the western tyrant," She began glancing around. "Speaking of which where is he?" She asked.

"He left for the west three days ago." Guide's face turned red with anger as she closed her fist. "Damnit!" Rage filled her for a second then was replaced with concern.

"Is Rahel still here?" Her insides churned hoping that she could at least save her friend.

"Lady Rahel due to her condition was unable to accompany the king on his journey so yes she is still here but is not receiving any visitors." The steward informed.

"I am more than just a visitor sir, she wrote to me and I must get to her before Eimund's return, I'm here to save her." Guide hoped the sincerity in her voice would sway the elder but he merely shook his head.

"I will not betray my lady's word and bring you to her…" Guide's face fell at the news she was given huffing out in agitation. "But I will turn my eye from your actions, the lady Rahel's room is located through this hall into the tiny stairwell, and in the corridor down the last door by the window. I must ask that you do not go there." With that he turned away from the smirking Guide who ran in the direction she wasn't supposed to go in.

The upstairs corridor was dark with walls of stone and floors of wood. Guide made her way to the final thick wooden door, not wanting to be rude she rose her hand and gently knocked upon it but received no answer. Slowly she turned the knob and peeped in to reveal a very plain yet pleasant looking room with simply a desk, a bookshelf with a seating area with dark velvet green furniture and fireplace. There appeared to be another room that was hidden by a door but Guide decided to look around first.

A shielded picture caught her eye drawing the goddess closer. Pulling off its covering she inspected it to see it was a tapestry of the entire royal Westergaard family including a younger looking Rahel in her fur form sitting on her haunches happily between twins.

"So many nations and other kingdoms saw us as nothing but charming foxes. They were right we stole or outsmarted those for their resources it was how we survived…" Guide's breath hitched at the sound of Rahel's voice. It rang with nothing but sorrow. She glanced at Rahel and noticed the huge difference between the last time she saw her. Her hazel eyes were dimmed with sorrow, a type of wound that was not easily mended. It was raw, exposed, painful and had yet to scab over with strength and time. The pregnant girl had no strength and she wasn't ashamed of it. "And there was always competition or deception. One fighting the other for status or something valuable whether by politics or physically…and yet we were a real family, believe it or not we were a family, not beautiful or there for each other but there was love even if it was just a hint of it, there was love and I took it for granted wanting more and now…that special type of love is gone."

Guide sighed turning to her there were no words to be said in comfort to make it all alright because it wasn't alright, so Guide decided to hug her silently pouring out as much love as she could to her friend. Rahel sobbed quietly into her neck then after a moment smiled for the first time in months.

"You've gotten taller." She commented in a broken tone. Guide chuckled pulling away. "I guess that comes with being a goddess package." Rahel tilted her head frowning but Guide waved it off. "I'll explain later, but look at you…your belly is all big."

"Yeah I guess that comes with the whole being pregnant package." She chortled when Guide grabbed her hand squeezing it. "I didn't think you would actually come." Guide moved in closer rubbing her back. "Of course I'd come, I love you but I also came to take you back to Ardal; it'll be safe there for you. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

A certain apprehension settled within Rahel about leaving her home and in such chaos but also a relief at the idea of being free from the tyrant shark, to finally have a peace. The pros outweighed the cons by thousands so she nodded her head.

"Should I pack?" she asked head to her bedroom. "No we can get you all new stuff." Guide answered following after her.

"Come on Coeby." She cooed grabbing the stuffed dog off of the trunk. "Okay I have everything I need we can go now." Guide looked to the comfort object then scratched her head. "Um well we're gonna be flying and stuff so maybe you should pack Coeby in something…more secure."

Rahel looked to Coeby then around the room for something compact deciding on a purse. All packed Guide led her out the room to the hallway's she first busted through window. Rahel gulped looking out.

"Umm Guide I don't think- You see I haven't flown in such a long time and now that I'm pregnant..." She trailed off with worry. Guide's confused blank face morphed to one of understanding as she shook her head. "Don't worry Rahel I'll carry you."

"How would you possibly do-"Rahel began when Guide shifted showing off her new and impressive form. "Wow ho-I mean…well-"she sputtered then cleared her throat. "I guess that makes sense u suppose." She finally said calmly climbing onto Guide's back grabbing hold of her beautiful antlers then got an idea and hook her bag onto one. "Can I leave this hear?"

Guide flicked her head to get the bag out of her eye. "It's kind blocking my face-"

"Thanks." Rahel interjected giggling. Guide only rolled her eyes then climbed out the window taking flight. She flew up to the tower and let out a howl to signal her rescue party who were running rampant in the city killing the last of the western soldiers. There were barricades set up here and there and people rioting, looting, and acting with no direction.

"It's been this way since Eimund killed Fridtjof." Rahel said solemnly. Guide looked on at the chaos, this would have to be rectified but for right now she need only worry about her own family and their territory.

On their way to Arendelle Rahel spread her arms feeling truly free. She forgot the last time she flew but knew there was no feeling replacing it.

* * *

Elsa sat fumbling with the fussing Brynjarr who was determined to make his nighttime feeding a challenge for his mother. "Alright dear relax, now you're just acting like your aunt." She mumbled to him bouncing him in her arms but he still continued whining and just squirming aimlessly.

The doors to her room opened letting in a very excited Anna who was practically skipping. "Guess whose back." She sang out. Elsa sat up pulling her sleeve back on. "Guide." She said dreamily, standing up.

"Not just Guide. I have never been so happy our whole family is here now." The younger sibling cheered pushing Elsa's shoulders urging her to her sitting room.

She gasped upon seeing both Guide and Rahel resting on the couch. The very pregnant girl stood with joy evident on her face. "Elsa!" She called excitedly hurrying to the blonde, Elsa hugged her carefully minding her son. Rahel gasped at the boy falling for him completely. "Oh my god is this little Brynjarr?!" She cheered. Elsa grinned and handed the prince over to Rahel who hugged him lightly, kissing his cheek, Anna joined her rambling about her nephew's short life story. The queen turned her attention to Guide who embraced her with a deep kiss. "I told you I would fly back to you."

Elsa chuckled wrapping her arms around Guide's shoulders. "So you did good thing too my own son likes you more than me, he's been troubled since you left."

Finally done gushing over the infant Anna and Kristoff took Rahel out of Elsa's rooms to get her settled and looked at by a doctor.

Left alone Elsa handed Brynjarr to Guide who remarkably managed to calm him down instantly. His arms flayed in a wobbly attempt to touch her face, cooing loudly with glee. She watched him with a warm smile, taking him out to the balcony. She breathed in the night's air listening to the sound of crickets while fireflies danced above the grass. Elsa put a hand on her shoulder joining in on the serenity.

"It's awful out there, but here…" Guide looked down at the baby, he was busy however watching the light show before him in the distance. "It's heaven. Elsa?" Guide turned to face her. "I-I seen what happens when a lot of power is placed in the wrong hands and I have concluded that a Brynjarr should always be on the western throne." They both looked down to the prince who Guide turned to face her.

"You hear that little one? I promise to give you the west wrapped in a bow. I won't destroy it." Elsa grinned at the decision to preserve her late husband's legacy. She planted a kiss upon Guide and her baby's foreheads. "Maybe Brynjarr will get to live through his son after all."


	65. Chapter 65

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa turned around to see Guide standing in the doorway, eyes traveling up her newly acquired ice armor. Elsa breathed heavily through her noise returning her attention back to the thin yet strong protective wear, she had to test it out to see its limits. "Guide we've been through this." She replied simply. Guide approached swiftly with a bothered frown. "No, we argued about you coming but never agreed upon anything." The goddess crossed her arms, Elsa smiled, softly reaching to cup Guide's cheek. She pecked the pout away repeatedly until Guide was clay in her arms.

"Lovebug you know I must come, the Flytende Tundra is under my control and besides did you honestly think I would let you enter western territory all by your lonesome?" Elsa cooed into Guide's lips rubbing their noises together. It took three weeks for the queen to construct the Flytende Tundra the newest and largest addition to the Arendelle navy. While the rest of the ships were armored with her magic the gigantic Man 'O' war was made completely out of ice. "Have we agreed?" Elsa asked coyly Guide growled earning a tap on her noise.

"Yes," Guide answered begrudgingly then pointed to Elsa accusingly. "But doesn't mean I like it." She ended in a grumbled then snuck a peak at the warrior clad queen, the sight caused a hum in her heart and a throb in core. Elsa straightened taking notice of Guide's heated gaze, she smirked wagging a finger at the girl. "War first, pleasure after my love." The mischievous stare she received made Elsa grab Guide's arm pulling their bodies scantly against each other. "Trust me Lovebug our bed will feel so much better with the taste of victory on our lips." Guide chuckled nipping the woman's chin mumbling. "I much rather taste you now."

Elsa hummed pulling away she waved her left hand to dissipate the outfit replacing it with a simple dress. "Come on let's go say farewell to our son and the others." Before they left the queen's rooms Elsa felt a firm pat on her ass followed by a suggestive squeeze. She gave Guide the same treatment then went to Anna and Kristoff's wing. She found Anna braiding Rahel's hair while she cradled Brynjarr II, little Christine made herself busy rearranging Olaf's body, her father sat crossed legged playing his lute singing softly about how reindeers and little girls were better than people making the Sven and little snowmen all wiggle around in glee.

Both goddess and queen sighed at the sight of their family being just that. What they loved, who they loved. Christine looked up slowly and her face morphed into pure joy as she stood and raced into Guide's outstretched arms. Rahel stood with the help of Anna bringing the prince to his mother who took him gently in her arms. The baby shrieked at the sight of her testing out his vocals which proved to be quite strong especially late at night. Anna looked over Elsa and Guide's attire, she knew this meant they would have to depart soon and separate when they had only just been reunited as a whole.

"You guys are leaving already?" Anna knew she wouldn't get the answer she hoped for but it was worth a try. Elsa sighed nodding solemnly. "I'm afraid so, we cannot hesitate anymore Anna, the west and south are in chaos and we have to liberate those poor people." Christine whimpered burying her face into Guide's neck.

"No wevevling!" She cried attempting to speak brokenly, Guide giggled sadly bouncing the girl. "Don't worry Chrissy Wuvbug won't be wevevling for too long and when I get back," She lifted the girl in the air drawing out a squeal. "You get all the cuddles!" She hugged her tightly once more than put her down so she could run back to her father.

"So, when?" Anna asked still not sounding pleased. "Tomorrow, so we can have dinner with the family tonight. I already informed Gerda to prepare a feast." Anna let out a huff of air, she understood that the departure was necessary and everyone around her always assumed her to be the positive one yet as of recent her optimism sunk down as the pessimistic thoughts flowed into her mind of losing two loved ones at the same time, the princess perceived not voicing her rising depression to not even her husband, she had a role to fulfil; to have a constant aura of hope for the sake of her family albeit an exhausting.

The dinner brought a smile to Elsa's face that hadn't been there in a long while as her family played and teased at with each other, food flew along with jests causing the dining room to echo with the sound of the joyous chaos.

After dinner Elsa and Guide retired to the library laying on their stomachs with Brynjarr between them cooing while attempting to roll over onto his tummy. "Elsa?" Elsa turned her head to face Guide resting her head on her folded arms. "Yes Lovebug?" Guide was looking up at the ceiling with a wondering gaze. "After this war…We can start our family, right?" The woman sighed. "Guide we have a family."

"You know what I mean." Guide challenged with mirth. Elsa reached over and grabbed her hand shaking it gently. "Yes, Guide we will work on the expansion of our family all day and night." Guide shivered at the timber of Elsa's voice. She displayed her teeth in a bright smile. "That'll be the fun part." They both giggled drawing closer, Guide placed Brynjarr upon her chest when Elsa snuggled into the both of them dozing off.

* * *

"Cannons ready Captain Fonzi!" A sailor bellowed from the bottom deck. Captain Fonzi nodded to his men then exited the ship to see a carriage to pull up by the docks. He approached it expecting Arendelle's monarch but was disappointed to find it only held more members of the royal guards. A shadow passed over the ships quickly followed by a landing thud. The noise caused the captain to turn around and see Guide on the Man 'O' war shaking out her fur as Queen Elsa got off her back. He had yet to see Guide's metamorphosis and it left him in awe. She looked like the perfect dangerous mixture of a graceful stag with shimmering white antlers and an ancient dire wolf. A lot of the other soldiers present gawked wide eyed at the magnificent creature.

Fonzi suddenly felt oddly unworthy to be in the presence of the goddess. When he advanced his knees on their own accord knelt the man down, Guide regarded him curiously, while Elsa seemed used to the treatment. "Hey Nate!" She greeted cheerfully surprising the captain. He grinned rising to his feet. When his grey orbs finally got a chance to examine her fully Elsa held in the scowl at the sight of the two joyfully conversing. She could see the affection in his eyes when they spoke and how he would ever so slightly graze his arm against her shoulders as they walked along the deck admiring the Queen's craftsmanship. Guide had change to her skin side folding her arms behind her back.

She hurriedly caught up to the pair, no one missed how the temperature dropped, or how the queen slipped her arm around Guide's drawing her in folding their fingers together, everyone read their monarch's message loud and clear; Guide was off limits, everyone that is except Guide herself. The goddess grinned at her lover pecking their lips together. Elsa's spirits lifted at the sound of the captain's dejected sigh.

"We are uh ready to depart my queen." He informed excusing himself. A prostrated soldier led them to the navigator who Elsa would be working with through the journey on account she was in complete control of the large ship. "So, have you ever navigated a ship like this one your majesty?"

Elsa's face went placid as she thought silently. "Ah no I have not Sir Dere." Navigator Dere sighed nodding. "How about a small-"but Elsa shook her head before he could even ask. "Right yes well, I will steer my queen and I would have to burden you to ask that you keep her powered and steadied."

"Very well Sir Dere, a pleasure." Elsa bowed her head in respect to the man who nodded back. As the fleet exited the fjord Elsa found Guide at the back of the ship watching Arendelle grow smaller and smaller. She placed her hand upon the girl's. "Let's not doddle okay? We have a lot waiting for us when we return." Elsa nodded in agreement gazing back at her home. It seemed a wonderful task going and destroying the threat that lurked at their doorstep redeeming many. For once Elsa's analytical mind that always seemed divided molded into one agreeable train of thought. Go conquer the west, come back fulfill her promise to Guide, the end, but the queen seemed to know better. Even when she did return and give Guide what she deserved it wouldn't be over, there was always something or someone and Elsa promised herself she would be prepared for whatever that would be.

* * *

The moon goddess' stood before her battalion consisting of elite forces Lunar Sentinels all stood almost lifeless as if the only thing to bring them back was the sound of their worship's voice. The Purging Eclipse warriors served Verinhnellies before Guide providing protection and a vicious enforcement of the law. Emotion had been long forgotten in these creatures, even Elsa felt a strange aura given off from them one that churned the stomachs of some inside out. Surrounding them, the Glacial Armada sailed carrying the North Mountainwrathe heavy Regiment soldiers, Arendelle's recent promotion in militia power inspired a new surge of nationalism, making those proud to even be associated with the colors green, purple and gold.

Elsa made sure to keep communication up with the soldiers as they traveled the sea. Her powers made the sailing swift and simple. The queen breathed in deeply leaning on the railing, she watched the waves move slowly against the ship, while the large moon glimmered across the deep blue plains. She heard the footsteps of Guide plant the girl next to her, a soothing silence draped them in tranquility while the rest of the ship slept.

No words were exchanged as the queen turned to the goddess, her blue moonlight illuminated face had never looked more beautiful. Guide smiled lopsidedly walking backward a few steps when she shifted. She shook out her fluffy white wings then bent low, Elsa took the invitation climbing aboard her back. In a bound Guide took off into the starry sky flapping her soundless wings. Elsa's chest sunk in at the feeling of being up so high with her hitching breath. Guide twirled into the blue clouds breaching them open. Elsa giggled at the feeling of wetness hitting her cheeks.

The blonde reached her arms up to touch the shining stars that seemed so close yet were millions of years away. Guide flew downward making the queen's braid fly up. Elsa let out a thrilled yelp at the drop of altitude. The flew inches above the water, Guide then twisted upside down repeatedly, the dizzy Elsa looked around them unable to tell if the sea was the sky or vice versa or where the sky and water even began. Her mind molded their surroundings into a large crystal bowl and she loved it, wrapping her arms around Guide's antlers tightly. An hour later Guide landed on some grass that rested upon a rocky formation. It seemed such an isolated area that there were only enough resources to grow a single tree. Guide shifted, once Elsa was off her back she twirled around then fell rolling downhill. Elsa laughed following her example rolling over down the grass. Her head clunked against Guide's knee.

"Ouch." She chuckled softly. Guide giggled lifting the woman up to lay on top of her. "I love you soooo much." Elsa declared as she leaned her weight upon her elbow using the other arm to play in Guide's blue locks. "I love you too." Guide whispered staring up at Elsa. Even the stars that twinkled behind her could not out glow Elsa's beauty, that was all she saw. Elsa leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly. "Guide? I know we can never marry and you can never be mine but-"Guide shook her head interrupting. "Like you said before Elsa we don't have to marry to belong to each other. You're mine and I am yours…Yours alone." It was an easy promise, before she even knew what she was Guide considered herself Elsa's, her sky, she belonged to her. Here on this rock they were not a queen or a goddess. Just here they allowed their love to consume them like it had never before.

Guide assaulted Elsa's lips, sending in her tongue to plunder the sweet wet cavern. Elsa moaned leaning back allowing the girl to straddle her. Their hips began to rock against each other as their bodies signaled what needed to be done. Guide tried to pull away but Elsa latched on to her lower lip suckling on it. She managed to break free panting out. "Here Elsa, let's do it here please." Guide begged turning her head so her lover could have more access. She expected Elsa to reject her saying no. Instead Elsa turned her attention to her lovebug smiling. She nodded joyfully causing total elation to engulf Guide completely. Her wings flapped with excitement. She had practiced this magic so many times she knew it backward.

Guide laid Elsa down staring into her soulful window, her hands moved as an artist preparing to paint, Elsa flicked her wrist removing her dress easily, while Guide gracefully crafted what she needed to finally fulfill a mended promise. She shivered as new sensations stirred within her loins as she looked down at the appendage that glowed softly. This was her brush, she looked up to see her canvas was ready for they were to create an elegant art tonight. She climbed up to Elsa quietly asking permission. Elsa nodded pulling Guide closer. She stiffened at the feeling of being filled with her love. Guide let out a pained groan of relief, she moved her hips from side to side wrapping her soft wings around Elsa who clutched the feathers tightly braising herself. Guide began thrusting at different speeds listening to Elsa whimper with a blissful O face. She tested each one out determined to find the perfect one. A deep growl developed from the base of her chest when she discovered the flawless rhythm to move to; the music of Elsa's vocal pleasure. When she began, there was no possible way to cease. Guide's toes curled in the grass as she jolted letting out a sharp shriek. Elsa cracked open one eye to ensure the girl was alright to see she was exactly that.

Guide slowed, panting erratically making her mate whine with the loss of momentum. "Elsa? Please Elsa please will you-will turn over for me please?" Elsa took a moment to understand what Guide was requesting. A deep thrill inspired her to obey with the help of her lover. Guide pulled out for a second feeling a terrible ache. As soon as Elsa was on her knees and elbows she plunged back in already feeling a lovesickness that could only be cured by being buried in her partner. Elsa squeaked at the new sensual indulgence she felt from the pulsating member reaching new areas within her womanhood that were never touched. Guide swiftly continued her previous treatment. Guide re-wrapped her wings around Elsa, gripping her hips firmly, she then snuck a hand under messaging Elsa's breast, flicking her nipples. Elsa was suddenly glad that they were isolated from the rest of the world less someone hear her verbal gratification. As they drew closer the blonde pushed her hips against Guide's who stretched her own flushed body against her lover's giving everything she had left. Guide looked up gasping for air at the stars feeling a crashing nova of pleasure drive her over the edge. Elsa gripped the grass feeling her own impending end as a warm fluid filled her entire stomach, she shivered when gentle fingers caressed her back. She huffed becoming extremely drowsy, when Elsa tried to pull away rough hands grabbed her hips pulling her back accompanied by a deep warning growl. She tried again but received the same reply this time sharp claws dung into her flesh.

"Guide why are you growling at me?" She asked calmly. "You keep trying to escape." She heard the girl grumble, Elsa chuckled at her silliness, she sat up but Guide followed still keeping their hips connected. "Guide my love we're finished you can let me go." But Guide shook her head. "I have to make sure it all gets in there I don't want to waste a single drop." Elsa sighed while Guide drained herself with in her. It was when she felt her grip loosen that the woman wiggled free turning around kissing her mate deeply. Guide hummed, she never felt so satisfied then with the fruitful coupling. A small light caught their attention to look down at Elsa's stomach. There just below her stomach glowed a lunar symbol with what appeared to be the same jewel that sat upon Guide's forehead. They looked up at each other.

"Yesss!" Guide cheered pumping her arm in the air triumphantly. Elsa rolled her eyes rubbing their noses together. They laid back down limbs entangled staring up at the stars with a new hope powered by a broken vow now implemented.


	66. Chapter 66

From afar the west looked like a steel mountain surrounded by a great stonewall. A greet fleet of impressive black wood ships proudly sporting red flags guarded the kingdom, however all members Glacial Armada held no fear in their hearts only confidence and a great desire to bring the west to its knees to the floating north. Harbingers growled at the sight standing behind Guide who gazed at the horizon with a smirk. Her blood boiled causing her head to sway showing of her impressive rack. Elsa watched the display with a hint of arousal and pride that she was mated to such a magnificent being.

A selection of ships sailed to the left and another handful went right planning on encircling the western fleet while they were meant head on by some warships and the Flytende Tundra, they would become strangled.

Before they could reach them, the west began to let the fire fly, reddening the skies with their flames. The first impact of mortars struck a ship causing it to engulf in flames. Elsa climbed atop Guide urging her to take to the air. "Sir Dere!" she called out to the helm. "Steer her, I have to keep the flames out!"

"Aye aye your grace!" he bellowed. Fonzi barked at his troops to ready the ice cannons. Guide looked to Elsa with a worried glance. "Elsa, you should stay on the ship, it's dangerous up there!" She gestured her head above them where fire and ice met in deadly combat.

"Guide." It took the one warning word to send Guide into flight, they were at war there was no time to be overly cautious. "STAY THERE!" She yelled to the sentinels who prepared to follow. Elsa used her magic to try and recover the ships that were hit with fire. "Guide move left!" Elsa pointed to the hurling sun speeding towards them. Guide agilely avoided the ball instead it struck a smaller warship breaking it in pieces. The explosive flames engulfed the sailors upon it. Elsa did her best to cool the flames but it seemed to be of no use to save the burnt corpses. Guide growled angrily, Elsa with a matching temperament gripped hold of the Flytende Tundra speeding it towards the western ships. Dere with a shout rammed it into a ship splinting it in two. Pieces of wood flew as the cries of soldiers pierced the air. Guide used her own powers creating a large pillar rising from the water, it come from below a large ship penetrating its deck with both distracted with the battle it was too late when they caught sight of the chain flail soaring towards them. Guide yelped when it hit her shoulder sending her back. The other end sent Elsa plummeting towards the burning waters. Guide landed with a thud on a western ship. The soldiers eyed her with hate shooting a wall of arrows at her. The goddess deflected them with a wall of her own ice. She sent spikes up from the deck all around gutting the men.

Elsa breached the water gasping for air debris flew all around alit in flames. A large splinter of wood landed where she surfaced, the queen dove down encasing herself in a ball of ice that was cracked when the wood made impact that was slowed by the water. Elsa went up for air again, the rushing waves drew her eyes to see she was right in the middle of two ships about to crash together.

She looked over the edge down at the violent waters her eyes desperately scanned for- "ELSA!" Her heart clenched at the view of Elsa between two ramming ships. The woman scurried under again, the soft glow of her ice shielding her could be seen. Guide rushed forward, she then halted realizing she would never fit between the ships, she then dove under and swam strongly.

Elsa heard the sound of a loud collision above her, she could only hope that her ice was strong enough to withstand the pressure. The queen shrieked in the water when something latched onto her ankle yanking her down, creating bubbles, releasing precious air.

Guide clutched her to her chest using her wings to propel herself out of the water. She flew up carrying Elsa bridal above the battle proceeding on. Elsa wrapped her arms around her arms staring up at her guardian savior. Guide held her mate tightly looking down at her with a soft smile. It was an old silent promise they had created between each other so long ago, when Elsa need her Guide would always be there. Her sweet voice rang through the memory that rose in Elsa's mind. "- if you need help just call and I promise you I'll come." Elsa kissed her sweetly.

Guide flew back down to hear Arendelle's troops bellowing in victory. They landed on the ship, Fonzi taking deep breaths approached covered in smoke. "My Worships, we have beaten the west into submission casualties on both sides have been great but we came out superior." He said with a proud puff of his chest. Guide clamped a hand down on his shoulder smiling. "Nice work Fonzi I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Guide but remember it was all of us." He waved a hand towards the regrouping soldiers. Guide nodded, Elsa stepped forward with an elegant smile I will make sure to Inform your king of your impressive acts here." She informed then looked to the large stone structures. "Now the next step is to figure out how to get past that wall." She mused. Guide turned to her harbingers instructing a group to circle the barrier to find any weaknesses that could be exploited. It took an hour but they returned with a bleak answer.

"It would seem my Lord the fool has closed up the whole capital, no doubt the people in there are either starving or dead." A dark grey harbinger informed folding his ears back.

Guide and Elsa looked to each other then back at the wall. Was Eimund that drowned for power? That stubborn he would starve his own people? Elsa walked along the deck to the front of the ship. She studied the bowsprit with squinted when an idea busted through. She ran back to the table nearly slipping when Guide caught her grinning at her mate's excitement. "What is it dear?" Guide asked sweetly. Elsa gripped her biceps. "Guide the bowsprit! We need measurements!" Guide's smile widened. "Elsa you're a genius!" She congratulated jumping up and down. "I know right!" Elsa shrieked gripping Guide's face kissing her deeply moaning into her mouth. Everyone else looked on at the exchange both confused and uncomfortable. They pulled away looking expectantly to the others who just looked around unsure what to do.

"Oh right." Guide sighed then turned to her harbingers, they all straightened ready to enact their goddess' will. We will need exact measurements of the stones used in the wall both width and length please." They sprang into action without hesitation.

With the calculations, the math wizards as Anna called them looked over the numbers mumbling incomprehensibly yet seemed to understand one another perfectly. "So, if the width and length is thirty-three inches, eight-hundred forty-five centimeters…." Elsa used her coal pen to sketch the size, she thought calculated in her head that times seven. "For the bowsprit to make it throughout the wall it would need to be at least eleven times wider and have sections that will break off. Each need to be the same length." Guide concluded. Elsa created a model of the wall and the ship.

"When we make break through the soldiers should be able to use the Flytende Tundra as a bridge but we must be careful not to crush the keystone less it collapses the entire structure." Elsa explained to the men and soldiers. Dere folded his arms. "Who knew it would be handed to have a masterminded queen." Elsa blushed at the comment turning away so the men would not notice.

She and Guide flew up so she could have the perfect point of view to craft her idea into reality. A loud chatter drew Guide's attention to see a collection of western soldiers gathering upon the wall. One aimed a bow at her striking her quickly in the shoulder. She destroyed them easily yet whimpering in pain. Elsa looked back down at the injury then back to her work, she strained herself to hurriedly finish. Once done Guide landed Elsa examined her injury. Fonzi helped remove the arrow and Elsa patched it with ice.

"Are we ready to make impact?" Dere asked. Elsa nodded then went to the upper deck in front of the helm. She shot an ice spark into the sky catching the attention of the sailors. "Warriors of Arendelle, only half of the war has been won, the other half hides behind this wall!" Elsa pointed to the barricade behind her. "Festering, like a disease that wishes to spread to not only our home but the home of others. You and your comrades have managed to purge our homeland from its darkness and pushed it back to the source. We do not know what is awaiting us but it is safe to assume that this furnace burns even hotter than the flames we have faced today. You all have already given more than lives for this war and I have no right to ask for more, yet with great regret I have no choice." She looked to Fonzi who then addressed his men.

"Boys…" Some of the female harbingers frowned folding their ears back. "And- uh women, when this is over we will go home and have a rejoicing so extravagant you will all believe that you have died and went to whatever heaven Guide has created!" The warriors cheered laughing. Guide of course blushed giggling under her breath "To get through this wall, we need men to volunteer to work the ship steering it through, it is a dangerous task one that may kill ye! Yet I know we have tackled worse than death it is nothing that is feared but taken and used by our forces and implemented as a weapon against those who dare defy our will! Together we shall break through this wall and destroy the false king replacing him with..." He waved his hand to Guide. "A god!" The warriors beat their chest in her honor then relayed taking positions, one soldier raised his sword proudly talking over the others. "We shall take the king out of Kingdom!" The rest gave a war call in agreement while the Harbingers through their head backs in loud air cracking howls.

Elsa braised herself when Guide used her powers to impel the ship forward, the force the wall lurched her forward but she did her best to hold steady. Her teeth clenched and magic hummed, the bowsprit groan under the pressure as stone crunched into rubble. Elsa panted feeling the burden of her exertion. She felt her nose leak but payed it no heed continuing to poor all her magic had to offer into demolishing the fortified wall.

Guide called upon her sentinels to fly behind the ship to use brute force to move it forward. She flew up checking on their progress. Elsa panted whimpering at the strain of her muscles. "It's not enough, it's just not enough." She panted out. Guide overheard and looked up to the moon, she had no idea whether to pray to it…well wasn't that no different than praying to herself.

She felt low warm yet cooling hum throb in her chest as she looked to the waters. Her eyes gleamed as they turned to slits, as she outstretched her hands, it felt as if she was holding egg yolks wobbling in her palms. The sound of a shriek made Guide open her eyes to see a pillar of water fall back to the sea. Guide looked to her hands then focused once more on the depths. The unstable eggs returned in her palms. "Whoa!" Guide struggled to balance the waves some ships began to rise, soldiers looked over the railing, some terrified and others fascinated. Guide moved her hands awkwardly then pushed forward the waves surrounding the Flytende Tundra. Elsa felt a great weight lift off her magic. She searched for the source then saw Guide piloting the waves.

The final layer of the wall was finally penetrated sending the man o war into the capital. Other ships clamored closer to the giant mothership weapons raised, some of the men didn't even wait for ladders to brought down diving into the sea swimming for the wall. Harbingers spread their wings joining behind their goddess teeth barred.

"Well seems we have an audience." Fonzi deadpanned, before them gathered the western army. "Fire!" A call sounded, from behind the shielded forces came a wall of fire lit arrows, it struck Arendelle's forces like hail in a rainstorm yet the warriors knowing what their fate might be continued to pour in. "Attack!" Elsa ordered using her magic to tear down a catapult. They rushed forward throwing themselves at the wall of shields yet made no breakthrough and only met the heads of spears.

Guide hummed then howled into the air. The whole battlefield shook with the heavy thunderous echoes and quakes. An impossibly large and heavily armored Harbinger with rumbling steps came forward to his goddess' side. The great beast let out a resounding roar that shook the cores of all present. A dithering silence followed. "Hey Ox." Guide greeted drawing a low grunt from the bear like harbinger.

"We're in desperate need of your little guys big fella." The white creature nodded then looked behind him letting out another call. The western soldiers at first looked down at the shadows then up to the now blackening skies. It seemed as if flying bears had landed in front of them clad in what appeared to be impenetrable armor. They lowered their helmet heads like elk and pushed forward the western men backed in hesitation. "Nothing breaks the west!" The black suited captain bellowed trying to hype his men to not break position. The North Mountainwrathe heavy Regiment pushed through, some warriors shifted raising their axes and great swords slaughtering any signs of black and red in their path. First the other harbingers joined urging their human companions to follow. In the thick of battle the royal elect western kings-guards rode upon horses cutting down the Arendelleian, Coronan, and DunBrochy soldiers as well as some harbingers. Guide growled howling for her Purging Eclipse battalion sentinels, the elite warriors stormed forward biting at the necks of the horses then devouring the riders.

Elsa lifted her hand freezing some western troops assisting the human soldiers, frantically worked her already exhausted powers to protect the men who were screaming from being speared. She heard in the distance "Kill the ice witch!" But ignored it trying to save her men. Suddenly Dere was upon her pushing her back painfully against the wall. The navigator grunted in pain falling to the queen, she gasped at the large arrow in his back. "DERE!" She cried out Falling to her knees, her jumbled mind scrambled to at least begin to figure out where to begin to help him, but the western archers had other ideas for queen pulling back once more shooting twelve arrows in her direction. Elsa had a choice she could turn her focus from protecting the soldiers or save herself.

It seemed that a certain someone had already known the queen's choice before she had even made it ordering a sentinel to retrieve her mate. Elsa felt a strong jaw bite down upon her collar lifting her above the battlefield. The sentinel was shot in the chest dropping Elsa, before the woman could scream she was lifted once more by another that was also struck in the head. Elsa reach out to another who wrapped itself around her. She glared at the archers sending ice spears their way hitting some. The Sentinel nearly made it to the ships when a large mortar was aimed at it in hopes of destroying the ice queen once and for all. It flung Elsa off in avoidance of her demise.

Elsa looked down at the jagged rocks which grew closer, she squinted her eyes at the shine of a goblet lodge between them. A large mass flew passed her, she landed upon a soft blanket of fur. She saw looked up to see Guide smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"My love we must really stop meeting like this, think of the scandal it could create." Elsa's heart throbbed, she kissed Guide's muzzle not caring that she wasn't in her skin side. She felt a fang nip at her lip sending a shiver down her spine. Guide then flipped them over so Elsa was now upon her back. "That's something to explore but best when we are not preoccupied." She said in a sultry tone. Elsa nodded mutely gathering her thoughts back.

Guide glided to the courtyard of the large stone fortress which served as the Castle. Guards pointed their spears at them, Guide growled fiercely lowering her larger antlers. She charged forward pushing her head to the side gutting two guards then skewering the other three staining her porcelain white rack red with blood of the enemy. Elsa blasted a surge of ice to the large double doors which seemed to be barricaded. They stormed into the dark grey, black and red castle. "Do you know where the throne room is?" Elsa asked sliding off Guide. "What makes you think he'll be in there?" she challenged.

"Because..erm. I uh read it in a book once." Elsa waved of the question away with her hand continuing further into the shark's lair. Guide's ears zoned in on the sound of rustling footsteps. "This way I think." She said trotting ahead into a room. As they entered the doors behind them closed locking. Guards rushed in readying their assault. "You thought." Elsa rose an eyebrow at the impish looking goddess.

"Kill them both the king has no interest in prisoners." Guide took her stance. Elsa made the first move stabbing four guards on pikes. The others charged forward to meet Guide's antlers and claws. Elsa found herself cornered between three assailants. She moved her hands pouring magic out of herself as quickly as she could but it didn't seem to be coming out fast enough, out of reflex she went to kick a guard but instead sent him across the room now frozen. Both she and the remaining two looked at her still raised foot then back at the statue then back at her foot, she had only used her feet for magic twice in her lifetime. A slow malicious smirk took over her face as her eyes squinted.

Guide finished off her victims turning to see Elsa moving as gracefully moving her hand and kicking her feet easily. Guide sighed wistfully at her mate. "What I wouldn't give for her to have my pups…oh wait she is! Haha lucky me!" Guide trotted over to the panting woman nuzzling her neck. Going down the corridor the pair noticed how quiet it became, much too quiet then what was expected, their swift minds concluded that there was a trap waiting to be sprung at any moment, with every step they grew more and more cautious. Guide heard something crunch beneath her paw. "What the-"She looked down to see a skull. She bent to examine it, Elsa took notice of two ropes pulled taunt across the hall. Her eyes followed it to see two guillotines pulled back.

"GUIDE!" She screamed but was too late as the swung toward the goddess's head. She heard an awful sounding crunch followed by a scream, Elsa blasted the ropes dropping the weapons to the ground. She ran to Guide and gasped.

"I feel really lightheaded." Guide slurred laying on her stomach wobbly. A loud clang drew her eyes to the floor to a pointy white thing there. "What's that?" She asked, Elsa bit her lip wringing her finger. "Lovebug um, you should eh, I mean, well. Just look in the widow alright?" Guide stood shakily, her head tilted to the left suddenly sending her back to the ground. "Why am I bleeding?" She whined.

"Just look. "Elsa instructed. Guide stood and walked to the window with her head tilted feeling a great weight on the left side. She frowned when she caught sight of her reflection. "Who's that funny looking fella?" She asked innocently, squinting and moving closer to get a better.

"Guide…" Elsa began slowly. "That _funny looking fella_ is you."

Guide's eye began to twitch and her breath became hyperventilated. "HOLY FU-"


	67. Chapter 67

"My beautiful beautiful beautiful rack!" Elsa rubbed Guide's shoulder hoping to comfort the sobbing girl. "It's alright my love it'll grow ba-"

"No, it's not alright! I just got used to the wonderful weight of my antlers and now I feel like a tipped scale." Guide got up suffered through another glance at herself in the window's reflection. "I look like a deer going through puberty instead of the majestic reindeer I once was." Her voice trembled with pain sorrow, cracking with each sob. "I mean I can't face my harbingers like this! Let alone…" Her breath came out as a long gasp. Elsa lifted her from lazily resting upon her hand from the bench was seated on.

Guide dramatically turned to face the blonde with an expression of horror. "What will Anna say?!" Elsa shrugged standing up. "I have no idea Guide but I do know that we need to find Eimund now." She watched the girl sit on her haunches, every few seconds her head was tilting to the left forcing Guide to have to continually adjust it, making walking more awkward for her.

Elsa looking at the slanting guillotine then back at Guide. "Maybe I could-." Elsa grabbed the dull point of the large blade and lifted it so that the sharp end was tipping downward. "Come on Guide let's end your suffering." The goddess eyed the queen with morbid disbelief causing a reevaluation of her wording. "I mean even it out so you don't look so ridiculous or feel like a tipped scale." Guide hesitantly crept over and laid down adjusting to where the blade would hit.

Elsa let go causing Guide to shriek when it hit her left antler. "Ow!" The girl cried sitting up. "I feel dizzy."

Elsa created an ice bandage that would help cool the short bleeding stubs. "It's the blood loss but wrapping them should make it feel a little better." Guide examined herself once more then grunted with a dissatisfied frown. "I look even worse." Elsa rolled her eyes irritably. "Guide I'm leaving you." Elsa stood and continued down the dark corridor.

"But Elsa don't you care!?" Guide called after her.

"Guess not bye!" She replied shortly. Guide growled trailing after her. Elsa stopped in front of a large grand double doorway. "Guide?" she called softly. "Ye- Ouch!" Guide yelped having whipped her neck around to sharply.

"Sweety you no longer need to move your head in such way anymore on account of it being lighter." Elsa reprimanded then turned back to the doorway. "I think it's safe to conclude that this is either the king's rooms or the throne room." Guide helped Elsa pushed the door back to reveal a rather masculine looking sitting room. "Aww I was hoping on finding the throne room." Guide groaned, Elsa turned to her pointing a finger. "Complain once more and so help me I will freeze your feet to the floor and face Eimund myself." She threatened Guide shifted then crossed her arms pouting as they walked into the rooms deeper.

Elsa ran her hand over the impressive black vase that seemed to be made of some type of ebony rock. "Fond of it my dear queen? We have art pieces taking after this one all over the castle." They turned to the sickeningly smooth voice sounded coming around the corner. Elsa expected a man who would have become consumed with power to appear villainous in a way yet Eimund seemed to have never been better sporting a neat mustache that Elsa hated to admit looked very well on him, she would have to constantly remind herself that he was a murder, a madman.

"Oh, please sit, please." He beguiled politely gesturing to the red velvet couch. Guide growled but felt a firm hand on her shoulder, Elsa and she made eye contact. The queen wanted information and this was her chance to get it. Guide bemoaned sitting next to Elsa while Eimund poured wine handing them to the couple. Elsa took the glass moving it in a slow circular motion. Guide took hers making it known that she wanted no part with the man pouring the glasses contents onto the rug, making a show a of dropping the cup shattering it.

"King Eimund I must admit your repetition of being fond of pollutes preserves you." Elsa said calmly placing the cup on the table. Eimund chuckled sitting down, he was not shy when it came to the non-subtle way his eyes scanned Elsa inch by inch. "Yes, I always found it to be a nice clean way to go hmm? But enough about me my dear queen I wish to know more about you, I'm afraid our interactions at my brother's wedding was brief." Elsa now understood how this man convinced an entire nation to go against the mother of their true heir. Every word he spoke seemed to be warm, woven in care and dipped in honey that could easily entrap the unexpected in its snare making one ready to carry out his bidding, how dangerous it would have been if he had met her instead of his elder brother.

"Indeed, it was Eimund, I must ask you though, do you think stalling will make the end of your rule less painful?" The ice queen's voice fractured into daggers, sharp and cooling. A chuckle response is what she received instead. "My rule ended quite some time ago, I just have had no place else to go. I have given up realizing I was not meant for such great things my brother was. My father always had a way reminding me…I should have listened to him. What was your father like Elsa?" Eimund asked out of pure curiosity. Guide looked up to Elsa spotting a small flash of pain in her eyes.

The queen cleared her throat before she spoke. "He…like to remind me as well of what I was. A monster." Eimund nodded leaning forward. "And did you listen to him or were you rebellious like me thinking that you could change your fate?"

"I fed off of every word he said." She practically whispered. Guide leaned into her hoping that her touch could remind her mate of why they were truly here.

"Elsa I know that I am that monster you feared you would become, and having a month ago, I would regret it, in the back of my mind I was revolting against my father showing him that I could be great whether that greatness be positive or pure evil I wished to show him that I was _not_ what he dictated me to be…and now I realize I am exactly that." Elsa stared into Eimund's dark grey eyes hoping to find any trace of a lie and found none. Elsa took a breath unsure how to proceed. The false king took a deep breath. "So, is this the part where you do the world a service and kill me?" Guide perked up at this.

"Perhaps if I had married you I would have been different, I would have felt like I accomplished something great because Elsa you are one hell of a woman." Elsa shuddered then shook her head as if to clear it from ringing with his voice. Elsa stood reciting the formal announcement it was required of her to make when enacting a royal arrest. "Eimund you will be taken to Arendelle on the Flytende Tundra where you will stand trial against Lunar Goddess Verinhnellie, Arendelle's high council and the true reigning monarch Queen Elsa Maregrethe Anne vinter Of the Arendelle House will judge you accordingly for your crimes."

Guide growled viscously. "Elsa if you think I am letting this man leave here alive you're even crazier than me!" Guide stood between the two of them. Elsa seemed exhausted, she simply raised a hand and walked out of the room. Both Eimund and Guide followed. "Guide he must stand trial."

"For what!? Killing thousands or-or how about burning our home to the ground?!" Guide challenged as they arrived at a large corridor. She walked in front of the queen halting her steps. "He will die by my hand today."

"Guide this is a legal matter! He has surrendered now our responsibility is to take him back where he will serve trial!"

"He murdered my friends, he raped Rahel! You fucking humans and your dumb laws and protocols! We are above that and have every right to end him!" Guide shouted, her wings naturally fluffed up as she grew more agitated. "I am not letting you spare this murdered because he gave you his childhood sob story, big deal his father said he would amount to nothing boo hoo that doesn't give him the right to everyone into nothing as well!"

Elsa's face fumed red from embarrassment or anger, maybe both. "This has nothing to do with my personal feelings, as queen I have moral obligation to fulfil Arendelle law, to think yourself above the law is a dangerous thought to have Guide." Elsa voice hid the true meaning behind her words, despite her habits of being oblivious Guide caught on fully.

"Fuck moral obligation! Whether we like it or not I am above human laws, I am ending Eimund and his countless of acts of merciless killings." Elsa reached out to pull Guide back but the girl yanked her arm away pulling the queen forward. The sound of a bowstring being released whipped through the air.

Before they could react a second shot was fired, Elsa clutched her shoulder then her stomach in a false hope to stop the bleeding caused by the spike hook arrows lodge deeply inside. She whimpered falling to her knees Guide was instantly by her side. Her eyes scanned the direction the arrow came from and spotted a cloaked archer hiding on the second-floor walkway. With a flick of her wrist his end came painfully quick. She turned her notice back to her wounded mate who was trying to catch her breath. As she lay Elsa back in her lap the queen's azure eyes had dilated with the rainfall of her tears. The goddess looked up at the sound of a door opening, she saw Eimund with a grim expression slip out, for a moment she moved to go after him but stopped herself when she remembered Elsa.

"Elsa…" Guide whined hugging the woman close. "Guide…" Elsa gasped clutching her bicep. "You were right I…we can't fall victim to the law when lives are at risk but please you are not like him, you are not a killer but an angel, if you can spare him then do it." Guide nodded putting a silencing finger on her sky's pretty lips. "I don't know how to take them out." She began crying herself from anger and grief that she was unable to protect Elsa from such a simple danger.

"Y-You have to br-break the end and pull them out." She carefully sat Elsa up and worked quickly to remove the arrow that penetrated her shoulder. Elsa screamed out thrashing her head in pain. Her body burned terribly as if she was sweating from every orifice. "What do I do about the when in your belly?" Guide shakily asked, her blood-soaked hands trembled as they inched towards the wound.

"Pull it out." Elsa rasped harshly while trying to get her breathing under control. Her heart raced when her vison began to blur in panic she grabbed at Guide frantically. "Guide please!" She cried. "Elsa hold on to me." Guide gripped the arrow ready to pull.

"Do not touch that arrow!" A feeble voice warned. Carseris stumbled in with his staff. Guide began to growl but stopped at the feeling of a squeeze on her elbow.

"It is a design based upon harpoons, hooked tips allow it to sink its teeth into the flesh of the victim, pull it out and she will bleed to death." The elder explained drawing closer. He looked down at the injuries. "This will require surgery. Bring her." He turned walking to the door.

"And why should I trust you?" Guide challenged standing. The Maester halted not looking at the youth. "You could also stay here and watch her bleed out it matters not to me." Guide huffed lifting Elsa gently following the man out to the corridor.

"Why did you side with Eimund?" Guide asked.

"I did not side with him, I just simply did not side with you." He answered opening a door that led to a downward spiral stairwell.

"Yet you are helping us now." Guide continued. He was silent for a moment until they reached the bottom, Carseris fished in his cloak for a set of keys leading into a small room full of hanging herbs, bottles filled with powders and liquids with a work bench and small cot. "Lay her there. "He ordered pointing to cot while grabbing, herbs, bottles, clothes and needle with thread. "Put pressure here." He handed Guide a wet cloth, she held to it to Elsa's shoulder who had long since lost consciousness

"True I am helping you, I have seen six kings come and go from this great kingdom, and I have seen it rise into greatness with the previous kings and led into a golden age by our beloved Brynjarr, that boy accomplished tasks that the most experienced kings would marvel at. This kingdom is now a shameful shadow thanks to Eimund. Now I help you yes but only in the hopes that the true heir will rebuild our legacy to what it once was then I shall die in peace, no sooner nor later." Carseris flicked Guide's hand away spreading a sour smelling ointment over Elsa's wound. Guide wiped the woman's sweating brow then connected their foreheads.

"She's too good to exist in this world." Carseris chuckled, Guide gave a weak smile nodding in agreement.

"Go destroy him. I will fix her up here by the time you are done with him she will be safely with the Aredellian army which might I add is quite an impressive marvel."

"Just dumb luck really." Guide mumbled gripping Elsa's hand in her own. She kissed it tenderly.

"The arrow was meant for you."

"What?" the Maester shook his head. "The arrows were meant to end you not her, clever Eimund thought with you gone he could marry the queen himself, redeem himself in the eyes of his people." Guide gave a disgusted grunt. This man need to die once and for all, the very notion that a wonderful man like Bryjarr was dead while this rat was still drawing in breath infuriated her.

"If she wakes tell her I am going to finish what we started…for our country, our family…" She planted a kiss on her still lips whispering. "For her."

She left to Maester to his work running up the stairs. She shifted, now that Elsa was in safe hands she could let her actions now be fueled with all the hate and rage she felt towards the sick bastard. Guide searched the castle killing anyone who dared try to stop her, she paid no mind to the cowering castle staff. She raced through, her legs pumped powerfully carrying the beast up the stair to the roof balcony, she growled in frustration having not spotting any signs of the false king. She spread her wings gliding up to the top tower. She bit the western flag knocking it to the ground below. Her sharp orbs caught sight of the coward king among a small entourage thinking they could escape through the cove on a small ship. Growling she flew after them with every intent on ending this threat once and for all.

* * *

"You idiots hurry up and get me out of here you fools!" Eimund barked while his men scurried to get the ship out to see as far as possible. When they made sail, he smirked to himself. This small victory would have been sweeter with that naive ice bitch by his side but living to try again recuperated would have to suffice.

Looking out to the horizon the sounds of piercing screams ripped his ears apart. He turned to the sound of a loud thud. His insides convulsed when he turned around to get an eyeful of the goddess shoving the last of his men's impaled bodies into the sea.

He backed away in terror stumbling over some rope. "Now please I pray... please! Mercy-"Guide kicked his ribs cracking them in pieces. He wheezed violently.

"A man like you should know that in a world like this there is no such thing as mercy." Her voice was deep and dangerous. He castes a squinting gaze up to her face. This wasn't the queen's pet, this was someone else, a completely different being. Her piercing eyes made his very soul cower deep within his dark insides.

"Why should you live when those good…those beautiful breathes no more? By this time tomorrow you shall be dead, but I wish for you to be die in a way most…heart rendering a death that you shall not even forget after your existence has ceased."

"But why? just please get it over with." He coerced hoping for it to be quick, Guide had other plans, she raised her foot above his head. She smirked at how he bowed it expecting this to be his demise. The fool. "I am your god." She declared. He derisorily nodded. "Yes, yes you are my god." He admitted sobbing. He looked up at her unforgiving face. "Please my lord for-" She gave his head a sharp kick stealing away his senses then threw her head back in a long howl. It took two minutes for two sentinels to land upon the ship. Guide signaled for them to pick up his limp form taking it back to the courtyard.

Elsa was wrong she was a killer. Not an angel but a goddess who had already vindicated her judgement.


	68. Chapter 68

Elsa's eyes scrunched up as her mind slowly drew back to its consciousness. She felt a strong numbing burn in her shoulder and stomach. She opened both her eyes to a wooden ceiling. She looked around the room to conclude she was alone. "Ah!" Elsa hissed in pain as she attempted to sit up, it proved to be struggle and with every movement a new sting spread through her injuries.

Finally up the door was pushed opened startling the queen, in walked a beautiful black harbinger with grey paws her blue and brown irises caught Elsa off guard, she shifted into an equally stunning woman adorned with smooth tanned skin and short raven hair.

Her stern face quickly scanned the room for any threat, once sure everything was secure she finally turned her light eyes to Elsa offering a small bow of her head. "My lady, are you in need of assistance?" She asked in a professional revered tone. Elsa looked down at the floor in thought, the harbinger waited patiently until the woman looked up. "Do you have a name?"

"Harbingers do not prattle in such subsidiary facets as names my Lady the only one of us worthy of having a name is our worship." She responded respectively yet somehow Elsa felt like a child and she was the more experienced adult. It…felt nice actually. The queen smiled warmly. "Do you think you could humor a lowly human in my 'subsidiary facets' and allow me the honor to give you a name?"

The blonde's inviting demeanor caught the harbinger sentinel off guard. "My lady to have a name would give me a level a sentimentality that I have never possessed before." The sentinel replied, a light blush crept upon her cheeks. The very idea of such a stoic warrior having the ability to have a flushed face made a giggle rise in Elsa's throat.

"You are not allowed emotional attachment?" The harbinger shook her head. "We are allowed mates hence how our species continue but names seemed to be such a facile matter that it is not given instead I recognize my fellows and they know me through my scent, which is unique no one else can have it, some who are perhaps related to me may have similar scents but none like mine." There was a hint of pride in her voice as she spoke.

"Well I'm afraid that my nose is not up to par so the only means of recognition for you would be a name…" she waited for the young woman to nodded then observed her closely. "Ceselie." She said, the sentinel looked up thinking about it, Elsa caught the slight upward twitch pf her lips followed by a small nod.

"Well Ceselie would you be kind as to tell me what is going on." Elsa inquired trying to stand. Ceselie rushed to her side to provide support. "Well my lady the battle in the city ha ended in a victory. We are snuffing out the last small flames of rebellion. There is to be a celebration as well as a tearing down of the wall tonight, my lord Verinhnellie wishes for you to attend if you are well enough, she wouldn't stop visiting you, at least every two hours. "Elsa nodded wincing as she lifted each leg to climb each step. "How many prisoners?" Ceselie gave Elsa an odd look. "There…are no prisoners." She stated trying not to make the statement sound obvious. Elsa halted her climb mouth agape. "No western soldiers were spared?" Elsa whispered.

"No my lady, if I may be so bold why would the men who killed my fellows and our men be spared of life when those whom we love are still?" Elsa clamped her mouth shout shaking her head, of course those who worshiped Guide would share her views on the matters of life and death.

"And what is the fate of Eimund?" Ceselie hesitated then opened her mouth.

"Elsa…" At the sound of her voice Ceselie instantly shifted pining her ears and tucking her tail submissively. Guide hurried to her mate's side softly touching the harbinger's forehead with her index and middle finger. Ceselie excused herself silently.

Guide looped her arm and Elsa's strolling down the corridor leading her to a large window, it was night, the city was alit in beautiful blue flames. Elsa looked to her love who glanced back with a soft smile. She wrapped her wings and arms around the queen's still weak form. "Guide, what did you do to him?" She asked resting her head upon the goddess' shoulder.

"Whatever do you mean my sky?" Guide asked coyly.

"You know what I mean." Elsa warned closing her eyes. Guide huffed out air. She really did not want to stress her mate out. Guide folded back her ears. "I tried Elsa I really did, he just did not want to be saved, it was quick." Elsa looked solemn but nodded hugging Guide tightly. Little to the queen's knowledge Guide was smiling quite satisfied with Eimund's fate, she refused to allow her offspring to share the world with such a revolting being.

"Now then my darling are you feeling well enough to make an appearance if not for just a short while, it will really please our soldiers?" Guide asked with a new tenderness Elsa had never heard her speaking before. "Yes, I feel fine, just a little dizzy." She replied as Guide continued down the hallway taking them to a balcony it seemed the entire capital was in one large celebration, everyone was rejoicing as the north's soldiers provided feasts and resources to the starved western citizens, all except Guide's sentinels who were spread out on the roof of the castle keeping vigilance.

Aa heavy silence spread over the city as they spotted their goddess and queen above. An elderly man looked up at them, face dirtied, feebly he slowly bent a knee, all present followed his example melting into a mass bowing.

Elsa moved forward with some struggle but she was pulled back by Guide who was sporting a cool smirk. "My turn to make the big speech my sky." She cooed nuzzling the ice queen's neck.

"West we have delivered you from under the thumb of a coward pretender to be ruled over by your true king once he comes of age, from this day we learn that the only one who belongs one the western is Brynjarr!" A loud shout of approval arose from the crowd in agreeance. "We must come together now more than ever in the west, the south…and the north, Arendelle just got a whole lot bigger, united we shall be ushered into a golden age that ends when I do!" The city went into a frenzy giving prayers and praise to the deities before them.

Elsa joined Guide at her side interlocking their fingers. Unified Winter and the Moon in a strong conjoined voice started a chant that echoed some would say from the West to the farthest corners of the North "Within Ice you all were reborn beneath the Moon's luminescence!"

Their people repeated deeply while the harbingers howled a symphony of victory. "Within Ice we all were reborn born beneath the Moon's luminescence!"

* * *

Guide helped Elsa to the feast hall where a long table was set up with various delicacies. She and Guide sat in the center with Fonzi next to Guide and Carseris seated beside the queen. Drinks were served in large tankards; the air was sweet and joyous soldiers monitored their drinking less the defile themselves in front of their monarchs. Guide stood nodding to her sentinels the great hall hushed in respect.

"In honor of those who have fallen for the sake of us being here now, I offer this model of tribute." Guide waved her hand to a giant silver wolf statue was brought in and set upon a fire pit. A bully looking Harbinger stood proudly before the work speaking in a deep voice. "Let this art piece's howls set free and honor our lost beloveds." He looked to Guide who gave him a small nod. He signaled for the others to light a illustrious, immense indigo flame a few seconds later a loud howl emerged from the beast's mouth. Elsa jumped but then clapped smiling, the sound was beautiful. Guide smiled slyly raising a glass to her mate. She watched with happiness as the statue's belly grew warmer.

* * *

Eimund continued screaming within his silver prison as it began to amplify in temperature causing him to sweat violently. He tried to shake free of his bindings but it was of no use for they were made of gold oddly so was the tightly fitted crown upon his brow. A few minutes he screamed out once more as his chamber became hard to breath in. A blurry memory of his body being stuffed into the piece flashed. ' _You wish to be king so badly here then, your crown.'_ He remembered how wicked her voice had become at that moment.

"Turn up the heat make it howl louder!" Guide's boisterous voice cheered. He tried to scream no but it was of no use it only came out as a howl which seemed to please those feasting even more.

How could anyone be so vicious, even he could not concoct a punishment so brutal in nature. His thoughts were interrupted when his body jolted when his golden shackles and crown began to…they were melting! His mind driven by pain fueled him into a manic frenzy thrashing his body to a fro to the brink of breaking some bones. "NO IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS! LET ME OUT! PLEASE MERCY LET ME OUT! NOOOOO!"

* * *

Guide smirked wrapping a wing around Elsa's shoulder drawing her near. "Hear that my love a song just for you? I hope it pleases you." Guide drawled nipping at her mate's earlobe.

Elsa chuckled. "It pleases me Snowbug though I have no idea how you did it." Guide chuckled. "It's nothing but the sound of justice served." Elsa grinned looking at the magnificent work of art listening to its song. "Mmm you deserve to be worshiped." Guide slurred in her ear kissing her neck. The prudish queen looked around but it seemed no one was paying attention to her. "Guide are you drunk already?" She laughed kissing her beloved.

"I am drunk on you, mmm if you were not recovering…" Guide squeezed her thigh. "You'd what?" Elsa hummed moving her head up so Guide could easily suckle upon her neck. "If the heavens had a voice and face you'd be it." The amorous goddess felt a surge of arousal at the last powerful wail echoing from her makeshift prison it was an odd feeling but she wanted Elsa now, needed her desperately.

Guide stood picking her up from her spot carrying her out of the hall they made it to the corridor but could go no further without devouring each other. Guide planted her mate up a table hitching her dress up while unbuttoning her trousers. Harbingers lurked in the shadows, their eyes glowed with fascination.

Guide moaned upon entering her sky minding to be make sure to balance out gentility with passion. Elsa arched her back at being filled with her partner's eminence. She wrapped her arms around Guide kissing her neck, she paid ne heed to her burning shoulder and stomach the feeling of both pain echoed by pleasure drove her mad. She opened her eyes gasping at the gathering that had developed of harbingers, rummaging about keenly observing the coupling with a tranquil satisfaction. "Guide..." She tried to call but instead moaned out, it was a fruitless effort, the goddess was aware of their presence she was just to for gone in her own heaven to care. When they both finished explosively the harbingers dispersed silently tails slowly wagging.

Guide fixed her white trouser then shifted offering her back to the queen who climbed on with a hiss of pain. She took off away from the castle in hopes of finding where the sky touched the sea. Once there they fulfilled all the promises made, even creating new ones just to implement them again and again.

* * *

The trip home seemed to be a lot longer than when they were going, Guide was even tempted to fly herself and there but decided to not abandon her men. They felt confident leaving the west in the hands Carseris who was to appoint a council up for review to the queen to rule until their true king was ready to reign. The soldiers couldn't help but rejoice every night singing of the rewards offered to them.

Guide's tail wagged like a puppy's as she watched Arendelle slowly come into view. She gave her pup eyes to Elsa begging her to fly ahead instead of waiting for the Flytende Tundra to dock. Elsa sighed shaking her head they would remain with their armada for appearances. The queen wished her cousin could be waiting for her as well but sadly the princess had to return home to her child and husband.

It took three hours but they finally sailed into the fjord to the docks of Arendelle's port. Rice, purple, green, and gold powder flew coloring the air as a festival carried out, national flags flew high and proud in the air and other celebratory items were thrown as well. The first to leave the ship was of course Elsa and Guide followed by Fonzi. It seemed the whole city had gathered to great the triumphants. The large crowd split down the middle welcoming their queen and newly acquired goddess. At the end of the line was their family. Guide and Elsa sideways glanced at each other their faces morphing into mischievous smirks, abandoning all propriety Elsa hiked up her dress running while Guide shifted sprinting. Their loved ones followed suite Except Rahel who was heavily pregnant and carrying Brynjarr.

"Oh, my god you guys aren't dead!" Kristoff cheered enveloping Guide and Elsa in a bear hug. Guide enjoyed it laughing while Elsa's faded injuries caused her to gasp out deeply. "Thanks Kris." She winced. Anna came up smacking his bicep. "Of course they're not dead!" she began indignantly. "I told them they weren't allowed to do that or else I would kill them." She crossed her arms turning up her nose. Elsa sniffled hugging her sister tightly while kissing the side of her head.

"Wuvbug! Wuvbug!" Kristine screamed bolting from behind Rahel's skirts. She threw herself into Guide's arms. "Oh Krissy! My beautiful Krissy!" Guide sighed hugging the girl to her body. Rehal hugged Elsa handing her the little prince who was frantically squirming to get to his parents. Guide handed Kristine to her mother wrapping an arm around Elsa while letting Brynjarr II take hold of her finger sucking on it.

The family ushered their way into their home chattering about their journey. Upon entering Elsa and Guide gawked at their new refurbished castle. It was lighter with portraits of the pat but also the present. Elsa stopped in front of a large family portrait of all of them together. Next to this was individual portraits of each of them, Elsa felt tears come to her eyes as she focused on a picture of little baby Brynjarr sitting on his uncle's lap gripping Sven's antler with his tiny fist. "We had them painted when with the redesign of the castle," Anna informed feeling quite pleased with how she and the other built up Arendelle better and new.

"Anna this- "Elsa began but became choked up. "I'm so proud of you."

Guide's lip trembled but for a different reason as she eyed Sven in the portraits. "I use to have antlers like these." She sobbed pitifully, Elsa groaned rolling her eyes while Anna saw opportunity, she slithered her way to the girl with a sly raised brow. "I was wondering what those two lumps on your head were, whether you picked a fight with an elk or a grumpy mountain goat." She chortled causing Rahel to laugh out, she leaned over whispering. "I think it's safe to assume the goat won." Rahel jested. The girl snickered but ceased receiving a deadpanned look from Elsa.

"Are you two done?" She asked in a monotone. Rahel coughed into her hand impishly while Anna shrugged answering. "Nope, but we can make fun of this funny looking fella later..." Anna said smacking the back of Guide's head. "There's work to be done!" She said resolutely puffing up her chest running off to the council room,

"There work get!" Kristine attempted to copy her mother pumping her little legs after her. The others glanced at each other all wondering what the future held with two Annas existing in the world at the same time.

* * *

With Rahel and Kristoff watching over the children Elsa, Anna, and Guide sat at the large round table listening to the continuous chatter of the council, it consisted of going over the princess' incredible humanitarian efforts in rebuilding Arendelle, to the battles that took place, and how proud they were to have a queen such as Elsa herself.

"Your majesty I am positive that I speak for all of us when I say that I am sure your parents may their souls live in peace are very proud of you." Elsa did her best to stay composed, hearing such a compliment from Ada nearly drove her to tears. Clearing her throat the queen did what she usually did when she was uncomfortable with the attention brought upon her she drew the center back to others.

"Yes thank Ada but everyone in all of Arendelle played a part in its redemption." She replied.

"Yeah don't give her all the credit. "Anna chortled. Elsa and the rest of the room chuckled as well. Elsa felt the eyes of another upon her skin she looked to Guide to meet her tender dilated gaze as if she was the most beautiful, most important. Elsa reached above the table holding her hand.

Joghen of course had no problems breaking in the joy with troublesome matter. "Ah yes your majesty good on all of you but I am afraid I have some grave news that require immediate attention."

"Of course you do." Malcolm and Anna looked to each other winking, Joghen's noise twitched then he picked a few parchments from a neat pile on the table. "We have received very heated letters from King Loren of Daneses and Queen Agnetha of the Gildeshe Isles, and lastly southern Duke Rhines, they are demanding an audience with her majesty to discuss the line of action that will be taken to support their loses in valuable alliances and death of family members."

Elsa frowned, the council men and women jumped upon hearing Guide growl. "They are no doubt frightened of Arendelle's growth in power and land expanse." Helen observed looking over the letters. "Please let me read them, I am quite capable of looking over my own mail." Elsa chimed lightheartedly. Before Malcolm could hand them over Anna sneakily snatched them quickly reading their contents Elsa looked at the table hand still raised to be handed the letters.

"Some of these are really really rude! They need to be put in their place." Anna finally gave her sister the letters shaking her head.

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

 _I wish to inform you of the tragedy you have caused upon my kingdom with your carnal urges. Due to your unfaithfulness to your rightful husband, and his possibly premeditated demise the West have decided to express their displeasure by the termination of the Westergaard family and all of whom are involved with them including my precious_ _princess Margarete_ _. Let me assure that other nations and domains are suffering in mourning while you and your army of monsters of conquering other nations gaining land and resources little to your knowledge others are reaping the debris left in your destructive wake, I demand a formal meeting of all the wronged parties immediately to discuss how we shall move on peacefully._

 _King Lorens._

Elsa grunted putting the letter down the others all were of the same nature speaking of their loses and anger they now had towards Arendelle. "Well it seems they wish to flex their muscles to remind us that they are still relevant." The queen muttered.

"That is not all southern dukes are begging for our aid to their ruined isles, they know we have Rahel and are demanding she be brought back to face the southern high council and crowned as queen."

"Illogical if they want assistance then they must pledge alliance to Arendelle to become an extension of us." Malcolm responded in a gruffer tone. Helen nodded her head in agreement. "Perhaps we should remind them of their response when we requested assistance before the war." They all looked to Elsa, Anna, and Guide who remained speechless with placid expressions.

* * *

"I cannot become queen!" Rahel shrieked pacing. Elsa really didn't want to stress her out in her current condition but the matter could not be ignored.

"The southern Council is demanding that you be crowned, you are the last of Westergaard family." Anna said carefully, Rahel swallowed thickly wringing her fingers. "I know this but I cannot control a whole nation, perhaps I could convince them to pledge coalition to you Elsa then we could be unified." She said frantically.

Elsa shrugged biting her lower lip. "If they listen, southern are not really recognized for their open minds…" She then nodded to Rahel who elevated a brow at the blonde. "No offense." She cheekily smiled.

"Rahel keep in mind that you are carrying their future." Anna reminded, Elsa inhaled putting a hand on her stomach gently smiling, she caught Anna's curious eyes tilting her head. Clearing her throat the queen clutched Rahel's biceps urging her to sit on the couch. "Nevertheless, the south will have to be patient since we will not decide anything until you have your little one." The younger girl smiled hugging Elsa gratefully.

Anna put a hand on her chest. "To think you were once super jealous of the girl."

"Shut up Anna." Elsa barked rolling her eyes crossing her arms. Rahel gave a weak grin looking between the sisters confused. "what?" She questioned naively. Elsa waved it off.

Suddenly she felt hands slip onto her collarbone scraping nails against her skin gently. She sighed in bliss closing her eyes when lips connected to her earlobe nipping and kissing them. "Who is it?" The question earned a flick to the nose. Elsa her eyes to see a smirking upside-down Guide with a lopsided grin scrunched in an adorable face.

Anna cringed as the goddess whispered in the queen's ear, her azure eyes expanded accompanied by a deep blush and giggling. Elsa allowed Guide to pull her up from the couch.

"Uh I'll talk to you guys later okay!" Elsa called running with Guide behind who was tugging eagerly.

"They're off to pork each other, yippee." Anna groaned, Rahel simply blushed trying to not imagine it.

* * *

"Guide! Guide! Guide!" Elsa chanted as her body rocked against her mate's. Guide silenced her with a deep kiss that only heightened their climaxes. She groaned rolling over loving how the cool bed sheets felt against her skin she turned over and curled into her lover's side. "I want to do this all day every day." Guide said wistfully making the blonde chuckle nodding her head, at this rate they were getting a good start at operation family expansion.

"It is good to be home." Elsa quipped folding her hands behind her head coyly smirking.

* * *

 **A/n:** **One last chapter to go, thanks you guys for reading my story and the feedback it means alot.**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Last Chapter hehe hope you liked the story, it is my very first and I wish to thank those who stuck by it for so long. Big announcement at the end.**

* * *

"Hey Else Guide the circus arrived and is expecting an audience with ya. Let's go!" Anna Frowned knocking on her sister's door with her musical jingle, she waited for a second then losing patience banged violently. "Hey!" She hollard, rolling her eyes. "And people wonder why I don't really knock anymore." She muttered entering the queen's rooms, the shades were drawn so she opened them letting in the light.

A delicate moan lured her eyes to Elsa's doorway, clothes were littered on the floor. "Oh how pleasant." She deadpanned intruding in to find Guide thrusting atop her sister groaning in rapture. She planted her hands upon her hips. "You bunnies at it again?" She asked calmly sitting at the end of the bed.

"Get out Anna!" Elsa yelled sitting up, Guide slid off her with a pout. "Why'd you stop?" she whined, Elsa gave her a disbelieving look gesturing to Anna. The goddess regarded her with hooded eyes then shrugged. "I don't care." She admitted.

Elsa looked between them then shook her head standing.

"So I came to tell you that King What's his name, Duke I don't care, and Queen Something are here crying a river for your presence. Oh and I'm moving today so." Anna informed examining her nails. Guide climbed down sitting on the edge next to the redhead.

Elsa whipped her head around so quickly Anna could have sworn she broke it. "They're here already?!" Her tone became panicked as she rushed into her washroom.

"Are they really crying?" Guide asked giggling, Anna bumped her naked form playfully. "They are up to their ears in tears."

"So where you moving to? And why are leaving us?" Guide whimpered. "Well I talked to Kristoff about it and we decided we wanted to live in the Arden castle, I really love it there, it seems fresh and we can get some projects I have planned done." By 'we decided' Anna of course meant she herself decided and Kristoff just nodded. "Hey now no tears." She cooed at the sniffling Guide. "But you won't be around all the time."

"Well not every day but often beside it's only like a three-hour flight if you ever wanna visit me or Kristine." Anna shrugged elevating the situation.

"What about Kristoff?" Guide asked curiously but Anna waved it off. "Yeah whatever sure him too."

"Did you tell Elsa yet?" Guide said worriedly. Anna made a knowing face nodding. "Even before Kristoff, you know how she is, if I'm back every month to stay for a while then she gave us her blessing."

"How do I look?" They looked up to see Elsa in a lovely purple dress with golden trimmings with and intricate green crocus design emblazed on the front. Guide clapped. "You look gorgeous Sky." Anna shrugged. "Eh purple isn't really your color but I guess it's okay." Elsa sighed looking to the ceiling. "Thank you, Anna." She droned at her sister's honesty then went to change again into a more stunning, scandalous ice dress. When she came out Anna gave a thumb up. "Better, show em who they're dealing with." Elsa grinned approaching her mate grabbing her hands. "And Guide you look…still naked."

"Yeah, I'm not coming, I decided to help Anna pack." Elsa turned her glance to her sister. "Moving day is today but you said it was next week." Anna shook her head. "No I said next week is settling in day, today is moving in day, in five days is move in day day."

"So, you mean traveling day today and in five days is move in day then day six is settling in day day." Elsa challenged, Guide felt her mind already beginning to heat up trying to keep up with the fast-talking royals.

"No settling in day is the day after the day we move in- "Both sisters felt a silencing finger upon their lips by an unamused Guide. Anna shrieked pulling away. "Blah I don't trust your fingers anymore."

"Wish me luck you two." Elsa hugged Anna, gave a peck to Guide's lips then headed for the. "Anna, Guide and I will see you and Kristoff off, Guide put some clothes on dear." With that the Queen took off.

Anna got up stretching exiting the queen's rooms. She glanced to her side to see Guide had followed after her. "Is this your new thing now hmmm? Walking around naked?" Guide shifted to her fur side shaking it out. Anna looked at her broken antlers holding in a snicker. "Or do that."

* * *

Elsa hips swayed with a new confidence she had recently found, she had fought in a war, was the reigning monarch of a queendom turned empire that she was currently leading into a glorious zenith, and was the soulmate to the most charming, sexy, most delicious goddess to ever exist. She saw her reflection in the mirror and tucked a strand behind her swept side bun. Kai was waiting at the double doors that led to the throne room. He took notice of his queens glimmering assurance.

"Kai I trust you are feeling well and happy to be back up and about." She said pleasantly. He bowed to her wincing a little. "Indeed your majesty-"Before she could fully enter her called after her, she had an inquiring expression. "If you see Gerda tell her I am nowhere to be found." She laughed at his expense entering the throne room.

She ignored the grim and heated stares she received from the foreign royals strutting straight to her throne. Since her return, the castle had been under renovations adding the personal touches ushering in a new generation, new staff members training under their elders, new décor, she even added new touches to her throne drawing delicate designs upon it with an ice pattern of snowflakes and crocuses. It was bigger and much comfier for her derriere. She lowered herself down onto it crossing a leg over its twin, the slit of her dress hitched up drawing the eyes of some of the guards even the king and duke themselves.

Who she assumed to be king Lorens cleared his throat for his clerk to break his leering of the ice queen. "Presenting King Lorens of the middle western Inelands of Daneses!" Elsa nodded to the honey brown haired bearded stocky man, he certainly was a marvel to look at for most. "Duke Rhines of the Southern Isles island Yahne!"

"Queen Agnetha of the Gildeshe Isles." A well-aged woman curtsied to the northern Queen. "I hope your travels have been well to you." Elsa replied formally but received no answer however she looked unfazed.

"Now that formalities have be exchange, we have many grievances with Arendelle Queen Elsa." King Lorens said in an abrupt manner. Elsa rose an eyebrow. "Why else would you be here?" She answered dropping the king's title, she could see his brutish temper boiling underneath the surface the only aspect holding back was the recent fearful repetition Arendelle had acquired.

"Be as smug as you wish child-queen, peacock your powers and beauty like a common escort but you cannot ignore the fact that our domains, our families have all suffered tragedies by your hand!" The older queen vented as her eyes glossed over. Elsa looked at her hands mockingly in scrutiny.

"Arendelle was once a respected Kingdom and now you have turned it into a monster ruled by an immature child!" All spoke except Duke Rhines, Elsa gave him credit, the man was smart, he knew his home was in peril and wouldn't dare join in on slandering their only chance for salvation.

"Duke Rhines what say you?" Elsa asked with a soft smile gracing her lips for the small man. "I come here and bend a knee on behalf of the south to beg for aid from the great North." He began to kneel but Elsa waved a hand dismissing the action. "There is no need my lord, Arendelle will revive the south under the condition that the council rule in place of Rahel at least until she has her child and pledge fealty to Arendelle."

He looked up nodding. "I will bring these terms to the high council I am sure they will accept. There is another matter I wish to discuss." He started slowly.

King Lorens sniveled. "What of our loses-"

"Silence." Elsa warned then nodded for the duke to continue. "The death of my beloved sister Lady Birgitta." His voice quaked. "She was murdered with the southern prince Benedikte her husband."

Elsa offered a look of pity. "Sweet Duke I offer my deepest sympathies, I know how much one can cherish a sibling and to lose one is a morbid pain I cannot even begin to imagine." Just the thought of losing Anna ever brought her chest to its knees. "I will personally pay for an honorable funeral for them to be buried at a location of your choice."

"Thank you my queen I know just the place she would love to rest forever." He righted himself. King Lorens took his turn. "Do not think I will be as easily placated as that sniveling groveling fool, my daughter is dead!"

"Because you married her off to a house that is not renowned for being as tranquil as others." Elsa interjected.

"DO NOT TRY TO MANIPULATE THE BLAME TO ME I DEMAND TRIBUTE FOR HER LOSS!" He bellowed, Queen Agnetha nodded as well. A shivering gust of wind blew through the throne room, followed by a distant howl.

The royals looked around, foreign guards grew nervous, while those of Arendelle smirked lightly to themselves.

"You dare make demands of my mate you broken…little worms." The eerily voice sounded as if it was everywhere and anywhere.

"What is this trickery?" Queen Agnetha asked Elsa who just responded with a sarcastic shrug.

Elsa's breath stopped when suddenly Guide appeared next to her decorated to perfection. Her white suite was polished and tailored beautifully, her shining blue locks smoothed to the side clamped down by a silver crescent moon clip with that singal rebellious curl brushed along her eye.

She leaned against Elsa's throne casually putting her hands in her pocket. She reached over and gently clamping Elsa's gawking mouth shut.

"Who do you think you are?" King Lorens challenged not backing down. Guide looked up finally with dangerous slitted orbs that stabbed through the man's heart making him grew faint and sweat.

"I am the fella who could if I so desired or if my beautiful Sky required, turn your entire pathetic fooldom into a pile of dust that would blow away with the huff of a cur's nostril." Guide nodded towards the man. "Who are you?"

The king stood dumbfounded for a moment then righted himself straightening his coat, lifting his chin. "I am king Lorens of Daneses and i-"

"Right okay so I can just ignore you." Guide interrupted leaving the royals struck and flustered.

The Goddess ambled to the front of the royals with a placid face. "You come here murmuring and whining about loses, about death, well I will be honest I don't give a shit about your dead. Right now, I could be mating with my woman furthering my species but instead she is here entertaining babes who are whining over a lost nip." Queen Agnetha's mouth dropped taken aback.

"You come here in disrespect, not even bowing crying over a war you took no part of, tell me Lori boy where were you when your daughter was being executed? Hmm? Drinking yourself to a stupor getting sucked by a whore? Huh?" She turned her gaze to the queen. "Where were you then when time came to rally troops against the false king of the west?" After getting nothing but silence Guide bent as one would do with a child. "Or were your troops to busy bending you over in the guardhouse?" Guide chuckled straightening, shaking her head. "I'd kill you all if I wasn't so damn horny that's the truth." She said placing her hands upon her hips tilting them to the side. Despite her reservations to not do so a blush broke out upon Elsa's face as she crossed her legs tighter.

"SO!" Guide said clapping her hands loudly. "Here's what's going to happen you will get back on your rafts and paddle on home and only visit if you have something important to say...I mean really, please; even then send a letter and we will review it in a year's time. You?" Guide pointed to the flinching Duke with a smirk. "Whatever my mate promised you will receive alright guy?" He nodded smiling gratefully.

Guide strutted back to Elsa's throne capturing the queen's lips devouring her. The goddess tugged her off the throne into her arms bridal style. Elsa had never felt so hot practically panting out. Guide sat on the open windowsill addressing their visitors coyly.

"I admit it has _not been_ a pleasure well for me anyways, but if you'll excuse us we have a species to save." With that Elsa saluted them then the goddess tilted backwards out the window to the air.

The king, queen, and Duke slowly approached the window to see the Goddess fly away with her oblation.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Elsa repeated for the tenth time drawing out a bemoaning groan from her younger sister. "Oh my god Elsa yes." She exasperated. "Someone call." Guide quipped popping her head from out of sleigh. Anna smacked it back. "Shut it!"

"This is the last of it… I hope." Kristoff grunted putting the last large trunk in the back of his sleigh. "Now make sure you bring her back every month or so help me Kristoff-"

"I know Els I become an ice sculpture." Kristoff laughed then looked up in thought. "Although…that does sound quite tempting."

"Hey reindeer boy let's go!" Anna said sitting down.

"Hey rinnner boy les go!" Kristine copied. Kristoff looked to his daughter then to Elsa. "She gets her speech patterns from Anna hehe."

"AHH fuck me to hell!" Anna cursed hitting her her foot trying to exit the sleigh to give her nephew one last kiss. Elsa's eyes widened, Guide's hands flew to little Brynjarr's ears. "Let's hope she doesn't get all her speech patterns from her mother." Rahel laughed carefully walking down the steps. She hugged Anna tightly. "Make sure that the moment that you go into labor I know, as a matter of fact just tell me a week before...make it a month." Anna said pulling away.

"WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME YET!" Olaf yelled scurrying out of the castle. He hoped into the sleigh with the help of Kristoff.

"Aww Olaf you wanna live with us?" Anna gushed. "What? No! I need a ride to the north mountain to visit ole' marshmallow, it's his time of the month again." The adult present cringed knowing that the snowman didn't necessarily mean what it sounded like he meant.

"Hey Elsa come say bye to Sven." Kristoff said getting in the front seat. Elsa winced giving a weak wave. "Eh b-bye Sven."

"No you have to physically say goodbye to him or his feelings will get hurt." Kristoff scolded. Elsa threw her hands up. "What about my feelings? Guide go say goodbye."

"I said goodbye already." Guide smirked. "I'm holding the baby." Rahel quickly snatched the prince from his mother.

The mountain man pointed to the excited reindeer. "I don't get it I know he heard me we all heard me." Elsa mumbled walking around to the reindeer. "You be a good boy Sven." She awkwardly pet his head with outstretched arms keeping a distance.

He licked her hand causing her to squeal in disgust then he took his chance slurping her entire face.

She fell backwards while her family ruptured into an uproarious laughter. "That is not funny! It got all in mouth." She whined waddling back to Guide's side with a dark glare. "I know you tell him to do that Kristoff!"

"Kay bye!" He snapped the reigns sending his friend into a gallop. Elsa looked to Rahel opening her arms. "Can I have my baby back?" She asked simply but the girl turned away.

"No I'm playing with him. I need practice." She mumbled going back inside.

Elsa stood in silence for a moment then glanced at Guide whose face was contorted in a mischievous smirk. She wiggled her brows with her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes turning away playing hard to get. Guide not one to be deterred, shifted and ran beneath her skirts lifting the queen onto her back.

"Guide no I already feel nauseous!" She pleaded but Guide bounded into the dusk air taking them high above the clouds. She twirled and flexed through the air flipping while enjoying the total freedom.

Guide shifted taking Elsa into her arms. "I wonder what would happen if I dropped you."

Elsa gasped narrowing her eyes. "You do it I skin you." Despite being terrified there was nowhere Elsa would ever want to be, this was her world now, Guide was her world, her mate, her best friend, her confidant, her everything.

"Not if I choose not to catch you." Elsa screamed as she felt Guide's grip loosen.

"Guide I mean –"Before she could finish she was free falling. She was so high up she couldn't even tell if she was going down or sideways or up.

It was when the sea came into view that her heart dropped in panic. Suddenly strong arms caught her, her tear-filled eyes identified the blurry apparition as her snowbug.

"Told you I would always fly towards the sky my soul." Guide mumbled cooing into her neck. They spent the night playing games of free fall and making love in the stars.

Elsa sat at the edge of the cliff kicking her legs while Guide showed off her aerial acrobatics whooping. Elsa placed her hand upon her stomach smiling about her future, she could wait the present was just as wonderful.

(There's gonna be pain.)

(*Not to mention challenges but also the sweetest of joy.)

(And sex, too right?...RIGHT?)

(Yes, lots of it.)

Elsa giggled to herself resting her chin upon her closed fist. "I guess it's hard to love someone who can fly huh?"

 _It will be…_

* * *

 **Enjoy it? Please leave seem feedback, thoughts opinions, suggestions anything...oh yeah there will be sequel so yeah...that.**


	70. Epilogue

**Very short teaser hehe**

* * *

"We have to think of names Snowbug." Guide doesn't even take time to think as if she had this all planned out. "Blue."

The queen frowned. "Why would you-"

Guide interrupted defensively explaining her obvious reasoning. "He is blue and it is your favorite color!...So we name him Blue…with an I." The goddess pointed to her pupil poking herself.

Elsa raised a brow with an unamused expression. Taking in a deep breath she answers.

"Ah..No."


End file.
